The Next Mile
by Ministryofchaos
Summary: Aaron and Jackson prepare to enter the newest chapter in their lives and embrace the joys and sorrow that come with it. Rated k plus just in case for later chapters. Hope you enjoy, please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again, here is another story about a new stage in the lives of Aarson . This story was hinted at in my previous story and again has been inspired by the excellent suggestions and ideas of Chicky Babes, so credit to her It'll be a multichapter piece, and I'm currently about to sit my leaving certificate exams so please try to bear with me. Also will have a short song bit at the start of some if not all chapters. Hope you enjoy it, and again thank you so much to all who've reviewed my previous stories; this is dedicated to all of you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own emmerdale, don't want to.**

**Chapter one**

_Just say yes,_

_just say there's nothing holdin you back_

_It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_

_Only love…_

Jackson shivered and pulled the collar of his jacket up closer around his neck. He blew into his hands. It was a melancholic autumn day, completely clouded over and bloody freezing.

Aaron however didn't seem cold at all, which was probably due to him running around the playground chasing after Leo and Josh like a lunatic. The two boys were laughing and ducking from Aarons grasp each time he lunged trying to grab them. Jackson couldn't help but smile, himself and Aaron were babysitting Leo while Paddy and Rhona were away on holiday and Marlon was working during the day. They'd have Leo tonight too as Marlon had a late shift. Neither minded at all, 8 year old Leo was an absolute joy to have, very pleasant. Today Jackson had been asked at the last minute to look after Josh for a few hours so to pass the time and keep the boys entertained they'd taken them for a milkshake and a spell in the park, which both the boys and apparently Aaron enjoyed immensely.

"You know you're getting old when you can't tag an eight and nine year old." Jackson teased as Aaron slumped against a swing post, puffing for breath and holding his hands up in surrender much to the glee of the two boys. "Well if I'm old, you must be damn well ancient." Aaron retorted, smirking. "I didn't see you making any effort to play cops and robbers." "Yes I did, I was playing the part of the CCTV camera."

27 year old Aaron couldn't supress a small chuckle as he approached his partner of nearly 10 years. "Suppose you need to preserve your energy at your age." Aaron purred cheekily. "Is that so?" Jackson smirked as his husband wound his arms around his neck. "Oh aye, you need it for more _important _things." Jackson smiled and leaned in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Aarons waist.

"EWW! Aaron! Jay ! kissing's gross!" The men parted, laughing at the bemused faces of Aarons godson and Jacksons younger brother.

Later on the two boys were watching a DVD while Aaron and Jay relaxed on the sofa with a beer. Jackson suddenly nudged his partner and motioned towards the two boys sitting on cushions on the floor. Both were now leaning back against the sofa, Leos head on Joshs shoulder, both fast asleep. Aaron never ever in a million years believed himself to be the oversentimental type, or the type who even liked kids for that matter, but looking at the two boys now sound asleep he felt a rush of glowing affection for both of them. This led him to once again meditate on a thought that had been plaguing him for quite some time now. He hadn't spoken to Jackson about this idea yet, though on many occasions he had attempted to and lost his nerve at the last minute. He was never afraid to tell or ask Jackson anything but he was wary of what Jacksons feelings on this particular topic may be. He didn't want to unnerve Jay or cause any awkwardness between them over this subject, as much as the thought appealed to him, he wouldn't risk his relationship with Jackson for anything.

But he had to say something soon. The thought was eating away at him something serious, and the not knowing of Jacksons opinion was making it worse. Aaron decided tonight had to be the night, whether he got the answer he desired or not he couldn't spend another night not knowing.

So after he had tucked Leo into the spare room bed and made sure he left the hall light on because Leo hated the dark he got ready for bed nervously. This had been the first time he'd been nervous about approaching Jackson about anything since he had proposed to him about eight years earlier. He just hoped he'd get the same answer for this question.

Jackson was already in bed and smiled as his lover entered the room, not noticing his slightly anxious disposition. He lazily held one arm open. Aaron crawled over the bed and laid himself halfway across his husbands chest as he'd done numerous times before. Jackson closed his arm over Aaron and gently started stroking the skin of his partners back. Aaron shut his eyes contentedly, listening to Jays heartbeat drumming steadily. He couldn't lose him, he just couldn't. He couldn't live without Jay. He clenched his eyes further shut in annoyance, this shouldn't be so hard. But it was, and he had to nip it in the bud now. Taking a deep breath and without looking up he prepared himself to ask his husband a life changing question.

"Baby?"

"mmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Course you can."

Aaron with an effort positioned himself so his chin was resting on his now crossed arms on Jays chest and looking straight at Jackson, who looked concernedly back at him. As the blue eyes met the brown Aaron very nearly backed down again, but determinedly pushed on.

"I just put Leo to bed. Read him a story and all. He was telling me how he wants to work in a zoo when he's older, how good today was cos chocolate milkshake is his favourite and how the monster in his closet doesn't scare him anymore."

Although Jay was clearly slightly confused by this statement, he tried to make light of it "You should have told him that the scariest thing ever to come out of a closet was you." Aaron smiled, grateful for the bit of humour, it gave him a bit more courage.

"He's a lovely kid ain't he? So's Josh. And we seem to be good with them-" Aaron stopped and took a deep breath. It was now or never. He sat up and took Jays hands in his. Jay now looked worried as well as confused. Aaron looked straight into his partners eyes and though he had a number of different thoughts and emotions he wanted to put into words but couldn't he settled simply for

"I'm trying to say that I want to go through all that; the days out, the favourite things, the monsters in closets, even the telling offs, school reports and the tummy bugs in the middle of the night. I'd like one."

"…..you'd like…?"

"A child, Jay. I'd like us to have a child."

….. TBC

**That's it for chapter one, written at 2 in the morning so please don't be too nasty if its not the best quality. Aarons "deep thought" was a bit predictable but it set some tension. Thank you for reading! Ministryofchaos**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're reading this it must mean that thankfully you're still interested in this storyline. For that, my thanks.:) Disclaimer: song belongs to Roberta Flack, but I pictured this version as Matt Cardles.**

**Chapter 2**

_The first time_

_Ever I saw your face,_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars, _

_Were the gifts you gave to the dark_

_And the empty sky…._

Although only seconds had passed it felt like years to Aaron. Jackson just stared back at him in shock for the next few seconds of silence. Alarm bells started going off in Aarons head.

_I've lost him, I've damn well lost him! What the hell have I done? _Aaron started panicking. "Its fine if you don't want to." He said quickly "It's just an id-"

He broke off in shock, as his partner just burst out in a fit of laughter. Aaron could only blink in complete stunnedness as Jay continued to shake with laughter. Recovering from the shock he became annoyed "What the hells so funny Jay?" he started angrily "You think the idea of me as a dad is fucking funny do ya? You think its hilarious that a thick hothead like me wants to raise a kid? Well you can laugh away on your own, I'm going to sleep in with Leo!"

He made to get up angrily but Jay stopped him, catching hold of his arm, still smiling "I'm not laughing at _that_, you daft git!" "Then what?" Aaron snapped, but most of the annoyance was now replaced by curiosity.

"I'm laughing because I've spent this past year trying to find the right moment and way to ask _you _the same damn question!" Jackson laughed again. Aarons eyes widened "Does that mean…?"

"You better get some practice in chasing those monsters out of closets, because I do believe you're pregnant, Mr Walsh." Jackson smirked.

Neither could sleep that night, both spent most of it just discussing this subject, both over the moon that their other halves had the same feelings on this subject.

"What way do you want to do it? Adoption or surrogacy?" Jackson asked, stroking his partners tightly cropped hair. "I'm leaving it up to you because I honestly don't mind which way, I can't choose." Aaron thought about it for a few minutes. "Adoption." He decided

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'd like a child that's just ours, not just belonging to one of us and a woman. Plus why make another child when there's plenty already who need a good home?"

It was times like this when Jackson marvelled at how far his husband had come, from the immature chav he had been when Jackson first met him to the amazing man he was now. Aaron did far more for Jackson than he'd ever do for anyone and everyday Jackson couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found his soulmate so early in his life, and that his soulmate was this incredibly wonderful person. He adored him completely.

Jackson lay a small kiss on the side of his husbands head. "I think that's a great idea." He muttered. Aaron looked up at him "Do you think I'll be good parent material?"

"Babe, anyone that's seen you with Leo and Josh will tell you that you'd be a great dad. You'll be amazing."

Aaron turned over on his side and kissed his husband softly "You're going to be fantastic as well. You'll probably be the one that spoils the kid and lets them get away with murder."

Jackson chuckled "Oh, I'll have my strict moments; you've seen me when someone nicks the last jammie dodger." Aaron smiled "So, when are we going to start this ball rolling?"

"Tomorrow, if you like."

The next few months were nerve wrecking and exhausting, making sure the house was completely child-suitable and having meetings with the adoption agency and social workers but in the end it was all worth it. The social worker reported that they were one of the best cases of good parent material she had come across in a long time and they were more than eligible for adoption. In fact if they wanted they could come down to an orphanage in the north of England in the next 3 months and observe the children. Afterwards they would be given time to pick a child.

Words couldn't express how excited and nervous they were arriving at this orphanage. Aaron having never seen an orphanage before was half picturing it to be like something out of Oliver Twist. Obviously it wasn't, in fact it was lovely. Toys everywhere, painted pictures on the wall, nice colourful rooms, and the children looked happy as anything. Their guide led them into the games room where children from ages 2 to 11 were playing table football, the PlayStation, board games and other fun things of all kinds. There were loads of soft chairs and bean bags where some of the kids were sitting talking to each other, playing together or reading. They didn't take much regard to Aaron and Jackson, they were used to visits like this.

The two men spent about an hour and a half observing the children and talking to some of them, even at times joining in with their games. Both enjoyed themselves immensely, especially as the kids weren't shy at all. They were all wonderful and smiley and chatty.

But Aaron noticed a small boy who didn't really join in with the games; instead he sat with his legs propped up on a beanbag, flicking quietly through a pop up book, not saying a word to anyone. He had sandy coloured hair and a cute anxious looking little face but what caught Aarons attention was his eyes. From where he was standing Aaron could see his eyes, which were the colour of caramel sweets and almond shaped. The reason Aaron saw them was that every so often the small head would turn to glance in their direction, and Aaron caught him looking once. The small head darted back behind the book. Aaron smiled. He nudged Jay and Jay looked too. As expected the sandy head once more peered round and this time Jay good humouredly stuck his tongue out at him. This time, probably due to surprise, the boy didn't look away but poked his own out, causing the men to laugh and for himself to bury himself back into his book in embarrassment and bashfulness.

"Gorgeous, ain't he?" Aaron commented to his partner.

"Cute as a button." Jay agreed, grinning in the direction of the boy. Aaron could tell that like himself his partner had fallen in love with the child almost immediately.

"I see you've met Kalum." A kind voice said behind them. Their guide Linda stood there smiling "A lovely child but very shy. He seems to have taken a shine to you two." She waved at the boy as he once again took a chance at gazing at the men and he half heartedly waggled his small fingers back with a shy smile before returning once again to the colourful pages, his ears turning red.

Her smile drooped slightly "He's had a rougher life than most, poor little mite." She said softly "His mum was killed in a car accident when he was two, and then his father couldn't cope." At this she looked strangely at them with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"Couldn't cope?" Aaron echoed getting his back up a bit; he knew exactly what it was like to have a father who "couldn't cope."

"With what?" Jackson asked bitterly "Was he an alcoholic? A junkie? Just a deadbeat in general?"

"No, no and maybe not. His excuse was that he couldn't cope with Kalums disability."

They stood in stunned silence for a moment. Jackson found his voice first

"What disability?"

She frowned slightly but then realised "Oh of course you wouldn't have known. Well, for one thing he hasn't spoken a word since he got here two years ago. He communicates with noises and gestures. The doctors say however that he is perfectly capable of speech medically, so maybe its just something he prefers doing. But that's not his real disability, that's far worse, God love him."

"Which is…" Aaron began.

"In the accident miraculously Kalum survived but his legs were badly injured. Hes unable to walk, and the poor things unlikely to ever be able to."

TBC

**That's it for chapter 2! The idea of the child being disabled and in need of love is Chicky Babes idea btw. The ideas great, I just hope I can do justice to it. Just as a note Kalums name isn't pronounced like Callum, its KAY-LUM, after an inspirational little boy I know and the song is referring to our lads first meeting him. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, now you've met Kalum. What's in store next for our favourite emmerdale couple? As always thanks so much to the reviewers of my last two chapters, you will never know how delighted I am when I see your reviews and without you I would've packed up writing completely ages ago. You are all so damn wonderful.**

**Note: song belongs to Peter Andre, Jackson and Aaron are Emmerdales and Kalum is mine.**

**Chapter 3**

_I was already there  
Just in another place  
Destiny hadn't brought us face to face  
What i didn't realise  
Is how you would change my life  
Turn me from a boy to a man  
Becoming a father before i became a dad  
Wish i was there for your first breath  
Wish i could've helped with your first step  
But i'm here now  
_  
_Unconditional love  
I finally understand the meaning of it now  
It's Unconditional  
I pray that life will always treat you kind  
Unconditional_

The drive back home was quiet, but the silence wasn't awkward. Both Aaron and Jay were tired after their day and were now silently thinking over the events of the day. They gave each of the young children they'd seen that day a quick thought, but one stuck out most in both of their minds.

Kalum.

Aaron especially couldn't keep the small shy boy out of his mind. He had almost exploded with anger when Linda had told them about Kalum being disabled and his father abandoning him because of it. Both he and Jay had just about managed to keep calm and shortly afterwards it was time for the children to go to dinner and for them to go home. They watched as a co worker of Lindas came in and scooped Kalum up to carry him out of the room. As he left he looked over the workers shoulder to look at the men who he had completely mesmerized one last time, and this time he offered them their own half shy half cheeky smile and a small wave.

That night in bed Aaron was lost in his own thoughts and didn't speak for a long time. "A penny for them."

"Hmm?" Aaron said, snapping out of his trance. Jackson lay on his side and with a finger started stroking the short stubble on his partners face. "What are you thinking about?" he asked again softly. Aaron sighed "Just about today. The kids."

"Any child in particular?" Jay commented, with a small smile. Aaron could tell just by looking at the spark in his husbands eyes that he knew exactly who Aaron was thinking of.

Aaron shut his eyes and nodded "Kalum." Jay nodded slowly. "He seems to be a lovely little kid."

Aaron agreed and then spitefully mentioned "What kind of man abandons his own son because of a disability? How sick would you have to be?"

"There's just some horrible people in this world who don't care for their kids unfortunately babe."

Aaron knew well that that was true, his own dad had been useless and Jacksons father had been out of his life from when he came out till the accident that left him paralysed. Jackson and his dad had built bridges now, but the same couldn't be said for Aaron and his old man. Aaron didn't want a relationship with his father and the feeling seemed mutual. It was one of the reasons why he was keen to take Jacksons name when they married. He still didn't see eye to eye with Jerry Walsh but both were civil for Jays sake.

He felt at this moment in a bit of a dilemma. As much as he had his heart set on picking Kalum practically from the moment he saw him he didn't want Kalums disability to bring back painful bad memories for Jackson. As much as he loved the idea of adopting this little boy, he loved Jackson more. He didn't want to put him through any psychological pain by insisting they adopt a disabled child.

But like his raising of the question of adoption in the first place, Aaron knew he had to at least say something to Jay about it, or he'd regret it forever.

He sat up and looked Jay square in the eye. "Jay…" he began, trying to find the words. He didn't need to, because his partner finished it for him.

"You think Kalums the one?" Jackson asked raising his eyebrows. Surprised, Aaron nodded dumbly "Yeah, I do. But what do you think?"

"To be honest, I'm thinking great minds think alike." He smiled broadly before laughing at the slightly shocked expression on his husbands face. "Aaron I was smitten with the boy from the time he stuck his tongue out at me. As lovely as the others were, I can't get that one kid out of my head."

"Snap!" Aaron grinned, overjoyed with Jays reaction.

"I know we'll have to take his disability into account obviously, but we'll get around that. After all we did it when it involved me, thanks to you. Who knows, maybe in a while he'll start talking to us. First thing we have to do though is visit him a few times, let him get to know us and see then if he wants to come live with us, then sort out the adoption as soon as possible if he does.." Jay was babbling, just as excited as Aaron about the whole thing. He stopped only because he noticed Aaron looking at him weirdly.

"What are you thinking now?" Jackson asked, out of breath from speaking. "That you're amazing and that I love ya to bits." Aaron replied, an impish smile creeping to his lips. Jackson smiled and leaned towards his partner. "_Snap._" he breathed.

Again neither got much sleep that night, but this time it wasn't due to conversational purposes.

The next couple of months went by quickly. Aaron and Jackson visited the orphanage every Saturday afternoon, now specifically to spend time with Kalum. Kalum had his own specially designed chair which he could move himself with his small arms. Aarons heart melted when he first saw the sandy haired four year old sitting nervously in his wheelchair at their first meeting. His shyness didn't last long however, by visit 3 he was full of smiles when he saw them come in through the door and even stuck his little arms up for a hug. He still never spoke, but the men paid no heed to this.

They didn't do much on these visits. Kalum showed them his toys that he got for Christmas, which Aaron noticed wasn't a lot but he understood that the orphanage couldn't afford too much for every single child. _If all goes well_ Aaron thought _he is getting everything and anything he damn well wants for Christmas._ They also played the PlayStation and Aaron marveled at how skilled Kalum was. He had originally intended to go easy on him, after all he was little more than a toddler, but was shocked out of his system to find that the child had all the playing skills of a seventeen year old and even trying properly the kid could whip him in a fair game of FIFA.

Occasionally they went out, usually to the park. Like any young child Kalum enjoyed feeding the ducks and with the boys he got his first experience of going on a slide, Jackson lifting him onto it and catching him at the bottom. Just seeing his little face lit up like Christmas and waving his skinny little arms up and down in excitement wanting to do it again brought a smile to both their faces that wouldn't leave them for the full day.

It was on a day out like this three months later when they sat down with him in the park, Kalum licking happily away at the ice cream they'd bought him, and asked Kalum if he'd like to come live with them. Easily one of the times when he had come closest to tears in his life was when Aaron saw the small chocolate ice cream covered face break out into a big smile and nod multiple times in affirmation. In fact that evening when they dropped him back he looked disappointed that he wasn't going with them straight away and clung like a monkey to Aaron when he hugged him goodbye, Aaron having to gently pry the now sticky tiny fingers from around his neck, even though he felt like clinging to the child just as much.

They couldn't wait, they actually just couldn't wait. They had filled in all the papers, and Kalum would be theirs in a matter of weeks, they just had to get a room in the house ready for him and suitable for his disability.

They had told both Chas and Hazel of their plans to adopt, which thrilled the pair of them. They hadn't told them however anything about this boy they were adopting, as this was before they were one hundred per cent certain. Now that they had gotten Kalums approval and the papers were signed they were ready to tell them.

The two women were sat down in the boys kitchen, on the edge of their seats with excitement as they were finally about to hear about their new grandson to be. Aaron had a picture he'd taken of Kalum developed to show them. It was a cute one, with Kalum in his chair at the park making a smiley scrunched up cheeky face for the camera, wearing a grey beanie hat and holding one of his toy trains.

"Right we won't keep you in suspense any longer." Jackson grinned at the two excited women. "Well, his names Kalum, he's four, and heres a picture of him." Aaron smiled, handing the picture to Hazel to hold it between the two of them. Upon seeing him Hazel squealed "Oh my goodness me he is absolutely beautiful! Look at his eyes, his button nose, his cheeky little face!" The boys smiled proudly, pleased with her reaction.

Aaron noticed however that Chas hadn't said anything yet, just gazed at the picture with her smile slightly falling. "Mum?"

She looked up from the photo a bit strangely. "Are you sure that's him, love?"

"Yeah.." Aaron said slowly, slightly confused and unnerved at his mums tone. "Of course its him. Why?"

Chas looked at the pair of them as if they had missed something blatantly obvious. "But hes disabled!" she blurted.

A deadly shocked silence filled the kitchen as three pairs of eyes gazed at Chas in shock disbelief.

Aaron spoke first, his tone slow, dangerously low and full of venom.

"You… fucking… _what?_"

….TBC

**Yay! They got Kalum! **

**Not so yay! Chas doesn't approve! I know Chas isn't a real bitch like this in the soap but I needed to create a bit more action in the story. Chapter 4 should be up soon enough I'm just busy atm with studying and stuff so please stay tuned to find out what happens next if you're interested. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again :) Hope you like this chapter, even though it's very bittersweet compared to the others. Song belongs to Westlife.**

**Disclaimer: Good God do I own emmerdale yet? Nope? Ok, still just a vision then. **

**Chapter 4**

_cos it's us against the world_

_you and me against them all,_

_if you're listening to these words _

_know that we are standing tall,_

_I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you _

_When you fall,_

_Cos it's us against the world…_

Chas sat in silence, as if what she had just said had just registered somewhere in her cranium. She still stood by it however, despite now realising there would be dire consequences.

"What the hell did you just say?" Aaron growled, balling his fists up, for fear he'd end up given her a good shake just to see if there was anything rattling inside her head. Jackson had crossed his arms and was staring at Chas in disgust, for one of the few times in his life he was totally lost for words. Hazel had a look to match Jacksons, as if Chas had just cracked a joke about the 9/11 attacks.

As Chas looked up she was taken aback by the fierce look in her sons eyes, she had never seen such anger, annoyance and disgust and it scared her. She tried to find a way of best explaining her feelings.

"Aaron, what I mean is.."

"OF COURSE WE KNOW HE'S DAMN WELL DISABLED! WE HARDLY OVERLOOKED IT IN THE PAST SIXTEEN WEEKS WE'VE SPENT WITH HIM!" Aaron burst out furiously. The neighbours could possibly hear him but Aaron couldn't give a damn at that moment in time.

"But Aaron, he's a child with special needs…" "SO WHAT? HE CAN'T WALK, CAN'T MOVE HIS LEGS, SO THAT JUST TAKES HIS RIGHT TO LOVE AND TO HAVE A FAMILY AWAY FROM HIM DOES IT?"Aaron was halfway to screaming point now. Jackson knew he should intervene and try to calm Aaron down but he found that he was unable to will himself in any way to get involved. To tell the truth, Aaron was only saying what he himself was screaming in his own mind.

"Son, all I'm saying is that you two may not be able to cope with a disabled child, and a child and a disability is for life once you take it on."

At this the two men simply couldn't believe what they were hearing; it was as if she was talking about adopting a dog. "You actually _dare _to tell _us _that?" Jackson had now joined in, now finding voice to express his storm of emotions. "After all the pair of us went through you think you can tell _us _what it's like to cope with a disability?" He made to go forward angrily but Aaron stopped him. He knew Jay would never in a million years lift his hand to a woman, but he wasn't sure that if things got more out of hand Chas wouldn't keep her own hand down. Aaron was already struggling to keep his rage under control as it was but if she raised her hand to Jackson he wasn't sure what he'd end up doing.

"I'd have done it for him." Aaron snarled nodding towards his partner. "I'd have done it for him a million times over, no questions asked. He knows that, Paddy knows that and Hazel knows that. But you-"

He stopped suddenly as if a realisation had just dawned on him. "….you wanted me to dump him when everyone thought the paralysis was permanent. The disgust and disappointment was all over your face when I dumped Flynn to go back to Jay. At first I thought you were just concerned for me but now I see what the real problem is; my own mother discriminates against people with disabilities!"

He spat out the last sentence with much spite and venom. His mother blinked in shock. "Love, you know you don't really think that!" "Don't I?" Aaron snorted "What other excuse do you have for turning your nose up at Jackson when he was disabled and now Kalum? Who in their right mind could look at that little boy and say what you've just said in such coldness if it really didn't bother them? You have got a specific problem with him, you just won't admit it!"

"Well then fine Aaron!" Chas snapped, losing her cool "I'll admit I've got a problem with the fact that you and Jackson are biting off more than you can chew with a child like this and you can't even see that! I can see this being one of the biggest mistakes in your lives that you won't ever be able to change! You probably think you're doing something morally right adopting a child disabilities but you two haven't even experienced raising a normal child let alone a disabled one, neither of you have any idea what it'll be like!"

_Doing something morally right. A child like this. A normal child._

At these words something snapped inside Aaron. "Oh, says mother of the year!" he sneered "Let me just tell you this mother, no matter what difficulties if any I have in raising a child, I can't do a worse job than you did. At least my child will see me everyday and I'll make it my first priority to never let him down. You sit there talking about raising a kid as if you know a thing about what it's like!"

"Well _you_ seemed to have turned out all right, and that definitely wasn't because of Gordon!" Chas yelled back furiously.

"You're right, it wasn't!" Aaron shouted back, pointing to his left "The only reason I'm not lying dead in a gutter after a drug overdose or in prison right now is because of him! This bloke standing beside me is the only reason why I'm not still the immature violent thug I was! So don't you dare try and claim credit for something he did! Instead of thanking him for making me grow up at last you encouraged me to abandon him when he needed me most!"

Aaron seriously was on the very edge at this stage. He stared his mother straight in the eye and growled "Don't worry about us and Kalum, we'll always be there for him when he needs us and we'll make sure he has everything he needs and deserves, which is a lot more than what can be said for your past skills as a parent, you bloody hypocrite!"

At this Chas' hand flew out, patience and reason gone, but seeing this coming Jackson had dived in front of Aaron and taken the impact of the blow. But whatever way her hand and his face were angled upon impact Jackson let out a sharp cry of pain that wasn't usually brought on by a slap. For a split second all three others were confused as to what had happened.

Then Hazel let out a gasp of surprise as she saw blood start to drip from 3 thin gazes on the left hand side of her sons face. Chas was confused and then looked down at her long, sharp fingernails. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Jackson, love, I am so .." she began stuttering but Aaron was having none of it. "Get. Out." He snarled, wanting her out of his sight before he ended up losing control of himself. Chas knew by her sons expression that he meant it and she let herself out the front door sharpish.

Aaron's furious expression softened slightly as he inspected the damage done to his husbands face. Jackson had sat down at the table wincing as thin streams of blood came from the cuts every time his face moved. The left side of his face was quickly becoming a dark purple shade with bruising. Hazel was running some warm water over a clean cloth to apply to her sons scratched face.

"Does it hurt?" Aaron asked, his tone soft now. "Not really, just stings a bit." Jay replied.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Aaron gently kissed the scratched cheek, not giving a damn about the blood. "Don't be, it's not your fault. I just picked an inappropriate time to reach across you for the biscuit tin." Jackson joked, trying to bring a little light into the tense situation, and gaining a small amused chuckle from his partner who was very, very gently now stroking the maimed side of his husbands beautiful face before having to stop to allow Hazel to apply the wet cloth to Jays face, much to Jays discomfort as the stinging increased. For a few minutes they sat not saying anything, letting the recent conversation of sorts fully sink in.

Hazel cleared her throat "Well boys, I know this may sound a bit minor at this stage, but I do approve of what you're doing and I'm proud of you both. Just know that you have at least one ally in this, even if it is just little old me."

Aaron was touched by this and reaching out he took her hand in his. "I think little old you is the best ally we could ever have gotten." He squeezed her hand. "You'll love him, Hazel, I promise you will."

"I think I fell for him just seeing him in that photo." Hazel smiled. Aaron lifted the photo up from the table and held it out to her. "Do you want to keep it?"

Hazel looked surprised but delighted "Are you sure?" "We're gonna have heaps of photos of him. Plus this is just photo number one for you, one of the rules for being a granny is you have to torment your grandkids for photos at every single occasion." He smiled warmly at her. Tears welled in her eyes. She hadn't been sure of her sons choice of partner when she had first met the moody, childish teenager but throughout the years she had realised that her son couldn't have been with anyone more perfect for him.

"Thank you." She sniffed and smiled back.

Later Aaron and Jackson lay on their sofa watching some mindless tv show that neither had any interest in, but it served as a way of distraction for what had happened earlier. Aaron found he kept looking at the marks on Jays face, feeling extremely guilty.

"What's up? Or is that a silly question?" Jackson said, breaking Aarons train of thought. "Huh?" "Well either somethings up or you are just completely entranced by my good looks, because you keep staring at me."

Aaron smirked "Can I phone a friend or ask the audience?" Jackson smiled and pulled Aaron from his side of the sofa so he was holding him in his arms, Aaron placing his head on his partners chest. "I just wasn't expecting that at all." He muttered. Jackson rubbed his back slowly. "I mean I regret some of the things I said to her, I was wrong in some areas, but the way she was talking about us and Kalum, she just made me so …." He stopped as angry frustrated tears were threatening to fall. He shut his eyes to blink them away, Jackson continuing his slow soothing hand movements on his husbands back. "Then when she hit you, it was all I could do to stop myself grabbing her by the scruff and throwing her out." Aaron sighed and buried his face in Jays t shirt.

"Hey I was hardly going to stand by and let her hit you was I?" Jackson grinned stroking Aarons short hair "The cuts aren't deep anyway, and I doubt she meant to do it. A lot of bad things were said on both sides this morning. I'm sure your mum will gradually come to terms with it, if not, then its her loss. And I'm not going to tell you whether to forgive her or not, its your decision and I'll stand by you no matter which you choose. But one thing I am going to tell you.." Smiling he tilted Aarons head up from his shirt to look into his lovely sky blue eyes, from which a few frustrated tears had escaped "Is that from now on, you're not going to have any reasonable excuse to be upset or annoyed."

Aaron snorted and rolled his reddish eyes. "And why's that, oh all knowing one?" he scoffed. Still grinning Jay took his phone out of his pocket, scrolled through it before angling it so they could both see the screen. Aarons face softened and became a little brighter. "Because we're getting our little boy in two weeks." Jackson whispered happily as he too looked at the smiling face of the cheeky four year old lighting up the screen of the phone. Aaron nodded slowly, a smile coming to his face, eyes not leaving the screen. "Yeah we are." He said softly, wistfully.

He tore his eyes from the screen to look at another face he so desperately loved seeing. Placing a hand behind his head Aaron leaned in to kiss his husband softly and sweetly. "I love you so much." He murmured against his partners mouth, leaning his forehead against his.

"I love you too."

…TBC

**That wasn't the happiest chapter admittedly but I promise, promise, promise on my godsons life that Kalum is coming home in the next chapter. He was meant to come in this one but it would've made the chap. too long and wouldn't have the same happy impact with what happened up above, so it's getting it's own chapter. Sorry if I sound picky, its just a thing I fuss over. Thanks for reading!** xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, Kalum is coming home!:) I feel we need a bit of a happy chapter after the previous chapter, so at the request of Chicky Babes the red carpet is going to be rolled out for this kid coming home.**

**I dedicate this chapter especially, and all my other chapters, to my kind reviewers (alphabetical order) Asa1612, CazB, Chicky babes, Dreamgirlmiller, Faggy, Nicster, Shawnyola and sinceslicedbread. You lot are the only reason I'm continuing this story and I'll never be able to explain how delighted I feel when I read your lovely reviews that you take time out of your day to write as well as read this story. You are all so wonderful and I hope against all else that this story continues to interest you. Thank you so much:)**

**Disclaimer: the usual stuff about emmerdale and song belongs to Take That.**

**Chapter 5**

_Today this could be_

_The greatest day of our lives,_

_Before it all ends, before we run out of time,_

_Stay close to me,_

_Stay close to me_

_Watch the world come alive tonight_

_Stay close to me…._

The next two weeks couldn't go fast enough for Aaron and Jackson. They spent many sleepless nights just discussing their future life with the young boy who had buried himself deep within their hearts and minds with little or no effort. Neither could decide who'd be the strict parent, as they both agreed that all the sweet little toddler would probably have to do is flash that cute mischievous smile to be let off the hook about anything. They couldn't believe that soon they would get to see that smile every day for the rest of their lives.

Aaron still hadn't spoken to his mother. The times where they did happen to spot each other in the village over the next two weeks there were no words exchanged. Part of it was because Chas would unwillingly let the opportunity pass as she tried to find the right way to approach her son and talk to him, and the other part being that Aaron completely blanked her in the street. He knew that he was being a bit childish, he knew she hadn't meant her previous comments maliciously and he knew that he would have to speak with her eventually but for the minute he wasn't going to give her so much as a glance.

He was still furious with her over what had happened, despite knowing that she had just engaged her mouth before her brain as usual without thinking that she was doing any harm. That was just his mum. But anytime he so much as got a flicker of a thought that he should call her to sort things out something would happen like Jay would walk into the room and Aaron would see the fading red lines on his face and that would just flare his anger up again.

But he decided he wasn't going to let it bother him. At this moment in his life nothing was more important to him than Jackson and Kalum. As Jay had explained to him, if it did come down to it just being the three of them against the world it still wouldn't matter. All three would still have what they've always craved and needed most.

A family.

A proper one, not a broken one like Jackson had for years, or a completely messed up one like Aaron had experienced. From what they'd heard from Linda Kalum hadn't had much experience of a family either. But that was all about to change.

The big day finally arrived. On the drive up Aaron was both excited and slightly nervous. He hoped Kalum hadn't changed his mind about wanting to come and live with them. Kids were unpredictable, Aaron knew that, but he didn't want to have come this far only to fall at the last hurtle.

He needn't have worried; when they reached the place they were greeted warmly by Linda, who told them that Kalum had been up since seven throwing any of his toys that he could reach into a carrier bag and hadn't stopped staring at the door of the visitors' entrance since, not even wanting his breakfast. "He was over the moon last night when we told him you were taking him today, you can imagine." She smiled at them.

Sure enough when they came through the doors into the visitor centre there was a familiar excited four year old waiting for them. As usual he excitedly held up his arms for a hug but this time Aaron scooped him right up out of his wheelchair and held him in his arms while he hugged him, face partly buried in Kalum's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of the cropped dirty-blond hair while trying to force back more tears of happiness. Afterwards Jay also took the boy in his arms for a hug, clinging to the child like a lifeline. A sniff behind them told them that Linda was also overwhelmed by this joyous scene.

Jackson then held Kalum so that he was looking directly at his adorable little face, which was now beaming brighter than a new star. "Kalum… do you want to come home with us today? To stay? Forever?" It was as if he had read Aarons mind in the car.

As if answering all of Jacksons questions individually the small sandy head bobbed up and down three times in quick succession, the bright smile of tiny teeth widening.

They would be heading home just the three of them and a small bag with some of Kalums personal bits and clothes. The rest, including his chair, would be coming the following morning in a separate van. As they left the orphanage for the final time with Kalum in Aarons arms they felt like they were on cloud nine. Kalum had received a card from the other children and the staff and each one of the staff members had given him a hug, some looking completely devastated that he was leaving them. Linda in particular was in tears and made the men promise to be good to her little angel. They promised her and told her not to be a stranger, she could call in and see him anytime. They were astounded to see how popular the silent young child had been as the other kids hung out of a window and shouted and waved as he left. He really did have a gift with people.

They arrived home at about four o clock, Jay now carrying Kalum up their garden path. The toddler was looking all around him in curiosity and wonder, taking his new surroundings in. "Here's your new home Kalum." Jackson smiled as the toddler clapped his small hands together happily. Then he frowned slightly "Babe, did we leave the back gate open?" Aaron, who had been observing Kalum turning his sandy head in all directions, frowned back "No, I could've sworn we locked it on the way out." A bit unnerved by this Aaron opened the door with his key. The alarm was off.

Starting to panic slightly Aaron turned to his partner and told him to wait there with K alum which Jay worriedly did while Aaron cautiously made his way down their hall. His nerves jumped as he clearly heard a distinctive whisper coming from behind their kitchen door. His eyes flickered to Jays toolbox lying in under the stairs. He drew a long heavy spanner out of it as silently as was possible and before he lost his nerve flung the kitchen door open.

"SURPRISE!"

Aaron almost collapsed with shock as he took in the scene in their kitchen. Instead of seeing burglars wrecking the place as expected he instead saw everybody he knew and loved there; Hazel, Josh, Cain, Zach, Lisa, Belle with her boyfriend Sean, Adam and his girlfriend, Paddy with Rhona and Leo, Debbie and Sarah. Instead of drawers and cupboards kicked in and pulled apart there were blue balloons and streamers all over the place, presents covering the table and a big white and blue banner with the words WELCOME HOME! hung over their heads. They looked just as surprised as Aaron did to see his still slightly scared and confused disposition and wielding a spanner in his hand. But attention soon turned from him as Jackson, now realising there was no danger, also entered the room. All gazes switched from Aaron to the small beanie hat wearing bundle in Jacksons arms, who was looking half fearfully, half curiously back at them with gorgeous creamy brown eyes.

There was a chorus of cries of awwwhs! and other exclamations of admiration as they zoned in to get a better view of the child. They were all aware of his disability and his unwillingness to talk but that didn't stop them cooing over him, saying hello to him and practically shoving each other out of the way to get a better view of him.

Hazel fought the hardest to get to the front. Aaron could've sworn he saw tears of pride glistening in her eyes as she looked at her son holding her beautiful new grandson in his arms. She smiled at the child who was clinging to Jackson nervously, not used to such attention from so many people. "Hello Kalum." She said softly. "You look even more gorgeous than in the photo, darling." As was his way, Kalum had just smiled shyly and buried part of his face into Jacksons shoulder, though still able to see Hazel out the corner of one eye. Hazel felt her heart soar to see the child clinging so strongly to her son, trusting him completely.

"We got you a cake darling if you'd like to see it. Do you like cake?" At this Kalums head flicked around in her direction and stared at her briefly before turning to look first at Aaron and then at Jay inquisetly. "Go on then." Jackson smiled as the child nervously unwound his arms from around his neck and half heartedly stuck his arms out for Hazel to take him. "Easily bought our lad, isn't he?" Jackson commented, still grinning. Aaron just smiled proudly as he saw the child take so quickly and easy to Hazel and was now licking bits of icing off his fingers gleefully.

The welcome home party lasted only a few hours as the people there were conscious of the fact that Kalum was only little and it was only his first day in his new home. Although the boys had let him go to Hazel they were keen not to have him passed around like a parcel and for the most part kept him to themselves. Nobody seemed to mind this as they still got to personally coo over him, Cain at one point stuck his tongue out good naturedly at the lad and was amused and impressed to see that the shy but spirited child gave back as good as he got.

Josh had been anxious to meet him as soon as the boys had told him that he was going to have a nephew. He knew Kalum couldn't walk but he was looking forward to finally having someone to pose him a challenge on the Xbox, this he slyly remarked to his brother and brother in law which earned him a playful dig from the pair of them. However its fair to say that by the end of the afternoon the boys knew Josh didn't like Kalum.

He full on adored him.

He took to Kalum like a duck to water immediately, which the boys were delighted to see. He was already requesting sleepovers and park outings with his new nephew as soon as possible and spent most of the afternoon sharing a packet of malteasers with Kalum, despite being offered by Sean to go out for a game of footie, which Josh had never before rejected from anyone. "Watch you don't rot his teeth mate." Jackson grinned as Kalum scoffed another malteaser. "I'm the only uncle he's got!" Josh protested "I've no choice but to be the cool fun one who gives him everything his parents won't."

Leo also took to him thankfully. It was a heart string pulling moment when Leo held out his arms for a hug and the young child clutched readily and happily at his new friend.

Aaron noticed his mother was absent from the happy scene but quickly decided he didn't care. Nothing would be able to spoil the ecstatic mood he was in that day.

The party ended at around seven and Aaron volunteered to clean up while Jay took care of Kalum. He noticed the presents on the table and smiled warmly. They were chuffed to bits that their family had put so much thought and effort into Kalums homecoming, and that they had all thought so highly and positively of the small boy. Their support was the best present they could've given them.

"Unlike some." Aaron muttered bitterly as he scraped leftover waste into the bin.

He spent a good hour and a half cleaning before gratefully retiring to the living room. He saw a couple of Kalums toy trains on the ground and smiled to himself. He noticed however that neither he nor Jay were there.

Stalling a moment he heard sound coming from behind another door adjoined to the living room; Kalums room. He opened the door quietly and the sight made his heart skip a beat.

Jackson was sat on Kalums bed with a childrens book in his hands, reading aloud from it softly. Their son was in his pyjamas sitting in between Jays legs, looking at the brightly coloured pictures. He had his tiny hands placed on either one of Jacksons, helping him turn the pages. He looked the absolute picture of contentment. Both looked up and smiled as Aaron entered the room and sat beside them on the bed and Kalum tapped Jacksons hands, wanting him to continue. They sat all three of them, reading the story in Kalums room that the boys had put so much effort into. The walls were blue, glow in the dark stars were on the ceiling, there was a nightlight on his beside locker, a large wardrobe for his clothes, spacious with heaps of room for his toys and books and the boys had even got him his own Xbox and television, which made him gurgle with delight when he saw it.

They would be unpacking all his stuff tomorrow, which would now include all his new presents. He also had a buzzer, which they showed him, installed beside his bed so if he needed them during the night all he need do is press it and they'd come running as they could hear it in their room. They had made sure they had thought of absolutely everything.

Aaron noticed the little head starting to fall and the eyelids starting to droop. Within no time the child was lying against Jacksons chest with eyes shut and thumb in mouth, chest slowly rising and falling. With the help of Aaron Jackson carefully lifted Kalum and placed him in under his covers, not waking once.

Both could do nothing only stare at the sleeping boy with pride and fierce glows of affection for the next few minutes, in complete companionable silence. Then Aaron took Jays hand in his and gently tugged. Jackson looked at him with an equal gaze of affection, which Aaron returned fully. Both not saying anything, as words were not necessary, they turned to look at Kalum one last time before tearing their eyes away and leaving the room with the nightlight on and the door ajar and the child still happily dreaming.

"_our _child. Our son." Aaron thought blissfully as he and Jay quietly ascended the stairs, hands still held tightly.

…TBC

**Finally! That took a while but there we go. Heres hoping chapter 6 gets written and uploaded soon, until then as always thank you for reading!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, let me apologise for the song choice if it's not the best but seriously atm I'm practicing for my secondary school graduation Mass and ceremony so the only songs clogging up my head currently are "I believe", "Gold forever" and some holy Latin song so at a bit of a blank with the song on this chap! However it hopefully has some significance if you remember it played in emmerdale's most recent Christmas episode. As well sorry 4 putting an xmas chap in the middle of May! Hope you like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: feck it at this stage. This version of song is the version that was in emmerdale (slow moving millie.)**

**Chapter 6**

_The power of love_

_A force from above,_

_Cleaning my soul,_

_Flame on, burn desire_

_Love, with tongues of fire,_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal…_

Jackson smiled half-conscious half asleep as he was being awakened one cold morning in his favourite way. He could feel warm breath on his face and kisses being trailed softly along his jawline and neck and back up to his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes to see Aaron propped on one elbow beside him, grinning sheepishly. He couldn't help himself, even ten years on he still loved the look of Jackson in the mornings. Most people he knew looked a complete train wreck in the mornings, dark circles around the eyes, mad hair, bad breath, but for some unknown reason Jay seemed to look even better than usual if possible in the mornings, and plain adorable while still asleep.

It helped also that he was a morning person. "That's one way of getting a wake up call." He yawned. "I didn't mean to wake you up." Aaron protested. "Well in that case you owe me a favour." Jackson replied.

"Which is?"

Jay pulled him so Aaron was leaning directly over him, which he didn't seem to mind at all, and with an impish smirk remarked "I'm cold, Aaron." Aarons face lit up and eyes darkened. "Can't have that now, can we?" he purred lowering his head down for a passionate kiss while letting his hands travel inside Jacksons t shirt. Jackson wound one arm around his husbands neck and with the other sought out the hem of Aarons vest.

A load buzzing caused them to both groan and smile at the same time. "To be continued." Aaron murmured smoothly before giving his husband one last quick kiss and jogging down the stairs. Jackson grinned, yawned and stretched contentedly while he waited.

Aaron returned after barely 5 minutes, now carrying a sleepy eyed but cheerful four year old with a serious bedhead of dirty blond hair. In his skinny arms he held his favourite train and also an old moth eaten teddy bear with more stains and tears and stitches than could be counted but the boys would never throw it away, as it had been given to him by his mum, and he loved it dearly.

"Someone wanted to say good morning." Aaron smiled as the child's face lit up at seeing Jay, as it had at seeing Aaron. "Hi buddy, did you sleep ok?" Jackson cooed brightly, sitting up and taking the child in his arms. Kalum did his funny little nod and rubbed an eye with a closed fist, letting out a small yawn. He then proceeded to run his train up and down the bumps of the bed sheet as the two men watched on happily.

The past month had easily been the best of the two mens lives. Although worried at first that Kalum might not settle as well as they'd hoped and want to return home to their relief Kalum seemed to never give it a second thought, he woke up the first morning bright and cheerful, as did Aaron even when he skidded on one of Kalums trains that Aaron had clean forgot were on the floor, causing the child to burst out in a fit of laughter, which was a beautiful sound to Aaron and Jacksons ears. Now even a month on he seemed perfectly at ease in his new home.

It was going to be Christmas soon, and snow was already falling outside the window. The boys couldn't wait to spend their first Christmas with their adopted son. As Aaron had promised they were determined that he be completely spoiled this year, and would soon be going over a toy catalogue asking him what he wanted on his Christmas wish list. He wasn't solely going to be spoilt by them however, Hazel completely doted on him and he now greeted her like he did the boys, with a hundred watt smile and small arms stretched up for a hug.

10 year old Josh was already playing the part of the devoted uncle. He would visit Kalum whenever he had the spare time and he was amazing with his nephew. He played with him on his new Xbox and like Aaron and Jackson was dumbstruck at how talented the boy was, he took Kalum on the slide and on the swing in the park, everything he bought in the shop he shared with the child and even took him for walks out in his chair before the snow hit. He even sat through Kalums favourite kids shows and chanted along with the characters on screen when they sang, clapping his hands and encouraging Kalum, or "Kay", as he came to refer to him as, to join in as well. While Kalum clapped his own hands and laughed, he still never said a single recognisable word.

Not that his new proud parents were impatient for him to talk. They knew he would talk whenever he was ready and they would never push him to, but all the same they hope he'd try sometime soon with a bit of encouragement. Between them they had decided, however a bit reluctantly, that Kalum didn't have to call them dad or anything like that if he chose not to whenever he did find his voice. It wasn't that they didn't want him to; in fact they wanted that more than anything else in the world, but just in case he still thought of his biological father as his dad, however much of a useless waste of space they thought he was, they would respect Kalums wishes.

Just on the thought of family troubles, Aarons mind turned to his own mother, with whom he still had not spoken with. It wasn't so much that he was keeping their feud going, it was mostly because he'd been so busy this past while with his new duties as a father. Both he and Jay had taken two months off to spend with their son, with surprisingly full agreement and even insistence from Cain and Declan who were even happy to negotiate flexible working hours afterwards so that at least one of them would always be home to look after Kalum.

He decided he'd at least make an attempt with his mum coming up to the festive season, which Jackson backed fully. He wasn't sure when or how, but he would, if even just send her a text or a call or something. He noticed that she seemed to want the exact same, especially as of recently. One of the snowy mornings when he took a short walk down to the shop to get some bread for the lunch with Kalum gurgling delightfully on his shoulders he could feel her eyes on him from the door of the pub. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her tough firm exterior start to soften as she gazed at the small happy giggling bundle of joy on his shoulders, looking seriously cute in his beanie, coat, scarf and gloves on her sons shoulders in the lightly falling snow. Every so often he'd place one of his gloved hands over his nose to stop it getting cold or poke his tiny pink tongue out to try and taste a snowflake and then grimace with distaste when he finally did, which doubled his cuteness. But most important of all, he looked and behaved just like any other child, which was what Aaron needed Chas to see.

Christmas Eve came quickly and the three of them had a great day. Aaron and Jay took Kalum and Leo sledding down the hills, much to the two boys delight. Then Leo started throwing snowballs, which soon turned into full on war as Cain, Sarah, Paddy and Marlon joined in. Although he couldn't physically run around like the rest of them, Kalum surprised the lot of them by demonstrating a good aim and powerful throw, hitting his own share of people even sitting down. Not for the first time the boys wondered if what he lacked in his lower half he made up for in his top half, as if his arms had developed just as strong as his legs were weak.

Later the small family lounged on their sofa, exhausted by the day of playing in the snow. The living room was warmly lit up by a Christmas tree that Kalum had helped them decorate, having great fun getting caught up in the tinsel and being lifted up by Aaron to put the star on top of it. His brown eyes lit up wondrously as the lights were switched on and he ran his small slim fingers over the bright colours of the ones he could reach, entranced by them.

The foot of the tree was now littered with more presents for Kalum than the child had ever received in his young life. Typically he seemed more interested in the shiny wrapping paper than what was actually inside them, lying sideways on the floor to better see the array of colours as light hit the metallic sheets.

But tonight he was curled up on Aarons lap in his pyjamas, taking frequent sips of Aarons hot chocolate while Jay had his customary cup of tea. They were watching a film that the two men had never seen before, which shocked and disgusted Sarah, Leo and Josh. Kalum loved it, he had been given it as a gift from the orphanage as he had adored it so much that he'd happily watch it any time of the year. The films name was _The Polar Express _and Aaron especially had to admit although he wasn't much one for the whimsical rubbish the film wasn't that bad.

It might have been the warm fire, it might have been just the thought of Christmas the following morning; of Kalums little face opening his gifts, or it might just have been the fact that his two favourite people in the whole world were here beside him, but Aaron had never felt more at ease and at peace.

One thing did worry him though, as it did Jay. All that day and the day before at various times Kalum was making these strange unnatural gargling noises with his mouth. It sounded like a sort of drilling noise at times. They hoped he wasn't coming down with something but he seemed healthy and lively enough so they decided to give it a couple of days but keep a close watch on him in the meantime.

As the film came to an end he saw Kalums eyes starting to droop heavily. Ruffling his hair gently he started to stand up with him in his arms. "Come on mate, Santa will be here soon and you need to be asleep when he comes."

Jackson gave the sleepy child a kiss on the forehead "Sweet dreams, buddy." He smiled as Aaron carried him into his room.

Aaron tucked the tired boy into his bed and like his partner had done he kissed the child gently on his forehead. Looking intently at the cute worn out face with eyes now shut he was prompted to softly and emotionally say what he had only ever said to less than a handful of people "… .we love you, Kalum, Jay and me, we love you so much. You probably don't even understand what I'm saying, but I just hope you always know that you are loved so much. You're by far the best thing that's ever come into our life." At this he noticed the time on the clock on Kalums bedside locker, next to the picture he had of his mum. It was later than he'd thought, the time read 12:14.

Christmas day.

Aaron Walsh, who had only started appreciating Christmas really since Jays return home on Christmas Eve fully recovered from paralysis seven years earlier, couldn't contain the childlike excitement and smile he felt coming on. He gave Kalum one last kiss, muttered "Merry Christmas sweetheart." And got up to leave, as he and Jay had work to do before the night was out.

Then he got the fright of his life as Kalums eyes shot open and he pushed himself bolt upright in bed and started the strange oral noises again, this time more emphasised and demanding sounding.

Aaron was back over like a shot and worriedly started asking the child lots of questions "Whats wrong mate? Do you feel sick? Does it hurt anywhere?" the child shook his head for all and kept gargling. Nerves completely shot Aaron sprinted to the door of the room.

"Drrrrrrrrrrrrrr…!"

"JACKSON COME QUICK SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH KALUM!"

"Derderderderderdrrr…!"

"CALL A DOCTOR JAY QUICKLY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT-"

"Darrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… drrrrrr…. daaaad!"

Aaron stopped yelling and froze as if he'd been hit by a bullet. He turned slowly to face the small amused face looking back at him, feeling as if the wind had just been kicked out of him. He couldn't have heard..

"Da...ad." Kalum tested out the word again, a word he hadn't had much cause to use in a long time. He seemed satisfied with how it sounded.

"Aaron what –" Jackson came running into the room panicking but then stopped, confused as he took in the sight of a perfectly alright Kalum and a totally rigid and shocked Aaron with wide eyes and mouth open. Scared now Jackson tried to ask again "What is going-"

Aaron in his complete state of frozen shock couldn't have answered him if he tried.

He didn't need to.

Kalum started licking round his mouth as he saw Jay enter the room. While he had been staring confusedly at Aaron Kalum had pushed himself to prepare his tongue and mouth for his second word.

"….daaaaadddeeee." he said slowly and taking advantage of the stunned silence that followed he attempted it a second time.

"…Daaad…dddy."

And completely satisfied with how the words tasted in his mouth, Aaron and Jacksons son could now only giggle at the funny weird looks his parents wore on their faces, like they'd seen a ghost or something.

…TBC

**That's it for another chapter! I feel I must apologise if it's not that good, I needed something to lead me on to other chapters I have in mind and this was all I could come up with, so sorry. Also just on that note, call me corny, but I like to think of Christmas as a time for miracles anyway. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! Sorry about this but the Christmassy theme is going to carry on in this chapter. I'd like to thank you all for your kind reviews on my last chapter, particularly because I definitely believe it was probably one of my weakest ones yet:) Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: Is it even necessary any more cos if I did own emmerdale do you really think I'd kill off Jackson and have Aaron piss off to France? Really? Song again is westlifes.**

Chapter 7

_Everybody's looking for that something,_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You'll find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be,_

_Some find it in the face of their children,_

_Some find it in their lovers eyes,_

_Who can deny the joy it brings,_

_When you've found that special thing,_

_You're flying without wings…_

Both Aaron and Jackson could only stay stuck to the spot where they were standing, eyes wide and shocked as they took in the sight of their little boy laughing away at their stunned expressions as if he was surprised by them. The fact that this was the first time he'd spoken properly in two years didn't seem to impact on him at all, to the unknowing eye one would think he had never stopped talking, that speech came second nature to him. Other than the words being a bit shaky, as they would be for any person who was completely mute for a couple of years, they were clear as day and couldn't have been mistaken for any other words.

Aaron a bit shakily approached Kalums bed and slowly sat down facing him. He had been completely floored during the last few minutes by this completely unexpected event and thought it too good to be true. He was half convinced he had just imagined it, that his mind was playing cruel tricks on him only to have him disappointed. But then again what were the chances of Jay, who was still gazing at Kalum and holding onto a chest of drawers in the worry that he might just collapse, had imagined it as well?

Aaron had to be sure. Finding it difficult to get his own words out as his mouth and brain seemed to have lost their functions he tried hard to think of what way to better approach this issue with his young son. He finally settled in the end for a rather shaken, half scared half hopeful sounding

"Kalum,.. who am I?"

Despite being only 4 years old Kalum knew somewhere in his subconscious mind that he'd need two terms to distinguish between Aaron and Jackson. He had heard Leo do it with Paddy and Marlon a few times. Looking back thoughtfully at Aarons desperately hopeful face and licking around his lips again in preparation he decided in his childlike mind that Aaron deserved the first term of the word he'd said, since he was the first one there.

Aaron, who was sorely tempted to shut his eyes in an attempt to block out any disappointment should there be any, felt his heart and brain stop.

"Dad."

It was still a bit shaky but more confidently said, with Kalum looking directly at his adoptive father, so there could be no mistake. Unable to anchor all his swirl of emotions at once Aaron could only find the words in his now sandpaper-like mouth to say, even more unstably than Kalum had, "And who's he?" he nodded towards Jackson whose tears were already falling.

Needing a bit more extra time to prepare as it was a longer word, Kalum gradually and carefully gave Jackson his second two syllable word.

"Da….ddy."

It had more wobbles as it was a longer term and it was said a bit more worriedly as Kalum noticed his other adoptive father seemed to be crying and he was half afraid that he'd done something wrong.

Aaron was unable to hold back his emotions any more. He pulled Kalum into his arms and held onto him tightly as if he never wanted to let go of him. Tears were free flowing now, eyes clenched shut to try and prevent himself from sobbing outright in his complete elation. There were so many things he wanted to tell his son, how absolutely ecstatic he had just made him, how indescribably proud Aaron was of him, how Aaron loved him so completely and totally, but all those expressions in Aarons mind would come out too flat to fully express what feelings he had.

Jackson having recovered joined them on the bed, his tears of joy starting earlier than Aarons, his thunderstorm of feelings of jubilance, pride and love equal to Aarons. Aaron opened one of his arms and pulled Jay in to share in the hug.

It might have been for just seconds or even a lifetime that the family sat on Kalums bed in that same position, none cared how long it was. Kalum was feeling both exhausted and happy, even though in typical childlike fashion he was clueless as to what the fuss was about. As for the men, there were no words in the English language to possibly explain their feelings.

Suddenly Kalum tapped them both and they parted, eyes now red from the tears but still smiling. They laughed as they saw the old head on young shoulders point at a Santa Clause snow globe on his locker, indicating that he had to go to sleep now or Santa wouldn't come.

As Aaron and Jackson saw their four year old miracle worker fall back to sleep they had to make a huge effort to walk silently out of the room in their giddiness. Once back in the living room Aaron wrapped his arms around his husbands neck and buried his face into the crook of it. Jackson mimicked his actions by winding his arms around Aarons waist. Both just stood there for a few seconds not saying anything, just holding each other. Ironically this was one of those situations in life where words were not needed.

Finally Jay muttered hoarsely "Our amazing little boy."

"That he is." Aaron agreed and pulling back to look directly up at Jays face and trying to wipe away some of the salty water on his face. "D'you know what the best thing about that is?"

"What?"

"He's _ours_."

It hadn't mattered an inch to the two men that the words hadn't had the best structure or sound, as they were broken and shaky. What was important to them was that their precious, precious son had proven he could talk, and best of all with regard to what he had actually said, it didn't sound like he wanted to refer to the two of them as anything else.

The buzzer hit at seven o clock in the morning, still dark outside, but that didn't bother the two men. They were both just as excited as the child even though they hadn't been able to sleep properly. Jackson picking up the excited little boy, who was still in his pyjamas and now in a warm blue dressing gown, carried him into the living room where the childs mouth comically fell open at the scene.

Never, ever, had Kalum seen so many nice things in the one place. All for him.

"Santa must've had you top of his list this year, mate." Jackson smiled, the childs face completely overjoyed and was now waving his arms up and down excitedly, anxious to be put down.

The boys could only smile satisfactorily as they watched their boy open present after present. At first he was in a bit of a dilemma when it came to tearing open the pretty paper, but he soon got over it. His little face beamed and he gave out intelligible exclamations of delight as he found everything he'd asked for on his wish list and a hell of a lot more. Within an hour he had unwrapped and was lying on his belly surrounded by some new Xbox games, a new train track with heaps of trains complete with carriages and people, motorised skaletrix cars and tracks, plastic dinosaurs and farm animals, heaps of Handy Manny things, loads upon loads of Fireman Sam merchandise and practically half of the Disney store. He'd received plush toys of all kinds, sweets of all types, all sorts of playsets of Lego, building bricks and playdough and much, much more. As promised, his first Christmas wasn't done by halves.

Aaron and Jackson just lounged on the sofa, watching him go about with his gifts with contented tired smiles. "Looks like Santa liked the biscuits you put out for him, buddy." Jay said, nodding at the plate by the fireplace with crumbs left on it. They watched amazed yet again as Kalum using just his arms pulled himself over to the fireplace which was only a short distance way to pick up and better inspect with wonder the plate of crumbs left by this mysterious magical creature.

"Oh, it definitely looks like he did." Aaron grinned, stretching and yawning contentedly, his legs lying across Jays lap while Jay affectionately stroked them with his hand. They would open their own presents later, for now it was solely about Kalum, who was at that moment struggling to open a bag of Christmas sweets. Turning sideways to face them he held out the bag that was giving him so much grief. "Dad?"

They arrived at Lisas and Zachs for Christmas dinner. The elderly Dingles, while now millionaires, had chosen to remain in their old home. True, they had a couple of holiday homes abroad now and they were nice to go to for a few weeks but they "weren't home." They had a lot of good things now that they'd wanted for years but never had the money for, which was enough for them. But they had never put on airs because of their wealth, far from it. It was highly down to them that Jackson was able to walk again and both himself and Aaron would never be able to repay them for it.

All the Dingle clan was there and Lisa insisted that Hazel came as well, with Bob and his kids. The boys were over the moon when Hazel had decided a couple of years previously to give things a shot with Bob, who they argued with her countless times, had been pining for her for years. Things as it turned out went marvellous and Cathy and Heath got on great with Hazel too, which was a bonus. Aaron and Jackson had never seen her so happy and that was all that mattered to them.

She arrived shortly after Aaron, Jay and Kalum did with a bottle of wine for Zach and Lisa. Upon seeing her Kalum waved excitedly from his seat and she stooped down to give him a kiss "Merry Christmas my gorgeous boy." She smiled "Was Santa good to you?" he nodded with a bright grin on his face.

"And what about you?" she looked up pleasantly at Aaron who was sitting on the other side of Kalum. "Oh we only had one of our presents so far." He replied brightly.

"Which was?"

Aaron looked from her down to his son, who was making one of his new dinosaurs walk along the table top.

"Kalum, could you tell him-" he nodded towards Jay, who was chatting to Debbie and hadn't noticed his mother, "-that Nana Hazel just came in?"

It might have been just his imagination but it seemed like conversation in the cottage either quietened down or stopped all together. Hazel looked very puzzled, partly because she knew that the boys hadn't planned to make Kalum call them paternal titles if he didn't want to, let alone a grandmother title for her, and mostly because Kalum couldn't –

"Daddy!" Kalum shouted and pointed at Hazel as his daddy turned around to see what he wanted, face beaming like Aarons when he saw the look of surprise fall from his mums face to be replaced with unspeakable joy, as happened with many faces in that cottage.

The dinner was delicious as usual, Lisa being a fantastic cook. Aarons mother came in just before they started. Aaron knew she'd been invited but he knew he'd have to face her sometime anyway. Her eyes sought him out at the table, he was sitting with Jackson and Kalum either side of him. Once he noticed her he nodded at her civilly but gave her no leeway at the same time, as did Jackson. Kalum hadn't noticed her as he was busy with Leo on his other side pretending to make his dinosaur eat Leos turkey. Anyway its not like Kalum knew who she was.

She however found that during the meal she couldn't stop raising her eyes every now and again to better observe the child. She couldn't believe how… _normal_ he was just sitting there eating his food, playing with his toy, making Zach, Cain and Bob roar with laughter as he copied Bob placing his napkin across his knees and doing a damn near perfect impression of Ashley the local vicar as he reverently but with a cheeky grin placed his hands together as grace was said.

Later as Kalum was working his way through a bowl of Lisas ice cream while playing Samson on the Xbox at the same time, and Jay was shooting the breeze with Cain and Zach Aaron went outside for air. He leaned on the fence beam, looking out over the now snowy fields that were glowing in the darkness. He felt happy, so very happy. Content.

He sensed someone standing behind him. He didn't need to guess who it was.

"Mind if we talk Aaron?" Chas asked calmly edging slowly towards him so she was leaning on the beam as well. He hadn't said anything yet but he hadn't pushed her away either, which was a start.

Not really knowing how to begin, and not looking directly at him she started "He seems lovely, your lad."

"The best." Aaron grunted gruffly.

"Look Aaron, I'm sorry if I came on strong about-"

"It's not just _that _mum!" Aaron sighed, turning to look directly at her. "You also made out like Kalum didn't have a right to a family because of how he is, you went to hit me, and instead you ended up hitting Jackson!"

"I know love and believe me I will never ever forgive myself for those things but you have to understand that I was concerned that you were going to end up throwing your life away. I mean theres nothing wrong with this but you are too caring at times, I mean love when you were 19 you were willing to stay looking after Jackson for the rest of your life."

She stopped quickly, scared that she had done it again. Although annoyed, Aaron decided it was best to keep calm.

"Because I loved him mum! He made me happy and I wanted to be with him no matter what. I wanted to be his boyfriend not his carer."

"I know that now love, believe me I do, but you loved Jackson before he was disabled. How would you know if you'd grow to love Kalum and be able to cope with his disability?"

"Because I loved the boy from the moment I saw him mum, before I even knew he couldn't walk." Aaron said softly.

Silence followed after that for a short space of time, both just looking out over the fields.

"Do you think the same thing when you see Leo?" Aaron asked, though not maliciously. "Do you honestly think that Paddy Rhona and Marlon shouldn't have chosen to bring him into this world and raise him because he has special needs?"

"Good lord no Aaron!" Chas answered, taken aback by the question.

"Then why is Kalum any different?" he asked softly.

The question stunned her. She couldn't answer.

She finally could only say admiringly "Jackson did a fine job of turning you into a man."

"And Paddy." Aaron agreed

She nodded. "Love, we don't have to go back to how we were straight away if you don't want too, because I do understand you are still peeved with me, but can we at least try to build it up gradually, over time?"

"I'd like that." He agreed neutrally. Chas had an urge to hug her son but knew she would be seriously pushing her luck. Instead she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you... I heard the little un is talking again?"

Aaron allowed himself to smile "Yeah, he calls me dad and Jackson daddy now."

Chas could feel a bit of pride welling up. "That's good…. Could you, um, could you accept this from me?"

Out of her jacket she pulled out a small parcel and anxiously handed it to Aaron. In the dim moonlight he read on the tag "To Caylum, merry xmas, from Chas." He noticed she spelt it wrong but he decided not to be petty.

"Thanks." He nodded and looked her in the eye. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Chas smiled and turned to go back inside.

When Aaron did eventually return back in, he noticed she had left. He didn't mind, the business between them might still be a bit rocky but at least they'd kickstarted rebuilding their relationship, however long that might take.

On returning home Kalum was asleep in Jacksons arms, exhausted but happy after his day. Aaron watched him put Kalum to bed. The day had been amazing, but he felt no real sadness at it ending. He knew that he would have this feeling for the rest of his life, as long as Jackson and Kalum were in it.

Jackson returned to his side. "Have you decided what present you want to unwrap first?" he motioned towards the living room door, where their own presents still lay under the tree.

Not taking his eyes off him Aaron nodded and to Jays surprise grabbed Jacksons shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him strongly and lovingly at the same time. When he broke the kiss he looked intently up at Jacksons surprised but very much pleased face.

"_You."_ He breathed, a mischievous smile starting to creep onto his face.

Jackson more than willingly allowed himself to be lead by Aaron out of their sons room and up the stairs to their own room, unable to keep the smile off his face as he realised that the festive fun was not over just yet.

…TBC

**Right you all will be happy to know that the Christmas chapters are no more! Please join me however in saying happy fictional birthday to Chicky Babes, who has informed me that her birthday is on Christmas day! I tried to make this chapter as happy as possible, it helped that my aunt has just accidently let slip that she got me a red hot chiili peppers ticket for my upcoming 18****th**** birthday! Yay! **

**I know the story has really been all sweetness and light up to now, but I have more drama planned for upcoming chapters. I won't give to much away atm. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well heres chapter 8. As promised there is no more Christmassy themes :) As I mentioned beforehand more drama is about to unfold that could have consequences for the Walsh family. Please read on to find out more, I hope the drama is to your satisfaction. I apologise also for the lack of song in this fic also, I just simply couldn't think of one to suit:(**

**Disclaimer: the usual stuff.**

**Chapter 8**

The next few months went past at an alarming speed, New Year, Aarons birthday and Kalums fifth birthday passed by in a quick blur. The three of them had celebrated each of these occasions with great gusto, as they were all first times for them as a family. Kalum was delightfully surprised on his big day to see that his parents had invited his old friend Linda to visit him, though he was a bit nervous at first to see her, clinging to Aarons arm half worried that she'd come to take him back. It wasn't long though before he let himself relax and almost broke her heart by saying hello properly to her for the first time ever.

It was almost hard to believe at that stage that Kalum had once been mute for such a long time. True, he didn't have as good a vocabulary and structuring of sentences as he should have at the age he was, but so what?

Over the course of three months he slowly but surely started the building up of vocabulary; "Nana", "Bed", "apples", "me." "Hello", to start off with. He gave poor Josh a fright one day while they were watching one of Kalums shows and to answer one of the questions posed by the colourful on-screen characters Kalum unexpectedly exclaimed loudly "Kayyy..llllum."

Naturally more words like "Josh", "Leo", "Story", "park", "Xbox", "chocolate" and more important words like that followed soon after. Kalum being a bright spark was soon trying to form proper sentences, although that was far tougher for him, but with fierce determination he kept trying and practising until eventually he could string together some broken simple sentences with some effort.

Now in the month of April he was fine, speech not entirely perfect but again it mattered little or none to Aaron and Jackson. They were immensely proud of their young lad. Though its fair to say not all the words they'd heard him say so far was to their liking; one spring day while Jackson was away at work and Aaron, due to his new flexible timetable wasn't due at the garage till three o clock when Jays shift finished, was sitting at home just flicking through the channels with Kalum sitting on the floor, playing away happily with his Handy Manny toolkit he got for Christmas. He looked incredibly adorable in a plastic toy builders hat and a small childs reflective vest, pretending to saw a bit of cardboard because he wanted to be a builder "like daddy." While "sawing" at the cardboard Kalum made a dramatic little slipping movement with his sawing hand and exclaimed under his breath, though not quietly enough, a word that not even Aaron could mistake for "Spit!"

He didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed while discussing this later on hushed terms with his partner, that upon interrogation as to where he'd learnt this bad word their son guiltily admitted "Daddy." Jackson could only look sheepish as he remembered the recent bit of DIY he'd done in the house and the accidental cutting of his finger with his saw in the process, causing him to use rather colourful language.

Aaron had quickly seen the funny side of it though and was in good humour going to work. He felt a bit guilty however as he neared the garage; he'd recently been offered the chance of a new mechanics job up in Hotten, the money was good, he'd be in a higher position than he was now, and he'd still be able to come home everyday. He was quite tempted, although Cain and Debbie had always been good to him. He still hadn't spoken to them yet about it as nothing was confirmed yet.

It helped that they had a new hand at the garage, Nick. Nick was alright in Aarons point of view, of similar age to him. He was a bit over cocky however, he seemed to love acting the fool and showing off, especially when Aaron was around. Aaron paid no heed to this and just wearily conversed with him as they worked together and he yapped on and on.

One day as Aaron lay beneath a car working on its base Nick noticed a mobile phone lying on the ground. Picking it up and pressing a button to lighten up the screen he frowned as he didn't recognise the people on the screen.

"Aaron?"

"Yep?"

"Do you know who this phone belongs to? I just found it lying over by the bottom of the chest."

Aaron slid out from under the car and Nick handed him the phone. Glancing at it Aaron grinned "yeah it's mine. Thanks, I must've dropped it earlier when I was getting the jack out." He frowned at the confused questioning look on Nicks face and realisation hit as he noticed that the screen was lit up. "My husband and son." He explained, turning the phone so that Nick could once again see the image of Jackson and Kalum lighting up the screen.

Nick was shocked. He'd heard the rumour of his new co-worker being gay, but not married with a child. He felt his insides tighten a bit, for reasons even he was unsure of. As a way of avoiding awkward silence he went on to ask confusedly

"Your son?"

"Adopted. End of last year."

"And your… husband?" for some reason he disliked saying the word.

"Together ten years, married for nearly seven and a half." Aaron smiled.

"Oh." Nick nodded and went back to work, as did Aaron. It might have been just Aarons imagination, but the work seemed to be continued in more quietness and solitude, not that he was complaining.

Later on Aaron and Jay were in the woolie having a pint while Hazel offered to take Kalum for an hour. Aaron noticed Nick and called him over to meet Jackson. Though Jay greeted him warmly Nicks greeting was a bit flat, not really meeting Jacksons eyes and the handshake was cold. He didn't stick around chatting for too long, making some excuse about being needed elsewhere.

Aaron was surprised at his behaviour and mentioned it to Jackson when they went outside to leave. To further his surprise his husband chuckled "Don't tell me you couldn't see it babe!"

"See what?"  
Jackson shook his head fondly, unable to believe that his partner had overlooked something so obvious. "Aaron, he's bent as a safety pin… and he likes you!"

Jackson said this without any scorn or jealousy in his voice, as he knew without being big headed that Aaron wouldn't turn his head to look at another lad.

"What? That's a load of rubbish Jay, of course he doesn't!"

"Oh but he does!" Jackson giggled "And he's none too impressed with me."

Aaron couldn't believe what he was hearing, he thought the world had gone mad. Meanwhile Jackson sweet temperedly chided him "He probably has your picture on his bedside locker to keep him company on the long cold nights…. Or busy!"

"Shut up!" but Aaron couldn't stop the amused laugh leaving his own mouth. Jackson folded his arms childishly "Make me!" At that Aaron grabbed him and crushed his lips against his, putting his arms around his neck, to which Jay responded positively. Breaking it Aaron looked up and grinned "Seems that worked." Together they walked away from the pub, Jays arm around Aarons shoulders and Aarons arm around Jays waist, intent on picking up their son from his grandmothers.

Nick watched them walk away. He hadn't heard their conversation but had exited the pub just as Aaron was putting his method of shutting Jackson up into practice. He had never felt such burning envy in all his life as he, unnoticed by the two, watched them walk away. Then with a grunt he zipped up his jacket and started his walk to the bus stop.

Nick Rhynes had always been unsure of his sexual orientation, he had always just figured that if you were attracted to someone you should just go for it. He supposed he was probably bisexual, give or take.

There was something about Aaron though that struck him, something about the way he looked, walked, spoke that drove his hormones insane and at work at times he wanted to just tear the overalls off him and take him right there in the garage. Part of the reasons why he chatted so much at the garage was to keep these feelings in check and distracted, but the rumour he'd heard that Aaron was gay only raised his hopes as well as his blood pressure.

But he only had eyes for that _Jackson._

Nick honestly didn't see what Aaron saw in him, he was good looking yeah but he couldn't see anything else amazing about him. Nick never considered himself as one who made judgements about other people before he even knew them, but this was an exception. He knew he was being petty but he didn't give a stuff.

"_Jackson_." He muttered with spite as he boarded the bus. "What a stupid name."

A fortnight later Aaron received a letter in the post. Tearing it open in excitement his jaw dropped as he saw that he'd got the job in Hotton and would be beginning in June. Jackson, who had been enjoying a lie in as he wasn't due at work until 2 and Kalum was still asleep, was woken up sharply by his husbands whoops of joy down stairs. But he wasn't able to be mad at Aaron once he saw his excited face as he practically bounced into their room to show his partner the letter. Jay although very groggy was pleased for him and as a way of apology for wakening him Aaron promised he'd sort out Kalum, who'd woken up also. They'd given Kalum a synchronised portable buzzer to carry around with him so that if he was anywhere in the house and needed them he could buzz them and his whereabouts would come up on special portable appliances both the men had and carried with them. It gave him that little bit more independence and eased his fathers' worries a bit.

"The wonder of technology." Aaron muttered to himself as he sat Kalum down with his teddy bear on the sofa and flicked on the television to his favourite show. Kalum had already had his breakfast and Jackson was about to get up in a minute. As he made a quick visit to their room to say goodbye to his husband he noticed Jackson was undressing to go into the shower. As he was about to remove his boxers he looked up and noticed Aaron gazing at him.

"You heading off?" Jay smiled

"Well that was the intention but at the moment I'm seriously tempted to pull a sickie." Aaron smirked, taking in his husbands nicely toned torso and washboard stomach approvingly. No matter how long it had been at this stage since the scars had bothered Jackson Aaron was still relieved every time his partner displayed confidence with his bare upper half. Not to mention also very much turned on.

Jackson raised an eyebrow and grinned "Get going to work you div." "Yeah but I'm your div ain't I?" Aaron retorted with a smile. He reached a hand behind Jacksons head and pulled him in for a kiss goodbye. "Love ya." He smiled.

"Love you too."

Before he left Aaron pulled out a blanket that had only been bought recently and tucked it around Kalum. He ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead "Be good for daddy, yeah?" Kalum nodded. "Be back soon, love you baby."

"Love you dad."

Jackson dried himself off and got dressed. He figured he'd have time to take Kalum to the park for a quick go on the swings before he had to leave for work, he'd love that. Maybe take him to the café for his favourite banana milkshake afterwards and try yet again to stop Bob giving him milkshakes on the house as he was so fond of Hazels grandson..

Jacksons thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing noise. Kalum. But rather than just buzz once or twice as usual the noise went on continuously for a good few times in quick succession. Jackson became worried as he dashed down the stairs, part of him believed that Kalum was just leaning on it without realising as Kalum would usually shout for him now if he knew his daddy was near when he needed something.

He reached the living room "Hey Kay what's-?"

He stopped, his insides turning slowly to ice.

Kalum lay on the sofa on his back, the blanket pushed off him, buzzer in his small hand and brown eyes flicking to look at Jackson. What horrified Jackson was that the small chest was very rapidly falling and rising and his son was hyperventilating violently, breath leaving his mouth in rasps and gasps.

He was finding it extremely difficult to breathe.

…TBC

**Promised there'd be a bit of drama:) But believe me when I say theres a good bit more to come. Hope it was to your satisfaction, and again I thank every single one of you reviewers for your messages, you make my day :) This fanfic really helps me unwind after a long day studying so please stay tuned for chapter 9!**

**Just as a note to shawnyola regarding a bit of your review on my last chapter; I seriously wouldn't mind unwrapping Marc Silcock (Jackson) myself ;) lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Right, I'm here to put you out of your misery… or am I? ;) Before I begin I have to say either I'm too predictable or you lot are like the next Sherlock Holmes because although I wont give anything away yet some of your comments in your reviews were very interesting to say the least and some very accurate indeed. I won't bore you any longer, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: meh. Song belongs to Nickelback**

**Chapter 9**

…_by now you know that_

_I'd come for you,_

_No one but you_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to,_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, its true_

_Give my life for you,_

_You know I'd always come for you…_

Jackson raced out of the house with Kalum in his arms. At this stage Kalum was drawing heavy gasping breaths at five minute intervals, his face extremely pale. Jackson was absolutely terrified and in his panic was finding it hard to think up a plan of action. He didn't have his van as it was being serviced and Aaron had taken his own car in for some minor repairs; to make matters worse the nearest hospital in Hotten was closed for renovation. Jackson quickly decided that the only thing he could do was to go to the garage and get Aarons car, repairs or no repairs.

Aaron was finishing up at the garage for lunch, they'd been working all morning on a damn ford fiesta with a broken axle on one of its wheels which was just simply refusing to be fixed. They'd mended it temporarily just to hold it in place while a new axle was ordered for the next day. Aaron had been enjoying the new found quietness of a less enthusiastic Nick this past fortnight, but was still wary of him all the same. He wasn't sure if he believed Jacksons theory that Nick was keen on him but he definitely wasn't willing to find out, so naturally he was more than willing to oblige when his best mate Adam asked him if he'd mind helping him fix the roof of the barn during his lunch hour. While he left Nick in charge of the garage he scurried about the roof of the Bartons barn, glad to be out of his sight. With the combination of what Jackson had said and the sudden lack of enthusiastic chitchat from Nick since he'd found out Aaron was taken, Nick made him feel uneasy. There definitely was no risk of Aaron being tempted, he loved Jay far too much for that and wouldn't risk his marriage for anything, but he was sure if Nick decided to be persistent things could get very, very nasty on Aarons part.

As he lay out boards on the roof of the barn he thought of Jackson and Kalum back home. He couldn't wait for this evening when it'd be just the three of them, he might give Kalum a game on his Xbox before reading him a story at bedtime and then spend an hour or so just curled up on the sofa with Jay watching crap telly, just happy to be there with the love of his life. He smiled to himself. He almost felt bad for Nick even believing he stood a chance.

Jackson burst into the garage panting heavily. Nick and Cain looked up surprised. While Nicks face hardened Cain looked from the sickly white child to Jacksons scared face with uncharacteristic concern.

"Cain wheres Aaron?"

"He's off on his lunchbreak, why? Whats wrong?"

Jacksons face also went a whiter shade of pale "Kalum can't breathe, he has to get to a doctor quickly!" Cain immediately launched himself up "I'll go find Aaron!" "Theres no time Cain I have to.." But Cain had speed off to look for his nephew.

Jackson spun to face Nick, who was looking considerably unaffected by all this. "Nick I need Aarons car where is it?" Nick, not looking up from a car engine, grunted "Not fixed yet." Jacksons feelings of panic rose even higher if possible "is there no car I can borrow?" "'Fraid not, you'll have to ask someone in the village."

The lapses between Kalums sudden drawings of breath were quickening alarmingly. Jackson could feel his rage starting to rise at the cool collected figure working away at a car engine like they were discussing the weather. He knew though that he had to keep the head, as it would only alarm Kalum and cause his breath to quicken more.

"Look Nick." He growled dangerously so much so that Nick actually raised his head up. "I know you don't like me, and I know why, but unless you help me out here a five year old childs death from suffocation could be on your head! Do you want that?"

He spat it out with so much force that he made the mechanic look properly at the child for the first time since they came in. Nick noticed the small mouth drawing breath in and out rapidly, the pale ghost like face starting to screw up with the pain of it all. Nick Rhynes was a twenty four carat prat, but he wasn't heartless.

Swivelling his eyes around the garage he noticed the keys to the ford lying on the workbench. He knew of the axle, and all his mechanics training screamed no at him, but he was sure that the temporary axle was enough to get them to Hotten and back easily enough. Picking the keys up he threw them to Jackson and motioned his head towards the silver ford fiesta in the yard. Without delay Jay hurriedly opened the car, placed Kalum on the passenger seat so he could keep an eye on him, got in and sped off.

Nick watched them go, feeling a bit funny. Perhaps that was because he felt a bit sorry for the child, after all it wasn't the boy he resented.

Or perhaps it was a tiny bit of guilt as he remembered that what he'd told Jackson initially was a lie, and that both Nicks and Aarons cars were parked behind the garage, fully functioning. He also neglected to tell Cain exactly where Aaron was on his break.

Aaron leaned back against the fence with Adam, having a coffee and chatting after fixing the hole. Aaron was discussing his new job offer, and asking for ways to approach Cain and Debbie about it. However their conversation was interrupted by the man himself legging it into the Bartons farmyard. He'd searched for Aaron everywhere, the pub, the café, the shop, even the cricket pavilion. He would never have thought of this place only he heard John Barton comment to Chas that Aaron was doing a good job with Adam on the roof.

Aarons surprise quickly turned to alarm as he saw his uncles face. "you.. have.. to come..now!" Cain wheezed, trying to get his breath back. "Why whats happened?" Aaron asked, scared at his uncles tone. "Jackson came… with Kalum… child… can't breathe… needs.. medical help!"

Aaron dumped his cup on the ground and flew off past Cain towards the garage.

Meanwhile Jackson was driving like a lunatic down the road, Kalum still breathing dangerously.

"Daddy.."

"Please don't talk for a minute baby, you'll make yourself feel worse."

"It's…really… sore!" Kalum looked up at his father with glistening brown eyes, wanting him to do anything to make it go away, make the pain in his small chest disappear. It shattered Jacksons heart to not be able to do anything to ease the pain and he was almost close to tears himself just looking at his child so close to crying in agony.

"I know baby, I know. But I promise you we're gonna make it go away very soon, okay?" Kalum shut his eyes and nodded, chest rising and falling drastically. Jackson had taken a lesser known road to avoid traffic and upped the speed even more, confident he wouldn't meet anyone else on this road.

…Then he heard the menacing crack beneath the car…

…And then he saw to his amazement in the rear view mirror the back left wheel fly off..

… and then to his horror he felt the car fly out of his control, skid violently into a 180 degree turn with a shower of sparks, the car then fly off the road completely.

In his complete fear Jay could think of nothing but to pray that the car didn't flip over, which it didn't but instead skidded violently at fierce speed down the woodland slope still upright…

… and then he felt complete and utter agony as the vehicle came abruptly to a sudden stop by smashing the front of its right side into a tree, causing the dashboard to crush in completely on his right leg, trapping him.

In spite of the indescribable storm of pain that washed over him Jackson still sought Kalum frantically, the child seemed for the most part unharmed by the experience, head cut but not deeply, shaken and terrified obviously and breathing still bad but alive.

Jackson could feel a wave of numbness start to cloud his senses, he knew what was going to happen next. He frantically scrambled in his pocket for his mobile phone, trying valiantly to ignore the horrific pain that was pulsing from his right leg up through his body. His main priority was still to keep Kalum safe.

But as his fingers tried punching in the numbers 999, he felt himself become numb and drowsy, he heard Kalum say something but couldn't understand it, he desperately fought against it but it was unstoppable. His arms went limp, his fingers stopped moving and darkness clouded over him as he slumped against the cracked window, powerless to do anything.

His last thought before losing consciousness was of Aaron and Kalum.

Aaron reached the garage, gasping for air and looking frantically for Jay and Kalum. "Where'd they go?" he shouted over to Nick, who was finishing up a job. Nick was trying hard not to shrug "They went to hospital, they couldn't wait." Aaron ran to look behind the garage to check whose car Jay took. Nick felt a sudden twist in his stomach, he realised Aaron wasn't going to be happy when he found out Jay had taken the busted one rather than a decent one. Still, they were only going to Hotten, hell they'd be there already, and the axle definitely was safe for that distance.

Aaron returned looking confused. "They're both still there, what…?" He then noticed that the keys for the ford were no longer on the bench where he had left them. Heart sinking slightly he then noticed that the ford fiesta was also missing. He turned slowly to Nick "Please please please tell me you didn't let them go off in that car."

The way Aaron said it, slow and dangerously, made it sound more of a threat than a question and it unnerved the cool as a cucumber twat.

"Yeah, but its only to Hotten, it'd make it there in one piece easy." He answered but the fear could be heard in his usually arrogant voice.

The fear increased as he saw the three men freeze, then Aaron start to shake slightly as it sunk in and he was trying to react but his emotions wouldn't let him.

Adam stammered "Hotten is closed, the next hospital is 50 miles away!"

Nick felt a wave of coldness wash over him as three pairs of eyes glared at him in horror, disbelief, and although they were incapable of reaction as of yet burning fury was quickly arriving in their eyes.

"What.. have you.. done?" Cain whispered.

…TBC

**Sorry I know it wasn't a happy chapter but the drama had to continue, and its yet to end unfort::( But I hope you'll stick with me to find out what happens. The reason I managed to update this quickly is due to today being my final schoolday so don't be alarmed if the next chap isn't up as quick. Thanks for reading!**

**Ps just to lighten the mood a bit on this chap I'd like to say regarding some of your reviews that as much as I've grown to love you all, I would still fight every single one of you to be the first in line to strip Marc Silcock:) lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**... so, on with the drama! I do realise that im taking my time putting you out of your misery, but I am trying to quicken up the pace as much as I can while keeping the story structured as best I can, so thank you all for your patience, although I make no guarantees that all will be revealed in this chapter. Warning: it's quite a long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: " " and song again is Nickelbacks.**

**Chapter 10**

…_if you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone,_

_And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell,_

_Cos I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes,_

_Well honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby…_

Cain had no choice but to recover quickly from the numbing effect of his stunned horror, as his nephew made a violent lunge towards his co worker and both Cain and Adam had to try desperately hard to restrain an enraged, nearly frothing at the mouth Aaron. Nick quickly backed away in complete fear, his heart almost bursting out of his chest and the sweat already starting to stream. Aaron had lost all sense and reason and was almost close to physically hitting his uncle and best friend in his desperation to break free of their restraints to beat the living daylights out of that bastard in front of him.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Aaron screamed, fighting against the holds of Adam and Cain. Both the farmer and chief mechanic knew Aaron was deadly serious, they had never seen him this infuriated, they were both healthy well-built strong men but they were struggling to keep hold of him, and while they shared his anger and disgust they couldn't let Aaron get sent down for murder.

"Aaron please you have to calm down.." Cain began

"CALM DOWN? MY PARTNER AND MY FIVE YEAR OLD SON COULD BE LYING DEAD IN A FUCKING WRECKAGE SOMEWHERE BECAUSE OF THAT..THAT.." Aaron was unable to find a term low enough to describe the cowering figure in front of him "….THAT PIECE OF SCUM AND YOU WANT ME TO _CALM DOWN?"_

Nick forced himself to speak, throat and mouth like sandpaper "Aaron, I honestly didn't know Hotten was shut…. I'm sorry…."

Aaron even in his blind rage was awestruck at how unbelievable this… _person… _was. A person with half a brain cell could tell him that the distance of the journey was irrelevant as the car was still a deathtrap regardless, let alone a fully trained mechanic. To top it all off he'd let an obviously seriously sick child get into this unsafe vehicle when there were two perfectly stable cars parked a stone's throw away.

"BELIEVE ME I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE MORE THAN FUCKING SORRY IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY HUSBAND OR CHILD!"

Adam could feel himself dangerously close to losing his grip on his best mate who was still using every ounce of his strength to break free of them and tear the other mechanic to pieces.

"Mate you have to keep the head! He can wait till later but right now we have to focus on whats most important at the minute which is contacting Jackson or at least finding out where they are!"

Aaron knew Adam was speaking sense and he let the red mist fade slightly. Begrudgingly promising Cain that he wasn't going to harm Nick, yet, he went out to the yard while Adam kept watch over the quivering wreck that was Nick. Cain stood by a short distance away from his nephew while Aaron hurriedly started punching in Jacksons number.

Kalum sat staring at his adoptive father, both terrified and puzzled. Why his daddy had picked such an odd time to have a nap was beyond him. The pain in his chest was getting worse and the breaks between large draws of breath were getting shorter. Kalum felt so scared when his daddy wouldn't answer him and when he drew a small hand across his forehead to get rid of some sticky stuff that was annoying him his hand came away all red. As Jackson had noted gratefully before losing consciousness the cut on his head wasn't deep at all, but it stung a small bit. Kalum didn't really notice or care as he was more concerned as to why Jay wouldn't talk back to him or wake up and drive them out of this strange place with a lot of trees and no roads. More than anything Kalum wanted his chest to feel better, and to just go home with both his new parents who he'd come to love so much.

His breath caught suddenly and he tensed for a second, but it then went back to its original abnormal state. He was getting worse.

Aarons hands were shaking as the dial tone sounded out on the first ring and it went straight to voicemail. He tried a second time but got the same result. He felt an overwhelming sense of fear and dread as he desperately hit the dial button a third time, his heart feeling as though it was about to fail on him completely.

Kalum's breath dangerously almost caught again as he jumped at hearing Jays mobile start to ring. He looked from Jackson to it worriedly as it rang out. He did the same for the second time, not sure of whether he was allowed to answer it or not.

..The third time however he knew he'd have to get it because his daddy definitely wasn't waking up to answer it. In spite of his painful chest the five year old using solely his arms undid his belt and pulled himself from his seat across to Jacksons, ignoring the pain as the handbrake poked his tummy stretching out a short arm to grab Jays phone.

Aaron had his eyes shut and he felt as if he was coming apart thread by thread. This was third time lucky, if Jay didn't answer this time… Aaron wasn't sure what he'd do. "Please answer baby, please answer…" Aaron pleaded, close to tears. First ring… second ring… third ring… Aaron died a little with every tone.

Then

"Hello?"

Aaron could've wept for joy. It wasn't the voice he was expecting but he was just as overjoyed to hear it anyway.

"Kalum! Oh my God my baby are you ok? Where are you? Wheres daddy?"

Then remembering what Cain had said about Kalum not breathing properly he quickly assured his son to take his time, though Aaron was eager to find out where they were and get them as far away from that damn vehicle as possible. After listening for a few seconds more Cain saw his nephews face turn even paler and Cain hurriedly pulled out his own mobile, having 999 already punched in "The car fell off the road and hit a tree? Are you and daddy alright?"

"I cutted…. My head and its…. stingy! And my….. chests really… sore dad!" gasped Kalum between heavy breaths. Aaron could feel his tears getting dangerously close as he listened to his brave little boy fight to get the words out. " You're gonna be fine sweetheart I promise!"

Then "Emmm…I think daddys… sleeping."

Cain rushed out to catch his nephew as Aaron lost his grip on his mobile and dropped heavily to his knees. He was shaking madly as he brought his hands up to his face and every single fibre of him felt like screaming and screaming and screaming though nothing was escaping his mouth only what sounded like strangled choked out coughs, his breathing almost now mimicking Kalums. He couldn't speak or even cry in his wave of grief. In that single moment he felt his whole world was torn asunder.

Cain had already dialled the emergency services and was now trying to support his nephew who had fallen to pieces right in front of him. Picking up the unharmed phone as Aaron was in no fit state to talk he said as cheerful as he could manage "Hi Kay its uncle Cain here, dad just dropped the phone, silly git isn't he?"

Deciding he had to be certain, even though it might hurt Aaron even more if possible, he continued "Now listen up Kay cos this is very important.. look at daddys chest.. is it going up and down?"

There was an awful pause for a few seconds, Cain dreading the answer.

"Yeah it's… moving… up and…down." Cain gripped Aaron tightly, triumphantly. Aaron never felt so much relieved and grateful "Thank God, thank God, thank God.." he sobbed.

Cain had noticed the breaths getting closer together, and told Kalum he would stay on the phone with him but he didn't have to say anything else unless he was asked. The young child was happy enough with this and for the next while all Cain could hear over the phone was the gasps of Kalums breath.

The two men waited in dire hope and desperation as the emergency services did their work, Aaron every so often just talking softly to Kalum on the phone, comforting him without wanting Kalum to answer as it would make him worse.

But hope was dwindling as an hour passed, and still the police could find nothing.

Nobody thought of the old road that few travelled by anymore, just a kilometre away from their search at the main road.

Aaron was almost driven insane with worry and panic. Kalums breath was getting worse, catching horrifically every 5 minutes now, and the extent of Jays injuries were yet unknown, which if possible felt worse.

Suddenly Kalums voice crackled over the phone "Are they... here…yet?"

Aarons heart nearly broke "Not yet baby, they still… they still need to find out where you are. Just be a brave boy for me and they'll be coming soon okay?"

"Ok."

Kalum sat miserably in his seat, throat now completely dry from his breathing and chest feeling as if it were on fire. He looked longingly at the still unconscious Jackson. He was praying for his daddy to wake up and take him in his arms for a cuddle, just so he wasn't alone. He wished the police people would hurry up and find them so they could try and wake him.

Suddenly Kalums eyes fell on a piece of equipment that he remembered Fireman Sam describe as being used to show people where you were. Once again he exhaustedly but determinedly dragged himself with his arms over the annoying gearstick and handbreak, halfway over Jays legs and reaching his fist up…

Aaron felt his ear explode as a sudden unexpected noise filled it. Recovering from the shock of it he began "Kalum, what.."

BEEEEP!BEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!

Aarons jaw dropped as he not for the first time marvelled over what a genius he had for a son. He got Cain to alert the police and encouraged Kalum to keep hitting the horn, which he did, whacking his small fist on it over and over again.

For a few minutes they could hear nothing only the noise of the Ford Fiestas horn over Aarons phone, the atmosphere could've been cut with a knife.

Then they all jumped as suddenly a voice crackled over Cains phone

"_We got them."_

Upon hearing of their location Aaron arrived there like a bullet. His jaw went slack as he saw the skid marks cover the road surface and the steep slope where the car had plummeted. Shaking thoughts from his head Aaron looked around desperately for his family amongst the police cars and emergency vehicles.

"DAD!"

Aaron whipped his head around to his elation to see sitting inside one of the emergency vehicles receiving oxygen was a shaken but very much alive Kalum.

Aaron couldn't get to it fast enough. Scooping the child up he held him tightly, not wanting to ever let go of him again, tears flowing freely now as Aaron buried his face in his sons hair. Kalum clung to him also, happy now that he could breathe normally again and the pain in his chest was going away and that he finally got the hug he'd been longing for for what felt like ages now.

Leaning back slightly so he could study his sons face Aaron let out a low whistle as he saw the cut on his forehead, now held with temporary paper stitches. "Does that still sting sweetheart?"

"Nope, not really."

"That's a brave little boy you've got there, Mr Walsh." The nurse in the vehicle smiled "When they found them he interrogated them as to whether they were really the police or not, even with the bad asthma."

Aaron smiled proudly "That he is." Then he stopped, looking confused "Asthma?"

"Oh yes, forgive me, you wouldn't have heard yet. What caused Kalum to go into his pulmonary event was that he suffered an asthmatic attack. We were able to diagnose and begin to treat it within seconds of retrieving him from the car."

"We didn't know.."

"Oh you wouldn't have because according to medical reports this is the first that hes shown any signs of asthma. It can lie dormant for a good while but can be triggered eventually, by a pollutant or dust or some kinds of fabric chemicals for example."

Realisation dawned on Aaron "The blanket." He said slowly "We bought him a new blanket last week, I didn't even notice what chemicals were in it."

"That could well be the cause Mr Walsh, would you mind bringing it in for tests?" Aaron nodded making a mental note to text Adam or Cain and get them to bring it up.

She smiled "I wouldn't worry about it Mr Walsh, he'd just need to use an inhaler for a while, asthma is incredibly common for a child his age and can be grown out of in time. Besides-" she turned to look fondly at the 5 year old, who was feeling very smug at being the centre of such attention "- young braveheart here was more concerned as to whether that cut on his head was going to scar or not."

Aaron grinned "Do you want a scar like Harry potter?"

"No, like the ones daddys got!"

Aaron started to chuckle but stopped abruptly. "What about Jackson?" he asked the nurse, his panic rising again.

Her smile fell slightly "I must be honest with you Mr Walsh, your partner was in a bad way. The fire brigade had to cut him out of his side of the car as the collision with a tree caused the dashboard to crush and trap his right leg. From what we can gather so far its not life threatening or highly serious, but the shock of the pain and the sudden loss of blood caused him to fall into deep unconsciousness."

"A coma?" Aaron whispered hoarsely, fear building up inside him.

"Not exactly that far gone medically, Mr Walsh... not just yet."

… TBC

**Ok I know you are all impatient to find out whats going to happen and im sorry for the long time im taking but I promise by the end of the next chapter you will know Jacksons fate. Thank you all for your patience, I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction.**

**PS to shawnyola : FINE but I get first dibs :)**

**Pps In the one in 15 billion chances you are reading this Mr Silcock , I wish to assure you that it is all a bit of harmless fun.. well, maybe.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally it took a while but in this chapter the outcome of Jacksons accident will be revealed. I won't give anything away but if the outcome isn't what you were expecting, or hoping for… I'm sorry. I'm afraid I cant be swayed on this one. Song belongs to Dido. Chapter again is very long, figured it was needed, so there are regular breaks.**

**Chapter 11**

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep,_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_And I won't leave, and I can't hide,_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me…._

Aaron sat with his cold cup of coffee in the hospital waiting room. He was still in his overalls and he had lost all sense of time. It might have only been a few hours, or a few days, or even years, he didn't know or care. He felt worried sick and numb.

He still had not seen his husband. He had arrived at the hospital as fast as he could only to be told that he wouldn't be able to see him tonight as they needed to access the full amount of damage via tests and x rays. Kalum also would be staying the night, although they had diagnosed his condition they requested he stay overnight just to be certain. It almost broke Aarons heart to be separated from his child once again, seeing the small face drop as he was pried away from Aaron, and then seeing the look of shock and fear as he was given a small injection.

So now Aaron was sitting in a hospital with both his family members unconscious, as Kalum was given the mild sedative to help him sleep in this strange place. He had never felt so lonely in his life, even though Adam was sitting right beside him. He had brought the blanket up for tests and the results proved that the material had been treated with chemicals that were common instigators of attacks to asthma sufferers. One problem solved.

Adam didn't seem to mind that they had sat in silence practically from the moment they came. He was a bloke in a million and Aaron was so grateful to have him as his best mate. He stood up and stretched.

"I'm just going for another coffee, do you want something?"

Aaron shook his head "No thanks."

Aaron knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to wake up. He wanted to just wake up from this nightmare in his own bed at home, in his husbands arms, with the sound of his son hitting his buzzer, eager to get up and start the day.

But he couldn't, this was all real, and it was tearing him apart. The pain proved he wasn't dreaming.

He knew Kalum would be fine, he was only staying for one night and that was only because of standard procedure. He knew also that he had no real cause to worry over Jay either, the doctors were keeping him updated when they could and had informed him that although Jackson was deeply unconscious he wasn't that far gone medically that they could classify him as being in a coma and also besides a few cuts and bruises the only main injury Jackson had obtained was a couple of severely bad breaks to his right leg which would take weeks to heal. Nothing life threatening about that.

But Aaron had heard the stories of fatal cardiac arrests due to the shock of events like this. While they were rare in this day and age they weren't impossible, especially when the victim was unconscious. And then there was every possibility he could slip into a coma..

And Aaron couldn't begin to even imagine life without Jackson. It just didn't exist. Jackson was the reason Aaron breathed. Without him, Aaron had no life.

Aaron wasn't allowed to stay in the hospital overnight, due to visitors rules and regulations. But he couldn't go home to an empty house, he couldn't sleep in an empty bed without Jay. It wasn't like he'd be sleeping much anyway. He rejected Adams offer of staying at his place, the irony of it being that he wanted to be on his own with his thoughts. While trying to decide whether to chance staying over in his car in the hospital car park or to go elsewhere a thought struck him suddenly of a place where he rarely went, but might just be the place he needed to be at the minute.

Ashley almost jumped out of his skin with fright as he went for a final check up of the local church only to see a dark figure sitting silently on one of the pews. His surprise was deepened as the figure turned his head slowly and he saw that it was none other than Aaron Walsh.

Approaching slowly he slid in beside the exhausted young man who had diverted his attention back to the altar and to his own thoughts. After a few seconds of companionable seconds Ashley spoke

"I must say you gave me quite a shock there Aaron, I wasn't expecting anyone to be here this late."

"Sorry. Just needed to have a bit of a chat with-" he nodded towards the altar "- Himself up there."

"Its no problem at all. Please forgive me if I'm mistaken, but I always thought you were rather atheist in religious beliefs.."

"Just because I'm not devout, doesn't mean I don't believe." Aaron replied bluntly.

"Quite right, quite right."

After a few more seconds Aaron spoke again "I feel guilty though."

"Whys that?"

"Anytime I bother to talk to God I'm always asking for something." He let a small weak smile come onto his worn out face.

Ashley chuckled "Whats rare is still wonderful, regardless."

Then "Is Hazel coming home?"

Aaron froze. He knew the whole story must be common knowledge to the village by now but somehow he'd hoped that if the story had remained unknown to the other villagers it would seem less real.

Hazel was at the moment on a holiday with Bob and Cain had contacted her earlier about the accident. She was currently manically booking a flight home.

"Yeah, either tomorrow or the day after, whatever flight she can get."

"…. I hope you know Aaron, and I don't know if it'll mean much, but we'll keep Jackson in our prayers."

Aaron nodded gratefully "Thanks Ashley."

Ashley stood up to leave. "Theres a few sheets in the backroom, just if you want to use them for warmth. Stay as long as you need."

"Cheers."

As he left Aaron went to the back room and got one of the sheets. He had no intention of sleeping but he decided he might as well be comfy if he was staying. He lay on his back on his pew with the sheet pulled over him, staring at the ceiling, still thinking and praying.

He felt a solid object in his back pocket as he lay down. Pulling it out he with a slightly shaking finger hit the button on his mobile phone to make the screen light up.

As he gazed at the picture of his husband and his son longingly he felt tears fill his eyes. He wanted them so badly. Laying a small kiss on his screen he held the phone tight to his chest and continued staring at the ceiling, hoping that if anyone up there was indeed listening, that they would see fit to answer his prayer.

The next morning he left the church early and made an effort to shower and dress himself. He had nothing to eat as his appetite seemed to have deserted him. As he threw some water into his face he looked up into the bathroom mirror. His face was completely faded and worn out looking with dark circles around his eyes, evidence of his sleepless night. He raised a towel up to dry his face, and stopped abruptly. Not taking his eyes off his reflection he slowly raised his arm to carefully trace the Celtic black lettering on the left hand side of his chest, which had caught his attention; Jackson. He had it done when they were engaged, when Jackson was still just starting to walk again, it had hurt like hell but Aaron just gritted his teeth and bore it. Jay was worth it. The pain in Aarons chest now while he stroked his tattoo had nothing to do with the memory of having it done.

Upon arrival he was informed that Kalum was still out for the count and wouldn't come round for another couple of hours. In a way Aaron was grateful, he knew that Kalum was ok and it would give him time to see Jackson. He didn't want Kalum to see him until he regained consciousness, in case it scared him or brought back horrible memories of his mum.

Aaron couldn't stop himself thinking mournfully _if _he regained consciousness.

Aaron couldn't believe how peaceful his partner looked, exactly as though he was sleeping. There were no gaudy cuts on his face, only a couple of grazes, no oxygen mask as he could breathe on his own. In fact the only give away that he'd been in an accident at all was the large cast he now wore on his right leg that was now suspended slightly in the air and the machine he was hooked up to that was measuring his heart rate. Thankfully it was still beating normally.

Aaron couldn't stop tears from flowing slowly down his face as he approached the side of the bed and gently took his husbands hand in his. It felt a bit strange, even though it was warm as hot blood still ran through it, but Aaron was used to the feel of the hand grasping back. He raised the hand and lay a kiss on each of the knuckles. "Hey baby." He said softly.

He found talking to Jays unconscious form easy, as he had done it when Jackson had been in his coma after his previous accident which left him disabled. Also he'd heard that talking to an unconscious person helped revive them, so Aaron was determined to talk until he was blue in the face. He talked about anything and everything; Kalum, Hazel, DIY that needed done around the house, the job in Hotten, sport headlines, Kalum. He deliberately left out the accident, mostly because it made his blood boil to talk about it.

Adam had informed him yesterday upon his arrival at the hospital with Kay's blanket that the police had taken Nick down to the station, charged with willingly allowing the victims of this accident to enter and function a dangerous vehicle while fully acknowledging the possible threat of this action to the lives of the victims. Nick had gone quietly and was still in for questioning. No mention of a trial or sentence yet, though it looked likely he'd be sent down.

Aaron hoped against all else that he rotted.

While Aaron was in the middle of his one sided conversation with his partner a nurse popped her head around the door. "Mr Walsh." She smiled "I'm here to inform you that your son is waking up." Aaron looked at his watch and was amazed to find he'd been there for 3 and half hours. Shaking his head he forced a smile and turned to look a final time at his partner "Lazy sod our Kay is, isn't he? Just like his daddy." He leaned down and gently kissed Jacksons mouth "Just don't stay asleep much longer, yeah?" He kissed him again "I love you, more than anything in the world. Don't forget that"

He kept his eyes on his husband until he had completely left the room. He then tore his eyes away and went off eagerly in search of his beloved son.

It was 3:00 am and Aaron again couldn't sleep. If possible this night was worse than the last, because he was back in his own bed, alone. He wouldn't have only Kalum was now home and Aaron was anxious that he wasn't made aware that anything was wrong. Aaron envied Kalums innocent mind, much to Aarons relief he didn't seem too affected physically or mentally by the accident at all. Aaron had feared deep emotional scarring was in store for his young son, especially as Kalum had experienced a similar accident before which caused him to lose all power of movement in his lower half, and his mother. But as a young child Kalum tended to rebound quickly and was incapable of fully understanding the full seriousness of what had just occurred. As far as he knew he had a cool looking cut with stitches and his daddy was poorly in hospital with a bad leg, but would be better soon.

Aaron drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, at times not sure of whether he was asleep or not. He tried fooling his tired mind into believing Jackson was there by sleeping on Jays side of the bed and inhaling his scent off his pillow, but that only caused the pain inside Aarons chest to deepen. The worse was however when Aaron was in one of the states halfway between consciousness and unconsciousness and by force of habit he stretched his arm over Jacksons side of the bed, expecting to make contact with his husbands soft warm skin, and feeling gutted to his core as he felt only cold bedsheets.

By 4:30 he couldn't stand it anymore. Jumping out of bed he proceeded to make his way down the stairs.

"Dad?" a groggy voice asked.

"It's alright Kay, just budge over a bit for me."

Gently lifting his son to move him over a few inches Aaron slid into bed beside Kalum. Kalum curled himself up contently against his dads chest and Aaron gently stroked his sons hair. After a few seconds Kalum whispered "Are you lonely without daddy?"

"A bit, sweetheart."

"He gonna be better soon?"

Aaron tensed for a second before looking down into Kalums brown eyes, which he only now noticed were remarkably similar to Jacksons, and saying confidently "Yeah mate, course he is." He kissed his childs forehead "Okay mate, you go on back to sleep now."

But as Kalum slept Aaron remained awake, still thinking and just holding his son.

Their son.

Aaron felt a slight bit of guilt promising Kalum that Jay would be fine, as he wasn't even able to convince himself. Looking back down at the slumbering child with the thumb in mouth Aaron felt his insides tighten. He loved his daddy, loved him to absolute bits. Jackson spoilt him rotten with park trips, sweets, ice cream, throwing him up in the air and catching him, other little bits and pieces like that. Aaron understood in that moment that if anything were to happen to Jay, God forbid, Aaron wouldn't be the only one with the destroyed life.

He now worried also over tomorrow, as Kalum was now home and Aaron wanted to visit the hospital. Hazel was still at the foreign airport and besides Aaron definitely wouldn't have the cheek to ask her to look after him while her own son was in hospital. He wouldn't trust anyone but immediate family with Kalum.

The next morning seemed to drag on forever, though when Aaron checked his watch it was only 12:30. As usual he put on a cheerful front for Kalum but underneath it all he was dying. He wanted to see his husband so badly, but he couldn't take Kalum with him and he couldn't leave him with anyone.

So he sat miserably, looking at his phone every 5 minutes to check for any messages from the hospital. He knew Jerry Walsh would be visiting Jay today and it irritated him to think of that smug look that would be on his face when he realised that Aaron wasn't coming, that he'd let his boy down like Jerry knew he eventually would.

_Yeah, your boy who you beat up and disowned for years because you couldn't handle the fact he was gay. _Aaron thought, gritting his teeth.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. The air around him went cold and his heart sank like a stone. This was it, here was an official from the hospital here to send their condolences as his partner had… Aaron couldn't finish the thought.

Taking nearly an age to open the door, Aaron tried to steel himself up for what was about to come, if only for Kalums sake. Levering the door open he almost dropped dead with surprise and relief as he saw that there wasn't a hospital official on his doorstep.

It was Chas.

Aaron and his mum sat on the sofa while Kalum was in his room playing with his train set. Aaron had made sure he'd already taken his first dose of his inhaler, which he'd need three times a day.

Things had gradually been getting better between himself and his mum. They weren't exactly close yet but they had been making progress. They had spoken on the streets and on the phone and met for coffees and she had been present to celebrate Aarons birthday. She had in person apologised to Jackson for striking him and Jay had fully forgiven her, not one to bear a grudge. But she knew Aaron was a bit more difficult.

She knew of the accident and she knew by Aarons tired face that he'd taken it hard. But as only a mother would know, she could tell that there was something else underlying his emotions.

She gently coaxed the events from Aarons point of view out of him and as he talked and his voice cracked she knew she was getting closer to finding out what else was playing on his mind.

When she did find out it stunned her to her very foundations.

"Its all my fault isn't it?"

"What? !"

Aaron looked at her with hard glittering tears in his eyes "If I hadn't given him that damn blanket, all of this wouldn't have happened. I mean I have the child less than half a year and he suffers an asthma attack and nearly dies in a car crash. " He buried his face into his hands "I'm a rubbish excuse for a parent."

Chas immediately gripped her sons shoulders and forced him to look into her face. "Now you listen to me and listen good. I know I didn't support the idea of you adopting Kalum at the start, I thought it was a foolish idea but I can see now that its me who was the foolish one."

"I've seen that child with you and Jackson, and believe me when I say that kid thinks the sun shines out of your backsides. He is one of the happiest children I've ever laid eyes on, and that is one hundred percent down to you and Jacko.

The blanket didn't give him the asthma love, it just triggered it which was bound to happen sooner or later and its better you found out sooner especially as he can grow out of it within a few years. And don't you _dare _blame yourself for causing that crash! That was down to that bastard at your garage. I can ask Kalum, Jackson when he wakes up, and anyone else in the village and I'm willing to bet my life that none of them consider you to be a rubbish father."

Aaron sniffed "Thanks mum. I'm sorry for laying all this on you, its just.." Chas had to fight hard to stop her own tears from falling as she saw her sons face start to crumble "… If I lost them mum I would never be able to convince myself that I couldn't have prevented it, I couldn't bear to lose either of them, I just wouldn't be able to live without them!" At this Chas pulled her sobbing son into her arms and held him tightly, muttering words of comfort and encouragement. For the first time since the crash two days earlier Aaron could fully express his emotions of fear, hurt and worry. For the first time since the adoption Chas could fully and completely see Aarons total unconditional love for his adopted son and understand how stupid she'd been.

And for the first time in nearly 6 months the mother son bond that they had worked so hard in the past to establish was properly back on track.

Chas sat back and brushed her sons tears away, Aaron grinning weakly with embarrassment. "Now." She smiled " Not –so- mother of the year is going to give you some advice. Get that face washed, put on a decent set of clothes, kiss your boy goodbye and get your backside up to that hospital!"

Aaron looked confused "But mum theres no one to look after…"

At this Chas looked a bit nervous "Well um, that was one of the reasons why I dropped by. I know you might not be willing but if you like.. I'm free this afternoon. If you'll let me, I understand if you won't."

Chas was pleasantly surprised to be given a hug by her son who was now beaming. "Thank you."

"Hey, anything to stop that smug prat Jerry thinking hes got one up on you."

Kalum was a tad nervous and shy at first. He knew Chas by sight around the village but Aaron had never introduced her properly to him. He didn't know her as Nana as he did Hazel. However by the time Chas told him of her plans for the park and ice cream with Leo he was sold.

And Aaron was already sitting at his husbands bedside chatting away when Jerry showed his balding ginger head. However the visit went quite well, both didn't say much to each other but what was said was quite pleasant and civil. Josh apparently was near inconsolable when he heard of his brother and nephews accident, and was now begging Jerry to take him to the hospital with him, which was denied, Jerry even expressed his apologies that the "young lad." had asthma, and his wishes to bury alive the bastard who let them use the vehicle, which Aaron had mutual feelings on. Even at the end Jerry half remarked that he might get up one day to see the "Young lad."

Aaron knew not to hold his breath on that one but at the same time he bore no grudge on it. Jerry might have accepted now that his son was gay but that didn't mean he liked it. He couldn't even bring himself to come to their wedding, so accepting that they as a gay couple were now bringing up a child might be a bridge too far. But still they'd managed a decent calm conversation, and to Aaron that was definitely a major breakthrough.

For whatever reason, he slept a bit better that night, even though what sleep he got still wasn't much. Hazel would finally be coming home tomorrow after nearly throttling an airport worker for a ticket for the next flight home. He was hoping that by the end of the week for all five of them, including Chas, this would be nothing but a horrible memory

However he was completely thrown into another pit of horror the next morning.

The doctor upon his arrival gravely warned him that if Jay didn't wake up within the next 48 hours, they would have no choice but to classify his condition as comastatic. It was completely up to Jay now.

Aaron sat for God knows how long talking to Jackson, this time not about random bits and pieces, but about the future, their future. As he talked about them going away on holiday this summer, just the three of them, Kalum starting school in a years time, them celebrating Jays 30th in August his voice came close to cracking again. He was almost pleading with Jay now to open his eyes, open his lovely brown eyes so he could see them, open his eyes so he could come home to the family who love and missed him so much, open his eyes so he could give Aaron an excuse to go on.

Aaron didn't know when or how he fell asleep, head on the side of Jays bed, still clinging to Jays limp hand like a life line. But as he slept he dreamed.

_Himself, Jackson and Kalum were on a beach, just the three of them as Aaron had said, Kalum was content and happy sitting at the edge of the water, letting the small waves of water come up as far as his feet and running one of his trains along the sand, marvelling at the tracks he was making. Aaron and Jay sat close behind, Aarons fingers on one hand intertwined with Jays as they blissfully watched their son enjoy himself. Then Jackson turned to look at Aaron and opened his mouth to say.. _

"_What have cars… got against me.. eh?"_

Aarons eyes snapped open in surprise. What a weird ending to a dream. He yawned and settled his head to go back to sleep.

"I mean first time…. Alright but….second times a bit…. Much."

Aarons head flew up and his jaw dropped.

Lying back looking at him with chocolate brown eyes open, a tired look and a voice shaky with lack of speech for four days but still sporting a weak grin, was his husband.

His Jackson.

As Aaron felt a warm flow of ecstasy build up inside him Jay characteristically took in Aarons now overjoyed but worn out from exhaustion face, dark circled eyes and faded expression, like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Hi, gorgeous." He grinned weakly.

"Hi, my baby." Aaron replied smiling through tears of happiness before leaning in and attacking Jays smiling mouth with numerous short sweet kisses and regular frantic murmurs of I love you.

And when the nurse came to the door a short while later and looked through the glass of the door to see the two men lying together fully awake, both smiling and chatting quietly with Aarons arm wound around his partners waist and his forehead resting against his soulmates, even she didn't have the heart to tell Aaron visiting hours were up.

….TBC

… **hope I had you going for a while up there!;) Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, please extend your thanks for Jacksons recovery to Nicster and shawnyola for swapping me first dibs on stripping Marc S for Jacksons full recovery. The deal is done, we virtually shake hands NOW.**

**.. I have to admit though my dear reviewers and friends that you have come out rather bad in that deal. It was never my intention to kill/paralyse/disable Jackson in the first place:) :) **

**Sooo there we have it for the very long chap of chap 11, I figured a topic like this needed its own long chapter. Hopefully itll make up for the fact that I wont be updating for a few days because of holidays and exams. As always thank you all for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again! Thank you all for your patience, you'll probably be pleased to know I just spent my holiday on the south east of Ireland in the worst torrential rain conditions I've ever experienced only a week after Ireland experienced possibly its first heatwave in about 27 years. PLUS I had to study. Holiday? I think not.**

**Anyway back to the important stuff, seeing as the past couple of chapters were a bit gloomy I'm going to bring some lightness back into the story, with the help of a guest star in this chapter a few of you might just remember. I feel we need a bit of happiness this week especially with the first anniversary in Emmerdale of… well you know. Just as a brief mention also you lot have no idea how tempted I was in the previous chapter to put Goodbye my lover as the song, just to pull your leg :) But I just didn't have the heart.**

**Finally, thank you all once again for your kind reviews you have no idea how much I appreciate them, I feel guilty that I haven't gotten round to thanking you all individually for them, as much as I want to, but I will eventually when I get the time.**

**Song belongs to Christina Perri**

**Chapter 12**

…_. I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more,_

_All along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…._

"Does Declan know daddy can't work because he's poorly?" Kalum asked as Aaron poured some shampoo into his hands. It was Kalums bathtime, one of his favourite parts of the day. He loved messing around in the warm water with the frothy suds and with his toy boat and dinosaurs, which he turned into sea monsters that attacked the boat at various times, amusing Aaron no end with his added sound effects.

"Yes Kay, Declan knows daddy's not well." Aaron assured him as he started gently rubbing the shampoo into his sons damp sandy head, taking care to steer clear of his now healing cut "Do you want to help me out here mate?"

Kalum nodded enthusiastically and with his small hands helped Aaron massage the sweet smelling stuff into his hair. Aaron felt Kalum enjoyed helping him, it made him feel more independent and grown up. He also let him help with rinsing the suds out of his hair afterwards, though not before being highly entertained by the five year old using the shampoo in his hair to spike and shape it into a variety of styles, laughing as he did so.

"All gone?" Kalum asked as the last of the suds were washed out of his hair. Aaron pretended to closely observe the now darkened wet head of the five year old and frowned dramatically. "No, I think you missed a bit Kalum."

"Where?" Kalum asked anxiously.

Grinning Aaron dipped a hand into the still sudsy water and with a now foamy hand he gently daubed a bit of the froth on Kalums nose. "Here." He daubed more on the now smiling boys forehead "Here." Then on his chin "And here..."

"Stop, dad!" Kalum giggled, rubbing his face with his wet arm only to leave more suds on his face causing them both to burst out laughing again.

After Aaron had dried Kalum and put him into his pyjamas he read him a story and Kalum wasn't long shutting his eyelids, losing himself to his world of dreams.

Aaron wished he could do that just as easily. It had been two days since Jackson woke up and the damn hospital still wouldn't allow him to be discharged, just due to "regulations." In Aarons view, just another way of sponging money off the disadvantaged.

While sleep came more easily to him now he knew his partner was going to be alright, he still didn't sleep as well as he should out of pure damn loneliness and longing for the feel and warmth of his husbands skin. He found it helped a bit these past two nights wearing the t-shirt Jackson sometimes wore to bed. It fitted Aaron well as they were of very similar build. He loved inhaling his smell off it; he now found his husbands scent comforting in contrast to the unbearable pain it had caused him just a week ago. Now with the help of that combined with Aaron wrapping his arm tightly around Jays pillow he was able to sort of half convince his mind that he was holding Jackson in their bed and everything was back to normal.

He smiled as he remembered his last time holding Jackson, just after Jay had woken up after his long state of unconsciousness. Aaron could barely keep his joy from spilling over as he lay with his partner just softly talking for hours, Aaron uncharacteristically doing most of it as Jay was still weak and adjusting to speaking full sentences again, arm wound around him protectively, giving him small soft kisses at times just to even convince himself that he wasn't imagining it.

Hazel burst in suddenly at about half eight, out of breath. She hadn't heard the news of Jacksons awakening; after waiting countless hellish hours at an airport trying desperately to get a ticket home and then a five hour plane trip and one hour bus trip from the airport to the hospital she wasn't about to be stopped by a nurse nagging her about visiting hours. Her jaw dropped as she saw her son and son in laws faces beam at her, like they hadn't a single worry in the world. After finally being assured and reassured about a hundred times that Jackson was fine she went on to anxiously ask a hundred more about Kalum.

At this Aaron remembered Kalum was at Chas' and although he was loathe to leave the love of his life so soon he knew it was nearly Kalums bedtime and their son would start getting worried. By the look on the face of the ward nurse he could see that he and Hazel were pushing their luck as it was anyway.

He almost skipped out of the hospital and Kalum got a welcomed surprise to see his grandmother back from her holiday so early, though Aaron was touched to see Chas' obvious look of disappointment as Kalum had to go home. During that day she had bonded well with the small cheeky lad, he was shy but very pleasant once the ice was broken. By the end of the day she decided she wouldn't have minded in due time if the child wanted to call her Nana as well, though she knew better than to push her luck at this early stage of her and Aarons rebuilt relationship.

Kalum had posed the same question to Aaron these past few days "Whens daddy coming home?" "Whens daddy coming home?" "Whens daddy coming home?" Aaron could only constantly reply "Soon." It had been easier to say it with certainty since Jay woke up but like Kalum he was impatient to get a definite answer.

He was taking Kalum up to see him tomorrow; Jay had encouraged the idea just that morning as he was missing his son something serious and the report that he had asthma just made Jay more eager than ever to hold him in his arms again. The thought that he could've lost his son due to a condition so minor shook him. Kalum wasn't told yet that he was going to visit his daddy, Aaron deliberately was leaving it until morning as he knew the child wouldn't be able to sleep with the excitement if he told him sooner.

xoxo

The next morning couldn't come quick enough for Aaron. He was determined that they get to the hospital early before Jackson had any other visitors, as he wanted it to be just the three of them for a while. Kalum was nervous as they entered the hospital, still unaware that they were here to see Jay, terrified he was here for another one of those horrible injections. Aaron hadn't bothered taking Kalums chair, he was happy enough just to carry the small light boy through the hospital which turned out to be a good choice as Kalum clung like a limpet to him, brown eyes scanning the long white corridors madly for nurses with needles.

As they reached Jays door Aaron noticed a group of young doctors gathered beside the door having a discussion. They must be only trainees, as the youngest one didn't look any older than 16 or 17. As Aaron opened the door the youngest trainee stopped chatting and turned to look at Aaron with a broad smile. He had jet black hair and a pleasant face, his scrubs looking slightly baggy on him. A bit unnerved by the boys strange friendly smile Aaron offered him a civil nod and proceeded onwards.

The boy left his mind completely as he entered the room. Kalum still was gazing over his shoulder at the people wearing the strange green clothes and hadn't noticed where they were.

"Hey Kay, heres some one whos been dying to see you." Aaron smiled. Kalum whipped his blond head around half fearfully expecting to see a nurse armed with a syringe. But no sooner had that happened that his face burst into a big smile.

"DADDY!" he shouted excitedly.

"Hey my little hero." Jackson grinned holding his arms out to take Kalum, which his son was more than happy to oblige to. Jay wrapped his arms tightly round the happy five year old and lay a kiss on his head. "I've missed you so much." He mumbled into the blond hair. Aaron just stood by and smiled at the two of them.

Jackson looked up and held an arm out. Aaron approached and leant down for a kiss. "How you feeling today baby?" "A hell of a lot better now I've seen you two." Jackson replied cheerfully. "Dad tells me you were a very brave boy Kay, that you helped the police out and everything." Kalum smiled bashfully before replying eagerly "Jenny says I might have a cut thingy like you have daddy." He proudly pointed up to his stitched cut on his forehead. Jackson grinned "Very cool, son. But whos Jenny?"

"My nurse."

"Ooh, you haven't got yourself a girlfriend while I've been in here have you?" Jackson teased "EWW daddy no!" Both men laughed at the adorable disgusted face their son pulled.

Time flew after that, all three of them just sitting on Jays bed talking away happily. Kalum let his daddy know that he had to take an "amilalor" three times a day for his bad chest and looked confused as his fathers chuckled at his mispronunciation. He asked again, this time to Jay personally, "When you coming home?"

At this Aaron and Jackson shared a knowing glance. Both had asked themselves that same damn question a million times since Jays return to the world of consciousness and it infuriated them that they couldn't get answers. "In a little while buddy, in a little while."

Aaron didn't want to leave them even for a minute but nature was calling him. He left the room reluctantly to use the bog as Kalum began questioning Jay about the white thing encasing his right leg. As he was on his way back he literally bumped into the young dark haired doctor. "Sorry!"

"No trouble at all sir." The young man smiled brightly. There was something about his smile that made Aaron feel uneasy, like the kid knew him or something. Shaking it off he proceeded on his way.

"Hows Jackson today, if you don't mind me asking?"

Aaron turned around quickly in surprise. The question was asked so casually it was as if the bloke was on intimate terms with both of them. Aaron had never heard a fully trained doctor refer to someone on a first name basis let alone a trainee.

Noting his look of surprise the young doctor continued "Forgive me sir, he told me long ago that I could call him Jackson." Aaron frowned, wondering if the kid had a bit of a screw loose. He didn't recognise him from anywhere, and he was sure Jay would've told him if he'd met someone he knew in here.

The young mans grin widened "I don't expect you to remember me at this stage sir." He stuck out his hand to shake Aarons

"My names Jonathan Mills, Mr Walsh, we once met in Milan."

And in that moment a memory of a dark haired scrawny ten year old boy shyly requesting information off Jackson about his scars struck Aaron like a bolt of lightning.

xoxo

Aaron couldn't believe how small a world this was as he started chatting amiably with the boy they'd met on holiday in Italy 7 years ago. Jonathan was only just gone seventeen but as he was very bright in school he was pushed up a couple of years, now spending a few weeks in this hospital on work experience as part of his course. He had been present when Jay was x rayed, and upon seeing the face and the scars he had recognised him and had been praying he would be alright, which touched Aaron. Since the recovery he'd been looking forward to chatting to both of them before they left.

Aaron was pleased that life had turned out so well for the boy; although he didn't know it himself he had been a blessing in disguise to the two men, as he'd finally made Jackson accept his scars that had caused him trouble since his stunt on the train tracks.

He spoke about Jackson, he spoke about their new son Kalum, he even was straight with Jonathan about Jays most recent accident. Jonathan took it all in, shaking his head with disgust as he heard what that prat at Aarons workplace had done.

"Is Jackson alright today?"

"Yeah, at this stage he's just dying to go home!"

Jonathan looked thoughtful for a minute. "Sorry Aaron, I have to run. Talk to you later!"

Later came sooner than planned, as Aaron barely had time to tell Jay of the young man he'd encountered when Jonathan came into the ward.

While Jay looked confused Aaron grinned "That didn't take long!"

"What can I say, I'm a fast worker. How've you been Jackson?"

"Err.. fine." Jackson mumbled, surprised as Aaron had been that he knew him by Christian name.

"You don't recognise him either, do you?" Aaron chuckled. Jackson frowned and shook his head. Kalum watched on curiously.

"Last time you saw me it was on a beach in Italy with me thinking you were a soldier." Jonathan laughed as realisation dawned on Jay and his face burst into a smile.

After chatting with each other for a few minutes as he and Aaron had done before, Jonathan cleared his throat "Well anyway, heres the most important bit." He bent down so he was face to face with Kalum, who shied away slightly by burying half his face in Jacksons chest. "Now listen little mate, you have to tell your daddy to get up off his lazy backside, because he's going home!"

Kalum burst into a large smile while Jackson and Aaron looked shocked.

"How..?"

"The young nurse in charge of checking people in and out has a thing for me, God love her. But I just told her there and now that I'd love to take her to the pictures only I'm not able because some grumpy codger in ward 34 isn't cooperating and wants to leave and needs my care." Jonathan grinned broadly with a twinkle in his eye. "So, because I am just so irresistible, guess which grumpy codgers getting evicted this evening?"

Aaron and Jay could only look on in shock at the young man who'd done so much for them already.

"It pays to have friends in high places." Jonathan winked before turning to leave.

"Jonathan… thank you, so much." Aaron stuttered.

"Yeah mate thanks, you're a pure diamond!"

"No probs, no if you'll excuse me.." Jonathan paused to grin cheekily back at overjoyed men before leaving "I have a date to prepare for."

xoxo

"Daaaaaaad! Daaaadddy!"

Aarons sleepy head rose from where it had been lying comfortably in the crook of Jays neck and looked at the clock; 2 in the morning. He slowly unwound his arm from around Jays waist and sat up "I'll go." He mumbled sleepily.

"Well I doubt I'd be able to." Jay answered, nodding towards his plastered leg, getting a smile from his partner, who had been enjoying his first proper nights sleep in his own bed since the accident curled up with his husband. Not that he minded being woken up, if Kay needed him sleep could wait.

Jay was surprised as Aaron returned carrying a distressed looking Kalum in his arms, the brown eyes now red rimmed and the small face tear streaked "Look sweetheart I told you daddys alright, didn't I?" Upon seeing Jay Kalum stuck his arms out immediately to be taken. Aaron carefully handed him to Jay, reminding Kalum to be careful of his leg.

"Hey baby boy, what are the tears for?" Jackson asked gently as he took an upset Kalum into his arms for a cuddle. Kalum just sniffed and clung to Jackson like his life depended on it. "Its alright sweetheart, its ok, I'm here." Jay soothed. "Bad dream, yeah?" Kalum nodded against his chest. Aaron was stroking Kays hair, worried. His son had dreamed that Jackson was gone, that he was never coming home,

"Like mummy." Had been exactly what Kay had said.

Kalum dried his eyes, yawned and lay against Jays chest, shutting his raw red eyes. Jay lay back with Kalum lying in a similar position to how Aaron had been lying, halfway across Jacksons chest with head rested on his shoulder. He looked over questioningly at his partner. Aaron, who could think of worse ways to wake up than with the two most important men in his life beside him, moved himself behind Kalum with his left arm stretched out across his sleeping son, breathing in the sweet smell of the sandy hair.

Jackson intertwined the fingers of his right hand with Aarons left so that they were linked cross Kalum. As Aaron shut his eyes contentedly, he knew there was nowhere else in the whole world he'd rather be.

TBC

**So Jacksons home again! Yay! Some of you might remember Jonathan from my other story, scars and all. Grown up well, hasn't he? Well that's all for this chapter, thank you for reading!**

**PS to cheer yourself up during this sad week at emmerdale, please look up Hitlers reaction to Jacksons assisted suicide on Youtube. Never laughed as much in a long time :) And I DON'T like twilight, I just like the song. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again heres chapter 13, a bit of a mixed emotion chapter, a bit of smut also but unfortunately not really extreme as I've never tried to write a proper sex scene before and I won't risk putting you lovely people off the story at this stage with a possibly horrific first attempt at it, so yeah its tame enough. Sorry I've haven't updated in a while, been busy sitting exams and looking after my little cousin who came to visit from the gaeltacht (Irish speaking area) AND since neither of my parents can speak a word of the lingo, muggins here spent the whole week as a translator and babysitter. Fun times…**

**Anyway longish chap again to make up for lost time. Hope you like!**

**Song belongs to Ronan Keating ft. Bryan Adams**

**Chapter 13**

_..thats the way you make me feel,_

_Better than I've ever known it,_

_Better than its ever been,_

_I can't seem to control it_

_No,_

_The way you make me feel,_

_Like the sun coming up in the morning,_

_Like holding the world in your hands,_

_In a way I could never imagine,_

_The way you make me feel…_

Jackson woke up early on a rainy May morning with the rain lashing noisily against the window and scoffed. Some Summer they were experiencing. He turned his head to his left to check the time on the clock; only 8:30. His eyes were then drawn to a feature more attractive that was practically lying on the same pillow as him. Smiling he let his eyes take in every feature of Aarons sleeping face; he looked so adorable when asleep, something he would've hated Jay to comment on. Jay shook his head fondly, Aaron had come such a long way from the thuggish teenager he had been to the amazing husband, father and man he was today but one thing he still didn't condone was anyone calling him "adorable" or "cute." Jackson knew it was probably the painkillers for his leg that was making him think uncharacteristically soppy, but in his own mind he thought that it didn't matter what else Aaron was called, just so long as Jay could call him his.

Aaron stirred slightly before settling again, nuzzling his head into Jays left shoulder. It was times like these when Jackson wondered why they'd bothered to buy a king sized bed, seeing as the majority of the time one was always wrapped around the other in some shape or form leaving more than half the bed empty. Since coming home three days ago Aaron had clung like a drowning man to him in bed, not that Jay was complaining at all.

Jay sighed. It would be six weeks before this damn cast could come off, it was only 2 weeks and already he was fed up of it. Especially now watching his gorgeous husband sleep and knowing he wasn't able to do anything to give him a "special" wake up call just added to his frustration.

Suddenly a lightbulb went on in Jays head. Gazing at Aaron and contemplating the idea he knew it was no equivalent to what he wanted to do to show Aaron how much he'd missed him and pined for him, but anyway…

Aaron moaned in his sleep contentedly, he was having one of "those" dreams again, dreams that involved Jay to be more specific. Still smiling slightly as he came out of his world of sleep he felt slightly confused as to why it seemed like the feelings of electricity that he had been experiencing in his dream still seemed to be taking place…

His breath suddenly hitched as he felt a warm hand creeping under his t-shirt, long fingers lightly trailing themselves down his chest travelling at times very teasingly southwards before stopping and travelling back up. Turning his head to his right he saw his husband grinning rakishly as he continued his movements, now rubbing the tip of his thumb teasingly across the top of Aarons boxers.

"Jay…"

"Shh, just let me do this okay?"

Aaron kept his mouth shut with the exception of a few more groans of pleasure as Jays hand started to travel lower into his shorts and Jackson started kissing and nipping his partners neck. Aaron tilted his head further back in pleasure and to expose more of his neck for Jacksons mouth to attack.

"Looks like someone else is awake too." Jackson muttered mischievously into Aarons ear as Aarons boxers became noticeably tighter, caused in more ways than one by the presence of Jacksons hand. Aaron couldn't bring himself to answer because at that very moment Jackson chose to withdraw his hand, causing Aaron to whimper mournfully its absence. Making sure his husband was watching Jay brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly and seductively dragged his tongue across his fingers, not breaking eye contact for a minute. Aaron could feel his heart rate speeding and the bulge in his shorts was starting to become painful. His sky blue eyes, now darkened with desire, were begging his husband to touch him again.

Putting him out of his misery Jackson once more latched his lips onto his husbands neck and dragged his now dampened hand first down the inside of Aarons thigh, which he knew drove him crazy. He got the reaction he wanted as Aaron let out a small gasp and automatically bucked upwards. Grinning into Aarons neck he slowly moved his hand back up the leg of Aarons underwear to begin his manipulations on Aarons obvious arousal, making Aarons noises of pleasure heighten with the added moisture. Jackson slowly, teasingly, slid his moist thumb across the head of Aarons erection, causing Aaron to fling his head back and his breathing to deepen, growling softly in satisfaction as Jacksons talented hand began to shuttle up and down, changing speeds at different times.

Then just as Aaron was about to go over the edge, Jay stopped and once again Aaron yelped at the sudden cold loss of his partners hand in his underwear. Before Aaron could protest Jackson leaned in against his husbands ear and whispered as sexily as he could manage.

"I could make it more wet if you want."

Out of the corner of his eye Aaron could see his husbands slow and deliberate flicking of his tongue across his lips to moisten them and that itself combined with the question made Aaron clench the bedsheets beneath him to prevent himself from climaxing too soon.

"Are you sure?" Aaron breathed out, words not coming easily in his state of excitement. As much as his body craved Jackson he didn't want Jackson to think that he had to do this for him if he didn't want to. He didn't want Jay to risk hurting himself just to please him.

Jay had managed to move himself so that he was lying on his good left hand side. Smiling that smile again at Aaron that made his hormones bounce off the walls he replied "Definitely."

With that, following Jays directions Aaron without hesitation positioned himself in such a way that not for the first time he was shown just how talented Jays mouth was also.

Xoxoxoxo

As Aaron lay panting, coming back down from his high, Jay lay back smugly. He was satisfied that he could at least still give Aaron some pleasure. He had noticed halfway through his ministrations of Aaron that he'd had some tightness of his own forming but he decided to ignore it; he'd get rid of it once Aaron went for a shower. Kalum must've still been asleep as he'd heard no calling or buzzer as of yet.

Finally getting his breath back Aaron gazed intently at his husband.

"Sit up."

"Huh?"

"Just sit up for me."

Frowning in confusion Jackson with the help of Aaron pushed himself up so he was sitting upright a bit down the bed. Aaron slid in behind him.

"Aaron what.." he broke off mid sentence as shivers came down his spine as Aaron breathed hot air down his neck and started kissing the knotted scar on the nape of his neck. Reaching his arms around him with one hand he pushed Jays t-shirt halfway up to reveal his flat washboard stomach and he used the other one to run over the muscles of Jays stomach. Both his hands then crept upwards inside Jays top, causing Jays breath to get heavier and deeper.

"Raise your arms." Aaron growled softly.

The command brought Jackson back to earth with a bang. As much as he could improvise, he couldn't give Aaron what he knew Aaron must be craving and looking for. Heart nearly breaking from disappointment and feelings of uselessness he turned behind him to look at Aaron.

"Babe I.. I can't.., I'm sorry, I want you so badly but…" Frustrated tears formed in his eyes.

"Shhhhhh." Aaron wrapped his arms tightly back around his husband and leaning his face against his he lay a small and sweet kiss on Jacksons mouth. "It's alright baby, I know, don't be sorry. I'm not looking for that off you, I just want to see you is all. I just want to feel your skin under my hands."

And that was all. As much as Aaron wanted his husband inside him he was more than satisfied with his unexpected surprise that morning, and he wouldn't risk hurting Jackson no way no how. At the same time he knew the feelings of his husband at this time, a bit down in himself, esteem a bit low. Part of why Aaron was doing this was to thank his husband for the amazing wake up call that morning, as he noticed Jay seemed to be packing a little extra in his boxers also. The other part was to help his husband get rid of those low feelings; he wanted to remind Jay of just how much he still wanted him and fancied the very arse off him.

Jay blinked the tears away and gave a small smile. Turning back around he obediently raised his arms. Aaron slowly pulled Jays top up and off, laying small loving wet kisses up along Jays spine as the skin was revealed. He then caused Jacksons breath to hitch once more as he dragged his warm tongue seductively up along Jays spine to his neck, where he mimicked Jacksons earlier actions by nipping and sucking and kissing his partners neck, moving slowly down to his collarbone, and then back up again. His hands resumed their slow travel up and down Jacksons toned stomach and chest, though one was moving ever so closer to the bulge in Jays shorts, much to Jays noises of approval.

Aaron was waiting for the right moment. When he decided the time was right he moved his lips to the sensitive part of Jay where the base of his neck met his shoulder and knowingly sucked. As expected Jay took in a large gasp of air and Aaron slipped a hand into his kecks, teasingly stroking and fondling what he found within, causing Jays head to lean back in complete ecstasy and his chest to rise and fall heavily. Aaron took the opportunity of Jays neck being exposed to leave a moist trail across his neck with his tongue while continuing his hand movements down below. Jay was very close, he could feel it.

He blew hot air into Jays ear, causing Jay to turn his face away in the other direction. Tearing his free hand from Jacksons torso Aaron gently but firmly turned Jays head back so that he was facing him, Aaron took in the lightly flushed face, the darkened with lust brown eyes that were half shut in desire, the mouth drawing in breath rapidly. Leaning in close to his face Aaron muttered smoothly, sexily, in a simple but almost immediately effective sentence

"Come for me, baby."

xoxoxoxo

Afterwards they lay curled up together for a while. Aaron had left only once to use the bog and wash his hands. Only now as they lay there in silence enjoying each other's company were they once again aware of the rain rattling on the glass. They paid it no heed, after all they were warm and comfy where they were.

Suddenly the buzzer buzzed.

"I think your sons awake, Aaron." Jay grinned. Aaron feigned annoyance "Oh so he's _my_ son when he gets up and wants breakfast at the crack of dawn?"

"I think you'll find the dawn ship sailed hours ago. And yeah, he's mine when he's tired out and sleeping."

Aaron smirked and gave Jay a final kiss before heading downstairs to make his son breakfast. Both knew they were only joking, Kalum was _their _son no matter what time of the day it was.

Xoxoxoxoxxo

Aaron wished he could say the next day was as cheerful. He had made a decision to nip something in the bud that day that had been plaguing him since the day of Jays accident, and although Jackson didn't much like the idea he didn't stop him. Jackson offered to go with him to his destination but as much as Aaron wanted him there this was something he had to do on his own.

He sat in the waiting area on a bench seat, arms folded on the table in front of him. He remembered this place for all the wrong reasons but it had been many years since he had cause to step foot in one. Just the look and smell of the place made him want to leave but he had to stand his ground. He ignored the other people sitting at different tables in the same area. He had to keep focus.

Then a beefy bloke in a dark uniform unlocked a door the far side of the centre and people wearing orange vests over greyish clothing wandered in silently. Aaron sought one face out in particular, and when he saw it he had to fight hard to stop himself being overwhelmed by feelings of hatred and rage and attacking.

He managed to remain calm as Nick Rhynes sat down opposite him, arrogant face looking visibly faded and sporting a bruised left side of the face complete with a shiner. His bottom lip looked a bit cut as well.

Aaron felt neither joy nor sympathy at seeing his face busted up. It was strange that at that moment he felt nothing, when barely half a week earlier he had almost been frothing with rage as he had received a letter stating that Nick Rhynes had been sentenced to 4 months and a 2000 pound fine. That was all his husband and child's lives were worth. Not wanting Kalum to see him in a rage he had met his mother in the woolie and ranted. She herself was disgusted also and said that if she ever set eyes on him again she'd castrate him.

Now as a way of breaking the stony silence between them the disgraced mechanic began talking.

"I expected you to turn up at some point."

"Had to happen By what they've told me I'm the first to ask to see you." Aarons voice was monotonous and hard.

"Yeah, the folks weren't too impressed when they heard I let a sick kid get into an unsafe car that ended up crashing. Needless to say.." He motioned at his black and blue face grimly "..the rest of the blokes in here weren't too impressed either when they heard."

Aaron nodded.

"Now I'm presuming this isn't a social visit, so pardon my manners but why are you here?"

Aaron fixed his eyes on him and crossed his arms before calmly saying

"I want to know why. Why in the name of God did you let them get in that car? What were you thinking? What were your reasons?"

Nick sighed "Aaron…. I'm honestly not sure why. I swear to you that I thought Jac-.."

"Don't say his name. Don't say his or my sons name." Aaron didn't care if he sounded petty or overdramatic, he simply did not want that heartless bastard putting Jacksons or Kalums name in his mouth. As far as he was concerned Rhynes wasn't worth their spit.

Nick raised an eyebrow but continued "… I thought they were going to Hotten, honestly I did.."

"I believe you. But that's not the point is it? You spent years training to be a mechanic, a two year old kid could've told you that it didn't matter whether they were going to Hotten or to the damn woolpack the car still wasn't _safe_."

He glared hatefully at the now worried looking prisoner. "Both my car and yours were working perfectly behind the garage and still you let them take the dangerous one. Because of the amount of gossips we have in that damn village theres no doubt in my mind that you've heard the stories of how my husband was paralysed for nearly a year, and that my son is paralysed from the waist down, both due to car accidents, and yet you still let them go off in that fucking deathtrap!"

He was close to snarling dangerously at this stage "Now there is something you're not telling me, and I want to know what that is. Now."

Nick was silent for a couple of minutes before sighing and not really meeting Aarons cold as ice eyes admitted "I… I liked you Aaron. I liked you a lot. Still do"

Aaron felt something drop inside him. Jay had been right.

"You liked me? That's your line of defence?" he growled.

"No, I know it's a lame excuse but.."

"That was your way of trying to get my attention, was it? Kill off my family?"

"No! Honestly I didn't think that accident would happen! I was just envious and jealous and I let my emotions get the better of me and cloud my judgement. I'm not really an evil person, I regret every single day the decision I made that day and I'm sorry! Please Aaron, I don't want you to hate me…"

"Hate you? That almost sounds flattering. I don't hate you. I despise you." While Aaron said it calmly and without emotion there was no mistaking the genuineness in the words he'd just said. "Because of you and your pathetic jealousy over me belonging to Jackson you almost caused the deaths of both my husband and my five year old son. You came within an inch of destroying my life completely."

He leant in closer to the man opposite, whose eyes were now starting to water and slowly but darkly asked "Do you know why I didn't beat the shit out of you when I heard they'd been in an accident?"

"….. because you would've been arrested for assault?" Nick stammered.

"Correct. If I'd laid hands on you that would have meant prison for me, which you're not worth doing time in, especially when I have my partner and a child to raise. But let me tell you this, you got out lucky. Had they been killed in that accident I would've done a hell of a lot worse to you than what these pansies in this prison did to you."

"But you'd still end up in prison." Nick replied a little smug at thinking he'd caught Aaron out.

"No I wouldn't, and not because I'd run.." he then hissed lowly so that only Rhynes could hear him. "I would've killed myself."

Nick stared back at him in amazement at the extremeness of his reply as Aaron went on "The only reason I live and breathe is because of Jackson and Kalum. Without them I have no life. Those four days I spent not knowing whether Jackson would live or die from cardiac failure were the most horrible, long and unbearable days of my life so far. Had they died I would have had nothing to lose by making you wish you'd never seen the light of day because I wouldn't be long following them. And _that _is the full extent of the damage you almost caused."

Aaron spat the last words out bitterly. That was why he'd come, to get answers and to make him realise the complete and full extent of what his actions almost caused. He seemed to have struck it home.

Tears were now threatening to spill out over Nicks eyelids.

"Please Aaron, tell me theres something I can do to make you-…."

"There is." Aaron replied solemnly. Nick looked at him hopefully. Aaron leaned in even closer to him and not breaking eye contact and speaking tonelessly and emotionlessly he continued ".. I want you to stay away. I don't ever, ever, want to see your face again. Stay within a million miles of me and my family at all times if possible. If I even hear of you so much as taking a sideways glance at my husband or son ever again.." He finished with a solemn but genuine threat "…I will kill you. Understood?"

With tears now freeflowing down his face Nick nodded, completely crushed.

Aaron, feeling no sympathy or pity, stood up as visiting hours were up and gladly left behind the pathetic excuse of a man who'd come so close to ruining his life.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

As he shut the front door behind him Aarons feelings of hatred and stoniness melted away as he saw his partner lying on the sofa with their son lying across his chest. Some crap TV show was on and both seemed to be dozing, Kalum in his pjs with his teddy bear in his arms . Aaron looked affectionately at the pair of them asleep. Words could never describe how the both of them made him feel. They were his world.

Bending down he planted a small kiss on each of their foreheads. Jacksons eyes fluttered open and grinned sleepily at his partner while Kalum half woke up and rubbed his eyes with a clenched fist, yawned, and shut his eyes again, too comfy too move. Aaron smiled and scooped the sleepy five year old up into his arms causing Kay to mumble in his sleep and automatically wind his skinny arms around Aarons neck. "Come on mate its bed time." Aaron said gently before carrying Kalum into his room to put him to bed. When he came back out Jay was sitting upright and stretching.

"How'd it go?"

"Alright." Aaron shrugged. Jackson took this as a sign that Aaron didn't want to talk about it and let it sit.

"You know what Jay?"

"What?"

"We should take a holiday. Somewhere warm; just you, me and Kay. We need a bit of brightness after all this."

Jackson grinned "Not the worst plan you've ever thought of. But hey.." he gave Aaron a look "Is this going to happen before or after you tell Cain and Deb about the new job?"

Aaron sighed "Before. I'll tell them next week." He'd been putting it off, mind too occupied with other recent matters and knew he had to let them know soon.

"Good stuff." Jackson yawned and reached for his crutches "I think its time for my own bedtime as well."

To his surprise Aaron brushed his hands away from the crutches and in a single movement scooped his husband up into his arms. For all Jays muscle he was extraordinarily light.

"Aaron what-.."

"Just let me do this ok?" Aaron grinned, echoing Jays words from yesterday morning. Jay smiled back and relaxed himself, allowing Aaron to carry him upstairs to their own room.

…..TBC

**Right first off apologies if smutty bit wasn't to your satisfaction, like I said they're not my strong point. Apologies if chapter isn't up to standard either, its taking me a while to readjust myself to speaking English again after playing an Irish speaking Mary Poppins for 5 days. Please be honest in opinion. Thanks for reading! X**

**PS to Sinceslicedbread, I was considering for a while how I could finish Aarons to do list on your review, and I hope that although A couldn't do it himself you're happy enough that the other prisoners did it for him:) Plus I hope you're not serious when u say u cancelled your holidays! :O**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi again, first off thank you to you all for your kind reviews on the last chapter especially as I was really worried over it. You people are fantastic!**

**As the last chapter had a bit of angst, I'm moving on to happier pastures new in this chapter, so the 3 boys are off for their first holiday as a family:) A very long chapter, please forgive me, its like a summer special. After 3 long weeks of English, Irish, maths, French, biology, history and chemistry exams I'm just buzzing to write a long chapter now I have the time.:) hope you like it.**

**Just to explain the song choice, I just think it's a sweet love song for my fave emmerdale couple and also the music vid is summery and beachy! (sorry.)**

**Disclaimer: song is Shania Twains**

**Chapter 14**

…_there ain't no way_

_I'm letting you go now,_

_And there ain't no way, and there ain't no how,_

_I'll never see that day.._

_Cos I'm keeping you forever and for always,_

_We will be together all of our days,_

_wanna wake up every morning_

_To your sweet face,_

_Always…_

Rain thundered down on Emmerdale village during the month of June. From morning till evening the villagers experienced grey skies, showers and hailstones at certain points rattling off the slates of the houses. Typical British weather. There was nowhere to go, nothing to do, the grey skies reflected everyones mood as they trudged through pools of water and muck on their daily races, more often than not turning up at their destinations resembling miserable drenched rats.

Fortunately however family Walsh were not experiencing such hardships.

xoxo

Aaron smirked as he checked the British weather forecast on his phone; continuous showers with chances of flooding for the next week or so, oh diddums'!

He couldn't keep the smug look off his face as he lay stretched out on his front on a lounger, chin rested on folded arms, bare back and the back of his legs exposed to the overpowering scalding rays of the sun that would be presiding over Tenerife for the next month or so.

They had booked a well-deserved holiday a month previously. At first they were unsure as to where to go, as it wasn't like the money would just spring from nowhere, and they had to be sure of wheelchair access for Kay in any hotel they'd be staying in. Then not for the first time Zach and Lisa Dingle saved the day by offering them lodging in one of their holiday homes abroad, free of charge other than the flights.

At first the two men argued that they couldn't possibly, but Lisa insisted "Theres no point having a house if its going to be left empty 9 out of 12 months a year is there?. When they insisted that they would pay her every cent of lodging she gave them a look so fierce it would've caused Margaret Thatcher to cower

"When will you boys get it into your skulls that you are _family?_ You don't _charge _family! Now get your backsides down to those travel agents and give that young lad the time of his life!"

The Dingles had a small selection of homes abroad; Germany, South of France, Spain, Italy and the Canary Islands. When not doing a bit of globetrotting themselves they remained back Home in Yorkshire and loaned them out to friends and family. It had been a tough decision for the men to pick which one to take; they narrowed it down to Spain, Italy and the Canary Islands as Aaron had scoffed that they'd only be experiencing the same weather in the other two. In the end they went for the home in the Canary Islands as they had both been to the other countries and they wanted this one to be the first holiday experience for all of them as a family.

Kalum had barely been outside the one county, never mind the UK. He was bubbling over with excitement when the boys told him of their plans, asking a million and one questions and glued to the airplane window as they flew over 10 thousand feet above mountains, land and sea. The look of unmistakable awe on his cute innocent face as they passed through clouds was enough to make Aarons whole holiday.

"DAD! Look, look, look! We're up where the birdies live!"

The villa itself was breathtakingly stunning; very private, two floors with five bedrooms, its own pool out back, a patio out front with a barbecue, a table, chairs and loungers, the beach barely a stone's throw away. There was amazing air conditioning in all the rooms, comfy beds, a HD TV. Not that they would be spending much time watching that in weather like this. Another upside would be that two of the bedrooms were on the ground floor, so the boys would feel more secure about Kalum by being closer to him in this new place.

Aaron grinned as he watched his son through his sunglasses playing away happily barely two feet in front of them, sitting as near to the waters edge as safely possible. He was entranced by the sea from the minute they arrived, having never seen anything like it before. He lay on his belly on the warm sand, running his toy cars and tractors and dinosaurs along the sand, sculpting small cave like things for them out of sand and burying them before digging them back up again. Every now and again he reached a small hand out to let the water from a wave skimming the shore run over his fingers, smiling as it did so.

At one stage Jay took him in his arms and sat right at the waters edge with him, waiting. Kalum was a bit confused but excited as to what they were waiting for, and it wasn't long before he found out as a wave crashed into them, not a large one but just enough to come to Kalums waist. At first Kalum yelped with the sudden shock of the water and Jackson worriedly started to get up, afraid he'd scared him but was stopped by Kays protests to remain seated. Wave after wave after that Kalum laughed and clapped his hands with delight as they crashed against his body, relishing the feel of the warm water against his skin. At one point as Jay was so distracted by watching his son enjoying himself he completely misjudged the size of a wave and it cascaded over their heads!

Once emerged both sat in shock for a few seconds before Kalum burst into a fit of giggles, soaked sandy hair now dripping. As his child laughed an equally soaked through Jackson started grinning himself, short wavy brown hair also dripping. When he looked behind him he saw his partner with his face now on his folded arms, shoulders shaking with laughter at the sight of his husband and son.

Smirking, Jay leaned in and whispered something into Kays ear. The young boy looked up at him smiling and nodded eagerly. As calm as you like Jay stood up and carried him out of the water. Setting Kay down at a safe distance he took Kays bucket, filled it halfway with seawater, and calmly and easily strode over to where his partner was now lying on his back with his eyes shut. Perfect…

"WHAT THE BLOODY….!" Aaron spluttered as icy water collided with his roasting skin, causing him to almost jump out of his skin in shock as it hit. Recovering from the shock he saw his husband doubled over in a laughing fit holding a now empty bucket in his hand. Growling, Aaron jumped up and took chase. Kalum laughed hysterically as his dad chased his daddy to the waters edge before catching up with him, grabbing him by the waist and physically dragging him into the water. From there both grappled playfully in the water, trying to dunk the other. Jackson managed to wriggle free of Aaron and hurriedly picked up their son.

"Nuh uh, can't touch me now." Jay grinned.

Aaron smirked back "Using a kid to protect yourself Walsh? Theres a cheap stunt if ever I've seen one!"

"We got you dad!" Kalum giggled.

"You were in on it as well? Oi cheeky, whose side are you on?" Aaron tried to look serious but failed to stop the smile coming onto his face. Taking Kay from Jay he threw the child a few feet up into the air, causing him to scream with delight as he fell back down into his dads arms. As Aaron caught him he was almost blinded by the glint of sunlight coming off someones sunglasses. Squinting he searched for the owners of the sunglasses amongst the other people on the beach. There wasn't a great deal there, as the beach was private enough to the villa occupiers. After a few seconds Aaron was able to target the owner; a blonde woman of about their age, quite leggy and a trim figure in a black bikini matching her black shiny shades. She seemed to be looking right at the small family messing about in the salty water.

She unnerved Aaron slightly. It wasn't the first time he'd caught her looking over at them, since they'd landed on the beach about two hours previous she seemed to be unable to take her eyes from them, throwing frequent glances in their direction. What unnerved him was that it was Jackson her eyes seemed to be drawn to, as whenever Aaron left his lounger to get something from the beachside bar or to sit with his son near the waterside her eyes still never left Jackson.

It wasn't that he felt threatened at all, after all she was a woman and like himself Jackson seemed to have eyes for no one but his husband, and also it wasn't like he could blame her for being unable to take her eyes off his partner, hell even after nearly 10 years he oftentimes found that difficult to do himself.

Aaron decided to nip it in the bud however. They emerged back onto dry land and after Kay persuaded them to stay for just 2 more minutes while he built one more sand castle the two men left him to do his bit of construction while they returned to their loungers. Before they sat down Jackson stuck out a hand as a peace offering

"Am I forgiven?" he looked at Aaron with professional puppy dog eyes that Aaron loved. Raising an eyebrow he replied "Come a bit closer and find out."

Grinning Jay abandoned the handshake and wound his arms around his husbands waist to draw him in nearer for a kiss. Aaron wound his own arms around Jays neck and allowed the fingers of one hand to entangle themselves in his partners short damp wavy hair. He knew without looking that the woman was watching them, and he felt satisfied now knowing that had she any plans involving Jackson originally, they would all be discarded now. Aaron wasn't in his view being possessive or jealous; he was just letting her know straight off, not in the humour to deal with another jealousy situation like they'd just experienced back home with Nick. Aaron Walsh was a generous man, but one thing he wasn't about to share with anybody in that sense was his husband.

xoxoxo

Later the family sat out on the patio after enjoying a lovely barbecued meal out in the warm air beneath the stars. Kalum was seated on Jacksons lap in his t-shirt and shorts while Jay read him a story. He was loving the fact that he was allowed to stay up a little later than usual because he was on holiday, even though he had to fight hard to stay awake as his eyelids kept threatening to shut. Aaron grinned at the child's valiant attempts, obviously worn out after his day of playing in the sun, water and sand. He had got a tiny bit of colour from the sun, though only a small amount as they had slaughtered him in suncream which he wasn't too keen on as it felt strange and slippery but as he had begged the men to let him out without a t-shirt like themselves he had no other alternative.

Aaron went inside to get a drink from the fridge. When he came back he saw that Kay had finally surrendered to his exhaustion and was curled up on Jacksons lap with eyes shut and chest rising and falling steadily. Jackson was resting his head against his sons and was also resting his eyes for a few seconds. Grinning Aaron took out his phone and as slyly as he could without alerting Jay he took a picture.

Xoxoxo

Chas sat in the woolie, hair drenched with the horrific weather outside. The pub reeked of the smell of wet jackets and wood and it was boiling hot with the amount of people crowded into it but anything was better than being outdoors.

Cain sat down opposite her with a pint; he figured he deserved one after spending the day slogging around countless car engines as he was a man down. He knew he'd have to start advertising work soon as Aaron had told himself and Debbie a few weeks previously about the new job. Aaron was surprised at how well they both took it, oblivious to the fact that Cain had known for a while of his offer. In fact he had known since the day of the accident, as the company in Hotten had rang up the garage while Aaron was at the hospital to confirm a second time that he had got the job. Cain bore no grudge when Aaron told him, nor did Debbie. They were happy that he wanted to move on to bigger and better things and although Cain would never admit it he felt Aaron deserved it.

Bored, Chas flicked around Facebook on her phone and saw that Aaron had uploaded something. Opening his account page a smile crept to her face.

"Ay up sis, what you grinning at? Some sleazy geezer sending you text messages?" Cain grunted

Chas ignored him and seeing Hazel at the bar called her over. Hazel was also soaked through and shoes caked in muck.

"Bloody weather'll be the death of me. What's up?"

"Have a look at this." Chas smiled and they both looked at the phone. As they did they completely forgot the fact that they were soaked and miserable as they felt warmth build up inside them.

Aaron had uploaded the picture of Kalum asleep and Jackson with his eyes shut and arms loosely but protectively around the small boy on his lap who was curled up against his chest. Underneath it Aaron had left a simple but sweet comment.

"My boys.:) X"

The women couldn't even bring themselves to be jealous of the obvious warm weather they were experiencing in the Canaries.

Xoxoxoxo

The next day they went to the beach again as Kalum had woke them up at 7:30, eager to get going. He had done this amazing thing on the first morning they'd arrived here; bored of waiting for them to wake up and noticing that his chair was right beside his bed he had using his arms managed to pull himself on to his chair from the bed. As his bedroom door was left ajar it was easy for him to make his way out. Naturally he had given Aaron the shock of his life when he found himself being shaken awake by his five year old son.

They had explained to him that while he was very clever to have done that himself it was also dangerous what he had done. The small face dropping in disappointment was enough to make them show him how to safely move himself from his bed onto his chair via the use of brakes on the chair to stop the chair from moving away as he crawled onto it. It didn't take long for Kay to figure out the mechanisms of the brakes, and now on their third morning he was again poking his dad at 7:30 in the morning.

"Dad?"

"Hmmmmm?" Aaron grunted in his sleep.

"Are we going to the beach?"

Aaron cracked open his eyes and yawned. Sitting up he stretched his arms out and lifted his young son out of his chair onto their bed.

"In a while baby it's way too early yet. Just sleep for another little while and we'll go to the beach then."

Kay looked disappointed but accepted this "Promise?"

"Promise." Aaron yawned. As he knew there was no point sending Kay back to his own room as he wouldn't sleep he made him lie down beside him. They managed to sleep for another two hours before Kay woke them again, this time poking Jackson and startling him as Jay didn't remember him being there when they went to bed the night before.

Before long they were on the beach and after once again reluctantly being covered in suncream Kalum resumed his play near the waters edge not far from them. Both men again enjoyed the heat of the sun and discussed their plans for later; they were intending to head into the local town not far off from where they were to explore and get something to eat.

Aaron turned his attention back to his young son and was surprised to see that there was another boy of around the same age sitting with him. The boy had dark hair and from his skin tone he must have been in Tenerife a while longer than they had been. He had in his hands a packet of strawberry shoelaces which he was now sharing with Kalum and was chattering away. Unlike Kay he didn't seem a bit shy.

Both men watched on with interest as Kalum gradually became more comfortable around the young livewire who had brought his own trucks over for them to play with as well. Before long they were playing away happily together with their trucks as if they'd known each other forever.

The peace was shattered suddenly by a shrill voice

"RYAN! I have been looking for you all over the place! Where did you…"

The two men raised their heads as did the young boy sheepishly. Aaron was shocked to see the blonde woman from yesterday storming towards them looking vexed, a blonde four year old girl in tow with her. She only noticed Aaron and Jackson as she drew nearer to the stunned couple.

"I am _so _sorry about this!" she apologised to the pair "I hope he wasn't bothering you, I've been going spare looking for him."

"Not at all, he's fine." Aaron managed to mumble. Was this her way of trying to make herself known to them?

But the look of annoyance on her face seemed genuine enough as her son shirked away from her glare. "Ryan I told you not to go off on your own! Its not safe for you to do that and you had me worried sick!"

"Sorry mum." He mumbled.

"You had better be! Don't do it again or you'll be staying at the house for the rest of the holiday!" Then noticing the worried looking sandy haired boy for the first time she immediately changed her tone and facial expression

"Hi sweetie, whats your name?" she asked kindly

"His names -.." Ryan began as a half nervous Kalum hesitated.

"I believe I was asking _him, _Ryan." His mother stopped him with a piercing look.

"Kalum." Kay muttered bashfully, unsure of how this woman came from being so angry one minute to being so nice the next.

"That's a lovely name sweetie. And these are.." she jerked her head back to the two men behind them.

"My dad." Kay pointed at Aaron, "My daddy." He pointed to Jackson. Aaron held his breath, waiting for a reaction from her. But she just smiled and turned her head to look at them. "You have a beautiful son, very sweet and well-mannered. Which is more than I can say for certain others.." She shot a look at her boy who seemed to be looking for a hole to crawl into.

"Not at all, he was perfectly fine Ms..?" Jackson started

"Please, Carla is fine." She smiled. "Well I'm Jackson, this is Aaron and you've met Kalum." Jay smiled, courteous as ever. "Would you like to sit with us for a bit?"

"Oh no, not at all! Thank you but I couldn't possibly I don't want to intrude…" she hurriedly began

"Don't be ridiculous, course you're not!" Aaron chipped in, satisfied now that she hadn't deliberately planned on joining them. "Jay, open up that cooler box there and get Carla a drink will you? What do you fancy Carla?"

"Oh no please we couldn't…"

"Do you have somewhere to be, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, no, but we just can't bother you.."

"Whos bothered?" Jay snorted "Look the boys are getting on well, and you don't have to be anywhere, so come on and sit and have a drink with us."

She smiled gratefully, relenting. "Thank you."

So she sat with them and chatted for a bit with her youngest child beside her while her son went on to build sandcastles with Kalum. She learnt of Kalums inability to walk and although this fact had completely evaded her yesterday the men were relieved to see that she didn't bat an eyelid at the news. Both she and they chatted a bit about where they were from, only counties apart, Carla working as a photographer, and when Aaron dared ask about the childrens father she told them all they needed to know with a scoff and an eye roll.

The young girl who was the spit of her mum didn't say much, and every so often her eyes swivelled towards the boys playing at the waterside.

"Do you want to go play with the boys, Cassie?" her mum asked eventually, to which her eldest child made a strange noise in his throat that didn't go undetected. "What was that, Ryan?" his mother asked with a note of warning in her voice.

Ryan looked at his mother as if she'd missed something obvious. "But she's a _girl _mum!" "Really, Ryan? I never would've guessed. Now let your sister play!" Ryan looked like he wanted to protest further but thought better of it as he begrudgingly let her in to play with them. Kalum was a bit more compassionate and handed her a couple of shells to put on the sandcastle they were now decorating. Aaron and Jay watched amusedly as the girl instead stuck them into her shorts pocket.

"I should have guessed where he was when he went missing." Carla smiled "Yesterday he was giving me earache about how there was this other boy his age he saw on the beach that he wanted to play with. See we've been here 3 weeks now and we're leaving in four days and the poor things been bored stupid these past few days because there's no other boys his age here and he's sick of playing with Cassie."

Both men smiled. "He doesn't seem shy at all." Jay commented.

"Oh, he'd talk to a brick wall if he thought it would answer him. Same for the other young one.." she frowned slightly "Funny how shes all quiet today, its not like her."

She ended up sitting with them until they left, although neither minded. She had turned out to be quite a pleasant woman. Ryan seemed disappointed that he had to leave his new friend so soon and requested that they came again tomorrow. Aaron and Jay were touched that the young boy had taken such a liking to Kay; it had chuffed them to bits when upon finding out from Kay that he couldn't walk the other boy simply replied "OK, we can just play here then." His sister also seemed reluctant to say goodbye and Aaron noticed she still had the shells in her pocket.

Xoxoxo

They had a great night on the town, with Kalum looking very smart in his blue checked shirt and denim shorts. He had also begged his daddy to let him use some of his hair gel too just this once so his hair was slightly styled. He pushed himself in his chair in front of them through the brightly lit up streets and marvelled at the street performers who did things like fire eating and hair braiding, as well at the man who was covered in silver paint to look like a statue and nearly gave all three of them a heart attack as he unexpectedly leaped out at them and dispensed half price coupons for a local restaurant. They decided to eat at this restaurant, which had great service and a lovely view overlooking the harbour where the boats were coming in. The food was also superb. What made the night however was when the sweet mannered waitress gave Kalum a free ice cream out of the goodness of her heart and Kalum confidently thanked her with "Gracias!"

While Aaron and Jays jaws went slack she chuckled and tickled under his chin. "Moy bien, nino! Both beauty and brains, no?"

Later as they sat in the taxi on the way home Jackson commented with a sleepy five year old in his arms "How is it that this clever boy, who didn't even speak a word of English until six months ago, can now speak Spanish?"

"Its that show he watches, you know, the one with the repairman, whats it called?... Pranny Tranny or something.."

"_Handy Manny_, dad!" a half asleep Kalum yawned as both men laughed.

Xoxoxoxo

The next couple of days were spent in high spirits as they met up with their new friends on the beach. Ryan, and now Cassie as well, ran to meet Kalum as they saw him coming down. Cassie had taken to Kalum just as much as her brother had done, especially as he was nicer to her than her brother who still at times would jealously remind her that Kalum was _his _friend, not hers. Still she seemed more than capable of handling her older sibling, as Carla had said she was just as sparky and confident, and she wasn't going to be pushed out of this friendship so easily. Especially after a time when the 3 were sitting eating ice-cream and she accidently dropped hers and Kay being the nice kid that he was shared his with her. To a four year old girl, this was the equivalent of an organ donation.

They were sorry to see them leave. On their last night Aaron and Jackson invited them over to their villa and while they and Carla had a drink and a laugh outside on the patio the three kids played in Kalums room with the toys Kay had brought.

Carla grinned sheepishly, "I think I've found out the reason why she's so quiet around your boy."

The men were interested but also worried "Does the whole wheelchair thing sort of, I dunno, unnerve her or something?" Jackson forced himself to ask.

She looked shocked "No, No! Definitely not! In fact it's the complete opposite.." her grin widened ".. shes absolutely smitten with him."

There was a split second of surprised silence before both men burst out laughing. "You're not serious!" Aaron chuckled.

"Believe me, I am! You'd want to see her, normally a chatterbox and suddenly your son creeps up and she barely says two words. Then, when we go back to the villa she doesn't shut up about him, Kalum this, Kalum that! I tried removing those shells from her locker yesterday because I was cleaning the place out and she nearly had a fit with me! She went straight to the bin and fished them back out and I swear to you she slept with them in her hand last night. I promise you, she is crushing on him badly."

The men were still slightly sceptical the next morning, as it didn't seem natural that a four year old girl would crush on anyone. Then again, this was Carlas daughter. They were proven very much so wrong; when they came down to visit for the final time that morning before they left for the airport there was a big farewell with a gloomy Ryan giving Kalum a bag of sweets from himself and a hug, Carla snapping away at the camera, and then when it came to Cassies turn she too accepted a hug off Kalum but then with a shy smile leant in quickly as they were about to part to give him a small, quick, barely a peck kiss on his unexpecting mouth. She ran out the door giggling while the adults roared with laughter at the horrified looks on both boys' faces and Kalum frantically wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, ears and cheeks burning.

"Proper little heartbreaker you seem to be Kay." Carla giggled as Kalum shirked away in embarrassment and shame. She slyly passed a photo to Aaron "You can use it as ammo when he gets into the teenage years."

"Cheers." Aaron grinned. He wondered how the woman had ever put him at unease, the whole Nick thing must've just made him paranoid.

"Oh, and speaking of which.." She fished in her bag and looked a little anxious as she handed them two more photos. "I meant to give these to you… I hope you don't mind…I just couldn't resist...photographers curse."

The men looked curiously at the photos and as they did smiles crept onto their faces. Both photos were taken on the day Jackson had thrown water over Aaron; the first one was of the three of them in the water, Aaron and Jay standing close to each other with Kalum in Aarons arms between them. While they weren't looking directly at the camera the genuine smiles on their faces could not be missed, all three soaking wet but completely content. The second was of Aaron and Jackson on their own, and it was taken when Aaron was demonstrating to her that Jay was indeed taken. They had to admit, Carla was an outstanding photographer, as everything from the aspect to the tone of the photo was like that of a wedding magazine.

"Thanks Carla." Aaron said genuinely, holding his arms open for a hug which she accepted gladly, before receiving another one off Jay. She smirked "To be honest lads, as beautiful a moment as the second photo was, it was a bit of a hard hitting moment for me."

"How so?"

"Hey, you are both attractive lads, I'm a lonely single mum, one of you looked likely to be a single dad, what do you reckon I was thinking before I found out you were together?"

Both men were stunned into silence as she burst out laughing. "Oh well, another world, another life eh boys? Well anyway thanks for everything, enjoy the rest of your stay!"

With that she took off out the door and the boys allowed themselves to laugh as well, now knowing where Cassie got her man eating skills from.

Xoxoxox

The three of them had a wonderful time during their final week and a half, as usual they went to the beach most days, then on other days they went to town to buy gifts for people back home, they went to the zoo, they went to an amazing magic show with sword swallowers, escape artists, contortionists and illusionists, they also saw a bird show consisting of hawks, eagles, owls and parrots performing numerous stunts, with Kalum looking the picture of amazement as he was allowed to wear one of the leather gloves and hold a hawk on his arm. Some days they simply stayed in the villa and spent the day in their pool and the night just out on the patio enjoying each other's company. No matter what they got up to, the only way any of them could describe their time there was; completely unbelievable.

Father's Day fell during their stay, and coincidently fell this year on Aaron and Jacksons wedding anniversary, 17th June. Married 8 years that day, and together for 10 also. Ever the more of a romantic, Jackson had picked their wedding date.

Kalum was too young to understand that it was Father's Day, and besides it wasn't a holiday that Aaron and Jackson really ever had much cause to celebrate. Jackson simply sent his father a card nowadays with a bit of cash since they had got back into contact, and Aaron completely ignored the holiday, although once or twice he did send Paddy a card and almost regretted it straight away as Paddy had all but burst into happy tears and almost squeezed the breath out of him. However, as it was their anniversary and their first year being fathers they decided to do it up right, and they couldn't think of anyone better to spend their day with than their beautiful son.

There was an event being held at 9 pm at the waterside of the local town, there was to be a firework display out on the water, which they had a feeling they were going to enjoy. They didn't bother with Kays chair as the town would be packed for this event so Aaron just carried him through the bustling streets.

They picked a good spot along the beach to sit down, Kalum in between them. Kay was looking very confused as to why they were on a beach in the dark but passed no comment, sure that they knew what they were doing. As more people crowded in the first of the fireworks set off across the sky, and within seconds the sky came alive with a display of fireworks of all colours and types exploding and hissing in the air, hiding the stars. Some let out large explosions, some only let out sharp squeals, some let out mere sparks, some painted the night sky with rainbow colours, some spiralled and cartwheeled and showered sparks like rainfall. And it wasn't just one at a time, oh no, the sky for the better part of forty minutes became a mere canvas of incredible light and colour, like the Northern Lights.

The family Walsh was silenced for most of that period of time, stupefied by the display that wasn't done by halves, the only interruptions being frequent gasps and exclamations of surprise by Kalum. But even Kay was silent for the most part, both his fathers pleased and amused by the look of awe on his young face, mouth slightly open, brown eyes unblinking and unable to tear away from the sight, completely mesmerised. Completely content, Aaron laid his head on Jays shoulder and Jay leaned his own against his, wrapping an arm around Aarons waist.

"Look Dad! Look Daddy! Quick!" Kalum suddenly exclaimed excitedly, pointing towards the water.

Just on the horizon of the water, beneath the last of the fireworks, there came what looked like an enormous lit up multi-coloured serpent; a Chinese dragon. As if to emphasise the point red Chinese sky lanterns were then let off into the sky, taking the place of the fireworks as they glowed above the creature that was twisting its way across the water, cleverly manipulated by unseen men on boats, at times letting of fireballs that disappeared into the night sky.

For Kay, Aaron and Jackson it was like a fairytale.

Later as Aaron carried an exhausted Kalum into their villa he groggily asked "Dad? Was that real or was I asleep?" Aaron smiled at his innocence, as Kay would never have witnessed something like that before in his young life. Giving the sleepy child a kiss he replied "No sweetheart, you didn't dream it. It was all real." "Can you please call Nana so I can tell her about it?" "Not now baby, tomorrow, Nana will be asleep and you're not far from sleep yourself."

"Yes I am!" Kay protested but his large yawn and heavy eyes betrayed him. Sure enough within seconds he was dreaming away about fireworks and dragons.

As Aaron and Jay were not yet tired, and as it was their anniversary after all and this was an opportune time to be on their own they headed out back for a swim. They left Kalum asleep in their bed until they came back in, just so they could keep an eye on him while they were outside as their room had sliding glass doors that led out back. It was for safety's sake, as even though there were locks and catches on all the main doors and windows they still felt more comfortable being able to see him while he was inside on his own in a new place.

Out in the pool they thoroughly enjoyed themselves, at the start they behaved like a couple of schoolkids as Aaron was a bit reluctant at first to get into the cold water and rather than let him ease himself into the water Jay had grabbed him round the waist and flung him in. As he reemerged gasping in shock of the sudden coldness Jackson dive bombed into the pool, literally drowning Aarons protests. Then like a couple of kids they began splashing each other and Aaron grappled with his partner, trying to dunk him. He succeeded and tried swimming away but wasn't fast enough as Jay caught him and returned the favour. Aaron threw his arms up to try and do it again but Jackson caught both arms by the wrists and laughed triumphantly. Aaron struggled to free himself but couldn't stop himself from grinning. Then he stopped as he made direct eye contact with his husband, and felt his body completely relax as he lost himself in those eyes that he loved so completely. Jay seemed to feel the tension leaving his partners wrists, and he gently let go of them. Aaron then placed his now relaxed arms around Jays neck and Jay mirrored his movements by wrapping his arms around Aarons waist to pull his partner in close so their bodies were aligned perfectly. Aaron leaned his head against Jays and both smiled, saying nothing as words were unnecessary.

Aaron would never ever have believed on that day ten years ago when their relationship started that they would still be together for this long a time. To tell the truth, at that time he was still unsure as to the whole "Gay relationship" and how it worked, whether it was an open or closed relationship or casual or what. He also was never a great romantic, and believed that nonsense about first loves and soulmates was a load of doss. Who could blame him, after all his family was never one for the happily ever after marriages. As far as he was concerned relationships were all fine and good, but eventually things would end due to fights or the couple would just get sick of the sight of each other eventually. Nothing was permanent, and to love only one person for the rest of your life was an impossible, ludicrous idea in Aarons opinion, held only by stupid over optimistic unrealistic romantics.

Aaron was a headstrong young man who hated to be proven wrong, which had been done on many occasions, mostly by Jackson, but he thanked God every single day that he had been proven wrong on that one.

Jay playfully rubbed noses with his husband, causing his smile to brighten, and then Aaron leaned the rest of his face in to capture Jays mouth in a slow tender loving kiss, saying more to Jackson than Aaron would ever be able to put into words, and the same went for Jackson to Aaron.

Breaking it slowly Jay looked Aaron in the eyes and asked softly "You doing anything for the next ten years?"

Without having to think too hard Aaron merely shook his head. "Too busy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, got a perfect little boy to raise and…" he leaned his forehead back against his partners and kept eye contact "… I've got the best husband in the world to make happy."

Jackson felt overwhelmed to the point of tears, but he managed to keep control. "Number one; that title belongs to you. Number two; you do that so damn well already." Still smiling he leant back down into another kiss, this one lasting longer.

His leg had healed very well over the past month and a bit, he still couldn't run any laps or lift heavy objects, and they as a couple still couldn't do anything "proper" until he was given the all clear, but Aaron didn't care about that. That evening had been incredible, and it was made all the better by the fact that there was just himself, his husband and their little boy with no one to bother them, like nobody else existed in the world only them. That was all the celebration both men needed.

Breaking off for oxygen Jay murmured against Aarons mouth "I love you."

To which Aaron replied "I love you, always."

Neither could remember an anniversary of theirs that had been so perfect.

…..TBC

**Well again sorry for that lengthy chapter I couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoyed! Just as a note to Asa, I'm touched that you like this story so much and I'll just let you and all others know that I will continue this story either for as long as people are interested in it or until I run out of ideas, whichever goes first. I'm not short of ideas at the mo, I've more sweetness as well as drama planned for later chapters but a story has no use with no interest, so if and when people get bored of this story I shall stop. Thanks for reading! Sarah **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go with chapter 15, you'll all be happy to know that it's a way shorter one but it shall lead on to bigger things in upcoming chapters. Saying nothing else for the minute on that;) No song choice for this chapter I'm afraid, I'll probably kick myself for it later but total blank atm. Sorry.**

**Chapter 15**

Aaron began working at his new job at the end of June. It was a grand spot; the garage was well spacious and equipped, very modern with all the latest gadgets in great working order. The working conditions were top notch, his co-workers were all welcoming and friendly and there were no layabouts; one thing that was for certain at this place with its high reputation was that everyone had to pull their weight. This place hauled no slackers.

At the same time it wasn't a strict nose to the grindstone place as such, it just wanted the work done, and done well. Aaron saw nothing wrong with that. As promised he was in a higher position than what he was in his original job; he could make more decisions, he could use his own initiative more, be more of his own boss and even give orders to the trainee mechanics. He didn't want to do this too often though as he knew himself all too well what it was like to have an aul mouthpiece drilling orders left right and centre just for the sake of letting the lesser mechanics know who was higher in the food chain. In fairness it had been a good while since Cain had had to do this with Aaron, and also Aaron had damn well needed a good taking down a few pegs in his first couple of years working with Cain. When he became a changed man- scratch that, when he finally became a_ man_ Cain had found it less necessary to deflate his head and gradually stopped.

When the chat in the workplace turned to family matters Aaron felt no discomfort in stating that he was gay, had a partner and an adopted child. It had been a long time since Aaron had cared about what other people thought of his sexuality or how he lived his life. His workmates didn't seem to mind this at all, which he was grateful for as he just wasn't in the mood to have to deal with gay jibes or homophobic abuse. That's not to say they weren't surprised, of course they were, as there was nothing about Aaron physical or personality wise that would have even made them consider that he batted for the other side. But sure it was the same for Jackson, everything from the way he dressed to the way he shouted aggressively when the football was on would've eliminated any thought in any unknowing persons mind that he was gay. Sometimes Aaron wondered why some people just couldn't comprehend that the classic gay stereotype was a load of bull in most cases. There wasn't a feminine bone in either Aaron or Jackson; they just happened to be normal everyday blokes that just so happened to fall in love with another bloke.

Aaron had to smirk as he remembered an occasion a few years ago when he and Jay were on a night out in a bar. They had been enjoying themselves when some prat who had a couple of drinks in him on the other side of the bar started irritating them by throwing them smirks and snickers at frequent times. At various times they could overhear him making remarks to his mates. Mostly regarding them and their sexuality.

Aaron had made to get up angrily a few times but was stopped by Jay who told him to ignore him, knowing how fierce a temper Aaron could fly into. Then on his way back from the toilet Jackson received a catty comment from the young bloke who had become even braver as the lager in his glass disappeared.

"You know, I always wondered about your type of blokes… in your relationships whos the bloke and whos the wife?"

His equally tipsy friends snickered pathetically.

Jackson had shocked both Aaron and them by turning swiftly and as calm and cool as you like approached them. They started to look just a little less brave as they could now see up close just how well built physically Jay was, had he been a fighting man he could have taken any of them in a fair fight.

But he didn't as it wasn't his style. Instead he leant down and folded his arms coolly on the now nervous mans table and looked him directly in the eyes with a calm expression, but threat was also present. The blokes tittering mates started fidgeting uncomfortably, not sure how to react as they weren't expecting retaliation. Up close Jay could see that they must only be in their early twenties, a few years younger than himself.

"Well now, that's a bit of a stupid question isn't it?" Jay asked calmly but with a hint of threat. The bloke just looked back uncomfortably.

"You see I thought it would've been obvious to anyone, that having a "wife" in a gay relationship _kind of_ defeats the purpose of it being a _gay_ relationship." Jackson continued coolly "Apparently that obvious detail has evaded you and your schoolboy chums here."

The "schoolboy chums" at the minute were looking as if they were debating in their skulls as to whether it was best to argue or keep their tongues. As expected they did the latter. With that Jackson smoothly took the now very uneasy blokes fresh pint and downed a third of it before placing it back down

"And don't worry _little boy_, its been proven now that you can't catch AIDs from that." Jay sneered a final time before standing back upright and returning to his amazed partner. It wasn't long before the very much so degraded Brady bunch shuffled their way out the bar door in silence.

However Aarons workmates did accept him for who he was, and that was all that mattered. They didn't treat him any different to the other blokes. Aaron quickly came to love his job especially as he could negotiate suitable working hours with his boss Pat, who he got on well with, and he could come home everyday. One thing Aaron had specifically made clear to Jay when he took this job was that he didn't want to be a parent who only saw their child for an hour a day. Luckily he didn't have to worry about that now.

One thing though that was bothering him about the job was that due to rules he was obliged to undertake a training course in Scotland that would last three whole weeks.

Aaron could not begin to imagine how he was going to spend three whole weeks away from his husband and son. He had spoken to Jay about it and although Jay agreed that he wasn't happy about it, it had to be done. It wasn't for another week and a half anyway, so Aaron would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Xoxoxox

"If I fall asleep at this meeting, its your fault!"

"How's it my fault?" Aaron asked innocently.

Jackson raised an eyebrow at his partner as Aaron tried keeping the innocent face but failed miserably as he couldn't keep the smile off it.

"Well it wasn't like you fought very hard to resist me!"

"Bit difficult to do that when I'm barely woken up properly and you're attacking my bloody neck!"

"It definitely didn't sound like you weren't enjoying it." Aaron grinned "You weren't protesting at what happened afterwards either."

"Well I could hardly go back to sleep after that thanks to some!" but Jays smile let him down.

Aaron adopted a puppy dog look as they started off down the stairs "It's not my fault you look good when you're asleep." He chided playfully.

"Well its hardly my fault that you're addicted to-"

"Morning, Kay! You're up early mate."

Since Kalum had learnt his new ability on holidays he had put it into use at home also. The men didn't mind this, as they knew he had his portable buzzer with him should he have any difficulty. This morning they found him sat on the sofa, as his chair was level with the sofa it was easy for him to pull himself up onto it using only his arms. He was sat there with the TV on and his teddy and a toy train in his arms and smiled as he heard his parents make their way down the stairs.

All three sat and watched Fireman Sam for a bit, not in much of a rush. They had a meeting that afternoon with the adoption agency manager; it was nothing drastic, only a standard procedure thing to check on how Kalum was doing, so the boys didn't think much of it. Aaron and Jay were a bit anxious at first over the accident but both consoled themselves by agreeing that it couldn't have knowingly been prevented by them, nor was it caused by them, so it wouldn't have any influence on the meeting.

At three o clock they met with Rachel Montague in her office. A woman in her forties, with mousy brown hair in a bun and piercing grey eyes that gave her a quite sincere look, but it turned out she was quite a friendly woman with a kind heart towards children. She smiled as her door opened and the two men with the cute five year old ventured into her office. She had informed them of problems with the lift so Jay had carried Kalum in. Kalum was curious as to why they were in this odd unfamiliar grey place but said nothing.

"Good afternoon, the adoptive parents of Kalum Albeck is it?"

"It is." Aaron grinned, as did Jackson, and no one noticed the odd little frown appear on Kalums face.

They spoke for a while on general things like how the family was progressing, how Kalum was getting on, his recommencement of speech, his moods, his behaviour, his likes and dislikes. They touched on the accident only because they had to and thankfully it was only briefly, they discussed Kalums asthma, and also their plans for the future regarding Kalums education and things like that. Overall it went quite well, as she could see clearly just by looking at Kay that he was a healthy, well looked after, happy child.

She then smiled as she said "Now Dad and Daddy I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step outside for a minute while me and Kalum have a little chat."

"No problem." and it really wasn't, after all it was just standard procedure. Kalum however looked alarmed and tightened his grip on Jackson.

"Daddy?"

"Its ok sweetheart, the nice lady just wants to talk to you for a few seconds. Me and dad will be just right outside the door ok?"

"Do you have to?" Kalum asked desperately. "Yes we do baby but its ok, she just wants to ask you some questions and then we can go home ok?"

"OK" Kalum gave in half-heartedly. Aaron lay a kiss on his anxious sons forehead. "Its alright Kay, she's a really nice lady. We'll see you in a tick."

As they waited outside Rachel smiled kindly at the shy five year old, who was still gazing at the door his parents had just left through.

"Now Mr Kalum Albeck, I have some really easy but really important questions for you ok?"

"Ok.."

"Well first question is do you like where you live now?"

"Yes.."

"Are your dad and your daddy nice to you? Do you like them?"

"Yes.."

"How much do you like them? This much…" she held her two hands up parallel to each other and only a small bit apart "which means a little. Or this much.." she dramatically increased the distance between both hands causing Kalum to giggle. "..which means a lot?"

Still giggling Kalum separated his hands a wide distance apart, meaning a lot.

She laughed herself and went back to being a tad more serious "Do you love them Kalum?"

The boy with a shy smile nodded, more comfortable now the ice was broken.

"Do they tell you they love you?" he nodded "When?" "All the time, when daddys done reading me my story at bedtime."

"And would you like to go back to your old home?"

At this Kalum looked startled "No! I don't want to go back."

"You sure? You want to stay in your new home?"

"With dad and daddy?"

"Of course."

"Yes."

Satisfied, Rachel stopped the questioning and beamed at Kalum. "In that case well done Mr Albeck, you did really well with those questions. Let me just call in your parents and you can go home."

"But-"

"Yes?" she inquired, listening intently to what the now confused looking child was trying to say.

"Why do you call me Kalum Albeck?"

Now it was her turn to look confused. "Kalum Albeck is your name sweetheart."

"No its not!"

At this alarm bells started ringing in her mind, a bit of fear mixing with confusion. She kept calm while asking "Then what is your name sweetheart?"

Kalum looked at her as if she'd just asked a very stupid question. "Kalum Walsh!"

She recovered a bit, grateful that the situation wasn't as sinister as some of the scenarios that had come into her head.

"Who calls you that sweetheart? Does your dad or daddy call you that? Did they tell you that was your name?"

"No, its just my name!" Poor Kay was confused now. Aaron and Jackson had never referred to him by surname obviously but Kalum didn't know why this lady was finding it so hard to understand that this was just his name; his dad and his daddy were both called Walsh, his uncle Josh was called Walsh, Leo, Ryan and Cassie also had their daddies last names. Why should he be any different?

"…so your name is Kalum Walsh? Do you want it to be Kalum Walsh?"

"It _is_!" Kalum was feeling a bit frustrated now. He was struggling to comprehend what was the big deal over his name; it was simply his name, it wasn't like it was something special or important!

After a moment of thought she smiled "Ok then sweetheart, you did really well there. I'm just going to ask your parents to come back in now. Be back in a sec."

Aaron and Jay stood outside, wondering how Kay was getting on. Then Rachel came out the door and quietly shut the door behind her, a solemn look on her face.

"Is everything ok Mrs Montague?" Jackson frowned at the serious look on her face. "Is Kalum alright?"

"Yes, yes, he's fine. He did very well, except we experienced one problem Kalum's not happy with."

"Which is?" both mens' worries rose to a high level.

"Your son isn't happy with his name. He wants to change it."

Both men were stunned as Rachel tried hard to keep the grin from forming on her face as it would give the game away too soon. For a second of complete madness Aaron pictured having a son called Handy Manny Albeck, which would've seemed funny to him if he wasn't taking the situation so seriously.

"What does he want to change it to?"

Xoxoxoxo

Kalum was asleep in bed. Aaron and Jackson were relaxing on their sofa, Aaron sitting up and Jay lying on his back with his head resting on Aaron's lap, Aaron absentmindedly stroking Jay's short hair. Some movie was on but both had their minds elsewhere.

Suddenly Jackson spoke "Am I being a bad person if I feel glad that he wants to drop the name of his sorry excuse of a father?"

Aaron shook his head "Not at all, if that's the case I must be the worst person in the world because I'm practically doing cartwheels over it!"

Jackson chuckled before continuing on seriously "But Aaron, it wasn't like we unknowingly forced him into it, did we?"

"Baby in the past year that we've known Kalum when have we ever forced him to do anything? Coming to live with us he chose on his own, speaking again he chose to do on his own, calling us by paternal titles he chose to do on his own, and now he's chosen to take on your name, all on his own!"

Jay allowed himself to grin "Our Kay is his own man already, ain't he?" he commented softly.

"That he is." Aaron agreed, now lightly stroking the stubble on his husbands face. "His name is still Albeck on all legal documents, and no one till this day has ever referred to him as Walsh. We've done nothing to force this on him."

"I suppose you're right." Jay sighed before grinning "I can't say I wasn't thrilled when I heard he wanted to change his surname."

"Me neither!" Aaron laughed and added on a more sentimental note "If I'm being honest, I don't see any reason why he shouldn't. After all, it's _you _whoKalum calls his daddy, not that waste of space."

Jackson smiled tenderly at his husband and raised a hand to stroke his face before sitting up slightly to give him a kiss. Settling back down into their original positions they contently continued on watching the film, already looking forward to going to the deed poll office to make their son theirs by name.

However the two were completely unaware of a car parked in the shadows not too far away from their house. In it sat a man with most of his face obscured by darkness. He'd been watching the house for the better part of two hours, and had seen the family return home from their meeting. In one hand he was nursing a hand rolled cigarette and in the other he held a newspaper clipping from a couple of months ago. Tossing the clipping to one side carelessly and flicking the last of the cig out the window he grunted and drove away, certain that this wouldn't be the last he'd see of the place, nor the family for that matter…

…TBC

**Drama ensues shortly:) sorry to those who prefer the sweeter parts of the story, but just to keep it balanced I'm about to put into play an idea that's been plaguing my mind for a while. I'll say nothing yet, but I hope to do the idea justice. Thanks for reading! Sarah**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we are with chapter 16! Shall you find out for certain who that guy was in the previous chapter?.. wait and see:)**

**Just a quick message to BrokenSpear- thank you for reading the story and making your presence known! I'm really touched and pleased that you like the story and have followed it from the start:) hope I can still meet your expectations with it.**

**Song choice: a very touching song that, despite me first hearing of it in sad circumstances, I find is ideal for the top part of this chapter (word changed slightly to agree with gender). Belongs to Lonestar.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

_He called him on the road_

_From a lonely cold hotel room,_

_Just to hear him say I love you one more time_

_But when he heard the sound,_

_Of the kids laughing in the background_

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eye._

_A little voice came on the phone,_

_Said "Daddy, when you coming home?"_

_He said the first thing that came to his mind,_

_I'm already there._

_Take a look around,_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground,_

_I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend,_

_And I know I'm in your prayers,_

_Oh I'm already there…_

Aaron fell backwards onto his hotel room bed, knackered after yet another day of hard training. He gazed upwards at the ceiling fan as it circulated above him blowing cool air into his face. For a few seconds his eyes tracked its movements before easily boring of it and giving up. He then just remained where he was, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, twiddling his thumbs, preparing himself for yet another night of having nothing to do or to interest him.

The room he had spent the past week in was quite luxurious considering it was only for a training course; Pat obviously knew how to treat his employees well. There was a large comfy bed, a mini bar, plenty of space and the en suite was delightful with a Jacuzzi and clean fluffy towels, a power shower and even complimentary toiletries. From Aarons window he could now see the glistening lights of the Scottish city.

The hotel was run well and had in it a pool, a bar, a restaurant and a gym, so there could be no complaints there. The course itself was challenging but interesting and so Aaron didn't mind it as such, he met some top blokes and girls while at it as they were taking the same training course, the instructors were patient and friendly, and the working hours weren't too long. There was plenty of free time afterwards for the mechanics to head out and enjoy themselves in the wonderful city, which privileged them more than your average training course.

Aaron almost felt guilty that he was secretly hating every minute of being here.

He knew it was a small price to pay for the brilliant job he had now, and knew he should be grateful for the great conditions in which he was spending the course, which he was. Pat Martin for all his wealth was undeniably a bloke in a million.

But knowing all this did sweet F.A to stop him missing his husband and son like mad.

He had never spent this much time away from Jackson since Jay had been in America getting treatment to help him walk again, nine years ago. Aaron had missed him something serious then, and this time it was no different despite their time apart being shorter this time round. It was times like these when Aaron wondered how in hells name he and Hazel during Jays paralysis even had contemplated assisting him in ending his misery. One thing was for certain, Aaron grimly believed he wouldn't still be here now had they gone through with it; if he barely lasted 6 months without Jay, spending the rest of his life without him seemed hardly imaginable. As for Kalum; there hadn't been a day since they brought him home that Kay had not seen his dad. Aaron could feel his heart breaking when he saw the small face drop as he explained that he had to go away for a few days, not even the mention of bringing him home a present would make Kay cheer up.

What made the situation even worse was that while the hotel had pretty much everything, one thing it didn't have was great signal for mobiles. The only way of contact was via email or the room telephone. Aaron didn't want to talk to his family via email, he just found it too cold and flat, but his workplace had advised them to use the telephones in the rooms as rarely as possible as it was expensive and would be coming out of their own pockets. Aaron had let Jay know this upon arrival and Jay hid his disappointment well, knowing it wasn't Aarons fault. Since his arrival seven days earlier Aaron had only contacted his family twice, and only for short periods, not able to say half of what he wanted to say in that time.

Sighing, Aaron got up and went to his case to pull out a shirt for bed, deciding he might as well sleep because there was nothing else to do. As he rummaged through the case he stopped suddenly as his hand pulled out something soft and grey. His insides warmed slightly; it was Kalums trademark beanie.

He grinned as he held the bit of fabric; before they had gone to Tenerife they had assured Kalum that he wouldn't be able to wear his beloved beanie while on holidays because of the heat, Kalum in his childlike mind didn't think any place could be that warm that he couldn't wear his hat. Obviously the sly little git must have slipped his hat into the case before they left, just in case. Aaron laughed to himself; they had been going mad looking for his beanie since they came home, Kay must've completely forgotten where he had put it two weeks previously.

He knew he was being a bit soppy, but he couldn't help himself as he brought the grey hat up to smell it. It felt like his heart didn't know whether to soar or sink as he inhaled the sweet scent of his son from the material; Aaron didn't know really how to describe the smell, it was like a mixture of sunshine, candy cane and roses. It was so uniquely Kalum that if Aaron shut his eyes and concentrated hard enough it would be easy to imagine that he was holding his son in his arms at that moment.

That made his mind up for him. Still holding the beanie he sat back down on the bed and this time picked up the room phone.

_Stuff it. _He thought as he punched in the number. _I'll pay the sodding bill._

Xoxoxo

Kalum was sitting on the floor of the living room leaning back against the sofa playing with his train set while Jay was in the kitchen washing up. There was still a half hour left before Kays bedtime and there wasn't much else left to do in that time other than give Kalum his final inhaler dose and read him his story. Jay didn't mind that he had a bit extra housework to do than usual on top of his job, at least it served as a distraction from his mutual feelings of missing his partner terribly. He knew Kay was missing him too. As he had done when Jay was in hospital, he repeated the exact same question each day "Whens dad coming home?"

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He rolled his eyes; if that was Declan looking for a last minute job to be done he could jog on, he wasn't taking Kalum anywhere or leaving him with anyone at this hour of the night.

"Kay, could you please answer that buddy? Just press the green button."

Kalum reached a hand behind him to grab his daddy's phone off the sofa. He felt very important at receiving permission to answer daddy's mobile.

"Hello?"

"Kalum Walsh, why aren't you in bed?"

"DAD!" he exclaimed excitedly, causing Jackson to drop what he was doing and enter the sitting room, surprised that Aaron was ringing them when he'd been told about the high call prices.

"Hi sweetheart, you missing me?" Aaron smiled, unable to keep the serious tone. Although they hadn't officially changed his name yet Aaron saw no harm in starting as they meant to go on.

"Uh huh!" "Are you being a good boy for daddy and Nana? Are you looking after him for me like I told you?" "Yep! Though he cut himself on his hand yesterday at work." Kay sounded a tad worried. Aaron laughed "That's alright baby, he wasn't really hurt. Daddy's just a drama queen sometimes."

Kalum giggled guiltily while Jay raised an eyebrow questioningly. He scooped Kay up and sat them both down on the sofa, Kalum nattering away about various bits and pieces to Aaron. Finally at the end Aaron could hear Kays voice getting heavy with sleep and commented "I think you're ready for bed Kay." Looking at his watch he saw it was a few minutes past Kalums bedtime. Aaron could happily talk with his son all night but he knew Kay was on the brink of sleep, and there was someone else he needed to talk to before the phone bill went into triple digits.

"No I'm fine!" but Kalum chose the wrong moment to involuntarily yawn. He had already pulled himself onto Jays lap and his head was nodding against his chest. "Oh I think you are!" Aaron smiled "Go on mate, its time for bed. I'll talk to you again soon."

"OK" Kay replied sounding disappointed. "Are you coming home soon? Tomorrow?" The question near broke Aarons heart. "Not tomorrow baby, but very, very soon ok?" "Uh huh." But it sounded very downbeat to Aaron.

"Just before you go Kay theres something I forgot to tell you; I was in this shop today right, and I saw this cool looking Lego fire station set on one of the stands." He could practically hear Kalums ears pricking up on the other end "I asked the lady about it, and she said only certain boys are allowed to get one and those boys have to look after it properly and play with it regularly. Do you know any boy who'd do that?"

"Me, dad! I will! Please please please!" Aaron grinned to himself as Kalum brightened up immediately. "Alright, but only if you go to bed straight away!" "Ok!" Kalum had definitely perked up now much to Aarons satisfaction. "Alright then bud I'll let you go. Night night sweetheart, I love you."

"Night, love you dad." Kay let out a large yawn as a smiling Jackson gave him his final dose and carried him into his room. Aaron patiently waited on hold for him to return.

Finally a voice came back on the other end "So, what's my present then?"

"Well hello to you too." Aaron snorted but was smiling. He knew Jay was only messing around for fun, as was his custom. "What do you mean what's your present? You're damn well married to _me_, is that not enough?"

"Alright… what else?" Aaron could sense Jay grinning as well on the other line. He loved this aspect of their relationship where they could both engage in friendly rival banter, yet both knowing how the other was really feeling about his partner.

"Better watch it Walsh, or I might just decide to stay up here." Aaron chided. "Doubt that somehow, you wouldn't be able to stay away from me." Jay playfully chided back. "Well someone thinks a lot of himself!" Aaron scoffed. "Someone has to; I take it that you haven't much considering I haven't gotten a present." Jackson joked.

"Nah, not much now if I'm honest." Aaron agreed smiling mischievously. "Oh really?" "Yeah, probably only thought about you once…. Or twice…. A minute… every day… since I got here."

Aaron now dropped the clowning act and could sense that while Jay was still smiling it was now a warmer smile as he too stopped pretending.

"I _am_ missing you, baby." Aaron said softly. "Loads and loads."

"I miss you too babe, like bloody mad."

They talked for at least an hour or so, Aaron wasn't sure of the time and didn't care, he was completely content just lying back on his bed talking to his husband about everything and anything; the topic of conversation didn't matter. He just enjoyed hearing his husbands voice and didn't want the discussion to end.

But eventually it had to. "Your phone bill must be going back to the stone age babe."

Aaron laughed. "Yeah, but it was well worth it. I think I better let you go Jay, you're starting to sound a bit knackered yourself." "You always did have a way with words." Jay answered sarcastically but in good humour. "I'm not looking forward to sleeping on my own again." Aaron complained. "Tell me about it, the beds been bloody freezing since you left."

"At least I know you haven't been using someone else to warm it." Aaron teased. "Babe I'm thirty in two weeks, I doubt I'd still have the ability to be a Casanova." Jackson groaned dramatically much to Aarons amusement.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you're nearly another decade closer to an old codger." Aaron jibed. "You're only 2 years younger than me, don't forget!" "Ooh, and a grumpy old codger at that! But still.." Aaron had to smile a bit shyly even though Jay couldn't see him "….you're _my _old codger."

He could nearly hear Jackson smiling on the other line. "I love you." Jackson said softly and seriously. Aaron felt warmth rush through him, and also a bit of sadness as he knew their conversation was coming to an end and he could quite happily listen to his husband all night, even if it was just those 3 words over and over.

"I love you too baby; so, so much."

Xoxoxo

The next two weeks were just as hard to get through; the only thing getting him through it was his calls home. Although he only did this two more times and they were shorter it still was a source of comfort to him.

On his nineteenth day Pat came up to the city to check up on the trainees and discuss their progress with the instructors, as was his custom. All seemed well and before he left he chatted with each of his employees. He reached Aaron last, as his surname was last on the list.

They shot the breeze for a while, just general banter, before Pat suddenly piped up "You're not happy are you Aaron?"

Aaron was startled "What gave you that impression Mr Martin?"

Pat held up his hands "Please Aaron, first off I'm older than I'd care to admit but please don't remind me of that by calling me Mr Martin! It's Pat. And more importantly, it's not that difficult to see that you're unhappy; you've a face on you like a wet weekend and your workmates have expressed concerns over you because you seem very down in the dumps these past few weeks. Have we done something to upset you Aaron?" Pat didn't seem annoyed at all, only concerned.

"No! Not at all Pat, I love this job! I really do! Its just…" Aaron stopped, thinking he'd sound a bit ridiculous. "It's just…?" Pat echoed, encouraging him.

"…. I miss my family. I've never been this long away from them and its my partners thirtieth birthday tomorrow. That's all, sorry for worrying you over nothing." Aaron felt a bit silly admitting this to his boss, he must sound so pathetic.

But Pat just smiled and clapped him on the shoulder "Aaron lad there's no need for apologies; you're not the first of my workforce to have these feelings and you definitely won't be the last. You're a good man Aaron, I'd consider it strange if you weren't experiencing a bit of homesickness."

"Thanks for understanding sir… sorry, I meant Pat!" Aaron was relieved.

Pat looked thoughtful for a minute and then sighed. "Go on then young Walsh, get your gear and go home." "Wha wha what? !" Aaron stammered in shock. Was he being fired?

Pat grinned "The last two days of this course are more fun orientated than work orientated as theres feck all else they can teach you, but I can tell you won't benefit from this in your current humour. You won't miss anything important if you take off early. So go on, your fellas only 30 once. I'll make up an excuse that you got the flu or something."

"But Pat.." "But nothing. You don't want to be here and you won't be missing anything vital, so why not?" Pat lay a hand on his shoulder "As I said you're a good man Aaron, and a good worker at that. You'd be well capable even without taking this course. I understand how you're feeling, I feel the same everytime I leave my wife and girls, and I'm impressed that you stuck this out for so long without complaining. I'm giving you permission now to go, I'll sign your form tomorrow saying you've passed the course. So get out of here before I change my mind."

Aaron was bewildered still, but delighted "Thanks Pat! Thanks a million, you are pure gold!"

With that Aaron almost skipped out the door, although he had to restrain himself as he was meant to be coming down with the flu.

Xoxoxo

Aaron shut the door behind him and leaned against it, shutting his eyes contentedly. Home at long last!

He had taken two trains and a bus as there were no direct trains until morning and he couldn't wait that long. It seemed to last an eternity but finally he was here.

His first port of call was to Kalums room. He was able to sneak in quietly as the door was ajar and he felt fit to cry with joy as he saw his five year old son for the first time in nearly three weeks fast asleep under his covers, clutching his worn out teddy bear and every so often making little snuffly noises in his sleep. Aaron was unable to keep his eyes off him as he cautiously approached and sunk down to his hunkers, perfectly content just to silently observe his little boys beautiful sleeping face for a few minutes. He very carefully reached out a hand to gently ruffle Kays hair without waking him. He'd never go back to sleep if he woke up now.

Aaron dug into his pocket and pulled out Kays beloved beanie, which he had kept with him since discovering it, and laid it on his pillow beside his teddy. Leaning over the sleeping child he very lightly kissed his forehead and then his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning sweetheart, love you lots."

Standing up he gazed at the slumbering child for a few more seconds. He had told Jay to give Kalum lots of hugs from him, and there was nothing that would've pleased him more at that minute than to give him a real hug now but unfortunately that would have to wait till morning. Tearing his eyes away, he left the room to find the other most important man in his life.

Xoxoxo

The light was on in their room and Jackson was curled up on his side asleep. From the book lying half open on the floor Aaron guessed that he must've fell asleep while reading and dropped it. Again for a few seconds Aaron could do nothing but watch his partner, still in disbelief that he was at home with his family at long last and not where he should be in Scotland. Like with his son Aaron was amazed at how beautiful his partner looked and at the amount of overpowering affection he had for both of them. He guessed the old soppy saying about absence making the heart fonder was right but he was in no rush to try it again. He didn't want to leave them for that amount of time ever again.

Although Jay looked so peaceful Aaron knew he had to wake him. Neither Kay nor he knew that Aaron was home early and he didn't want to give Jay a heart attack by having him suddenly realise in the morning that someone was in bed with him.

So Aaron woke him up in the best way he knew; lying down on the bed behind him he reached his arm around him and gently started stroking his torso while placing gentle kisses along his neck, his jawline and the corner of his mouth. "Jackson.." he whispered "Jay, baby, wake up."

Jacksons tired eyes flickered open, his half-conscious mind not yet fully comprehending why or how he was being woken up. Once the fog of sleep cleared he froze in a moment of fear as he felt someone's arm around him and warm breath on him. Turning to look he almost took a stroke in shock of seeing his husbands face with a warm grin on it. He must be dreaming.

"Its ok Jay, its just me." Aaron soothed. "Aaron! How are you here? You're in Scotland!" a shocked and still half asleep Jackson exclaimed. "Obviously not anymore." Aaron smirked "Pat let me go off early, said there was no more work to be done up there so I might as well come home. Pleased to see me?"

"Very." A now fully awakened Jackson replied, sitting up and smiling "Especially as it proves my point that you can't stay away from me." Aaron smirked; he loved Jays playful mood. "Nah, I just felt bad that I wouldn't be here to wish an old codger a happy birthday." He retorted smartly. "Thought I was _your _old codger." Jackson shot back, his grin softening, as did Aarons. "That you are." He answered softly, placing a hand affectionately on the side of his husbands face and stroking the stubble with his thumb. "And I've missed you and our Kay something serious."

Jay rested his face into his husbands hand and just gazed lovingly back at him, still unable to be certain of whether he was dreaming or not. Aaron continued "I was joking about the present as well; I can get it for you now if you like."

Unable to find the words Jackson just shook his head and pulled Aaron in for a long awaited kiss, wanting nothing other than to hold his husband in his arms again like he had been craving for the last two and a half weeks, the feelings being mutual with Aaron who at that moment wrapped his arms around his partner as tightly as he could manage without hurting him, just as eager to hold him again. Not breaking contact at all Jackson lay back down and brought a willing Aaron with him.

A reluctant Aaron had to break for air as he heard his phone alarm beeping. Looking questioningly at his phone he smiled, it was exactly 00:00. Aaron again lovingly stroked his confused husbands face with the back of his hand.

"Happy birthday baby."

Xoxoxoxox

Indeed it was; first Jay got to sleep once again with the love of his life in his arms, then early the next morning while he was still asleep an excited Aaron went down to wake up their son, who was equally overjoyed to see Aaron, and Jay woke up to a chorus of Happy birthday to you by his husband and son as well as a present from both of them that Aaron had bought. Kalum had also made his daddy a card while at Hazels the day before and though it was little more than squiggles Jay loved it anyway. The happy family spent a while just sitting on Aaron and Jacksons bed, delighted to be together again, Aaron lying back and holding Kalum up in the air to make him "fly" which he loved; he hadn't even mentioned anything about his present to Aaron as he was far more excited that his dad was home again than anything else.

While Jay had insisted that he didn't want a big fuss made over the day, as he didn't see his birthdays as too big a deal, Hazel and Aaron had planned a surprise party. Jackson almost collapsed in shock when he entered the woolpack later that evening, called in to do a "small job" for Chas, to find a large group of people yelling "Surprise!" at him. Aaron and Kalum, who had "gone to the shops" while he went back to the house to fetch his tools, were to the front with Kay smiling smugly as he had kept the big secret from his daddy the past three days, of course Hazel was there with Bob, Chas, Paddy, Rhona, the Dingle clan, Declan, Gennie and Nikhil with their kids, Declan Macey, all Jacksons workmates and friends, Adam with his girlfriend Emma, Pearl, and much more including his father Jerry, much to everyones surprise, and Josh.

The evening was fantastic, and Jackson was touched that so many people thought so much of him and thoroughly enjoyed the evening. Whats more, once they returned home and Kalum was put to bed he was able to thank Aaron properly and show him exactly what this "old codger" was still capable of doing…

Xoxoxoxox

The next week was blissful, and as promised Aaron had passed his course with no trouble about his taking off early. That next Saturday Adam had invited them out for Emmas birthday. Unfortunately Jay had promised Josh the week before that he could sleep over that night while his parents were out but he urged Aaron to go anyway and he'd stay and watch the boys. Every so often one went out without the other anyway, Jackson might head somewhere with his mates and sometimes Aaron would do the same with his. Neither minded at all, in fact they believed it was perfectly healthy to do this every once in a while. Both knew without any doubt that the other would behave himself and that there wasn't a chance of his head being turned by anyone.

So Aaron went out for a bit, promising to only stay for a couple of hours and Jackson took care of Josh and Kalum. Kay of course was delighted that his uncle Josh was staying over and the two spent a great evening playing the Xbox and Skaletrix, eating chips and watching DVDs. At about half nine, which was past Kalums usual bedtime, Jay announced it was time for Kay's last inhaler dose and then they could go to Kays room to play away at whatever. He knew Kalum wouldn't be long falling asleep anyway.

As he got up to fetch the inhaler the doorbell rang. He frowned as Aaron couldn't be back that early and he wasn't expecting anybody. Going to answer it he told Josh to give Kay his final dose as Josh had experienced asthma before as well and Jackson trusted him with administering the proper dosage.

He opened the door and was surprised to see a stranger standing on his doorstep. It was difficult to know the mans age as he had the overall appearance of being young enough but his youthful features were blurred by craggy skin, dark lined eyes and short flaxen hair that looked like it had once been blonde but time and other things had altered it. Jackson would put him somewhere in his thirties. From the smell of him there could be no doubt that he was a serious cigarette smoker. He had dark grey eyes that looked a bit cold, heightened by the dark circles. They seemed to be glaring at Jackson.

Jackson was a bit unnerved by this strange person, thinking he was either lost, drunk, or up to no good. Either way he civilly asked "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can." The man had a thick drawling voice, the type that sounded like it belonged to a person who was up for a fight, and wasn't helped by his obvious overconsumption of cigarettes. Jackson raised an eyebrow "Well…?"

"You have something of mine. I want it back." The man growled.

Jackson frowned; the bloke must be drunk because Jay had never seen him in his life, let alone taken something from him. Just then Josh came out carrying his nephew.

"Jay I can't find his inhaler, whereabouts in the cupboard did you say…" he stopped as he saw the stranger, confused as well as to who it was. Kalum turned to look too.

As he did the strange man without batting an eyelid emotionlessly and almost lazily drawled

"Hello Kalum, I'm back. Its daddy."

Jackson was stunned to his very foundations. He had no idea who this man was, he had no idea that this man had spent the past month spying on their house and their family, he had no idea that this man had intended to have this "visit" earlier last week only Aaron had come home early and he had waited for a more opportune time when one of them was out…

And he certainly had no idea that his son would react in such a way that he did to this man.

After a millisecond of stunned silence with Kays eyes fixed widely at the person on their doorstep, Kalum did something neither Jackson nor Aaron had ever known him to do.

He started screaming.

….TBC

**So, the plot thickens. I notice a lot of you clever bunch guessed who the man was, or maybe I'm just too predictable.**

**In the next chapter you'll find out what happens next and why Kay reacted in this fashion, the next piece of drama unfolds and I hope I can keep you interested although I've a feeling that this storyline is going to be my toughest yet in the series. See you then, and thanks for reading!**

**Ps my apologies for late update, been a bit busy. Concerts+18****th**** birthday party+bad hangover= bad writer. Thanks for your patience while I recovered.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17, where most of your review questions will be answered. This chapter comes with a ****warning****: it deals partly with a delicate topic which I will try to handle in the best way I can and hope I don't offend anyone with it. In all seriousness I must add that the characters and events are fictitious, any resemblance of the events or of the characters to real events or people living or dead is completely coincidental. As said it involves a rather difficult issue so I'll try my hardest to do it justice. Long chapter**

**Disclaimer: song is westlifes.**

**Chapter 17**

_.. How you gonna love?_

_How you gonna feel?_

_How you gonna live your life,_

_Like the dream you have is real?_

_If you lost your way,_

_I will keep you safe,_

_We'll open up all the world inside_

_See it come alive tonight,_

_I will keep you safe…._

Jackson was shocked by Kalums reaction; the child was screaming like he was in pain and his arms were flailing madly at his equally shocked and confused uncle, desperately wanting him to get him away from here.

Only this stranger at the door seemed unmoved by this horrific scene. In fact he coolly tried to get in the door only Jackson quickly recovered and stopped him by putting a hand on his chest and roughly shoving him back out.

"Get the hell away from here." Jackson snarled. He had scorned this bloke from his first hearing of him and now seeing him face to face for only a matter of seconds had deepened his dislike.

He barked at Josh to take a still screaming Kalum into the other room and made to slam the front door shut only the other man shot his foot out to prevent it from closing. His hand with yellowed fingers clenched into a fist and was semi raised menacingly at Jackson, who also took a step forward threateningly to show that he wasn't afraid of a pathetic individual like him.

"He's my son." He growled, still trying to push his way forward. Jackson barred his way completely and glared at him directly in his dark cold eyes.

"Actually I think you'll find he's _mine._"

At this smart reply the bloke raised his fist even higher at an alarming speed and Jackson brought his own up to defend himself. He didn't care if this repulsive person let fly at him and completely broke him, all he knew was that no matter what this…_person_.. was not getting anywhere near his son.

"Oi! What the bloody hell are you playing at? !"

Both mens heads shot up in surprise to see Cain Dingle standing a few yards away. He had just been on his way back from the woolie with a jacket that Aaron had accidently left behind the week before and Chas had asked him to return it to him. He had reached the end of their road when he'd seen the two men in what looked like tense conversation, and had seen the unknown man raise his fists to Jackson before deciding to step in.

Cain stormed forward and the man suddenly dropped his fists and legged it down the drive and took a right. Cain took chase after him; Jackson was itching to do the same only he couldn't leave the two boys on their own. Cain returned a few minutes later panting slightly and looking disgusted.

"Little snake lost me. What was all that about Jackson?"

"Thanks Cain, come in and I'll tell you all."

Both men entered the sitting room to see a still shocked Josh struggling to calm a hysterical Kalum. His head shot round in fear and alarm as he heard someone enter the room and once he saw it was Jackson he hurriedly put his arms out to be taken. Cain watched on in confusion as Jay took the distressed child into his arms and sat down with him.

"Shhh sweetheart, its alright, he's gone." Jackson attempted to sooth his child who was now clinging tightly to him and had buried his now tear stained face into his chest.

"Don't let him take me daddy! Don't let him! Please don't!" Kay sobbed into his shirt, his little knuckles white with the force of which he was clinging to Jackson. Josh looked from Kay to Jackson in panic and confusion.

"Shhhhh baby, he's not coming anywhere near you, I promise you sweetheart." Jackson assured him, hugging him tightly and placing light kisses on his sandy head, rocking him slightly. "Its ok, he's not going to touch you, I'm here."

As Kalums hysterical sobs gradually calmed into sniffs and gulps Jackson and Cain shared an equal worried and scared look. "Who was that bloke Jackson?" Cain asked again softly. Jackson knew he couldn't send the two boys out of the room, as Kalum wasn't willing to leave his arms for love nor money, and he couldn't very well just send Josh out. Josh wasn't daft and was old enough to know something was up. So Jackson began…

Xoxoxoxoxo

Aaron sat at the bar in conversation with Ryan Lambe. He was enjoying himself immensely, though at frequent times his mind turned towards home, wondering how the boys were getting on. He grinned as he took a sip of his pint and thought of Josh and Kalum at home, Kalum probably fighting valiantly at this stage to stay awake and keep up with his uncle, and Jackson probably close to sleep himself with the effort of looking after two energetic young boys on his own.

Suddenly his phone beeped. Taking out his phone he hoped it wasn't Pat asking him for a last minute shift tomorrow, as he had been looking forward to his day off all week. He frowned as he saw it was from Cain; why was he messaging him this late?

"U need 2 come home now. Jackson and boys r ok but somethin has happened. Come quick."

Without even saying a word Aaron was immediately gone out the door.

Xoxoxoxox

Aaron shot in his living room door to see Cains grim face and three scared looking faces. Josh looked ghostly white and sick, Kalum was still shuddering in Jays arms and his eyes had looked large and terrified as Aaron had suddenly entered the room, Jay himself looked worried out of his mind and also grim.

Aaron immediately stooped in front of his family and anxiously stroked Kays hair and face, taking in the childs red raw eyes and tear stained face, not to mention his nervous disposition when he saw the door fly open.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked to no one in particular.

Xoxoxoxoxox

The boys miraculously had gone to sleep in Kalums room. Cain had gone home despite offering to stay the night if the boys wanted him to. While the two assured him that they'd be fine on their own they worried over him walking home on his own, to which he snorted at. "Take more than a weed like that to take me down!" But just to steady their nerves he texted them once he was home.

Both Aaron and Jackson were sitting on their sofa. They intended to stay there for the full night, paranoid that the strange person Jackson had experienced would try his hand at breaking in. It wasn't like they could possibly sleep after all this.

They were understandably furious; how dare that waste of space and skin turn up at their home and try to take their son away from them, how dare he try to waltz back into Kalums life after being absent for nearly three years? How dare he come to disrupt their young sons life when he had just found some security and happiness for himself at long last?

But most importantly, what had he done to their son to cause him to react to him in the horrific way that he had? Kalum was a tough child, and it took quite a bit to make him cry but tonight he had reacted to his biological father as if he was the devil himself.

It was no use asking Kay himself, as he just shook his head and went into complete silence and wouldn't speak for ages no matter how hard anyone tried to coax him. First thing in the morning they were booking an emergency meeting with the orphanage manager.

"There's something they haven't told us." Jackson muttered darkly. "You think?" "Aaron, you should have heard that child scream when he saw who was at the door. I've never heard anything like it in my life…" Aaron looked concerned as he saw angry frustrated tears start to fill his husbands eyes "…he's done something to him, something they haven't told us about, I just know he has!" At this the tears began to spill and Aaron pulled Jay into his arms, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"If I find out that that bastard has harmed a hair on our Kalums head I swear I'll put him in the ground." Aaron growled. He had never been so vexed in all his life; that _thing _had dared to come to his home and upset, worry and threaten his family, and apparently he had in the past done something to distress his and Jacksons beloved child to the point where Kalum was terrified of the sight of him. Aaron just hoped he didn't try coming back tonight, or he'd end up leaving in a body bag, and Aaron himself in handcuffs.

"You'll have to get in line." Jackson mumbled, totally serious. Aaron gently pushed him back to study his face, which was now also tear stained and his eyes were red. Aaron affectionately thumbed some of the tears away and leant in for a soft kiss. He placed both hands either side of his husbands face and looked directly into his eyes "Don't worry, he won't get within a yard of Kalum ever again, I'll make sure of that when we go to this meeting."

"But what if he does? What if they've got some weird law or loophole about biological parentage?" Jackson babbled worriedly.

"Like what? They're going to give Kalum back to a scumbag like that who abandoned him at two years of age rather than let him stay here with us?" Aaron snorted "Jay, I can promise you this. No one is taking Kalum from us, no one is taking _our_ son away from us! Especially not that scumbag whose only link to him is a few strands of DNA. Alright?" Jackson nodded, still looking a bit doubtful but more comforted. Aaron lay back on the sofa and pulled Jay down with him so Jay was lying on top of him. Aaron wrapped an arm around his back and started stroking his short wavy hair with the other hand. Silence followed after that, both calming slightly. Jackson managed to drift off for a short while but Aaron remained awake. Although he wouldn't admit it, Jays worries troubled him more than he let on.

Xoxoxoxo

The next two days while they waited for their meeting were complete hell; neither could relax and were constantly looking over their shoulders to see if they were being followed and of course they wouldn't leave Kay on his own for a minute. Kalum was nervous the first morning and didn't want to be parted from either of his dads, clinging tightly to one of them whenever the doorbell rang. But by the second day he had mostly recovered which was a good thing as they had to leave him at Hazels while they went to the meeting. Also there was Bob, Chas, Cain and amazingly Jerry, who had heard the news off Josh. Although he'd never in a million years admit it Aaron was touched by Jerrys gesture. One thing was for sure, that prat wouldn't try the same stunt again at Hazels place.

They arrived at the orphanage and were met by the chief director, Mrs Margaret McDonald. She greeted them warmly and led them to her office, a part of the building they had never been that was in complete contrast to the rest of the cheery building; bleak and serious.

Nevertheless she seemed an agreeable enough person who may give the appearance of taking no nonsense but also it was clear that she made the children her first priority.

"Now gentlemen, I believe you experienced a bit of a problem recently?"

"You could call it that." Jackson grunted "Please elaborate for me if you will, Mr Walsh."

"The other night while my partner was out and I was looking after my younger brother as well as our son, a man came to our door claiming to be Kalums father and ranted about wanting Kalum back."

She nodded and opening a locked cabinet beside her desk she flicked through some files before coming to the right one. Kalums file was quite large, it had everything in it from his birth certificate to his asthma medication as followed up by Rachel Montague. Flipping through it she paused on a page and turned it to show the men. "Is this the man?"

He looked younger and not as craggy looking, but it was no doubt the man Jackson had encountered on their doorstep. He nodded grimly, glaring at the photo. She also nodded, her face surprisingly turning a bit sour

"Barry Albeck. Yes. Now Mr Walsh, please give me a detailed account of your encounter with this man."

Jackson told her everything from start to finish and Aaron noticed her face turning more sour with every minute. When he finished she nodded

"Thank you Mr Walsh. Now I believe you and your partner have a question for me?"

"Yes." This was the part both men had been dreading but had to be done. "I told you Kalum started screaming hysterically. Our son has never screamed in all the time we've known him. It doesn't seem coincidental that the first time he sees his real father in three years he decides to start screaming."

"…so you mean to say?"

"We believe something happened to Kalum, something we weren't told before we adopted him. We need you to tell us if something was done to him to make him so afraid of his father. Was he…." Jackson stopped and shut his eyes. Aaron reached out to grab his hand comfortingly. Jackson let out a heavy sigh and opened his eyes again before forcing the question out "..was he abused in any way?"

The look on the womans face was enough to give them their answer. Aaron balled his free hand into a fist and rested his forehead on it, caught up between anger and sorrow, not sure how to react.

"I must ask you gentlemen, were you given an account of Kalums history before you made the adoption?" she asked softly.

"Not a lot, we knew his mum died in a car accident, he was paralysed below the waist in the accident and his father left him here. That's all." Aaron replied.

She frowned "But no one told you the fine details?"

"No, but that's because we didn't want to know." This was true, at the time they hadn't seen the point of digging up the past.

She sighed "But still, my staff should've insisted upon it, that's a fault on our part. I'm afraid poor Kalum did experience a much more difficult life than most after the death of his mother. I'm afraid that to answer your question we must give you the fine details of this."

Both men looked reluctant but nodded, giving her the go ahead.

She began "Kalums mother was a woman called Mandy James. From reports, she seems to have been quite a nice woman from a good background, third level education, full time job, the full works. Unfortunately she fell out with the rest of her family when she entered into a relationship with a Mr Barry Albeck."

She looked at them over her spectacles and continued "Mr Albeck worked on the docks and was from a lower background to Miss James, and was known to be caught up in a few shifty deals with shifty people, which naturally made her parents dead set against him. People claim that as much as she cared for her family she had fallen hard for Mr Albeck, whom she met at a nightclub. For want of a better word, they "eloped".

Not much is known about what they got up to in the next few years. There were reports of them settling in different areas for a while before moving on. Then at age 23 she was with child…" she allowed herself a small smile "The child was christened Kalum Michael Albeck, and from accounts of people who knew her at the time she was a loving, caring mother. However…"

Her tone changed slightly, becoming more solemn "… while its reported that Mr Albeck was a decent enough husband and seemingly devoted to his young wife, he was not an excellent parent. Its been assumed that he never planned on becoming a father in the first place as he wasn't all that keen on children. In Kalums first two years he wasn't totally hands on but at the same time not cruel. He was tolerable of Kalum as long as Kalum didn't get in his way or upset his normal life. Apparently for the most part Mandy was the sole carer of her son, which she seemed content in."

She let out a large sorrowful sigh before continuing "one day when her son was 2 years old she took him for a drive. The car hit an icy patch and skidded out of control…. To cut it short, they ended up in a collision which caused Mandy James to lose her life and Kalum to lose all power in his legs."

"People noticed a difference in Barry Albeck after the death of his wife. For one thing he barely left the house anymore, and when he did he was unshaven, unkempt, and stunk of cigarettes. They had seen him take his son home but no one saw his son anymore. No one was allowed to attend the funeral under his command, which reportedly included his own son, who seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.."

At this stage she looked uncomfortable, like she wanted to stop right there, but they had come for answers and answers they would get. "Neighbours were curious as to why his son was not seen outside anymore, yet usually at night they could hear a raised voice shouting. After a couple of months of this strange behaviour a neighbour by the name of John Alberts was requested by Albeck to come in and do some electrical work. Mr Alberts claims that the house was indeed scruffier looking than usual but nothing worth commenting on, and the smell of cigarettes was overpowering. But what concerned him the most was that upon entering a certain room to check the sockets he stumbled upon Kalum, sitting on a small bed. Naturally Mr Alberts was delighted as he hadn't seen the child in quite a while and tried to talk to him.

Kalums reaction shocked him; the child wouldn't say a word and just clamped his hands up over his ears, looking terrified and trying to move away from him. I'm afraid after a moment's thought about his sudden disappearance and the nightly shouting's he came to the same conclusion you two did…"

She stood up and fished out another file. She hesitated as she held the file in her arms, looking at it as if it might bite her. The two men remained in silence, trying to digest the information that was quickly starting to make them feel sick to their stomachs.

She half muttered "…Mr Alberts acted on the spur of the moment. He took his mobile phone, switched it to record and left it under the childs bed. The next day he retrieved it and he and his wife listened to it. What they heard was enough to make them contact social services." As she spoke she took a CD out of the file and looked at the two men solemnly "...once we took Kalum in we were provided with a copy of what was recorded. Do you want to hear it?"

Aaron and Jackson looked at each other for a few seconds before reluctantly nodding. She slipped the disk into a player and looked away almost shame facedly. At first all that could be heard was static noise and footsteps moving around, obviously not Kalums. Then after about 10 minutes both men nearly jumped as they heard a small voice talk, it sounded younger and more broken and timid but it was unmistakably Kalums.

"Daddy..?"

What the men heard after that was something they never ever wanted to hear again.

The recording only lasted maybe about 5 minutes, but it seemed to last an eternity to Aaron and Jackson who listened in horror as their sons innocent question was met by an explosion of angry shouting and yelling, telling Kalum in no polite terms to keep his mouth shut, or words to that effect. Then Aaron came close to vomiting outright as they heard a string of vile curses and insults aimed at the young boy, words that Aaron or Jackson would never say to anyone let alone a two year old child. The tape ended with another snarled warning to keep quiet, or else he'd be assisted in keeping quiet and:

"I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you, I want to forget you're even damn well here! You shouldn't be here! You shouldn't! It should be her! It's all your damn fault, you…" The dialogue of the tape ended with another foul insult that stabbed both men hard in the stomach. Then they heard silence, and footsteps storming away, and then nothing.

Margaret stopped the tape and looked at the two men. The men could do nothing but stare blankly in shock as the last of the tape noise faded away. Their hands were shaking and their faces were pasty white, mouths open. They had never heard something so… evil… in all their lives. The fact that all this had been said to their little boy, who they loved more than life itself, was enough to bring them close to screaming themselves.

Margaret herself, for all her solemn and stern expression, seemed to have glistening eyes also. "I'm sorry." She said softly, "I'm so sorry you had to hear that, but you had to know. You came for answers, and that's the best we can give."

"What happened afterwards?" Jay whispered, having to practically punch the words out as his voice started shaking.

She sighed "The recording was sent to the social services and the police, but very little came of it, as there wasn't enough evidence in it to prove that it was in fact Barry Albeck speaking to his son. Another rubbing of salt in the wound was that Mr Alberts received a heavy fine for invading privacy."

Aaron shot up angrily, furious tears in his blue eyes "So that worthless piece of scum could get away with talking to an innocent two year old boy like that, get away with calling his own flesh and blood those horrific, cruel names, and a genuine concerned man gets punished for trying to stop that bit of filth? !"

"Believe me Mr Walsh when I say that I share your anger and disgust at the lack of action carried out. But please sit, just while I finish."

Aaron begrudgingly sat back down beside his partner, who now seemed to be staring off into space, pain clearly etched on his face.

"One morning three years ago one of my members of staff went down to fetch the milk from the front door and near died of shock to find a shivering two year old boy sitting on the freezing ground on the doorstep. Despite his reluctance he was hurriedly taken inside and warmed and on inspection we found a note in his pocket…" Rifling through the file once more she found what she was looking for and handed a crumpled piece of paper to the men which read in scrawled untidy writing:

"His names Kalum Albeck. He can't walk. I can't cope with him anymore. Do whatever you like with him. Barry Albeck."

As both mens blood started to boil at the callous, cold statements of the note she continued "Naturally we did our best to find his father, we got the police involved who were also involved in the previous unfruitful investigation regarding Barry Albeck, but he seemed to have vanished completely. Until your encounter the other night there were no sightings of him anywhere for nearly three years. As for Kalum, we soon found his birth certificate and medical documents and overtime we were able to build up his history with the help of various sources. As you must have been told, he spoke not a word for the next two years.. and the rest you know yourself."

There was a cold silence for a few minutes, letting it all sink in.

Not knowing what else to say Aaron forced out "But why didn't Linda tell us? She just told us that no one knew the reason why he was so quiet!"

"You must excuse her on that one. She genuinely didn't know. Very few of my staff know.." at this they noticed tears starting to form in the stern bespectacled eyes, showing genuine sadness "… a child with as tragic a past as Kalum does not deserve to have his life story spread around like a flu so that people can whisper and exaggerate and judge.

You wouldn't have wanted to see the state the child was in when he first came to us; not only in a physical sense but psychologically. Kalum had forgotten what it was like to receive a hug, a kiss, even a word of kindness seemed to confuse him, Kalum knew nothing of what it was like to request something without having to fear that he would receive another shower of abuse and the thought that someone actually cared about how frequently he ate and slept and washed confused him altogether…. Some people think that because he wasn't abused physically that it's not the same thing, and those people don't know how wrong they are!"

At this she gulped and had to raise a hand to wipe a few stray tears away.

"Physical wounds can heal, but emotional ones can take a while, even forever. Three times Kalum was chosen by a family for adoption, and twice he rejected them. Then you two came along…" she offered them a weak smile "He must have seen something really special in you two. His choice shocked us all I must admit, we had little hope that he should choose to enter a family with one man involved, let alone two!" she chuckled drily.

"And now, hes well looked after, he's talking and hes happy. It's all he deserves, far more than any other child we've had."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

The drive home was horrible. Both Aaron and Jackson sat in silence, both unable to stop replaying that tape recording over and over in their heads, both feeling as if a knife had been sunk into their hearts a thousand times.

Jackson suddenly heard a large sniff beside him. Looking to his left he saw his husband with his head in his hands, body shaking with sobs.

Signalling right Jackson pulled over at the side of the road and turned the engine off. Without saying a word he unbuckled his and Aarons belts and took his breaking down husband into his arms, his own tears falling.

"That's wwwhy hhhhe wouldn't talk JJJJackson!" Aaron stammered while sobbing into his husbands shoulder "That's wwwhy our little bbboy wouldn't talk!" At this he completely broke down into sobs and Jackson, crying as well, just held him and lay kisses on the side of his head, wanting to say some words of comfort to him, but was unable to find any.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Hazels door opened and shut and Aaron and Jackson entered the living room. People turned to look at them with smiles that quickly vanished as they saw the distraught, sorrowful looks on both mens faces.

Only one face didn't lose his smile.

"Hi dad, hi daddy!"

The mens gaze shot down to the floor where their smiling son was lying on his belly, contently drawing on a bit of paper. They could not believe that this same child was the one they'd heard about less than an hour earlier.

Aaron smiled brightly "Hey baby." He immediately scooped his small son up into a hug. Kalum hugged back not noticing anything amiss as he was used by now to hugs off his fathers, but the other people in the room could see the fresh tears forming in Aarons eyes and how tightly he was hugging his son, like he never wanted to let him go. Aaron sniffed slightly and buried his face in his sons neck, not wanting him to see the tears, breathing in his scent.

"Oi, do I not get one Kay?" Jackson smiled weakly as Kalum laughed and relinquished his hold on Aaron to give his daddy a hug as well. Again Jackson clung to his son tightly and had to fight tears from falling.

To relieve the tension in the room Hazel suddenly said "Kalum darling, why don't you tell them what you got up to while they were away?"

"Oh yeah!" Kalum leant back in Jacksons arms smiling "I know what I'm asking Santa for this year!" "Wow, it's a bit early yet for writing your Christmas list isn't it sweetheart?" Jackson grinned. "Yeah but just in case he's got none left I wrote it now!" Kalum said excitedly "Its down there!" he pointed at the floor. Aaron saw what he was pointing at and picked the piece of paper up. At first it just looked like a doodle, but when looked at closely…

"It's a big thing but it's the only thing I'm asking for. Can I have one? Please?" Kalum looked pleadingly at his dad and daddy with his big innocent brown eyes and nearly caused them to burst into tears again. Jackson gave him a kiss "Course you can have a rabbit, baby. You can have a whole zoo of them if you like!"

Kalum giggled "No, I just want one." "Alright then sweetheart, you'll have the best rabbit in Santa's sleigh." Aaron smiled and taking him from Jackson he threw him into the air and caught him, making him laugh. Then he gave Hazel a knowing glance that prompted her to ask teenage Heath to show Kalum his new Xbox game. Heath was happy with this as things were getting too tense down here for his liking.

Once he had left the room things really did get serious as the men retold the tale of Kalums past, and were not the only ones in tears when they finished.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Aaron was busy checking all the doors and window locks for about the third time that night. He was half tempted to buy a bloody Rottweiler in his bid to keep that creep away from his family. He had never ever in his whole life experienced such hatred for someone as he did Barry Albeck. He knew Jackson felt the same. They would sooner cut their own arms off than let Kalum go back to that monster.

Finally satisfied with the security of the house he went to Kalums room to say goodnight. He found Kalum in bed already, nearly asleep and Jackson was lying beside him, just finishing his story off. When he finished he looked intently at Kalum and stroked his hair. "Before I forget to tell you sweetheart, I had a call from Santa earlier." Jackson said softly as he stroked his sons hair. Kalums eyes widened "Really?" "Yep, and he says no problem, you're getting your rabbit along with a ton of other things."

"I'm getting more stuff too? Even though a bunny's a big thing?" Kalum asked excitedly. "Course you are sweetheart. Santa told me to tell you that you're getting loads and loads of pressies this year, because you're one of the most important people on his whole list, and he loves you." He leant in to kiss a now very pleased Kalum on his head. "..me and dad love you too, we love you more than all the world." A very weary eyed Kay smiled sleepily "I love you too."

Jackson reluctantly stood up and ruffled Kays hair "Goodnight baby, God bless."

Just before Kay shut his eyes Aaron moved from his place at the doorframe from where he had been watching them and also gave him a kiss "Sweet dreams, baby."

Leaving their son to his slumber they once again made themselves comfortable on their sofa, this time with Aaron sleeping in Jacksons arms. They would be sleeping there for a while, until they were sure Albeck wouldn't try breaking and entering. Just before they went into an uneasy sleep Jackson muttered "He won't be able to do anything." Aaron lay a small kiss on his husbands neck.

"I know."

But as they lay there in the silence, like Albeck they both knew this game was far from over.

….TBC

**Probably the hardest chapter I've ever written, and scoured through over and over again to make sure I've written it in the best way I can. As said I hope I don't offend anyone with it, and I know not all your Qs were answered, but they will be soon. Please review, and thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Just as a note to my reviewers I have taken notice of your questions regarding Albeck and don't worry I haven't been ignoring them or been sloppy and idle, lets just say all will be revealed in good time my friends. Again a long chapter.**

**Note regarding the song: This is the first chapter with the song occurring at different sections of the chapter. I hadn't heard it in years until my friend sung it recently and I've since thought of it as Kalums song. Really moving and suits his story so well, if you've never heard it I'd highly recommend that you look it up. Belongs to Kelly Clarkson.**

**Warning: ****Still deals with delicate subject.**

**Chapter 18**

For the next couple of weeks all was quiet in Emmerdale village, including the home of the Walsh's. No unknown person came to their door, no one attempted breaking in, they didn't receive any threatening letters or phone calls. In fact it almost seemed as if that night with Jackson discovering Barry Albeck on their doorstep had never happened.

Of course both Aaron and Jackson and all their family knew right well that Jackson had not imagined or dreamed the whole thing. For one thing he had Cain, Josh and Kalum as witnesses, and for another the effect it had had on Kalum was evidence in itself.

Although Kalum had for the most part recovered well and quickly after his terrifying encounter with his birth father for the first time in 3 years, he still suffered from side effects. He had experienced a few horrible nightmares which caused him at times to wake up screaming and even at one point to wet himself. All of this distressed Aaron and Jackson, but the outcome of these nightmares that was to break their hearts completely was that upon experiencing one Kalum would spend the next day in complete silence, not saying a word. When communication was needed he resorted to his old way of using gestures and grunts.

Despite all their pleading and near begging for him to speak to them Kalum wouldn't speak a syllable for hours at a time. They urgently called up the orphanage again and asked to speak with the child psychologist who had been involved in Kalums case 3 years earlier to see if she could shine a light on the subject. After an hours talk privately with Kalum at their own house she came to a conclusion.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did,_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery,_

_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard,_

_I've learnt the hard way_

_To never let it get that far…._

"I'm sure you've probably guessed gentlemen that this problem is very much so psychologically based." She had explained matter-of-factly but sympathetically "You have been told of Kalums past, and you've heard the tape. From that tape its clear that Kalums father did not appreciate hearing him speak, for want of better words, and seemingly any time Kalum attempted to speak he had verbal abuse and anger hurled at him from his father.

I'm afraid that Barry Albecks reappearance has triggered these memories all over again, and this has had a rebound effect. To be blunt, the poor thing is now convinced that unless he keeps quiet you two might do the same as his father. He's scared he'll do something wrong and end up making you mad and losing you."

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you_

_I've learnt to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt,_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me,_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid…_

This shocking bit of news disturbed the men even more and they spent days on end afterwards whether Kalum was speaking or not reassuring him again and again that he was loved and wanted and there was nothing he could possibly ever do to change that until finally although the nightmares continued the silences stopped.

However Aaron and Jackson knew this nightmare was far from over; all they were waiting on now was for Albeck to make his next move.

They didn't have to wait long.

Xoxoxoxox

Aaron was hard at work in the garage. Most of the others had taken off for lunch but as Aaron had taken his break earlier it was just him and a young mechanic named Joseph at work. Aaron didn't mind the hard work as it took his mind off the more pressing matters at home.

Joseph had left for a short interval to take a drive to their tyre suppliers to deliver an order form. Aaron meanwhile slid under the car to work on its base. After a bit he heard footsteps echoing through the garage and took no real notice as it would just be Joseph returning.

Suddenly he felt himself being rolled back out from under the car. Before he even had time to be surprised he found himself staring upwards at the smirking, premature face of a person Aaron had come to despise without ever having even come face to face with.

"Maybe I'll have better luck talking to you than I did with your fella." Barry Albeck smirked nastily.

xoxoxoxoxo

Aaron leapt to his feet, his anger levels already reaching a dangerous level as he glared at the smug face of the man who had caused his son so much misery.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled, crinkling his nose at the overwhelming stench of cigarettes off Albeck.

"Same thing I was doing that night at your place. I'm looking for my son back." He drawled.

Aaron felt fit to explode with rage as he stood glaring at this vile excuse for a human being. There was nothing he wanted to do more than put him through the floor with the spanner he had tightly clutched in his hand but he couldn't as there were security cameras up all over the workshop. Albeck obviously knew this as well which added to his smugness.

Aaron just shook his head "You're mad." He growled before walking away from him towards another end of the workshop where the young mechanics sometimes went for a crafty cig. Much to his satisfaction and expectations Albeck followed him, the smug look still on his face.

"So that's it? That's all you've -.." But he was cut off short as Aaron suddenly grabbed him by the front of the jacket and slammed him up against the wall of a small part of the garage known to the mechanics as "The blind spot." where the cameras couldn't see.

His smug look quickly soured and Aaron was sure he could detect a flicker of fear and confusion in the cold grey eyes. Aaron disgustedly scanned the sorry excuse of a man; Kalum couldn't be any less like this piece of scum who sadly was his father.

"What are you-" "Shut up! I'll ask the questions here." Aaron growled threateningly, tightening his grip to the point where he was sure he would leave marks on Albecks skin. In his back pocket he still had his spanner, and that combined with the fierce look on his face was enough to make Albeck begrudgingly hold his tongue.

"How _dare _you come to my home and upset my family? How fucking _dare _you raise a hand to my husband?" Aaron snarled venomously straight into the face of the arrogant man in front of him "And above all, how dare you even _think _that you can just swan back into our sons life after all you've done to him!"

"Oh, _our _son is he?" Albeck sneered, getting a bit of his arrogance back.

"Yeah, _our_ son!" Aaron snarled, moving his face in closer, ignoring the overwhelming odour of the hand-rolled cigs. "Mine and my partners. Not yours. He hasn't been yours for a long time, if ever."

"A few signatures on a bit of paper makes him yours does it?" he smirked "He's my blood."

"Your _blood_ doesn't feed him, your_ blood_ doesn't keep him warm, support him, make him feel safe, loved, or happy." Aaron replied fiercely before adding "From what we've been told the only thing you've ever done for him is make him scared witless and dump him in an orphanage! Therefore your _blood_ means nothing.

The only reason I haven't already put you 6 feet under for the hell you've put _my_ son through is because you're not worth doing time for. Now first of all you are going to tell me; how the hell did you find our house?"

Still keeping that irritating smug look on his face Albeck reached a hand down into his jacket causing Aaron to automatically shoot his hand out and tightly grip Albecks arm. "Calm down would ya." Albeck grunted as he retrieved his hand from his jacket, which was now holding a crumpled newspaper article. Shoving it at a confused Aaron, Aaron could now read the headline MAN AND CHILD (5) IN TRAGIC ROAD ACCIDENT and the date read April of that same year.

It was a newspaper article done on the accident involving Jay and Kalum. Although both he and Aaron had been dead set against making it public the media had just gone ahead with the story, including names, ages and place of residence.

"Your village isn't that big, it didn't take me too long to find you."

Aaron looked back up disgustedly before going on with his next question "What the hell do you want from us?" "I want Kalum." He drawled.

"That's bullshit and you know it. If you wanted Kalum you wouldn't have treated him in the disgusting way you did and you wouldn't have washed your hands of him. I'll ask again, what the hell do you want from us?"

Barry Albeck just shrugged "You can ask me a hundred times and I still won't change my answer. Believe what you want, even that nonsense tape recording if you like."

"Oh believe me I do believe that, I'd take the word of that recording for a million pounds before I believe a word that comes out of your mouth, Kalums reaction to you was all the proof I needed for that recording." Aaron growled and loosened his grip slightly to retrieve his spanner.

"Now I'll make it clear; Kalum doesn't want to know you or have you in his life. He's made that clear and he has good reasons. So you just clear off now and stay the hell away from my family or I swear I will end up doing time for you."

With that Aaron let go of the spiteful person and started to walk away.

"'Fraid you're just going to have to put up with me, cos I'm certain that you shall be seeing a lot of me in the weeks to come."

Aaron snapped back around fiercely to see Albeck smirking now with a brown envelope in his hand. He lazily held it out to Aaron who just looked at it cautiously and confusedly. Tutting mockingly Albeck waved the envelope and slapped it a few times to prove there was nothing dangerous in it before sliding it across the bonnet of the car towards Aaron, who still picked it up cautiously and opened it.

As he read the contents he didn't know whether to laugh or cry with relief. Looking back up he snorted.

"You want to fight a custody battle for Kalum?" he half sneered at Albeck who was still looking as arrogant as anything. "You actually think you stand a chance in a custody battle?"

Albeck shrugged again "Just pick up a nice suit for court, you'll need it." With that he turned to saunter out of the garage.

But his laid back attitude unnerved Aaron, like he knew something Aaron didn't. Aaron shouted after him "You have no case! Even without the abuse you still gave Kalum up and we adopted him! He's ours now legally, there's nothing you can do!"

In reply Barry Albeck looked back over his shoulder with a nasty smile. "There's more than one way to skin a cat."

Xoxoxoxox

Upon his hurried arrival home Aaron caused the smile on Jays face to vanish as he saw the look on his husbands face. While Kay played away in the living room they spoke in hushed terms in the kitchen. Aaron told him everything and showed him the contents of the envelope.

Upon finishing reading the legal documents Jackson echoed what Aaron had said earlier "But he can't do anything!"

"I know Jay but there's something about how confident he is that worries me!" Aaron sighed "He's a worthless bit of filth, but he's not an idiot. He'd know perfectly well that in a normal case he would have too many things against him. So he has to have something big to work in his favour otherwise he wouldn't bother. And he has Jackson, he bloody has! He must have!"

"Hey." Jackson soothed, reaching across to grab hold of Aarons hand and stroke it gently. "Look he simply doesn't have a case, no matter what "secret weapon" or whatever he's got. He's got nothing on us, and we have loads on him. Like you said Kalum's ours now by law and Albeck can't change that. I promise that this time 5 months this will all just be a memory and the three of us will be moving on with our lives."

Aaron stroked the back of Jacksons hand with his thumb, grateful for the comfort. "That must be true then." He smiled weakly but affectionately "Cos you're always flippin right, much as I hate to admit it."

Jackson smiled and leaned over for a kiss "I'm not about to break the habit of a lifetime now." He grinned and stood up "I better head down to the solicitors so."

As he passed through the living room he bent to give Kalum a kiss "Be back in a bit Kay." Kalum looked up curiously as it was dark outside at this stage. "Where are you going, daddy?"

"Have to see a man about a dog, son." Jackson replied good humouredly.

Kalums eyes widened as he had never heard that phrase before and didn't understand it. "Are we getting a bunny AND a dog? Can I come?"

"Hey bud, are you trying to turn this house into a zoo?" Aaron grinned, picking his son up. Dramatically he crinkled his nose up and held his son out away from him. "Phew! The only place you're going mister is for your bath! You're starting to smell like a zoo!"

"I don't smell, dad!" Kalum giggled, knowing Aaron was only playing with him. "Oh yes you do! I could smell you as soon as I walked in the door." Aaron laughed "And don't mind daddy, he's just being silly."

With a grin he looked back up at his smiling husband "I'll see you later."

When later came Jackson returned looking a bit downhearted. Kalum had long since been washed and put to bed. "Well?" Aaron asked anxiously.

"Malcolm's already been forwarded a copy by Albeck. He agrees Albeck must have an ace in the hole somewhere. He's yet to find out what that is. Also, we've been called in for an interrogation next Monday."

"_Us_?" Aaron was shocked.

"Kalum. Specifically Kalum."

xoxoxoxoxo

The next Monday they found themselves sitting in the waiting room of a building that dealt with legal matters. Their solicitor, Malcolm, was also seated with them. He was running through some details of the case with them but the two were barely able to concentrate as they had spent a sleepless night worrying over this interview. Kalum of course being oblivious to what was going on just looked around him, observing his surroundings.

Barry Albeck was meant to be there as well but Aaron and Jackson made it damn well clear that if Albeck was there Kay wasn't going. Jackson insisted that he never again wanted to see Kalum in the state he was in that night he last saw his biological father. Malcolm was able to pull some strings to the effect that Albeck was in the building alright, but nowhere near the Walshs.

Suddenly the main door opened and a woman walked in. She had black hair tied back, glasses and a sharp expression. She was around forty-something and really slender. Aaron noticed that Malcolm drew in breath sharply as he saw her.

She saw them and smiled. Her smile was pleasant enough but there was also a sense of it being slightly sinister, like a shark trying to lure fishes into its jaws.

"Malcolm."

"Delores." He replied, rather curtly.

"Jackson and Aaron Walsh I presume?" they nodded "I'm Delores Wiseman, Mr Albecks solicitor. Thank you for coming."

Her toothy smile widened, starting to creep them out something serious. "And you of course must be Kalum."

"Hello." Kalum mumbled shyly. "Hello yourself, pet. Now Kalum would you please follow me into this room? I've a few questions to ask you."

Kalum looked up questioningly at Aaron and Jackson.

"Go on Kay, it'll be alright she just wants to ask you some things." Jackson smiled reassuringly.

"We'll be right here when you come out, it won't take long and Malcolm will be there with you."

Kalum reluctantly pushed himself into the room behind Delores and Malcolm followed, shutting the door behind them. The room looked much like any other room, except for lack of furniture which only included three chairs, a table and a tape recorder, similar to that of a prison cell. On one of the chairs there was a man seated; a stenographer. He barely took notice as they entered and just typed away.

Both solicitors sat down, Malcolm beside Kalum and Delores facing them over the table. She was still smiling her weird smile that made Kalum feel slightly uncomfortable. Still, if she was just going to ask him questions like Rachel did he supposed it wouldn't be too bad.

"Now Kalum, we're going to begin. We'll make it quick. First off, do you like your new home?"

"Yes. I like it lots." Kalum was relieved; it was going to be similar to what he'd done before. He relaxed.

Then "But would you not rather live with your daddy?"

Her question stunned him. "I _do_ live with my daddy!"

She frowned. "No pet, I mean your _real _daddy."

Poor Kay looked confused as Malcolm glared at her. Without batting an eyelid she sighed and produced three photos, lying them upside down side by side on the table. Flipping the first one over Kalum saw Aaron, then the second was Jackson. She placed the two of them on one side of the table.

Then she flipped the third; Kalum saw a face he had never wanted to see again.

"This is your daddy Kalum." She smiled.

Kalum could do nothing but gaze at the picture in pure frozen horror. How this woman thought that this man was his daddy was beyond his comprehension.

_I lose my way,_

_And its not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry,_

_because I know that's weakness in your eyes…_

Nobody, not even Aaron and Jackson, would ever know the full extent of what Kalum still remembered of his natural father. That photo brought it all back; the shouting and screaming, the feelings of fear waiting for his father to storm into the room and roar about something that couldn't possibly have been Kalums fault but he received the blame anyway, the stench of cigarettes, the hunger pains when his father forgot to feed him, the fear of asking for something in case he got another yelling at, the unbearable uncertainty that his father might do something worse like he had threatened if he didn't keep his mouth shut, the discomfort of sitting in the same place in the same clothes for days on end, the horrible loneliness as he sat alone, wanting his mum, of whom he had no idea where she was but apparently he had some cause in making her disappear according to his father.

_My heart can't possibly break, _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with…_

That man in the photo was nothing like his daddy.

"No he's not!" Kalum managed to croak as he recovered. She frowned "Yes he is."

"That's NOT my daddy!" Kalum replied, close to shouting in annoyance. He stabbed the photo of Jackson with his finger. "_He's _my daddy."

She nodded shortly, contemplating her next move. "Ok Kalum he's your new daddy, but this man here is your _real_ daddy. Your real daddy wants you back."

"I like my new daddy better!"

She was growing impatient now and seemed to abandon all plans of niceness "But he's not your real daddy Kalum, this man is! He loves you and wants to take you home! Why do you not like him?"

Kalums shoulders started shaking and the brown eyes were glistening with hard tears. "….he's not nice." He half choked out before the tears started flowing "He's not nice!" he started sobbing.

Malcolm immediately barked "Terminate the interview!" The stenographer looked up questioningly at Delores.

"I decide when the interview is finished, Malcolm." She replied coldly, no smile fake or otherwise on her now. She immediately went back to "What do you mean he's not nice? Surely that itself isn't a nice thing to say about your father Kalum. You shouldn't tell lies! Do you want to get him into trouble? Do you want that?"

Kalum at this stage was sobbing completely in distress. He didn't like this lady at all. "I want my dad! I want my daddy!" he sobbed, fit to break the stoniest of hearts. This woman however seemed unmoved.

"What about your daddy, Kalum? Do you think it's nice to leave him on his own after he was so sad about your mum-"

Before she had time to press on Malcolm had leaned across the table and snapped "Do you remember that this is a 5 year old child you're talking to? The child can't continue in the state he's in, end this interview NOW!"

She glared back at him for a few seconds before begrudgingly nodding at the stenographer who neutrally typed his last few lines while Kalum continued crying hysterically.

_I watched you die, I heard you cry,_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young, you should have known_

_Better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain,_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night _

_For the same damn thing…_

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

As the door of the room opened Aaron and Jackson stood up eagerly and got a nasty shock as a disgusted Malcolm came out with their little boy sobbing bitterly in his arms, as he had lifted the upset child out of his wheelchair.

Aaron immediately took Kalum from him and the boy wrapped his arms around his dads neck and buried his face in his shoulder, howling.

"Baby what's wrong? ! What happened?" Jackson panicked. Kalum wouldn't answer; he couldn't as he was sobbing so hard.

"Shh sweetheart, it's ok, we're here now. What happened, baby?" A worried Aaron tried soothing his son.

"I'm sorry!" Kalum choked between sobs "I'm sorry! I didn't tell any lies daddy, I promise! Please don't give me away!"

"What? ! We know you don't tell lies baby and we'd never give you away! What are you sorry for? What happened?"

The two men were so concerned with Kalums state they didn't notice the calm and collected Delores Wiseman pass them, on to wreak havoc somewhere else.

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything,_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in,_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life_

_Because its empty,_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid,_

_Because of you._

Xoxoxoxo

"Shes lucky she got out of that room when she had the chance!"

Aaron, Jackson and Malcolm were in their living room. Malcolm and Jackson were sitting down while Aaron was pacing furiously up and down the room. Kalum had exhausted himself from the tears and had shut his red eyes. Jackson held the now sleeping child in his arms, not wanting to put him down, especially in case he had a nightmare which now seemed likely.

Malcolm whether he was right or wrong to do so had told them all that had been said and the two men had nearly hit the roof.

"Who the fuck does that bitch think she is talking to our son like that and making him cry like that? !" Aaron snarled.

"How fucking dare she even think that he lied about what happened to him?" added Jackson bitterly. Kalum suddenly stirred in his sleep and whined pitifully. Jackson tightened his arms around him and kissed his head. "Its ok baby." He mumbled into the sandy hair. Kalum quietened and once again relaxed.

After a few seconds of silence Aaron growled "He is never getting Kalum again. If I have to stand in front of a bloody firing squad to stop that scumbag taking him I will. I don't care what he says, he's not here for Kalum. He wants something else out of this and I don't know what. Do you have any ideas Malcolm?"

Malcolm seemed far off in his thoughts. "Sorry?"

Aaron frowned and repeated the question. Malcolm shook his head "I'm afraid Aaron that so far I'm as clueless as you are as to what Barry Albecks reasons are for coming back."

"It doesn't matter really though does it because he doesn't even have a case! Right?"

To Aaron and Jacksons surprise and alarm instead of agreeing that Albeck was wasting his time Malcolm let out a heavy sigh and gave them both a grave look.

"I'll be honest with you both; I don't know what Albecks real reasons for wanting Kalum back are, even if I was to guess what they were it would be completely useless without evidence. But I think we may need to find this evidence, and fast, because one thing I do know is Delores Wiseman.

We attended the same law school and I've seen her at work first hand. Let me tell you that what happened with Kalum today isn't an exception; she is infamous for her way of ruthlessness, which unfortunately is the reason for her success as a solicitor.

I don't wish to alarm you but it'd be wrong of me not to warn you. We are swimming in very dangerous waters here. Not only has she a large number of successes under her belt, but she has never lost a case."

…TBC

**The pessimism! However I'm afraid we're not out of the woods yet:( ** **Apologies for late update, a bit of a traumatic week I'm afraid. Stay tuned for chapter 19! As always thank you loads for reading and reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. I'm afraid the angst doesn't quite end here, but the present storyline shall climax in the next couple of chapters I promise. There is an end to the present Albeck vs Walsh storyline in sight, but whether its positive or negative I can't possibly say.**

**Song lyrics belongs to The Script**

**Chapter 19**

…_and we don't know how,_

_How we got into this bad situation_

_Only doing things out of frustration,_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard…_

Only a week was left until the day of the trial. Everyday seemed like a form of purgatory to both Aaron and Jackson who were now starting to feel the extreme pressure building on them big time.

Malcolm's report of Delores Wiseman's reputation had floored them. Not only was she a hateful ruthless bitch, but a very successful one. She was undefeated in her court history through her customary means of stopping at nothing to make her opponents crumble, and also she was as sharp as a magpie and went through everything with a fine comb. According to Malcolm, there was not a childhood visit to the school principal that this woman did not find out about.

Albeck had clearly struck gold with this woman. It frustrated the men to picture his smug face sauntering into court with that witch on his arm, especially now that they had an idea of what she was capable of, but what really wrecked their minds was the uncertain thoughts of what possible stories or accusations of them that she could throw out and twist, or what means of defence she could possibly give Albeck. At this stage there were no certainties in which way the custody trial could go.

As expected it affected the men in a huge way. As the day got closer things in the house became tenser, worries built up, stress levels were at an all-time high and it was becoming more and more difficult to hide all this from Kalum, who was confused as to why things were so solemn lately and why his parents were so tired and serious looking recently.

Between the hard days at work and the present situation the stress was taking its toll on Aaron. It was no secret that he was of shorter patience, temper and self-control than Jackson and he wasn't as great at expressing feelings like this in a calm and controlled manner. As such he kept them bottled up, and was fast becoming like a pressurised container about to explode.

He knew things were strained at home at the moment; he and Jackson barely spoke, not because they were arguing or anything but just because there was so much on their minds which they didn't know how to speak to each other about, and as said this tension was becoming more apparent to Kalum.

The reason Aaron didn't speak of these feelings to his partner was because he saw it as losing control, and also it made the whole thing seem more real. Aaron was not usually one for sticking his head in the sand but this time he couldn't help it, and he knew that his attitude was stopping Jay opening up to him about his own feelings. He hated that he seemed to be pushing Jackson away, but he felt powerless to change the situation so he felt he had no choice but to let it sit.

On one of these days Aaron had an extremely stressful time at work. Between moaning customers, careless new trainees and cars that were just refusing to be fixed he was tempted many times to start screaming.

Upon his arrival home he sank onto the sofa and shut his eyes, trying to blank out his day, but the thoughts that replaced this were hardly any better as all they consisted of was the trial.

"Hi dad!" cracking his eyes open Aaron saw Kalum smiling in front of him.

"Hey." He grunted. Kalum felt a bit uneasy at the uncharacteristic gruffness of his reply but decided to look past it.

"Will you play the Xbox with me?"

Aaron sighed. "Not now Kalum, maybe later." Kalum looked disappointed but said nothing, thinking maybe his dad was just tired and would be more eager to play later on.

Later came, and Aaron was watching some rubbish on the TV when Kalum asked again "Do you want to play now?"

"I can't Kalum I'm too busy."

Kalum frowned, he may be young but he wasn't stupid, he could see that Aaron was barely paying attention to whatever was on and was just staring off into space mostly.

"But you said-"

"Kalum, I said I'm too busy. Look I'll play tomorrow okay?" Aaron didn't say it in an angry way but it came out a tad harsher than he had intended.

"Okay." Kalum answered, but it was clear from his tone and face that it wasn't. Aaron felt guilty and ashamed of himself. He knew he had upset Kalum even though Kay wouldn't show it and that Jackson would be far from impressed with him but still he did nothing to mend the situation. He had no idea why he was behaving like this.

Kalum was staying at Hazels that night. She had asked to have him over just to keep her company while Bob was away at a stag do and the twins were at their friends houses but Aaron couldn't help but feel that she just wanted to spend as much time with him as was possible just in case the trial didn't work out in their favour. Chas, who Kalum had now come to call "gran" much to both her joy and bemusement, had had him stay the previous weekend.

As Hazel picked Kalum up Jackson forced a cheerful smile and gave him a hug and kiss as usual as he said goodnight but Aaron could only manage a simple and flat "Night, be good Kalum." and a half-hearted ruffle of Kays hair, watching guiltily as the clearly disappointed child left, not looking at Aaron.

As Aaron threw himself back onto the sofa to continue staring blankly at the screen Jackson raised an eyebrow at his peculiar behaviour. Deciding to move pass it he cleared his throat. "Come on then, lets get the roof sorted."

Aaron looked at him blankly "What?"

"The roof, the leak. We decided this morning that we'd sort it out this evening, remember?"

Aaron sort of remembered Jackson saying something about it this morning but hadn't really been concentrating as his mind was elsewhere. He must have at some point agreed to help fix the roof, which had lost a few slates in a storm the previous week and was now letting some water in.

But now he just wasn't in the humour. "I'm not going anywhere near the roof tonight Jackson." He grunted, turning his attention back to the crap on TV.

But Jackson had had enough of this. Reaching over he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off causing Aaron to explode "What the fucks your problem Jackson? !" "No! Better question, what the fucks _yours _Aaron? You've been like a sulky kid these past few days! What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? What's my problem? I'll tell you what my fucking problem is! We could be losing Kalum in a matter of days to a scumbag like Barry Albeck and you're worried about a damn _roof_?"

"My God you're actually acknowledging that Kalums still here then?" Jackson snapped sarcastically "Because from the way you've been acting recently the child might as well not exist at all with all the effort you've been making with him! And at least I'm concerned with something important rather than what's happening on Big Brother!"

Aaron jumped to his feet angrily "So what, I'm a bad father now am I? After a long hellish day at work I can't put me feet up for just a while and take a break from playing with the kid and fixing fucking roofs? It makes me a bad parent that I want some personal time to myself does it?"

"Having time to yourself and completely blanking your kid are two completely different things!" Jackson shouted "Don't think that I'm stupid Aaron! Kalum was upset earlier and it took me a while to get out of him that you were "too busy watching telly" to play with him! That poor kid has just gone out the door thinking he's done something wrong just because you want to waste the evening watching the TV!"

"Well actually if you must know I was planning on going out this evening!" Aaron yelled back. Of course he hadn't planned on going out but in his anger he just said anything on the spur of the moment. "I spend one evening not at home playing with Kalum, oh what a cruel selfish bastard I am! What if the whole routine life isn't good enough for me? I'm only 28 Jackson I shouldn't have to settle down!"

In that split second Jackson saw red "Oh what could ever have possibly given me the impression that you were happy to settle down? ?" he shouted sarcastically "Can't have been when we moved in together, or when you proposed to me, or when you married me, or when we decided to adopt a child! You had better and earlier opportunities than this to let me know you weren't ready to settle down!"

Aaron bristled angrily before grabbing his jacket and turning away "I'm going out!"

"Fine! You fucking go out, get pissed out of your head, take out your anger on some innocent bugger and give Albeck and Wiseman more fucking dirt on us and lessen our chances of keeping Kalum! The way you're acting it seems like that's what you fucking want!"

Jackson stormed angrily into the kitchen and slammed the door behind him while Aaron did likewise out the front door, seething with rage and annoyance.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aaron sat at the bar of a gay club in Hotten. In front of him was a pint that he had ordered half an hour beforehand but hadn't touched once.

He felt like crap. Almost as soon as he had slammed his front door shut the guilt started growing in him. He had tried his hardest to ignore these feelings as he sat on the bus to Hotten but now as he sat on his own at the bar he felt completely swamped in feelings of shame and guilt and all his fury had melted away.

He was in disbelief that he had been so callous towards Kalum. Kalum, his little boy who he loved with every beat of his heart and who had suffered enough under one ignorant father. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Kalum must have seen him as earlier, probably no better than he saw his biological father. There was nothing he wanted more now than to take his son in his arms and beg for his forgiveness, even if he had to get on his knees.

But at this stage Kay would be in bed, he probably had gone to sleep upset and disappointed. The thought sickened Aaron to his stomach. And then there was Jackson…

As he was lost in his thoughts he heard some words being said to him. Snapping out of it for a second he saw a young man with brown hair, blue eyes and a good looking chiselled face smiling cornily at him.

"Sorry?" Aaron mumbled. "I asked would you mind if I sat here." The man smiled again. Aaron mentally shrugged; it was a free bar, he could sit wherever he liked. "Not at all." He grunted and the man sat with his drink.

"My name's Simon, by the way. You can call me Si." The man said amiably. "Aaron." Replied his sulky companion.

Si couldn't take the hint that Aaron had no interest in conversation, as he jabbered on Aaron only half listened and at times grunted an answer to his questions. In the background he could hear some music being played on the jukebox and caught a few of the lyrics;

_Reflections of_

_A wasted love,_

_You don't know what you've lost_

_Until he's given up,_

_I had to lose you to learn,_

_The clocks been ticking, the clocks been ticking,_

_You don't know what you've lost_

_Until he's gone..._

As the lyrics swum in his head his thoughts were once again broken by a comment made by Si "You know I'm disappointed in City's performance this season, they really are struggling big time." Just to humour him and maybe shut him up for a minute Aaron made a feeble attempt at a gest "Well you know I've heard the manager's blaming the teams dog walking skills for all of this." Si raised a confused eyebrow. "Huh?" "Yeah, apparently they're all experiencing problems holding on to the lead!"

It was a cheap joke but it caused Si to laugh. Still grinning he shut up for a second and leant his face in towards Aarons.

Aaron was confused and caught off guard for a split second but recovered quickly before Si had time to touch him. Whipping his head away from him he snapped "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

A surprised Simon frowned at him "I thought you were playing hard to get so I made the first move."

"_Hard to get?_ I'm married, numbskull!" Aaron growled, waving his left hand with his wedding band in front of the sleazebags face.

"So what? Your husband's not here. I've had married men before." Si replied arrogantly, grabbing Aarons left arm to hold him there while he leant in again for a second attempt. With his free right hand Aaron grabbed his untouched pint and with a quick single movement flung its undrunk contents into the cocky twats face.

As a shocked Simon flew back in his seat, soaked and incapable of reaction as of yet, Aaron stood and grabbed his jacket before growling "Well you're not having this one."

With that he turned and left behind shocked onlookers and a sorry looking Si to hail a taxi for a ride home.

Xoxoxoxoxox

On the drive home Aaron was quiet as he mulled over his thoughts. He still didn't know what he was going to say when he got home, hell he didn't even know if Jackson would even speak to him or had already thrown him out completely. Of course they'd had arguments and fights before, every couple did, but none were ever over something as serious as this.

Aaron couldn't blame him if he had given up on him altogether. There were many times over their years together when Aaron had been puzzled as to why Jackson put up with him, especially in their early years, and now this would probably be the final straw.

Aaron never regretted anything as much as he regretted what he had said to his partner earlier, all that rubbish about not being satisfied with the whole settled form of life. Of course that was all bull; Aaron had been ready and willing to settle down practically from the first time he had told Jackson he loved him. The last 10 years had by far been the best and happiest of his life, and the past year that they had had Kalum had made it even better if possible.

As he had once told Jackson on that fateful night 9 and a half years earlier, before Jay had come along he had only ever wished during his life that he was either someone else, or dead. Jackson changed his sorry excuse for a life. Jackson _was_ his life. Both him and their son. Aaron wouldn't want or have his life any other way.

He understood now what was up with him these past few days; why he was behaving like such a fool, why he had been so distant towards Jay and why he seemed to be pushing Kalum away. He felt horrible remembering his and Jacksons earlier confrontation, instead of Aaron taking his pent up rage out on that scumbag Albeck who had caused it he had taken it out on the person he loved most in the world.

He had already nearly lost Jackson three times, if he counted the planned assisted suicide, to causes that couldn't have been prevented. If he was to lose him now to a cause so preventable because he had been so stupid he would never forgive himself.

Xoxoxoxoxo

As it was raining heavily by the time the cab reached the village Aaron had to walk the last half mile to his house because the mucky roads were too dangerous for the taxi to travel on. He didn't mind as it gave him more time to think over what to say to his husband.

He was terrified. He wasn't scared of Jackson, but of Jacksons possible reactions to his apologies. This talk would either make or break their marriage. If Jay forgave him then Aaron would never put a toe out of line again, if not…

Well, he'd still apologise to Kalum obviously, but after that…

_There's always the river._ He thought, not sure of whether he was joking or not.

Xoxoxoxoxox

He reached his house, now completely soaked to the bone. Looking at it he saw the lights were all out and there didn't seem to be any sign of life in the house. His heart sank; had Jackson left already?

Suddenly he jumped as he heard a clanging noise coming from the back of the house. Then he saw a dark figure emerge from their garden gate, a toolbox in its hand. As it was dark Aaron found it difficult to see who it was. Whoever it was didn't seem to notice him standing there and so he let out a small subtle cough, just loud enough to make the figure take notice. As the figure dropped the toolbox and turned in surprise Aaron immediately saw who it was.

"Jackson." Jackson was dressed in dark clothing, and like himself was soaked to the skin. Aaron felt another pang of guilt as he noticed the muck on Jays trousers and the toolbox; he must have been up fixing the roof.

But what really got Aarons attention was Jacksons heavy red eyes; he had obviously been crying. Aaron felt his insides twist. Right now Jacksons look of surprise had turned sour and he made to turn away.

"Jackson, please! Please just hear me out! I know you're furious with me and you have every reason to be but please just listen! If you don't I'll stand out here all night until you do!"

Jackson stopped and turned back to face him, still looking dark. For a few seconds nothing could be heard but the noise of the rain lashing down on them as Aaron looked for the right words to begin with. Unexpectedly Jay began.

"If Kalum had been in that house when you had your little tantrum earlier I wouldn't even be letting you have your say." He growled.

"I know.." Aaron began. "Why Aaron? Are you going to tell me why you're being like this? Most importantly I want to know why you're suddenly rejecting Kalum and don't say you're not because I'm not daft! That child's been through enough rejection from one father without you doing the same!"

Aaron could feel his eyes starting to burn with tears as he finally admitted "I'm scared Jackson!"

"What are you scared of?"

"Losing him! I'm terrified Jay that on the day of this trial we're going to end up losing Kalum! That's why I keep pushing him away because I keep thinking the closer he gets to me the more painful its going to be if we lose this case! I'm scared of that happening!"

"And you think I'm not? He's my son as well Aaron!"

"I know Jackson and I'm sorry for being so selfish towards the both of you! I'm not as good as you at keeping my feelings in check."

There was silence for a few seconds before Jackson asked "You weren't gone long, where'd you go?"

Aaron sighed "I'll be honest with you, I was at a club. The reason I'm back early is because number one I couldn't get the thoughts of you and Kay out of my mind, and number two because this guy was chatting me up.."

As he said this he saw Jacksons expression sour once more and quickly finished "But I told him where to go, I told him I was married, I swear I did.."

"And what? Do you think you did something special? A married man rejecting an admirer?" Jackson snapped sarcastically. "Then again, why didn't you take the opportunity? You know, with you not ready to settle down and all that!"

"Jackson please if you never believe another word that comes out of my mouth please just believe this; I only said all of that because I was angry, stressed and an idiot! I never meant a single word of that! I'm so sorry and I hate myself for saying it but honestly it was all lies!

Of course I'm ready to settle, I've been happily settled for years! All you have to do is look at my life before I settled down with you and you'd know I'm telling the truth! My life was nothing before I met you, my life would _still_ be nothing without you!"

Jackson was silent as tears started flowing down Aarons face.

"I love you." Aaron choked out "I always have and I always will. I love you and Kalum so much. I will never ever be able to say how sorry I am for how I acted earlier; you two are my whole entire world and I couldn't live without either of you."

As he said this he got on his knees on the freezing cold soaking wet grass and looked up pleadingly at Jacksons surprised face

"All I want in my life are you and our son, that's all I'll ever want and need, and I know I don't deserve either of you. I'm sorry for being such a self-centred, selfish, moody prat. I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me Jay, please!"

Jackson remained quiet, just staring at Aaron on his now mud caked knees Aaron held his gaze, willing him to believe it, his heart breaking a little with every long second that passed.

The tears started to run down Jacksons face as he nodded his head slowly and softly said "Okay." As Aaron started filling with overwhelming feelings of relief and elation Jackson, still softly crying, held his arms open.

Aaron immediately sprang up from his knees and almost flung himself at Jackson, who wrapped his arms tightly around Aaron. Aaron held Jacksons face firmly in his hands as he attacked his mouth with deep kisses. Both were still crying, their tears now mingling with the rain that was still thundering down.

In between kisses Aaron sobbed "I'm sorry… I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright! It's ok!" Jackson replied.

"I love you… I love you so much….so fucking much! I swear I love you so much baby…. I'm sorry!"

"Shh shh, it's alright babe, I promise. It's ok! I love you too!" Jackson cried and laughed at the same time.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Neither were sure when or how they got back into the house but neither gave a damn. Both were too lost in the other, not letting go of each other, not looking at where they were going. Neither of the two seemed to notice that the rain was no longer pummelling them, nor that somewhere along the way Aarons legs had left the ground and were now wound around his husbands waist.

The first indicator to them that they had come back inside was when Jackson slammed Aaron up against the wall of their living room, still with Aarons legs around his waist and still kissing fiercely, Aaron was almost drawing blood with the ferocity and urgency with which he was kissing his husband, the feel of his husbands stubble against his skin driving him crazy. Reaching up he pulled off Jacksons wet hat to run his fingers through his short damp hair.

Jackson suddenly broke the kiss causing Aaron to whimper at the loss of contact and latched onto Aarons neck, causing him to growl pleasurably and bury his fingers into his husbands scalp while Jacksons hands supported him against the wall.

Aaron then let his hands travel about Jackson, removing his soaking jacket and pulling the back of his wet t-shirt halfway up so he could feel the skin of his back. The feel of the warm skin under the soaked clothing drove his sensations mental and he moved his hands around to the front to fumble blindly with Jays belt.

After a couple of not so successful attempts at removing Jays belt while being "distracted" for want of a better word, Aaron suddenly grabbed the sides of Jays head again and made him look up at him. Both at this stage were breathless, and Aaron took in the sight of his husbands beautiful face, flushed now, brown eyes darkened. They were still red rimmed from crying. Although Aaron knew that this redness was caused by happy tears he still felt pangs of guilt.

He was never going to hurt his man like this again.

Leaning his face in close to his soulmates, he breathlessly murmured something that not only drove his hormones mad, but it had also been something they hadn't had time to do since the whole Barry Albeck situation started

"Make love to me baby, please…"

The land speed record could've had competition with the time it took them to get up those stairs.

…_These times are hard,_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby…_

…..TBC

**Sorry for the delay with regard to the trial, I just felt that everything being hunky dory in the house in the lead up to the trial might've seemed unrealistic, and also it gave me an opportunity to display the overall strength of them as a couple. I promise though that the trial will make a start in the next chapter.**

**As said before although I can imagine quite a good one in my head I doubt I'd be able to pen down a sex scene. I just wouldn't trust myself to write one. So let your imaginations run wild, my friends;) Just as a useless note Si was based on my very recently ex BF, also called Si. I'll just say writing that beer flinging scene felt good. Song in the club belonged to Matt Cardle, with a slight gender change in the lyrics to suit the story. Also kiss in the rain scene was loosely based on that scene from "The notebook." Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally the trial makes a start in this chapter! It shall continue into the next chapter too; who wins? What is Kalums fate? I'll keep that info to myself for the moment (sorry!). Anyway the wait is now over. Hope you like.**

**Song belongs to Jason Mraz**

**Chapter 20**

…_.I won't give up on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love, _

_I'm still looking up, still looking up,_

_I won't give up on us,_

_God knows I'm tough enough_

_We got a lot to learn,_

_And God knows we're worth it…._

Aaron woke up with a smile on his face, something he hadn't done in what felt like a long time. Pushing himself up in bed he winced suddenly as his backside felt very… tender, for want of a better word. He smiled a little bashfully, remembering the night before, knowing that the reason for his sore backside was due to lack of "preparation."

It was his own fault, as Jackson naturally had been keen to prepare him properly beforehand so as not to hurt him but Aaron was having none of it, needing and craving his husband more than he cared about any pain it might cause him. There had been pain of course, but Aaron didn't care because for whatever pain he felt the pleasure had been ten times more so as he and his husband consummated their love over and over again well into the early morning hours.

He looked around confusedly for his husband, who had finally fallen asleep at some point still entangled with his partner but was now absent from the room. Aaron frowned as the burning pain he was now experiencing and the well-dirtied sheets were evidence that he hadn't dreamed the whole thing.

Suddenly a pleasant waft entered his nostrils, and he heard the clanging of pans downstairs. He grinned; bacon. Jackson only ever made bacon when he was in a great mood. After all that making up last night Aaron wasn't surprised that he was in a great mood.

Aaron jumped up out of bed to throw on a t-shirt and boxers. As he was about to pull on the t-shirt he caught sight of himself in the mirror and stopped for a second. Still with an almost stupid smile on his face he slowly traced the tattoo of Jacksons name above his heart as he had done many times before. As he pulled on his t-shirt and made his way down the stairs he knew that Jacksons name was probably tattooed all over his actual heart, and nothing was ever going to change that.

Xoxoxoxoxox

As Aaron reached the kitchen door he felt his heart skip as he saw his husband standing with his back to him at the cooker. Like himself he was dressed only in his t-shirt and boxers, and his short hair at the back of his head stuck up slightly, no doubt due to the amount of times Aaron had run his hands through it the night before. No matter what way he was dressed or how untidy his hair was, Aaron still thought he was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"About time you got your lazy ass out of bed." Aaron could hear the cheerfulness in Jacksons voice.

Aaron approached and wrapped his arms tightly around his soulmates waist from behind and lovingly laid a few gentle kisses on Jacksons neck before resting his chin on his shoulder.

"You didn't think my ass was so lazy last night." He muttered good humouredly "If you must know, it feels like its on bloody fire this morning!"

Jackson chuckled and raised an eyebrow "After five times Aaron? With little or no preparation at each time? I'd be amazed if it didn't!"

Aaron grinned as he placed more kisses along the base of Jays neck "Preparation is for wusses, I'm tough. In fact I think we should just throw out that tube altogether, I'll take it raw from now on."

Jackson laughed "Sure. I'd give you about a week." After a few seconds of content silence with Aaron still holding his partner and watching his man flip bacon for them Jackson half turned his face around to him.

"You wouldn't get the tea on, would you babe?" "Sure." Aaron smiled before leaning in to give his husband a quick proper kiss and going to do just that.

As they both finished their breakfast Aaron looked up with a serious expression on his face and reached over to place a hand on Jacksons. "I'm really sorry Jay. For what happened yesterday. I was a complete idiot and it'll never happen again."

"Babe you said sorry enough times. I believe you and I forgive you. I understand why you acted like you did and really its ok. Its done now, stop apologising."

Aaron smiled and gripped his hand affectionately. Yesterday had been their biggest struggle with the court case so far but they had managed to overcome it. It renewed his fighting spirit to know now that there was nothing Albeck could throw at them to break them, there was nothing they weren't able to face and overcome together. Yesterday was evidence of that. It had only made them stronger.

Jackson raised an eyebrow and grinned "So, 28 years old and still has the ability to be chatted up? What's your secret?"

Aaron groaned "Please don't remind me of that Jay! Honest to God if you had seen the state of him!"

"Still, nice to know I have a bit of competition. That'll keep me on my toes." Jackson chuckled.

Aarons face softened as he too smiled "Competition? As if! He wouldn't even make it through the auditions!"

Jackson laughed before looking serious again. "I'm not trying to get into a debate Aaron but are you one hundred per cent sure that you're happy to settle down? Please just be honest."

The fear in Jays eyes saddened Aaron. He was still disgusted at himself for even putting thoughts like that into his husbands mind. Reaching out he stroked Jacksons face "Baby I said it last night and I'll say it until the day I die; I only said those stupid things because I was angry. I've been blissfully settled for years and I want nothing else other than you, our little boy and our life. I swear on my life that's all I want and need. I won't take anything less."

Jackson nodded, knowing by the look in Aarons eyes that he was completely genuine. He kissed the knuckles on Aarons hand before standing up to pick up their plates. As he leant over to pick Aaron's up Aaron gently caught hold of the chain around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, smiling into it.

Both parted smiling. "What do you want to do today? Do you want to call Malcolm down for one last run over before the trial?"

Aaron shook his head "Nah Jay, if its ok with you I'd like to go just this one day pretending that the trial isn't happening, and I'll call Malcolm tomorrow and do it then."

Jackson nodded "Sounds good to me."

"First on my list is to get showered and dressed and get down to your mums." Aaron said softly. "I owe a very important man an apology."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Hazel greeted them at her door but she looked a little worried. "He wasn't as cheerful as he usually is last night; do you think he's feeling a bit poorly?"

Aaron felt extremely guilty. "No." he sighed "I was a bit short with him yesterday and it upset him a bit. I need to say sorry to him."

"He's in there." Hazel motioned with her head towards the living room. She wasn't annoyed with Aaron as she knew he was entitled to a day of stress like everyone else. Lord knows she had enough of those days when Jackson was a boy.

Both men entered the room, Jackson going in front. Kalum looked up from the TV and smiled as he saw Jackson enter, but the smile faltered slightly as he saw Aaron and looked a bit worried. It broke Aarons heart to see his son looking at him like that. In Aarons own opinion he deserved it; the way he had acted yesterday towards Kalum was no better than Barry Albeck.

Jackson stayed by the door while Aaron slowly approached the anxious child. Sinking to his hunkers in front of him and keeping his eyes fixed on the lovely caramel eyes of his little boy he began softly "Hi mate."

"Hi." Kalum replied a bit half-heartedly.

"I owe you an apology sweetheart. I'm so sorry about being a grumpy sod with you yesterday. Dad just had a bad day at work."

"So I didn't do anything wrong?" Kalum asked anxiously, almost shattering his fathers heart.

"Of course you didn't baby, none of that was your fault. It was just me being a horrible git because I had a hard day. I promise it won't happen again. I'm really, really sorry."

"It's ok." Kalum replied, brightening up again. Aaron held his arms open "Can this grumpy sod get a hug off the best son in the world?"

Jackson and Hazel warmed as they saw the five year old eagerly give his dad a hug which Aaron returned gladly. Moving back he looked into his sons now beaming face "I'll tell you what, today is all about what Kalum Walsh wants. You just say the word and we'll do whatever you like. All three of us."

"Can we go to the park? And play the Xbox?"

Aaron smiled "Of course sweetheart, but first I think you better get your breakfast or Nana will murder both me and daddy."

Kalum giggled and let himself be brought into the kitchen where he ate his breakfast sitting on Aarons lap as the three adults chatted at the table about anything and everything other than the trial. It felt amazing just to act as if everything was back to normal, and even better that the family was now the closest they had been in days.

Suddenly Aaron winced in pain as he shifted slightly on his chair which didn't go unnoticed by Hazel as she stood up to refill the kettle.

"You alright Aaron love?"

"Yeah just a bit achy is all, Hazel." Aaron couldn't keep a small grin from forming on his face which caused Jay to raise a warning eyebrow at his husband.

Hazel however overlooked it completely. "Did you sleep in a funny position last night?"

Aaron just couldn't help himself "To be honest Hazel I found it hard to sleep as well, I found myself in a variety of positions last night."

Jackson who had being taking a gulp of tea at the time now had to disguise a choking noise much to Aarons amusement as his partners face flushed bright red both from embarrassment and his attempts to disguise his choking on his tea from his mother.

Hazel stood with her back to them as she poured out fresh tea and coffee, still oblivious as to what her son-in-law was hinting at and to the obvious glare which her son was directing at his partner. She commented completely innocently and good humouredly

"I expect Jackson didn't get much sleep either then with you tossing and turning and more than likely moaning out of you."

Had she chosen that moment to turn around rather than rummage for biscuits in the cupboard she would've seen her son's head rested on his folded arms with his shoulders shaking madly and her son-in-law with his face buried in her grandson's hair, shoulders equally quaking as they tried valiantly to hold back fits of laughter.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The last few days before the trial went surprisingly well. Of course the sense of worry was still there but it wasn't anything like the dark tense pit of despair and gloom that had invaded the home previously. Kalum to their relief seemed to remain unknowing of what was going on, which was the most important thing.

Not much had changed in Malcolm's latest trial run-through; although he had mentioned that he had managed to get in contact with someone who might've just been able give them a tiny bit of aid. On the downside this person had made clear that there were no guarantees that they would attend the trial for their own reasons. While the men would've been grateful for any form of assistance they didn't dwell too much on it as they knew it would do them more harm than good to rely on false hope.

The big morning finally came.

Aaron stood in front of the mirror, silently adjusting his tie, gazing at the solemn face that looked back at him. He had taken a mild sleeping pill the night before as he wanted to be on top form during the trial and knew sleep would be an impossible feat naturally that night.

He felt strangely calm, calmer than he had felt in the past few days. It was as if he felt ready for this. Of course he wasn't but he was grateful for the feeling nevertheless.

Hearing footsteps he turned to see his husband had entered the room, completely dressed except for his jacket and tie which hung loose around his neck. Aaron approached him and started tying the tie for him.

"You never were much cop with ties."

Jackson scoffed "Babe I'm a builder, when was the last time you've seen me in a full suit?"

Aaron grinned "Our wedding, I reckon. Besides you can't blame the occupation on it, you hardly see mechanics flaunting suits. It's just a skill that you don't have."

"Well I never thought I'd be getting a lecture on tie tying by a bloke who used to wear trackie bottoms tucked into his socks." Jackson smirked as Aaron finished tying it for him. Aaron looked up and grinned back.

Jackson grew serious "Stupid question I know, but are you nervous about today?" he asked softly.

Aaron nodded "A bit." He admitted.

"Me too."

"We'll be alright though, won't we?"

Aaron said it almost casually but inside he wanted Jackson to reassure him that it would indeed be alright. Even though he knew that Jackson like himself had no definite idea of whether it would be or not, it made him believe it that bit more hearing it from his husband.

Jackson nodded "'Course we will."

With that he leant in to Aaron for a gentle kiss and pulled him into a hug. They stood silently for a few seconds just holding each other, drawing comfort from each other on what was probably the most important day of their lives.

Before they left for the court Aaron lifted Kalum into his arms. Kay looked quite smart himself in his casual but stylish shirt and shorts. They would be taking his chair to court, but right now Aaron had something important to say to Kalum while he was in his arms.

Both men had decided that Aaron should be the only one to say this to him, as they decided that the pair of them saying it might alert him that something was wrong. It would be the same thing coming from both of them anyway.

As Jackson exited to start the car up Aaron looked intently at his gorgeous son's innocent face, with the brown eyes staring back at him.

He began "Listen up Kay, this is very important."

"Okay."

Aaron brushed a hand against his sons face and smiled softly "I know you're probably sick of hearing this now but me and daddy just want you to know something; we love you more than anything in the whole world. You are so, so important and special to us and no matter what we love you, we'll love you forever. Do you understand that?"

Kalum nodded and put his arms around Aarons neck for a hug. As Aaron clung to his son he could feel bitter tears stinging in his eyes which he blinked away. Kalum had no idea why his dad had just poured out his and his daddy's feelings to him, and Aaron hoped beyond all else that he'd never have to realise why.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I call Aaron Walsh to the stand."

They had been in court for the past half hour. They had already been sworn in and the main details of the trial had been recited by the judge. On one side of the room they sat with Malcolm in his legal attire and on the other sat a confident looking Barry Albeck in a smart suit and a smug Delores Wiseman also in her legal dress. Seeing her again, it was all Aaron and Jay could do to restrain themselves. The jury also sat on her side of the room.

Also behind them sat Cain, as a witness, and also present in the room were Hazel, Bob, Chas, Adam and funnily enough Jerry. The men hadn't wanted a big audience but they were grateful for the support.

Kalum was in a separate room in the courthouse. Also with him was a woman called Laura, who was incredibly pleasant and broke the ice with him immediately. It wasn't long before she was sitting on the floor of the room with him playing away with Lego and train sets. What Kalum didn't know was that there was a camera in this room that could view him live in the courtroom, and that Laura, although dressed in casual everyday clothes, was in fact another solicitor, neutral in this case. When the time came for it she would question him also, but would do it in such a way that he would have no idea that he was in fact being interrogated. This would be broadcasted in the courtroom.

Aaron took to the stand and took a breath. First up he would be interrogated by Wiseman, who was now smiling like a Cheshire cat. Aaron tried to look past her and saw the encouraging faces of his husband and his family members which gave him a bit of strength.

"So, you are Mr Aaron Walsh, ne Livesy?"

"I am." He tried not to grit his teeth.

"I believe we have met before this, Mr Walsh. Am I correct?"

"You are." As if Aaron could forget their last "meeting."

Her smile widened. "Well then Mr Walsh we can begin. Lets get the main back-story out first…" She held up a sheet of notes and as she scanned them she started.

"You are 28 years of age as of January, and you earn your living as a fully qualified mechanic for Patrick Martin Motors. You currently reside in Emmerdale village with your partner, Mr Jackson Walsh, and the child in question, Kalum Michael Albeck. Am I right so far, Mr Walsh?"

"Yes." Aaron felt uneasy; he didn't know what her reasons were for this pointless statement of facts. It was almost as though they were engaging in friendly chit chat. Had Aaron not known better, he would have nearly relaxed.

But he knew about this woman, and wasn't about to drop his guard.

"Exactly how long have you and Jackson Walsh been in a relationship?"

"10 years, as of last June."

"Am I right in saying that eight years ago yourself and Mr Walsh entered into a civil partnership?"

"You are."

"And just under two years ago, you both applied for adoption. Might I ask why?"

Aaron frowned slightly, unsure of exactly how to answer that. "Because we were ready and willing to raise a child. It was a want of ours for a while."

"And what specifically, out of all the children, drew the pair of you to Kalum Albeck?"

Aaron was even less certain of how exactly to answer that. How could he possibly explain that?

"I'm not sure exactly what drew us to him. He just seemed to be the one for us. He kept glancing at us from behind a book and at one point stuck his tongue out at us. It was adorable, and he's a beautiful child. We just kind of fell for him hook, line and sinker that day."

She agreed "Yes Mr Walsh, I have to say that he is indeed a beautiful child. But, I'm afraid in todays society regretfully there are many people who would look past the beauty and see only a metal chair. What made you and your partner so different?"

She seemed amiable enough for now but Aaron could nearly sense that change was on the horizon.

"A few reasons. Firstly my partner was temporarily paralysed in a road accident years ago which left him wheelchair bound for a year, so it was nothing we hadn't experienced before. Secondly I don't see how a bit of metal should prevent anyone from seeing how lovely a child is. You'd have to be blind or mad to not see how lovely Kalum was, with or without a chair." Aaron subtlety half directed this comment at Albeck.

"So Mr Walsh, you are basically saying that it was the child's personality that attracted you and your partner to him?"

"Yes." Aaron could tell by the smile that was still stretching across her face that she was about to kick into gear any minute now.

"So it wasn't the promise of extra money income due to his disability? Or perhaps a bit of guilt or pity if you are the righteous man that you are having us to believe you are?"

At this Aaron glowered at her "Of course not! Every bit of that "extra money" is spent on him! Check any accounts or receipts you like. As for your second statement, Kalums disability didn't even come into the question when we decided on him for adoption. We saw something in the boy that we liked, and the feeling seemed mutual. Whether he was disabled or not, we would have chosen him."

"So you are adamant that neither guilt nor sympathy drove you to adopt a disabled child? Thoughts of morality didn't influence your decision at all?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No." Aaron growled "The reason I'm "adamant" about this is because we didn't even know on our first sighting of Kalum that he was disabled, because he wasn't in his chair. Practically from those first few seconds we had him picked out. The only sympathy or pity I've ever felt for that child is all due solely to that man there."

He nodded across at Barry Albeck who just stared coolly back, not batting an eyelid.

She cocked her head at Aaron "Mr Albeck? Why is that, Mr Walsh? Do you know Mr Albeck?"

"I know enough of him to know that I wouldn't let Kalum within a million miles of him ever again." He snarled "Judging from what we've heard from various high ranking members of the adoption agency and the orphanage he doesn't even deserve the title of a father."

"That's not what I specifically asked Mr Walsh, I asked if you _knew_ him, not knew _of_ him."

"No, I don't know him, and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to."

"So, you think it's wise to judge a man even if you don't know him? You think it's wise to believe mere rumours of his past rather than facts?"

"I do if that man comes to my home late at night uninvited and threatens my family." Aaron snarled "That, along with various other things I've mentioned, is enough for me to judge him and I've no shame in admitting that my judgement of him is very low."

She let out a sigh "Well your estimate of Mr Albeck does seem poor and unchanging, even if it is mostly fuelled by rumours and guesses and such. The skeletons of the past does indeed keep a firm hold of us, no matter how hard we try to shake them off. You would probably agree with me Mr Walsh?"

Aaron frowned as her smile became its widest yet. He felt uncomfortable and his stomach felt a bit like it was churning as he held her gaze.

Then with an unpleasant spark in her eye "This, Mr Walsh, is where it gets interesting."

…TBC

**Well its all started rolling now. As said it will continue in the next chapter. Who wins? I genuinely cannot say yet. The jury and the judges ruling will be final. Thank you and see you in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The trial continues. I dedicate this chapter to my recent reviewers; Asa1612,Brokenspear, CazB, ChickyBabes, Faggy, Nicster, Shawnyola and Sinceslicedbread. Thank you all for your kind and helpful reviews, most of you have been regular reviewers since I started and I'm touched each time you review. I can't believe you've stuck with me this long and only for you this story would have ended long ago. You're amazing.**

**No song for this chapter. Long Chapter.**

**Chapter 21**

"Funny how you are keen to judge Barry Albeck by his past, Mr Walsh, when from what I've heard your own past isn't exactly squeaky clean." Wiseman smirked.

Aaron just stood silently, glaring back at her but in the pit of his stomach he could feel panic starting to rise.

She continued "As you do not know Mr Albeck personally, I presume you do not know the number of times he was convicted for crimes. Am I right?"

Aaron could only nod dumbly. Mockingly she pretended to scan her notes before feigning surprise as she exclaimed "Oh would you look at that, Barry Albeck has _never_ been convicted of any crimes!"

_Only because he was sly enough to not get caught. _Aaron thought, thinking of his reported past "shady dealings" with "shifty people."

"On the other hand Mr Walsh…" she continued triumphantly "I'm afraid your criminal record says otherwise…"

Aaron and his family members listened in horror as she read out all his past "crimes" to the court. There was no doubt that this woman had done her homework well.

"…accusations of drug dealing, regular school truancy, aggression, anti-social behaviour, theft, violence…" she looked up smiling "Shall I continue Mr Walsh?"

"All that happened years ago." Aaron growled.

"So you do not deny any of these claims?"

"I don't." He didn't see the point of lying, it would only worsen the situation.

She tutted "Well, well, well Mr Walsh I must admit even I was amazed at your track record. Proper little toe rag you were in your teens."

"I don't deny that I was."

"Well that just begs me to ask the question of why a man like Barry Albeck, a man with a perfectly clean legal slate and of whom there is no evidence that he is guilty of the disgusting crime that you have accused him of, is deemed an unfit father, while with regards to yourself…" she smirked menacingly "… I'm half questioning the safety of the child in your care. A violent anti-social drug dealer is hardly society's idea of good father material."

"Objection your honour!" shouted Malcolm. "Over-ruled." The judge grunted. "Proceed Ms Wiseman."

"Thank you m'lord. Would you care to answer that Mr Walsh?"

"I'm not like that anymore. I'm different now." Aaron replied angrily, glaring hatefully at the smug bitch in front of him. "I'd never harm a hair on any child's head, let alone my own! I'd die before I'd hurt Kalum."

"Whys that?"

"Because I love him!"

She raised an eyebrow, which Aaron didn't like. "Yes, but I do believe you have a funny way of showing "love". Take for example your past behaviour towards a person in this room, who you also claim to "love."

Aaron frowned confusedly and looked up at his mum in the gallery. Yes, they had never had the best relationship when he was growing up due to faults on both sides but that was all history now. Besides he didn't see anything vital about their past relationship that she could use against him.

She followed his gaze and smiled "No, Mr Walsh, not your mother. A rebellious teen is hardly unusual. No, I meant your partner."

Aarons gaze shot towards Jackson who was looking equally confused and worried.

"This isn't your first time being questioned in court is it sir? You were in court before this, charged with assault." Aarons heart sank as she smirked nastily "Who was it that you assaulted? Who pressed charges on you?"

"That was years ago…" Aaron began. "Answer the question Mr Walsh."

Aaron broke off from her gaze and stared at the floor before muttering a single word. "Speak up sir, so we can hear you."

Aaron took a breath and looked up at her, the gallery, the jury, and most importantly his husband, who was now looking extremely anxious.

"Jackson." He repeated, hard glittering tears in his eyes. "I hit Jackson."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So you are saying that you wouldn't hurt Kalum out of love for him, yet you would raise your hand to the man you've shared ten years of your life with? That's your definition of_ love_?"

"I wasn't in love with him at the time. I know that's no excuse for hitting him but I hadn't even come out at that stage and I was still a stupid thug at the time with all these feelings of fear and disgust at myself for having feelings for a bloke. He touched me in the pub and I panicked, it was more spur of the moment reaction than anything else. A once off.

Aaron looked apologetically at his husband "I still don't forgive myself for it and I'll never be able to say sorry enough to him. But I swear I'm different now, I'd never lift a hand to him or Kalum. I've changed."

"But I'm afraid I must argue with you on that statement. By my notes you have very recently shown violent behaviour." Aaron looked questioningly back at her. "Does the name Nick Rhynes ring a bell with you?"

Aarons expression darkened. She chuckled "I wager it does. He reports that you showed aggressive behaviour towards him in April of this year."

"Yeah, directly after I found out he let my husband and my sick five year old child drive off in a dangerous faulty car!" he snarled "What should I have done, pat him on the back? He served time for a reason you know!"

"No need for cleverness Mr Walsh." She drawled "Though that brings us to another interesting point. This incident ended in a crash. Now, I'm aware that this is not the first car crash your partner was involved in?"

"No. Like I said he was in one a few years ago which left him temporarily paralysed."

"Interesting. This one left him unconscious for quite a while. I believe it's safe to say that your partner and vehicles don't mix."

Her grin told Aaron that she was about to twist things again "How do you mean?"

"Well, you can't blame one for wondering if your partner just suffers from bad luck with motors, or if a slight touch of carelessness is involved, especially with regard to the child…what was that Mr Walsh?"

Aaron had said something that she didn't catch. Staring right into her cold unfeeling eyes he growled "I said don't you dare. You can throw any accusations you like at me about the rubbish that went on in my past but don't you _dare_ try to make out that my partner is an irresponsible father! He's a hundred times the father Albeck ever was or will be, Kalum will even tell you that!"

"Tut tut Mr Walsh, surely you're not becoming aggressive once more are you?"

"No, I just don't want you to try and put the blame on my husband for a car crash he couldn't have prevented! I'll agree with you about me, I was a horrible, thuggish, immature chav when I was younger but I've changed! Jackson made me change! People _can _change!"

"Exactly, Mr Walsh." She smiled victoriously "People _can _change. There is no complete evidence that Barry Albeck was ever cruel or abusive to his son and nothing that suggests illegal activity. I don't agree with how long it took him to find his son after putting him up for adoption but I do understand why; he obviously suffered from severe depression after the untimely death of his wife, but things are different now. As such, I don't see any reason why Barry Albeck should not be granted the right to care for his own son based on mere rumours of his past, when a person with a past like yours can be granted custody of a child that has nothing to do with you whatsoever."

"Objection your honour!"

"Sustained." Grunted the judge before turning to Wiseman "Ms Wiseman, please remain conscious of the fact that Mr Walsh has cared for the child in question for nearly a year. It seems hardly fair to comment that the child has nothing to do with Mr Walsh."

"Just trying to make a point, m'lord." She replied brightly "I have no more questions."

Aaron returned to his seat, seething with rage. Somehow, someway, that cow had managed to make Albeck seem like the victim and _him_ seem like the bad role model. Worse still she was now out to do the same to Jackson. He knew Jay didn't have the bad reputation like he had but it seemed like nothing was impossible for this witch to turn and twist.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jackson was up next for questioning. He was glaring at the solicitor disgustedly, giving her no indication that she intimidated him. He had seen what she had done to Aaron, and he was prepared for what was coming.

She flashed that fake smile once again and ran through the same background details as she had with Aaron; name, occupation, etc. Then as expected she shifted into third gear.

"Mr Walsh, like your partner you seem to have made it clear that you believe Barry Albeck to be an unfit father, without any solid evidence to prove this point. Why?"

"Oh we have evidence alright." Jackson replied, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "The evidence is all in how Kalum reacted to seeing him again. I don't know what you'd make of a child screaming like he's in pain, having nightmares and wetting the bed at night but I'd take it that the child was less than pleased to see him again!"

"There's no need for cleverness, Mr Walsh." She commented drily.

"Well then to answer your question, between the effects his reappearance had on Kalum, the reports of the manageress of the orphanage and the child psychologist, hearing that foul tape recording of _him _hurling abuse at an innocent two year old child, and the simple fact that he dumped him because of a disability, deserted him for three years AND made him fall into complete silence for two whole years DOES in my eyes make him a horrific excuse for a father!" he snapped, silencing the court including Wiseman for a split second. Albeck just glared at him.

It was then she decided to get nasty "Remarkable how you can paint Mr Albeck as an irresponsible parent, Mr Walsh, when as said before you have no acquaintance or evidence to prove this. What's more…." She looked at him over her glasses "…it wasn't exactly a responsible act on your part to put a sick underage child in the front seat of a dangerous car, was it?"

Jackson couldn't believe this "Do you honestly think I would've gotten into the car if I knew it'd been dangerous? The child was having an asthma attack; I had to keep an eye on him because he was finding it hard to breath!"

"But did it never occur to you that in the event of a sudden crash whether the car was safe or not that a swift seat-belt laceration cut to the child's throat could stop him breathing altogether?" she demanded coolly.

"I didn't think-"

"Exactly sir, you didn't _think_."

Jackson was stunned into silence as she continued "As said this wasn't your first serious car accident, Mr Walsh. In fact your first one was far worse. Please explain how you ended up in that accident."

Jackson stared at her confusedly "How do you mean?"

"Well, the van didn't flip over down a hill of its own accord Mr Walsh. Do you want to explain yourself how you came to be in that crash or shall I read out what was said afterwards by you to the authorities?"

As Jackson was still unsure as to what she was getting at she sighed and produced a sheet of paper from her notes. "It says here that you admitted that your phone started ringing and you went to answer it when you lost control of the vehicle… answering your phone while driving? I'm afraid Mr Walsh that I can find little sympathy for the result of that accident due to your carelessness while driving."

Aaron was almost gritting his teeth to a fine powder. He had never raised his fist to a woman but by God she'd be the first.

"It says here also that you received treatment for depression in June of 2011, is that right?"

"It is."

"Why was that?"

"Well I'd just spent nine months dead from the neck down in a wheelchair, and I was just starting to get some albeit not much feeling back and I was a bit stressed that that might be all the feeling I was going to get back, so excuse the pun but I wasn't exactly in the humour yet for doing cartwheels."

"Well now, that is also interesting. I've also read that your partner had a bit of an emotionally traumatic time also in 2010, which I believe he tried ending in his own way."

"Objection!" "Overruled."

Jackson was shocked, how the hell did she find that out? She smirked and answered his unasked question "Ways and means Mr Walsh. Now would you like to explain to the court what I mean or shall I?"

Jackson looked to Aaron and his husband returned an encouraging nod.

Jackson took a deep breath "He tried to commit suicide." He mumbled, hoping she wouldn't press him for details.

"For what reason?"

"Because…. He'd realised at that stage that he was gay, and it scared him. He didn't want to be the way he was."

"So in a nutshell both you and your partner have been emotionally unstable and depressed in the past? Hardly an ideal environment to raise a child in!"

Jackson replied angrily "That's the point, it's all past! I won't lie neither of us are perfect but we're only human, depression isn't exactly something we wished on ourselves!"

"Oh I do believe you there, Mr Walsh. That is exactly the point I'm arguing for Mr Albeck. Depression sometimes makes us act in ways we cannot control, and Barry Albeck is no exception after losing his wife."

"Well I'll just say then that my mothers partner, Bob Hope, lost his wife tragically in a fire a few years ago and had to bring up their young twin kids for the most part on his own, they might've been about Kalums age or even younger.." Jackson growled "… unlike Albeck Bob didn't feel the need to neglect or verbally abuse his kids just because he was upset that their mother died!"

At this murmurs started travelling around the room causing the judge to bang the gavel "Order in court!"

Wiseman was now glaring detestfully at Jackson "Mr Walsh once again you and your partner are relying on unproved statements! That tape recording you claim to have heard could have been falsely made and has been deemed unsatisfactory evidence in the past, Mr Albecks depression might've caused people to make false judgements of him and for him to make a couple of admittedly bad decisions. What's more we need to remember that Kalum is a young child and the possible reason for his reaction to his father reappearance may be that he did not remember him after three years of absence!"

"So what, you're suggesting that the child just screams whenever he sees a stranger then? If anyone in this room is actually capable of buying that excuse they'd want to ask themselves whose fault it was that Kalum "didn't remember" him?" Jackson snarled, having enough of this.

"As you seem to know well enough yourself Mr Walsh, depression makes us do extreme things." She retorted coldly "Maybe at the time Mr Albeck believed he was doing what was right by the child by giving him up because of the dark state of mind he was in. A state of depression, I'm sure you'll agree, is not a good state in which to raise a child. I'd stand by that decision."

She turned to the judge "I've no more questions your honour."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They'd lost track at this stage of how long they had been in court for. Both had now been questioned by their own solicitor Malcolm, who obviously painted a different picture entirely of their abilities as fathers. The facts that he had chosen them himself to adopt him, that he had resumed talking after a two year silence, that he called them by paternal titles through his own choosing and chose to take their name by himself were all brought up. Even things like Christmas, his birthday, holidays and things like that. He also brought up the events of the night of Albecks reappearance to Jay.

He verified these with a written statement by Rachel Montague, a written statement by Joshua Walsh, a statement by the orphanage manageress and later when he called Cain Dingle to the witness stand.

One of his final questions to Aaron was if he loved his adopted son, to which Aaron replied genuinely "If that child asked me to bleed myself dry for him, I would."

Then the time came for Wiseman to call Albeck to the stand.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mr Barry Albeck." Wiseman smiled as he took to the witness stand. He was wearing a smart suit and tie and he seemed to have lain off the cigs for his day in court. His flaxen hair was tidied and gelled and he looked almost decent and presentable. One thing that hadn't changed though was the cold grey eyes and the overconfident smirk and swagger.

"That's me." He answered reverently.

She proceeded to give a run-down of his relevant history; how he came to be involved with Mandy James, their frowned-upon marriage, the arrival of their son; Kalum, and finally the fatal crash that ended his wife's young life.

At this she gave Albeck a sympathetic look as she held up a photo of the mangled car that she had gained from police records. There were audible gasps from the members of the gallery and the jury and Aaron and Jackson felt sick to their stomachs as they gazed at the battered remains of a black Hyundai, crushed like a tin can in many places.

"Forgive me Mr Albeck, but am I right in saying that your wife was killed outright in the collision?" she asked softly, in a completely different tone to how she had previously questioned Aaron and Jackson.

"You are." He said gruffly.

"She was 26 years old, you yourself were 30. Your young son Kalum remained in hospital for how long?"

"'Bout a month or so."

She nodded. "Please tell us a bit about life at home once you were able to take Kalum home.

At this Albeck really went for the sympathy vote. He told a tale of the heartbroken, numb, mere shadow of a man he had become afterwards. He spoke of how "demanding" Kalum was, how he "never had a minute to himself", which made Aaron and Jacksons blood boil, he spoke of the hardships he faced in caring for "the boy", how needy "the boy" was, and how it was ten times worse now he was unable to walk. Albeck by now had lost his job and had still yet to mourn properly for his wife on top of looking after his son.

"And were you ever cruel or abusive in any sense towards your son?"

"Not at all. At times, like any parent, I had to tell him off for misbehaviour and I'll admit there might have been a couple of those occasions when I was a bit stricter with him than I should've been but that was all due to stress."

_Stress my ass! _Aaron snarled in his head.

"Was it difficult Mr Albeck? Seeing your son alive and well, yet knowing your wife was dead?"

"I won't lie, it was. The boy's the spit of his mother, gets everything from her besides the hair colour. It was like seeing her every time I looked at him."

"And did that hurt, Mr Albeck?"

He nodded "It did. It depressed me even more.""

"Ah yes, your depression. Not hard to imagine how that came about; a young man who has just lost his wife, his young son disabled, suddenly left to be the sole carer of his son, job lost, and unable to mourn properly. It took its toll, didn't it?"

"It did. It was a very tough time. I could barely look after myself, let alone a dependent disabled child. In the end the kindest thing I could've done is give him up for adoption."

"Why is it then, that you want him back now sir?"

"I have changed now; I have gotten over my depression and my grief. I regret that I took so long to look for Kalum but I'm ready now to take him back and raise him..."

"Over my dead body." Jackson growled under his breath.

"…I believe I am now ready to cope, and I have missed him terribly. It's what I want, and I'm sure what his mother would've wanted."

She smiled "Thank you Mr Albeck, that'll be all."

As Albeck took his seat again, just before the judge called a recess, he half turned in the direction of Aaron and Jackson who were glaring disgustedly at him. As their eyes bore holes in him, the word _liar _repeating over and over in their heads, his eye twitched in a way that was so subtle it could've easily been missed, only the men were expecting it.

The small and quick arrogant smirk that followed the subtle wink nearly tipped them right over the edge.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"This can't be happening!" Aaron growled, pacing during the recess "This just can't be happening!"

"Babe it'll be okay, he still has to be questioned by Malcolm and Kalum still has to be questioned." Jackson attempted to sooth, sounding more confident than he truly felt.

Aaron turned "What about that "someone" who Malcolm contacted? The one who supposedly would be of some benefit to us? Have they turned up?"

Jackson sighed "Don't know, babe. If they have, Malcolm hasn't said anything about it yet."

"They'd better, because we need all the help we can get at this stage. That cow in there has somehow dragged our names through the mud and made Albeck out to be some sort of bloody saint! How she's done that I don't know, but its obvious we're going to need something big to wipe that stupid smirk off her face! You look at that jury, its obvious they're lapping it all up!"

Jackson wasn't completely sure how to reply to that, because he knew himself that that was true. Just then the recess was called to an end. Taking Aarons hand he looked at him "You ready?"

Aaron shut his eyes and nodded reluctantly. Gripping his husbands hand they both re-entered the court room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Mr Albeck, you are aware of the counter charge made against you by my clients?"

"I am."

"Whats that then?"

Albeck snorted "Child abuse and neglect. Disgusting if you ask me."

"Can you think of any reason why these two men, with whom you have never been acquainted beforehand, would want to charge you with this extreme crime?"

"Damned if I know, I just presumed that they'd go to any length to stop me from getting my son back."

"But still, there are far lesser crimes they could have accused you of that would still prevent you from gaining custody of the child; drug use or petty theft for example. Why pick this one, which is so hard to prove as well as being horrific?"

"Don't ask me about the way a dog's mind works." Albeck growled, causing disturbances in the gallery and a bang of the gavel.

"Order!" barked the judge before turning sternly to Albeck "Mr Albeck you shall keep your testimony within the confines of the Christian language and your conduct towards the defendants respectable while in this courtroom or I shall have no choice but to remove you! Understood?"

Albeck glared back as though about to challenge the judge but replied with a civil "Yes, your Honour."

Malcolm continued "With all due respect _Mr _Albeck I would ask you to keep in mind that these "dogs" as you describe them have been raising your child for the past year. Which brings me to my next question; you did state, did you not, that your reasons for giving up your son were down to your state of depression?"

"I did."

"It was purely for the sake of the child? Everything you did was for the good of the child?"

"Aye."

At this Malcolm's face turned sterner "Then why abuse him, Mr Albeck?"

"Objection!" Wiseman was on her feet furiously. To their relief however it was over-ruled.

Albecks face turned white with rage "I did no such thing!" "Really? No such thing? Ever?" "No!"

"Then why did the child react to you the way he did the night you reappeared at the home of Aaron and Jackson Walsh? We have witnesses' reports as you heard earlier of the child's reaction."

"Witnesses all belonging to their family!" Albeck growled "Yes but that hardly matters does it sir, when it's a fact that Kalum did react to you as described."

As Albeck opened his mouth furiously Malcolm quickly cut in "I'd advise you to think before you argue on that point. You may just forget that your lawyer Ms Wiseman earlier admitted to the childs reaction. Wouldn't want you to slip up would we?"

Albeck stared at Malcolm in deep dislike and his arrogance seemed to have slipped slightly. Aaron allowed himself to smirk, it hadn't been a big breakthrough but it had the effect of undermining Albeck just a tad. He knew he would have to be more cautious now of slip ups.

"Wasn't going to argue with you on it, was just going to tell you exactly what Ms Wiseman said to you earlier; the kid obviously didn't know or remember me, so how else would he react to me saying I wanted to take him home?"

"Oh but I think you'll find that Kalum does know who you are, and remembers more of you than he wants to." Malcolm's expression darkened and Albecks sullied.

The next while was tough going for everyone in the courtroom. First Malcolm replayed the infamous tape recording which silenced the court for many minutes afterwards, the silence being broken by a large sob from the gallery. Looking up Aaron expected to see Hazel crying and was surprised to see that it was in fact Chas. She wasn't the only woman in the gallery to shed a few tears however. Anybody who wasn't crying was sitting open-mouthed in shock.

Although Aaron and Jackson had heard the tape before they both found it hard to prevent their own angry tears from falling, especially as the cause of all their sons misery was currently in the same room as them, cool as a cucumber, as though he was listening to the football results. Both he and Wiseman seemed totally unmoved by the tape.

Afterwards when questioned Albeck had all but shrugged "Forgery, clearly. Even the police said it's not a valid piece of evidence. Alberts had it in for me for a long time anyway over a spat we had as young uns."

Malcolm took it a step forward by producing astonishing evidence that neither Aaron nor Jay had even seen, nor wanted to see ever again. From a bag given by the orphanage he produced a manky looking grey t-shirt and a shabby pair of jeans. He passed them disgustedly to the judge and around the jury members, all of which crinkled their noses at the still lingering stench of cigarettes, sweat and just general dirtiness of the garments, like they hadn't been washed in quite a while and had been well-worn.

"Do you know what these are, Mr Albeck?"

Albeck looked at him dumbly and shook his head as Malcolm unexpectedly dumped them at his feet on the witness stand.

"These are the clothes that your two year old son wore on that freezing cold December day when you dumped him on the damp ground of the orphanages doorway!" he spat.

"Objection your honour!" "Overruled."

"Now hang on..." Albeck began. "In the exact same condition as they were found on his body, preserved perfectly in a plastic bag for three years." Malcolm snarled as he cut him off. Albeck remained silent.

"No light bulb going on yet, sir? No recollection of that? Perhaps this will jog the memory."

He looked sympathetically in the Walsh's direction as he produced blown up photos that shocked and disgusted the room.

The photos were of Kalum, but the Kalum in the pictures was far from the Kalum Aaron and Jackson knew today. In these photos they saw a two year old child that was unmistakably him but the difference was horrifying; this child was sitting and wearing the raggy excuse for clothing in this picture, dirty-blond hair matted and greasy looking, arms, hands and face very grubby looking and whole body less than healthy looking. But the real shock was the eyes; the lovely brown eyes were dull and terrified looking, alert and worried. There were also obvious dark rings circling the eyes from lack of sleep.

As the court remained in shocked silence Malcolm produced another photo, this time a recent picture of Kalum taken that year. It was when he held the two photos side by side that people saw the extreme change; the younger version looked dirty, unhealthy and scared stiff while the older version looked clean, well-cared for, healthy and above all happy. No one would ever have believed that it was the same boy in both pictures.

"Bit of a difference, don't you think _sir_?" Malcolm commented almost venomously.

"Like I said, I was suffering from severe depression and I'll admit that at times my head wasn't able to think straight regarding the kid. Does it not say anything that I got him out of that mess rather than let him remain where he was in the dark state we were both in? I was thinking of him when I put him up for adoption."

Malcolm replied stiffly "I'm afraid your last sentence might be up for debate in my opinion, Mr Albeck."

"Look I was never abusive towards that kid! Why would-"

"We have a full written record of your solicitors "Interview" with your son. I'm sure its contents will be of some interest to you and to the court."

As Malcolm read out the record Aaron and Jay's hearts filled with even more hatred if possible for Delores Wiseman and Aarons fingers itched to wrap themselves around her scrawny neck.

"…. At which stage the interview had to be terminated as the child in his distressed state was unfit to continue." Malcolm looked up. "Hardly seems like the typical reaction of a child to its father, does it? I must say _sir _that your so-called depression seems to have led you to do more harm than you either realised or won't admit to."

"Think what you like, but I have medical records proving my state of depression during that time. I think everyone in here will in fact agree that it was for the child's own good to be given up when I found it hard to cope. Obviously I found it hard to look after myself let alone him!"

"Oh I'm sure they do agree that it was for the childs own good, but not for the reasons you're suggestion." Malcolm replied smartly, causing Albeck to bristle.

But as he saw that there was no more he could do here he grunted "I've no more questions your honour."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Wiseman had called for another 5 minute recess.

This was starting to seriously annoy Aaron and Jackson. The day seemed never-ending and they could've done without the extra recess. At this stage all they wanted to know was the result.

While impressed by Malcoms approach they were still worried and unsure. He had put up a good fight but so had Wiseman, and Wiseman had far more concrete evidence of bad conduct than they had. The tape could be passed off as a possible forgery as it had before and under Albecks plea of "depression" Kalums rank clothing, bad health and inappropriate dumping at an orphanage could possibly be covered. Like pleas for insanity, the court could be lenient on things like this and what terrified the two men was the thought that the jury would actually believe Albecks bull twisting of the story to make it seem like he'd done the child a favour and had acted in Kalums best interests by giving him up.

There was now just Kays questioning to go, and then it would be the decision of the jury, and then… they didn't want to think that far ahead.

As they retook their seats Wiseman stood to proclaim "Well your honour I believe its time to move on to…"

"Wait a second Ms Wiseman; I do believe I may not be finished yet." Malcolm looked flushed and excited, nearly out of breath having just run in after the recess.

She cocked an eyebrow "I do believe that all your clients have given their testimonies…"

"All but one." He cut in before looking pleadingly at the judge who was looking puzzled "I have one late comer to give their testimony. I beg of you m'lord, considering as it was my turn in questioning, to allow me to call one more to the stand?"

Aaron and Jays confusement started to turn into excitement as did Wiseman's to indignation.

"M'lord this is most unorthodox…"

"I agree Ms Wiseman but as the stakes on both sides seem to be balanced at this current moment of time I believe another source might prove useful." The judge grunted "But I request that you make it quick and to the point, Mr Holmes."

"I shall, m'lord." Malcolm retorted brightly as Wiseman glowered and Albeck frowned, confused.

Malcolm turned to face the members of the courts audience and managed to direct a small encouraging smile towards his clients as he exclaimed

"I call Rebecca James to the stand."

Aaron and Jacksons heads shot around in shock as a nervous looking young woman rose and proceeded to make her way towards the witness stand with a sheaf of paper in her arms. She was around twenty-something, tall, with black hair and an anxious but determined air about her. But what caught Aaron especially by surprise were her eyes.

She had almond shaped, creamy- brown eyes.

Kalums eyes.

….TBC

**First off apologies for slow update, due to a sport injury I've only been capable of using one hand to type with these past few days. More importantly: the next chapter shall have Rebecca's testimony, Kalums questioning and most importantly the verdict. Will they have done enough? Honestly can't possibly say, a few close friends of mine are acting as the jury on this case storyline and tbh their debate is unexpectedly heated. I shall be hearing their overall verdict in the next couple of days. Until then, thanks as always for reading.**

**PS to CazB and Nicster: Pretty please don't start a reader riot on me if it's the unwanted result, I'm only going by what my own personal jury decides.:(:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Extremely long chapter. It all comes down to this.**

**Chapter 22**

There were all sorts of reactions to Malcolm's final witness; Aaron and Jackson practically gaped in surprise, slack-jawed in their amazement, Albeck had gotten over his initial confusement and his expression had turned dark and spiteful, Malcolm looked hopeful and his excitement shone through although he tried to hide it and Wiseman was near frothing at the mouth with rage which she too tried to hide but was also failing.

As Rebecca James was sworn in she took her place at the stand, slightly anxious eyes skimming the room. Once her eyes landed on Albeck she matched his look of spite and obvious dislike.

"Let's begin. You are Rebecca James? A relative of the late mother of Kalum Albeck?"

"I am. Mandy James was my sister."

"Your elder sister, yes. Would you please give me an account of events regarding your family personally from the time your sister first started seeing Mr Albeck?"

Rebecca began.

"My sister met Barry Albeck when she was 19. My parents weren't best pleased even at the beginning of the relationship but decided to give him a chance.

As time moved on their opinion didn't change. He was very arrogant, domineering, possessive and untrustworthy. My sister was a total fool for him and never questioned his ill behaviour towards her or anyone else. She became like his possession, anything he said went, no questions asked."

"Tell me what in particular caused the split between your sister and the rest of your family."

"My father had heard rumours of Mr Albeck being involved in drug trafficking and import of illegal immigrants down at his work on the docks. While he had no definite proof of that, Mr Albeck never seemed to be short of money and at times the money he flashed seemed more than the average monthly pay for a dock worker.

Then one night two men came knocking on our door looking for him, saying he owed them money. He wasn't in the house at the time and we hadn't seen him for a while but they made it clear that they weren't leaving without some sort of payment. I was quite young at the time and to this day my father has never told me what they were owed money for or to what extent they went to get it but in the end my father had to pay it off.

Naturally on his next meeting with my sister's boyfriend he made it clear that he wasn't welcome in his family any longer and to never darken our door again. My sister didn't take it well and accused my father of lying. In the end she was given an ultimatum; us or Barry. Obviously she chose the latter."

Malcolm could almost sense Wiseman trembling to leap up and object at least half a dozen times during this testimony so to clear things he asked

"And do you, Ms James, have any proof of these happenings?"

"Other than my sister's exclusion from the family, I'm afraid not."

Aaron and Jackson were confused as to why she was here. What benefit was she to the situation with no proof? What support could she offer them? What exactly was Malcolm trying to do here?

Evidently Wiseman questioned this too "My lord I feel I must interrupt! Obviously this is a complete waste of the courts time when this person does not have any substantial evidence to back up her one-sided accusations…"

"Forgive me Ms Wiseman but I shall decide what is a waste of my courts time, thank you." The judge cut in, causing her face to sour. He then turned to the witness "Though I must partly agree Ms James, do you have any sound evidence to bring to the court?"

To nearly everyone's relief and sense of hopefulness she nodded "I believe I do, your honour. For future events I believe I have information that might be of some use to this hearing." She held up the sheaf of papers.

Even Malcolm seemed a bit puzzled "What is on your first sheet of notes, Ms James?"

"Records of mobile phone calls from my sister." She replied "While the rest of the family made it clear that they wanted no more to do with her I felt some sort of sympathy for her and a few years down the line I managed to make contact with her via a contact centre."

"And had your sister changed much since your last seeing of her? Did you keep in regular contact afterwards?"

"She hadn't changed too much; she just looked a little more tired than usual. It wasn't really regular contact but we did text or call each other once in a blue moon and on special occasions, such as when her son was born."

He nodded "Your nephew?"

She seemed a tad uncomfortable with this, like she'd never considered the child in that sense before. "Yes."

Malcolm took the copy of the records and scanned through them. As he did so she chipped in "If I may, Mr Holmes, I'd advise you to look at the final set of calls and their patterns, as well as the year they were made."

Malcolm did so, and frowned. Looking up he stated "By these records it shows that after a couple of years of irregular contact with one or two calls a year, the amount of contact expanded enormously to four or five times a month during a particular year…"

He turned to give a quick look to Albeck who was still glaring hatefully at his former sister-in-law.

"… the same year of Mandy James' death."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

While most of the courtroom including Aaron and Jackson were still confused inspiration seemed to have struck Malcolm. As he passed the records to the judge and jury members he continued "And you have verification by the phone company that these calls did in fact come from your sisters mobile?"

"Yes." She produced another sheet of paper which he also took and looked carefully through.

"Please describe the sort of conversation you would engage in."

"At first just general bits and pieces; my time at college, the family, her job, Kalum…" she turned to throw a sympathetic look in the direction of the Walsh's before continuing "… at first it was just things like what he looked like, his first words, his starting to crawl and then walk, normal things. But then her conversations were getting darker sounding each time she called…"

She stopped and shut her eyes for a second. Malcolm gently encouraged her "In what way?"

"She started saying how lonely she was, how she didn't have any friends. It was only a while later when I found out that the reason for that was because she wasn't allowed them."

"Objection, your honour!" "Over-ruled, carry on Ms James."

"She told me that Barry made sure she had everything she needed, made sure she wanted for nothing, but wouldn't allow her the one thing she craved which was human contact. She said he could get very possessive, very jealous, even going to the extent of making her quit her job.

But she told me she could cope with this tolerably enough, because she had her son for company and to look after anyway. But the main cause of her distress according to her did involve her son."

She paused briefly, not sure of whether to continue or not. Malcolm nodded "Please elaborate."

"She was upset a few times on the phone over Barry's attitude to Kalum. She said it devastated her that he made so little effort with the child, he rarely held him, he spoke to him as little as possible, he wasn't even interested in watching Kalum take his first steps. She said she always knew he wasn't pushed on children but she was so sure that he'd feel different if he had one of his own. I told her so many times to leave him if he made her so miserable but she seemed to lack either the overall will or strength to do so."

At this Wiseman stood up furiously "You honour, I must object! This witness has no proof whatsoever that these conversations ever took place…"

"Yes, I do!" Rebecca replied before the judge even had time to answer, surprising Wiseman and making the audience of the court listen intently. She produced a mobile phone "I have 3 recorded voicemails saved on that phone, all from Mandy's number! I also have verification from the manufacturers to say that there is no possible way the date or time of these messages could've been tampered with."

Everyone in the room was shocked at this exciting new piece of evidence, including Malcolm.

"Might I hear the messages?"

She handed him the phone, along with the note from the manufacturers. He asked for silence while he played the messages which were so low that he had to hold the phone right up to his ear and the members of the audience strained in vain to hear it. After a few seconds Malcolm grimaced and compared the time and dates of the voicemails to the ones on the call records. The whole court was silent as they waited for him to say something.

Finally he looked up to say something, but he didn't direct it at Rebecca, he directed it at a very sullen looking Barry Albeck with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that is interesting."

"What is?" Albeck grunted.

"Are you sure you gave us every little detail regarding the day of your wife's crash, _sir_?"

"How you mean?"

Malcolm, still with an eyebrow raised, commented "Well Mr Albeck you failed to inform us, or anyone else for that matter, that on that day your wife had decided to leave you."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"We had an argument that morning, and she drove off with the kid in a temper, that's all. We didn't split!" Albeck snarled.

"Oh, but the last message says otherwise Mr Albeck." Malcolm retorted as he passed the phone to the judge for him and the jury members to listen to. In fact in all those voicemails I've just heard your wife sounds less than happy with her life. Perhaps you could explain the final and most important message for us, Ms James."

"It was received on the day she died. She called me to say that she had enough after having yet another argument with him over the child which apparently resulted in him snapping that Kalum probably wasn't even his anyway, which she deemed the final straw. She took nothing other than her son and drove off. I told her a few days previously that she could come with the child to stay at mine for a bit if she wanted and that's where she was heading. The rest you know yourselves."

The court remained gobsmacked, not expecting this at all. Albeck looked fit to blow and Wiseman was pure fuming with rage. The judge and the jury were looking grim after hearing the voicemails, which seemed to back up exactly what she had just said.

"Ms James, I must ask because my colleague Ms Wiseman seems to be bursting to ask you this herself; you have not had any contact with the child since your sisters death. Why did you see fit to come here today?"

"I've never even set eyes on the child before this, Mr Holmes, and I won't lie after Mandy's death I didn't make an attempt to be involved in his life, which I do regret. The reason I decided to come today was because I know what type of man Mr Albeck is, my sister told me herself he held no interest in the child. I myself am a law student at university, I hate to see the course of justice diverted and a child to suffer."

"If we are to believe that Mr Albeck is the uninterested, sorry excuse for a father you paint him as, do you have any idea as to why the sudden interest in him in being a father?"

Aarons heart sank; they were doing so well there, but it was all going to end here. This was the question he doubted anyone could answer.

"Yes, I think I do."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Now Aaron and Jackson were on the edge of their seats, Wiseman looked both angry and gobsmacked at the same time, and Albeck just scowled.

Malcolm looked bewildered. "Would you care to explain?"

She pulled out a final sheet of paper. "About a year ago, myself and the rest of the family received copies of this. Our own solicitor, Kevin McIntyre, finally found a copy of Mandy's last will and testament which she made when she was 24, soon after she had the baby. There had been a search for it for the past 3 years since her death, and finally he came across it last year, changed some time before her death. I'm not sure but I think its contents might be of some interest to you."

She passed it over to be examined by Malcolm. The entire courtroom was so silent a pin could be heard dropping.

Eventually Malcolm looked up, face completely blank. After a moments pause he turned to face Albeck.

"Mr Albeck, were you ever issued a copy of this will?" he asked softly.

Albeck seemed to hesitate before gruffly replying "I was."

"When?"

"Same time as her crowd."

"Last year then. Tell me Mr Albeck, are you aware of the terms of this final will and testament?"

"Vaguely." But Albeck seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

"I'll say you are." Malcolm replied in a completely different tone before handing the paper to the judge, who studied it with an amazed expression. Aaron and Jay were nearly bursting with curiosity at what the terms were of this will, terms which had somehow put Malcolm into a state of shock.

They didn't have to wait long to find out; "The terms of the final will of Mandy James state that in the event of her death, all her assets and property fall to her only son, Kalum Michael, as well as the lump sum of…."

The judge read out a figure with a lot of zeros on the end which made jaws drop in the court, including those of Aaron and Jackson. Even Wiseman seemed flabbergasted.

However the interesting bit was yet to come "….if death should come at a time before my son reaches the age of 18 this lump sum shall fall to whoever is his legal guardian at the time, in the hope that it should be preserved for the welfare of his future."

Stunned silence enveloped the room for the better part of five minutes before Malcolm broke it with a soft but dangerous sounding "Well now… this is indeed interesting."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Do you not find it strange that your wife did not include you in her will, Mr Albeck?"

"Look I'm as stunned as you are over that will…."

"I highly doubt that sir, somehow. Perhaps she changed it during the time your marriage hit the skids, to use layman's terms.

"Now hang on…..!"

"Strange isn't it sir that around the same time a will turns up with a lump sum like that you decide to go looking for your son? Odd coincidence I think!"

"Don't you dare…"

"Oh I do dare, Mr Albeck, I really do." Before Albeck could think of a reply Malcolm turned swiftly to his shocked clients.

"Did either of you know of this will and its terms?"

Aaron answered "We were told it existed and that there was some inheritance for Kalum on it but we didn't imagine it was that much!"

"Why have you never withdrawn anything from this inheritance? You are legally entitled to, according to the wishes of his mother."

Aaron shrugged "It's not mine or Jackson's to withdraw. We just decided to let it sit where it was until Kalum was 18 and then he could do what he liked with it."

"What, like use it for college or something?"

"Maybe. It's his money at the end of it all. If he wants to set it on fire, that's his own choice."

"So, so far none of this money has been spent, on the child or otherwise?"

"None. Myself and Jackson spend our own money on him. It should be the exact same amount as it was originally."

"But you were made aware that you are legally entitled to withdraw this money at any time? This isn't news to you?"

Aaron nodded. "We knew we could withdraw the inheritance even if we didn't know the amount. But as I said it's not ours, so we didn't and we won't. When Kalum turns 18 he can withdraw it whenever he likes."

Malcolm nodded approvingly before turning back to Rebecca "If you wouldn't mind Ms James, how did such a large sum come to be in your sister's possession?"

"Although she had been excluded from the family my father thought it would be cruel to deny Mandy her rightful family inheritance when she left, so in the event of her death it automatically falls to any children she herself had, in this case solely Kalum. Before now that money was either unknown or untouchable to Albeck."

Malcolm could just about sense Wiseman about to leap with another objection, silencing her with a "Thank you very much Ms James, I have no more questions your honour."

Xoxoxoxoxox

The time came now for Kalums questioning. On a screen in the courtroom he was shown live from the room he was in, totally oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. He was playing away happily with some Lego, Laura beside him. Albeck didn't seem all that moved to see his son again, while Rebecca seemed unable to take her eyes off the nephew she had never seen face to face.

Just then Laura took her prompt and began

"So Kalum, can you tell me something?"

Kalum cocked his head in her direction "yes."

"What's your daddy's name?"

If he thought this question was a bit odd he didn't show it. "Jackson, but my dad sometimes calls him Jay."

Aaron could see a small smile appear on Rebecca's face at the adorableness.

"And your dad's called?" "Aaron."

"Would you believe me if I told you that my dad's called Aaron too?" she smiled. His small eyes widened in wonder "Really?" "Yep, but he's a _little _older than your dad." She grinned.

Kay smiled back as she went on "Are you happy at home with your dad and daddy?"

"Uh-huh."

"What do you like doing at home? What makes you happy?"

"I like my trains and my toys, my Xbox, paint, books, the park, bath time, TV, flying."

Her eyes widened "_Flying?_"

"Dad makes me fly, like this." Kay held up his skinny arms above his head holding his teddy.

She chuckled as she understood "And books, can you read already?"

"No." he admitted. "Daddy reads them to me. But I'll be able to when I'm bigger."

"Does your dad and daddy do a lot of fun things with you then?"

He nodded "So does my uncle Josh, my nana and gran and my friend Leo."

"So you like living in your house with your dad and daddy?" He nodded.

"Do you ever want to leave it?" He looked a little bemused by the question but shook his head "No."

"Ok."

She let a few seconds pass before going on with the subtle questioning. "Do you know your old daddy's name?"

He stiffened for a brief second but as he believed his new friend Laura didn't mean anything by it he relaxed "I don't remember it."

"Do you remember him?"

"….uh-huh."

"What do you remember him doing? Did he read you stories or make you fly like your new dad and daddy?"

Kalum hesitated briefly, a bit anxious. She rubbed his back "It's ok Kalum, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."

"…no, I don't think he did." "What do you remember him doing?"

"….he just shouted, a lot." "At you?" "Uh-huh."

"Does your dad or daddy ever shout at you?" "No." "Then how come he shouted at you?"

"Because he was angry and he doesn't like me."

"Why would you think that sweetheart? Why would he not like you?"

"Because I made mummy go away."

At this loud gasps erupted throughout the courtroom, causing the judge to once more bang his gavel and order silence. Albeck and Wiseman remained pokerfaced.

Laura was stunned by the answer "Kalum darling, I don't know how you even think that but I promise you that what happened to mummy was not your fault at all! Do you believe me?"

"Promise?"

"I swear honey, you did nothing to cause that. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Who told you that anyway?" he seemed very reluctant to answer that question so she pressed on. "So, do you think your new dad and daddy are nicer than your old daddy?"

"Uh-huh."

"And what if I told you that your old daddy was nice now? What if he would do all that stuff with you now, like going to the park and stories and flying? What if he didn't shout at you anymore? Would you like to go see him then?"

He shook his head "I still want to stay with dad and daddy."

"Even if he's nice now?" he nodded, ending the questioning there.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Before the jury were sent off to debate both solicitors were asked to make a final statement. Wiseman rose to face the jury.

"It's quite clear to me, as it must be to everyone else, that all the testimonies made by the defence are based merely on theories and rumours that cannot be proven, as well as bias and manipulation also being present.

What we have here ladies and gentlemen, is a man who has been dealt a hard hand in life; rejected by his in-laws because of his class status, losing his wife at a young age, losing his job and having to become the sole carer of his newly disabled young son, all of which lead to terrible depression. For the good of the child he puts aside his own feelings and puts the child up for adoption and sorts himself and his depression out. He comes back to find his beloved son for a second chance, the one link he has left to his wife, only to find his name dragged through the mud by those who judge him from a forged tape recording and take advantage of his depression to the extent of accusing this poor, legally clean man, of a hateful crime such as child abuse.

Worse still, it comes from a former violent, drug dealing thug and his seemingly careless and irresponsible partner, both of which bad conduct can be proven, as well as emotional instability. We also have so-called witnesses coincidently from the defendants' family, a young woman whose mind has been poisoned by her family's former prejudices and maliciously tries to imply that Mr Albeck is only interested in money. Worst of all we have a young child, whose mind has been poisoned against his father due to lies and exaggerations fed to him by his current guardians.

In short, we have here a man who has been a victim of prejudices, lies and hearsay for the most part of his life, but who wants his only child back. His flesh and blood who he brought into the world, is that too much to ask? I believe not. Blood, after all, is thicker than water."

As she sat Malcolm rose

"I'll make it short. Today we've witnessed a very gruelling battle between two sides over a five year old child. On one side his biological father, on the other his adoptive parents who have raised him this past year. It is true that my clients did not have a great deal of substantial evidence to prove their side, they had to base many of their claims on theories and half-proved evidence.

But the biggest stand out in terms of evidence for me was the child himself. We saw the child on screen just there. Tell me, does that child look unhappy? Does he look ill-cared for? Does he look like he's not loved?

I cannot deny that I have my own thoughts regarding Mr Albecks conduct, contrary to Ms Wiseman, based on what I have seen today. I'm sure there are others of similar thoughts here too. "Blood is thicker than water" is without doubt a meaningful saying but in my opinion so is the term you see on so many father's day mugs and cards; "Anyone can be a father but it takes someone special to be a dad."

I will leave you with this; I've noticed that with both sides today we shared one common ground in our arguments; the good of the child. Can we see him on screen for a second please?"

Malcolm pointed at the now muted screen where Kalum was still playing away, oblivious. "Members of the jury, in your judgements all I ask is that whatever you decide be for the good of that child. Forget the past on both sides, consider the future. In the long run, where would the best welfare be for this child? _That_ is what today is all about."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The jury had been out for quite some time. Both Aaron and Jay were almost sick with nerves, as were most of the people in the gallery. The seconds seemed like hours, the minutes like years.

Aarons brain seemed to have just turned to mush. If things worked in their favour, he would probably end up doing backflips down the aisle. If not…. He didn't know.

It couldn't happen, it just couldn't. There was no possible way that he could watch Barry Albeck take his son away, there was no way anyone in that room could let him go back to that monster after what they heard today. But Aaron had heard of stranger things happening in court cases, and the fact that Delores Wiseman had never lost a case worried him even more.

He was gripping Jacksons hand tightly for comfort and strength. Although Jay looked composed Aaron could feel his hand trembling with nerves. He was just as worried sick as he was. Both wanted to say some words of comfort, but they were anxious that they would end up jinxing it.

Finally the jury re-entered and took their seats. Jackson let out a breath; it was time.

The speaker for the jury stood, and the judge asked "Have the jury reached a verdict?"

The speaker replied steadily "We have, your honour."

"Very well. We shall start with the counter-claim made by the defendants; Barry Albeck has been accused of child neglect and cruelty over a period of four months. How does the jury find Mr Albeck?"

The speaker hesitated a second and threw an almost sympathetic glance towards Aaron and Jackson, while Albeck smirked confidently.

Heart sinking, Aaron closed his eyes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Guilty as charged."

Aaron's eyes snapped open as applause erupted in the gallery. Cheers and shouts also came. In fact the only people not making any noise were himself and Jackson, who still sat silent and in a state of deep shock, letting the words replay over and over in their heads, sure they'd heard wrong.

The judge had to slam his gavel a number of times before silence came from the gallery. At the end of it the only person still shouting was Albeck himself.

"THIS IS RUBBISH! THIS IS COMPLETE BULLSHIT! I WANT AN APPEAL! I-"

"Mr Albeck this court of law has found you guilty of child neglect and cruelty! Keep in mind that it is I who is deciding your sentencing, you do not want to aggravate me!" the judge snarled Albeck into a sullen silence. Wiseman looked as if she was choking on something and her face had gone beetroot red with rage.

But there was nothing she could do now, nothing at all. Aaron barely heard the rest of the verdicts as his mind was only swimming with one thing; Albeck had been found guilty, he wasn't going to get Kalum and they had finally gotten justice for Kalum.

Finally the judge passed sentencing "Based on these verdicts I sentence Mr Barry Albeck to six years. Taking his depression into account, I shall lower it to a minimum of four years, three for child neglect and cruelty and one for conspiracy to commit theft of his son's inheritance. His case for child custody is dismissed; I award full custody of the child in question to his adoptive parents Mr Jackson Walsh and Mr Aaron Walsh. Furthermore I place a restraining order on the child to ensure that Mr Albeck may not come within 30 yards of the child until his son has reached 18 years of age."

The buzzing excitement of the gallery could be felt throughout the room as Albeck couldn't restrain himself anymore "THIS IS PURE CRAP! THIS IS UNJUST! WHAT IN THE NAME OF FU-"

"Mr Albeck, had I been the one to decide the law you would receive far worse." The judge snapped "In my own opinion that child knew nothing but fear, suffering and misery at your hand, which I will not chance you repeating. You hid behind the excuse of your depression, behaved in an almost evil manner and now you have conspired to thwart your late wife's will at your son's expense. One thing I do agree with you on is that the kindest thing you ever did for your son was giving him up." With that he banged the gavel for the final time. "Case closed."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'M HIS FATHER!"

"Yes Mr Albeck you are, but I'm afraid only in a biological sense."

"LISTEN HERE YOU…"

"Officers, please escort Mr Albeck out of my courtroom. Take him down."

The gallery erupted into more cheers as Aleck was half dragged out of his seat by two burly police officers. Furious, he erupted into more stinging insults and replies

"GO ON THEN! FUCKING CHEER ALL YOU LIKE! I'M HAPPY FOR YOU! KEEP THE FUCKING CRIPPLE, SEE IF I CARE! FUCK THE LOT OF YOU AND YOUR SHITTY JUSTICE SYSTEM!"

Both Aaron and Jackson snarled, wanting nothing more than to kick ten bells out of the bastard but they didn't. They couldn't. It would undo everything they had done and besides, it was all just sour grapes. They had Kalum and that was all that mattered.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE WALSH? YOU HAVE A HALF-CHILD! ALL YOU'VE WON OUT OF THIS IS A BROKEN GOODS CHILD! YOU JUST REMEMBER THAT…."

Albecks roars disappeared as he was hauled out the door and down a corridor. Aaron sprang out of his seat. Jackson stood up quickly, worried Aaron was going to go after him. But instead Aaron turned to him with the biggest smile he could manage on his face. Finally letting the news sink in Jackson started laughing in his joy and Aaron flung his arms around him, holding each other tightly.

Everything was ok, they had their son, and nothing was ever going to take him from them again.

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxo

They had ecstatically expressed their gratitude a million times over to an equally delighted Malcolm and of course Rebecca. She was just happy she could've helped, even if she was reluctant at first to come.

"At least I know he's happy and looked after. He's a beautiful child, very sweet."

They'd requested that she come to meet Kalum. A little sadly she shook her head. "Sorry, I hope I'm not offending you but I just wouldn't really feel comfortable. It's difficult to explain. It would be sort of like opening old wounds for me."

Aaron and Jay were disappointed but respected her wishes. Wishing her well in her own law career and in life and thanking her once more, they left to find their son.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kalum looked up as he heard the door open and smiled when he saw who it was.

"You were gone a long time!"

"Were we? Well then I promise we're not going anywhere now, Kay." Jackson scooped his son up into his arms into a tight hug. Laura smiled as she saw emotional tears start to fill Jackson's eyes, unseen to Kalum. "My baby boy." He mumbled happily and proudly.

"Daddy, why's gran crying?" Kalum asked confusedly. Looking over his shoulder Jackson grinned to see a beaming Hazel with a sobbing Chas.

Aaron approached "Don't mind your gran; sometimes people cry when they're happy, sweetheart." He was having trouble stopping his own happy tears from falling.

"Why is she happy, dad?"

"Well why shouldn't she be? Hasn't she got an amazing grandson like you?" Aaron joined in the hug. It was a nice moment, just the three of them sharing a hug, the rest of the family looking on happily. When they broke apart Aaron asked "Where do you want to go Kay? You decide where we go next, seeing as we kept you in here so long."

"Can we just go home?" Kalum yawned, rubbing a tired eye with his fist.

Aaron grinned "Sure, sweetheart."

"Hang on just a sec." They turned and were surprised to see Chas pulling a brown envelope out of her bag. "I got these for you ages ago, before all this happened. I wasn't sure of whether to bring them today, in case I jinxed it or something…."

Smiles spread over the men's faces as they realised what she was talking about.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The three of them were kicked back on Aaron and Jackson's bed watching an old Disney DVD, _The Rescuers_. Whatever Aaron thought of the modern kids shows that his son watched, he couldn't deny his liking for the Disney Classics, of which Kalum had loads. What could he say, their boy had great taste.

Kay was currently lying between them, copying their way of lying with his hands behind his head, his teddy beside him. They were still dressed in the clothes they had worn that day, minus the jackets, shoes and ties. There would be a celebration party for them tomorrow night but for tonight it was just about the three of them.

As the film came to an end Aaron noticed the little head had lolled to the side and grinned. Jay didn't look far from sleep either, arm wound protectively around their son, eyelids shutting. They flew open however once he felt Kalum being removed and his grip automatically tightened.

"It's alright Jay, I'm just putting him to bed."

"Oh, ok." He smiled sheepishly, giving the sleeping child a kiss. "Sleep tight baby, love you."

As Aaron carried him downstairs Kalum half woke up. "Wasn't asleep…" he mumbled "…I saw the whole film, I know what happens…"

"Do you, baby?" Aaron smiled, knowing full well that Kay had probably seen the film a million times before.

"Uh-huh, the swamp animals help Bernard and Bianca to rescue Penny from the bad woman and she takes the big diamond with her…."

At this stage they were in Kay's room and Aaron was pulling out his pyjamas. "Does she?"

"Yep, and she gets to go back to the orphanage…" Kay was cut off briefly while Aaron pulled his top off over his head and put his pyjama top on. He finished as Aaron pulled back his covers and tucked him into bed with his teddy.

"… then it's all ok, because she gets new parents at the end. She gets a new family. The end's happy." He mumbled sleepily. Aaron grinned "It sometimes is, sweetheart." He leant over and kissed his forehead. "G'night, sweetheart, love you loads."

"'Night, love you." Kay muttered as he fell asleep almost immediately. Somehow Aaron didn't think the nightmares would trouble him anymore.

Before he left he turned to look once more at his gorgeous sleeping son. This was their son, nothing could change that. They couldn't love him anymore if he was theirs by blood. Looking at him now Aaron was determined that he and Jackson were going to give this child the whole world if they could.

They were going to be the ones to raise this child, they were going to be able to watch this amazing child grow into a man. For that, they felt blessed.

Just in that minute Aaron reflected on what Wiseman had said today of his own dodgy past. He would never exchange his life now for his old one, not for any amount of money. Looking back he knew he probably didn't deserve the fantastic life he had now, with his wonderful husband and son, but to whoever had decided up there that he was worthy of it, he was eternally grateful.

He spared a look for the picture of the good-looking woman on Kay's locker.

"Don't worry, we'll look after him, I promise." He said softly.

Xoxoxoxoxox

They both lay in bed now having changed out of their court clothes. Aaron was lying half-sprawled across his husbands chest, the fingers of one hand lazily stroking Jacksons arm, head rested on his chest. Jackson had his other arm around Aarons back, rubbing it gently. They were both exhausted after that day.

After a few seconds of content silence Jackson muttered "Well, that's that then."

"Thank God!" Aaron snorted.

"Kalum's all ours now."

"He always was, Jay. He's even ours by name now, thanks to mum."

Jackson smiled "That's right; he's officially Kalum Walsh now. Hope Malcolm got the papers sent away today."

"I'm sure he did, unless he met Wiseman on the way out and she obliterated him!"

They both laughed at the memory of the finally defeated solicitor storming out of the courtroom without a second glance "How'd he even get the money to pay for her I wonder? She mustn't come cheap!"

Jackson grunted "Cocky twat was probably so sure he'd win the case he promised her payment afterwards with Kay's money."

Aaron nodded grimly, taking satisfaction in the knowledge that Albeck would never see a penny of Kalum's money. Just to lighten the mood he commented

"You know when we came out of that courthouse we missed a golden opportunity."

"For what?"

"A Daniel Day-Lewis impression." Aaron chuckled. "A _what_?"

Aaron looked up smiling at his husbands completely puzzled expression and in a terrible Northern Irish accent exclaimed "I'm an innocent man!"

He raised an eyebrow at Jay's unchanging expression "Have you never seen that film?"

"No, no, I have. I'm just wondering if we've time to head back down to that courthouse so I can get a divorce on the grounds of insanity."

Aaron playfully punched him and laughed as he settled back down. "You wouldn't have me any other way." He chided.

Jackson sighed and gently clasped the back of Aarons neck, massaging it. "Unfortunately, no. You're right for once."

Totally serious, Aaron mumbled against Jays chest "I love you."

"I love you too."

After a few more seconds Jay spoke again "Well, we're in for it now. Years of school reports, monsters in closets, teenage mood swings, arguments over dirty dishes, relationship ups and downs, helping with homework and wars over Saturday night curfews!"

Aaron looked up again, smiled and replied softly and genuinely "Can't wait."

Jackson smiled back, just as genuinely "Me neither."

Aaron leant in for a kiss before settling back down to sleep. Finally the world was back to how it should be, just them and their perfect son moving on with their lives.

…..TBC

**Finally that's over! Thank god it was a 3:2 win for the happy verdict over the dramatic one with my jury because I don't know if I could've written on about horrible Barry. Sorry for the length, hope I didn't bore you, but I did promise all would be revealed in this chapter so I couldn't go back on it. Daniel Day-Lewis reference belongs to **_**In the name of the father**_**.**

**Ps for fun, I'm taking suggestions for a name for Kay's future rabbit. Submit any name you like and I'll just pick one at random. As always thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok because of all the doom and gloom in the past chapters, this ones gonna be more happy :)**

**Just as a note regarding my 2 friends who voted for Albecks side previously, I assure you that I don't hang about with bad people, they just love a bit of drama.:)**

**Song belongs to Rascal Flatts**

**Chapter 23**

…_.That every long lost dream_

_Led me to where you are,_

_Others who broke my heart, _

_they were like northern stars,_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms,_

_This much I know is true,_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you…._

Aaron was confused. He was back in the courtroom with the exact same people at the exact same trial. It was like he was reliving it all over again, with the exact same statements and evidence. It was so surreal, yet nobody else seemed to realise this but Aaron.

The jury was delivering its first verdict, Aaron didn't know why he suddenly felt cold inside; after all he knew the verdict already.

"Innocent."

Aaron felt numbness rush through him as the air around him turned grey and frozen. The judges words were amplified and dragged out as he passed a completely different sentence to the one Aaron had heard originally.

The whole scene erupted into pandemonium. So many intelligible voices roaring around him, yet he found he couldn't speak himself, no matter how hard he tried. He turned to Jackson for help but saw to his shock that he was no longer there.

Suddenly he heard screaming. Whipping his head back around he saw Albeck, an insane grin on his wicked face, eyes flashing red. In his arms he was restraining a squirming, raggy looking figure that Aaron knew all too well.

While still his present age he was back dressed in the mangy clothes he had spent the better part of four long months in, his hair matted and his face dirty and full of fear as he fought desperately to escape his father, who had a firm grip of him as he half-dragged him down the aisle.

No one seemed to notice the child's cries as he was dragged or if they did they paid no heed. Aaron still couldn't speak no matter how much he pushed himself to and his feet were frozen on the spot. All he could do was watch the horrific scene unfold in front of his eyes.

Suddenly the squirming child caught sight of Aaron. But instead of the usual beaming smile there was a look composed of both sorrow and anger.

"You said you loved me!" Kalum screamed "You said you wouldn't give me away!"

Aaron desperately tried opening his mouth to speak but still no words were coming out. He could only watch on helplessly while he willed his dead feet to move.

"You lied to me!" Kalum half-shouted half-sobbed "You're a liar!"

As the boy was roughly pulled out of the courtroom Aaron furiously and desperately tried once more to move his feet, or to even call out after his son.

Suddenly his legs gave way and he found himself on the floor. He frantically attempted crawling but to no avail; the power of movement had abandoned his legs altogether. His throat burned with the desperate attempts to shout but still he was mute. The voices surrounding him grew louder and louder but he tried his best to ignore them. Only one voice was roaring in his mind; his own. And that voice was only concerned with one thing-

"Kalum!" Aaron finally yelled.

"Aaron! Aaron! What's wrong?"

Aarons eyes snapped open only to be forced shut again by blinding lamplight. Adjusting his eyes, he fully opened them. He was surprised to find himself sitting bolt upright in his bed, sweat drenched and shaking slightly. Watching him was a very concerned Jackson.

"Aaron, what-?" Jay was cut off by Aaron suddenly gripping his upper arms anxiously.

"Where is he? Jackson where's Kalum?" he babbled in a panic to his confused husband. "He's in his bed asleep, where else would he be?" "You're sure?"

"Positive babe, honest!"

Aaron let out a sigh of relief and shut his eyes, loosening his grip. He felt stupid and embarrassed that he had let a dream upset him. Of course that's all it was, it couldn't be anything else. It had been quite a few weeks now since the trial and everything had been perfectly fine. He felt like a fool for reacting in such a way.

Jackson didn't seem to think he was. Pulling Aaron gently into his arms he lay them both back down, one arm wrapped around Aarons back, the other soothingly running its fingers through Aarons dark hair. Aaron kept his eyes shut contentedly; he was too comfortable now to feel foolish.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Jackson muttered. Although he felt silly Aaron told him of his dream. He finished with "…I'm a right idiot, aren't I?"

"No, you're a loving dad who just ate a bit too much cheese before bed." Jackson grinned. Aaron smiled back before continuing seriously "But its not like that could ever happen anyway, could it?"

"Babe no jury in any country is ever going to give that bastard custody of Kalum now, I can promise you that. He's ours and nothing can ever change that."

Aaron nodded, fully satisfied and assured "Yeah, you're right."

"As usual." Jackson chided. Aaron rolled his eyes, too tired to argue, and laying a small kiss on Jackson's collarbone by way of thanks he shut his eyes again for sleep.

Just before he drifted off he heard Jackson mutter comfortingly "Nothing is ever going to take our son away from us, I swear on my life Aaron."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

During the month of November Aaron had a day off. As it was too cold and wet outside to go anywhere and he had nothing else to do he decided to do a clean-out of his and Jacksons room. As he knew he'd be up there for quite a while he brought Kalum up with him.

Kay was enjoying himself, he had a couple of his toys to play with and when he wasn't playing with them he was poking through some things that Aaron had chucked out of the wardrobe with curiosity and interest.

While Aaron was busy rummaging for things old, damaged and of no use any more Kalum suddenly piped up "Dad, what's this?"

Aaron turned to look at what his son was holding in his hands. His face split into a nostalgic smile as he saw an old crumpled photo in Kalums hands of a scowling teenager he knew very well indeed.

"Is that you dad?"

"It is, son." Aaron grinned.

This picture had long since escaped his memory but seeing it now brought a flood of memories back. Aaron was about 16 or 17 in the photo, with a clean-shaven face and tightly cropped hair. He was wearing a grey hoodie and of course, his trademark scowl.

"How come you look so angry dad?" Kalum asked.

Aaron found it hard to supress a laugh at his son's innocent but oh-so-true remark. "Cos I was just a grumpy git back then, mate."

"How old were you?" "I was about 16, maybe a little older."

"Am I going to be like you were when I'm older?"

Aaron paused while contemplating Kay's question. To help him think of an answer he studied his younger self in the photo. The Aaron in the photo was completely different to the present day Aaron. The younger Aaron would've resented the idea of loving someone or being loved, the younger Aaron would use his fists first and ask no questions at all for any little reason, would attempt to disrupt or ruin people's lives without batting an eyelid, would have no problem engaging in crimes once there was something in it for him and would've snorted at the mere thought of doing anything useful or worthwhile with his life.

The Aaron in the photo would have his eyes gouged out before he'd even consider the possibility of falling in love whether it be with either sex, would rather have been buried alive than to even imagine being in a relationship with another bloke. He would never in a million years have stayed in a relationship with a paralysed person. Above all he would have detested and scoffed at the very idea of marriage or having children.

Looking at that photo with his young son was a very different man indeed. He supposed he was still the same person, only definitely changed for the better in lots of ways.

Suddenly Aaron knew how to answer Kay's question. Raising a hand to fondly ruffle the sandy hair he replied softly and genuinely

"Nah mate, with any luck when you're older you'll be just like your daddy was."

Later on when Aaron was trying to decide whether he wanted to keep a certain pair of trainers or not once again Kalum exclaimed "Look dad!"

This time Aaron couldn't hold in the laughter as he looked back to see that Kalum had somehow managed to find the hoodie in the photo among one of the piles and had pulled it on. He looked ridiculously adorable in the old grey hoodie that was about 3 or 4 times too big on him, smiling brightly like he'd just discovered fire.

"Are you trying to look like me now?" Aaron laughed, to which Kalum answered by crossing his long-sleeved arms and pulling a scarily accurate scowling face to match the picture. He wasn't able to keep his face like that for long because he was finding it hard to hold back his giggles as it was and this was made all the worse by Aaron attacking him with tickles for being cheeky.

Jackson had to laugh too when he came home to find his two boys fast asleep on the sofa with some kids show of Kalums on, Kalum against Aarons chest with Aarons arms wrapped protectively around their young son, who was still in Aarons old baggy hoodie.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What will I call him?"

Christmas had come around again, and this one was just as wonderful as last year. Again Kalum was shocked and delighted to see the amount of toys just for him littering the room. Like last year he was spoilt rotten with presents, all of which he loved, but one thing in particular stood out.

He had barely been able to contain his excitement when he saw a cage in the corner of the room containing straw, a bowl of water and food, and a small brown furry thing that blinked its wet eyes fearfully as it was approached by the delighted five year old.

But now as the family and a few friends lounged in their living room in the late morning the rabbit was curled up calmly and securely against Kalums chest, nuzzling gently against Kay's neck, Kay holding it carefully like it was precious. Chas and Hazel were there; both eager to see what Santa had spoilt their grandson with this year, Bob and the twins were also there, Adam had dropped in for a quick visit before he went off to his parents place to spend Christmas with them, Paddy had called around with Leo who was anxious to see what Kalum had gotten and even Josh had been dropped off for an hour to wish them a merry Christmas.

He was first to offer a suggestion "Peanut!" Jackson raised an eyebrow at him causing him to shrug "He's brown, like a peanut."

"You've a brain like a peanut more like." Jackson smirked before having to duck as Josh fired some crumpled wrapping paper at him.

Adam suggested "Mr Flopsey" which caused Aaron to start choking with laughter "Isn't that the name of your teddy bear, Barton?" he smirked. Adam glared and folded his arms "No….that's Mr Floopy!"

Aaron chuckled evilly over the teddy bear given to Adam by his girlfriend on his last birthday, complete with a little knitted jumper with the bears name stitched across it. Adam rued the day he ever told his best mate about it.

Aaron made the "Whipped" hand signal to which Adam replied smartly "You're one to talk about being whipped, Livesy!"

"Jeez some best mate you are, still not bloody realising after eight years that I'm not called Livesy anymore."

"Like I said, _whipped." _Adam stated triumphantly. Aaron smirked "Whatever, Mr Floopy."

Bob made an attempt "Mr Hoppy!" at which Chas and Hazel both let out large groans. "_Boy's_!" they exclaimed in exasperation.

But the best by far had to come from Paddy, who seemed to have napped during most of the morning after an early awakening by Leo. Snapping out of his half-conscious trance he babbled "I've got one! Snowy!"

To the strange stares directed at him from everyone in the room as Kalum stroked his tan coloured rabbit he genuinely asked "What?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aaron smirked coming out of sleep as he felt his neck being gently nuzzled and grazed. "'morning, baby." He grinned with his eyes still shut, not minding at all that his planned lie-in was being interrupted. He felt his neck being affectionately nipped.

"Jay…" he murmured, lazily reaching a hand up, expecting it to come to rest on the nape of his husband's neck. Instead he frowned as it landed on something incredibly soft which he knew couldn't possibly be Jackson.

As his eyes flickered open he found himself looking into what should've been his husbands brown eyes, but while they were brown they certainly did not belong to who he was expecting.

Aaron let out a shout and flew up in bed in shock. The shock soon passed however as he heard hysterical laughter coming from the foot of the bed. Looking down he saw Jackson and Kalum in fits, Jackson holding Kalums rabbit who looked back uninterestedly at Aaron.

"_Dad_ your shouting scared Ber!" scolded Kalum, stroking the rabbits ears comfortingly.

"_I _scared _him_?" Aaron replied indignantly "If I hadn't woken up he'd probably have chewed through my throat!"

In the end Kalum had decided on naming his pet Bernard after the mouse in _The Rescuers, _or Ber for short. The ironic thing was while its movie namesake was gentle and timid Bernard the bunny definitely was not, especially towards Aaron. The first time Aaron tried putting food in its cage it had snarled and charged at his hand. Once he had gotten over his initial shock that a rabbit could actually snarl Aaron had immediately taken a dislike to it.

"That rabbit's evil!" he'd snapped at Jackson that same day. Not surprisingly Jay raised an eyebrow "How do you figure that?"

"Well it doesn't like me for a start!"

"Oh well then it must be, after all you are such a cuddly and loveable person!" Jackson jested.

Aaron snorted "Get stuffed. I'm serious!"

Jackson sighed "Aaron there's no such thing as an evil rabbit!"

"Then you've obviously never watched Donnie Darko, Watership Down or Monty Python!"

"_Donnie Darko?"_

"Jake Gyllenhaal's in it." Aaron explained as if there were no more explanations necessary.

Shaking his head Jackson went on "Well if you're sure then we'll get rid of it. But you're gonna have to break the news to Kalum."

That did it. Aaron couldn't bear to think of Kay's little face if he was told he had to give back his beloved bunny. So as much as he disliked the long eared rodent he'd put up with it for his sons sake.

So no surprise that this morning's awakening hadn't been appreciated at all.

Jackson rolled his eyes "Oh yes I forgot about the evilness of Bernard the brutal bunny!" Kalum giggled as Aaron glared at the lump of brown fur that was currently looking as if butter wouldn't melt, snuggled up all sweetness and light on their sons lap.

"He's all sweet and innocent with you two but I swear if you'd have left him on his own with me he'd have had me head chewed off in seconds!" Aaron was partly joking now, starting to see the funny side.

"Might be a good thing, it'd shut you up for a bit." Jackson smirked.

Aaron innocently asked "Kay, how much would you miss daddy if I fed him to Bernard?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aaron jolted awake in bed in the early hours of the morning. But it wasn't him having the nightmare this time.

Jackson was grunting and groaning in his sleep and had now kicked the covers off him and was gripping the bed sheets beneath him to the point where his knuckles were turning white. His kicking off of the duvet had woken Aaron who just watched on concernedly for the first few seconds, not sure of just how bad the dream was. It was only when he started anxiously calling for Aaron in his sleep that he decided to intervene.

"Jackson. Jackson! Come on Jay wake up!"

But Jay pushed his hands away and his calls were getting even louder and scarier sounding. Aaron grabbed his shoulders and gave him a shake

"It's alright Jay, I'm here! Come on, wake up!"

Jacksons eyes flew open and he jumped as he saw Aaron hovering worriedly over him. "Aaron! You're here!"

"Well I hope you weren't expecting someone else!" Aaron tried to coax him gently out of the alarming state of fright he was obviously still in.

But Jackson wouldn't be swayed by humour. Eyes darting to his left he started panicking "Aaron I can't feel my arm! I can't feel it! I'm paralysed! I'm..."

"Shhhhh Jay you're dreaming it's ok!" Aaron was slightly scared but grabbed hold of Jacksons left hand. "Squeeze my hand." He ordered. Jackson just gazed dumbly down at it, almost scared to attempt it. Aaron repeated his command and this time Jackson managed to feebly squeeze it, much to both their reliefs.

"But I still can't feel it!" Jackson looked confused before grimacing at pins and needles running through his arms. Aaron understood and laughed "You just lay on it! You gave yourself a dead arm!"

Jackson couldn't help laughing too over how such a small thing had caused them so much panic. Feeling a bit sheepish he went to settle back down to sleep but Aaron wasn't just going to let this slide.

Curling up beside his husband he moved Jacksons face back to look at him. "What were you dreaming about?"

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit, that wasn't "nothing." Either tell me Jackson or I'll keep you awake all night!"

Jackson raised a merry eyebrow causing Aaron to playfully punch him "You know I don't mean in that way!"

Jackson sighed, knowing he couldn't win this one. With Aaron listening intently he began

"I dreamt I was back paralysed in the wheelchair. I was in this empty room on my own. I tried calling you and you didn't come, I tried calling Kalum and he wasn't coming either. Then suddenly years passed and I was still in the chair in the same room… and still neither of you had come."

Jackson closed his eyes, trying to block out the dream. Aaron stroked his face gently and comfortingly but remained silent as he sensed Jackson wasn't finished yet.

"Can I ask you an honest question Aaron?" "'Course you can." Jackson took a breath as if the question itself pained him.

"If I hadn't recovered from paralysis, would you still love me now?"

Aaron froze, completely stunned that Jackson would ask him such a question. "Why would you even _think_ that you'd have to ask me that?"

"I'm sorry Aaron but I just need to know."

"Jackson the first time I told you I loved you was when you were in that chair! God forbid but if tomorrow you had an accident and lost it all again I'd do it all over again! I'd do anything for you, you know that!"

"Believe me I _do _know that you would Aaron! You did so much more for me than anyone else ever did. But I don't know if I could put you through that for years on end! I just wouldn't feel that I was enou…"

Jackson was cut off by a sudden kiss to his neck. Aaron looked back up at his husbands surprised face "Can you feel that?" he asked softly. Jackson nodded, slightly confused. Pushing himself up, Aaron kissed his forehead "Can you feel that?" He nodded again.

Finally Aaron gave him a proper kiss, soft, slow and tender. When they parted Aaron looked him directly in the face and asked "Most importantly, can you feel that?" "Yeah."

Fully serious, Aaron stated "If all down there-" he motioned at the rest of Jacksons body below the neck –"was to lose feeling and movement again, _that _would be enough for me."

Jackson felt warmth build up in him. Unable to find the words, he settled for affectionately stroking Aarons face as Aaron went on "And do you want to know how I know this? I'll only ever say this once."

"How?"

Aaron took a deep breath "When we first started seeing each other, a lot of the time the only thing I'd find myself thinking about is you, though I wouldn't have admitted it to anyone. Then when we had a short break-up I found myself still thinking about you. Then we got back together shortly before breaking up again over me being stupid as usual and you were in the accident. All that time, and all through your time in a coma for obvious reasons I was still thinking about you.

Then from the time you woke up to when you finally came home I was always thinking about you. When that bloke chatted me up in bar west and even when I was seeing Flynn at your encouragement I couldn't feel comfortable being with them because all I could think about was you, and that's when I realised I love you.

Fast forward on. A lot of things happened in the next 8 and a half years; you recovered, we married and so on. However I still find that one thing remains the same; no matter if I'm at work, down at the pub, out with Adam or even just sitting at home, I am _constantly _thinking about you!"

Jackson could feel himself getting a bit misty-eyed as Aaron finished softly

"There's a reason why over the years I've never noticed other blokes checking me out or chatting me up. It's simple. I can't spare them a second thought. Even after 10 years, everyday practically from the time I wake up to the time I go to sleep I am still thinking about you. The only thing that's changed is that our amazing son now shares these thoughts with you. It's never going to stop."

Jackson didn't know what to say. Over the years Aaron had gotten far better at expressing his emotions but never had he revealed something as deep as this. Evidently Aaron himself knew this as he swore he'd only say it once.

Not that Jay minded that at all. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to even hear it once.

Although there was a million and one things he wanted to tell Aaron he couldn't find the words to express them. Instead he settled for a soft but sincere sounding "I love you so much, Aaron."

Aaron moved in for a kiss. As he did so he replied "I love you too, always will."

As they both settled happily back down to sleep in each other's arms this time it was Jacksons turn to hear comforting words just as he was falling asleep.

"I'm yours forever, don't forget that."

…TBC

**Right apologies again for a Christmas mention so early in the year, plus for the late update, lifes been hectic with exam results, college placements and a healing wrist. Rabbit name was chosen completely at random so congrats to Faggy for naming Kalums new bunny! Just as a nod to everybody who put in a suggestion I included the lot of them in the chapter, thanks guys!:) Thank you for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back, this is another relatively happy chapter as I did promise to lay off the drama for a bit. New Year s Eve celebrations! (Sorry, the idea was just there!)**

**If any of you are on Twitter you will know what I mean when I talk about the follow suggestion box, right? Well guess who recently appeared on mine? A bloke called Kalum Walsh. I kid you not! Needless to say he's obviously not my Kalum, but still…scary.**

**Anyway, just needed to get that out to assure you that if you do happen to come across him he has nothing to do with the story. Nice name, but I swear that's pure coincidental.**

**Song: many versions, pick your fave!**

**Chapter 24**

_Should old acquaintance be forgot_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should old acquaintance be forgot_

_And days of auld Lang syne?_

_For auld Lang syne, my dear_

_For auld Lang Syne,_

_We'll take a cup o' kindness yet_

_For auld Lang syne…._

Once again it was time to celebrate the coming of a new year; one which both Aaron and Jackson hoped would be less…_eventful_ than the previous year. Not that there hadn't been some high points in that year as there certainly had been a lot of them but also certain points neither wanted to be repeated ever again. Besides, that seemed unlikely. After all it was unlikely for any family to have half the bad luck the Walsh family had experienced that previous year.

The time had now come however for a new start. New Year was to be embraced with open arms and celebrated, which the boys were determined to do.

Jackson entered their bedroom after spending the better part of an hour fixing a pipe under the kitchen sink. In his old clothes full of stains and small tears and his hands covered in grime he was hardly the picture of beauty.

Unlike his other half who he noticed was dressed rather handsomely and was currently putting on some aftershave in front of their bathroom mirror. Aaron may not live solely in tracksuits as much as he used to anymore but even so Jay could tell when he was trying to make an effort.

Jackson whistled, startling Aaron slightly as he hadn't noticed Jay walk in. "Looking well, considering you're only heading to your mum's." Jackson remarked approvingly.

Aaron's reflection looked slightly confused "'Not going to mum's." he replied.

Now Jackson was puzzled. Frowning, he asked "Then where are you going?"

"Out!" Aaron stated as if the answer was obvious.

Jackson was stunned. Aaron had not mentioned this to him and he wasn't sure how to react. Although he didn't want a repeat of what had happened shortly before the trial he couldn't help the feeling of shock being quickly turned into annoyance and hurt. What was he playing at, a married man with a child heading out on New Years Eve without so much as dropping a hint to his family?

"You're going out?" he stated rather than asked, voice dripping with displeasure.

Aaron turned to face him but rather than sporting a look of indignation or anger he still looked genuinely confused. Jackson's annoyance faltered, now half-concerned that Aaron was either drunk or had hit his head and was disorientated.

But then a light bulb seemed to turn on in Aarons mind. Giving himself a small slap on the head for being such an airhead he grinned sheepishly at a now totally muddled Jackson. "Sorry, I kept meaning to mention it to you but it must've slipped my mind."

"Mention what?"

Aaron smiled "I'm not going out tonight, _we_ are! Me and you."

"_What_? But Aaron what about-"

"Kay's all sorted, he's going to mum's and he's looking forward to celebrating the New Year with his cousins."

Chas was holding a New Years party at hers this year and as well as inviting her whole clan and close friends she had insisted they bring their kids with them as well. Kalum had indeed been excited about going, especially as he would get to play with Max, Gennie and Nikhil's youngest, with whom he got on like a house on fire.

"But would your mum not-"

"'Course she won't mind us not coming!" Aaron cut in "In fact she's the one who suggested it. She mentioned that she couldn't remember the last time we had a night out on our own and she's actually right. It's been ages!"

This was true but not for any reason that they could help. Jackson had recently been promoted and with the higher position came harder, longer work and more paperwork which left him exhausted as he was still trying to find his groove. Also Aaron had been up to his eyes at work and in the build up to Christmas both had been busy sorting different things out which cancelled any plans for a night out.

But now that most of the festive fuss was over Chas had insisted to Aaron that he and his partner let their hair down for one night while she looked after Kalum, and what better night than tonight.

Jackson was still unsure "But babe I haven't got anything to wear!"

Aaron scoffed "Don't be ridiculous, you have more stuff in that wardrobe than I do! Just wear something nice."

Jackson rolled his eyes "Well then Mr Fashion police what do you suggest I wear? What looks good on me?"

Aaron smirked "Well personally my favourite thing for you to wear is a smile."

"A smile, right. What else with the smile, pray tell?"

Aaron raised a knowing eyebrow which prompted Jay to raise a grimy hand threateningly and reach towards Aaron's clean shirt, causing him to leap back "Buuuut as that look in a public place would probably get you arrested, I'll figure something else out. In the meantime…" he grinned at Jay's present attire "…you better get a shower. I don't want people thinking I'm married to a tramp!"

"Oh you have such a way with words!" his husband replied sarcastically but in good humour as he headed for the en suite. Just as a way of letting him know he was only messing Aaron gave him a playful slap on the rear as he passed by, Jackson now unable to hide his smile.

Just before he turned the water on he shouted back to his husband in the bedroom "Just so you know if I see that you've chosen something horrible you'll be heading out on your own tonight!"

"Course I won't!" Aaron shouted back "I'll be as good as that prat who used to be on telly years ago! What was his name? …. Cock Wank or something like that?"

The spray of the shower drowned out the noise of Jackson laughing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After dinner at a restaurant Jackson pestered Aaron for the whole cab journey about details as to where they were heading next. Aaron just smirked in reply and tapped the side of his nose. "It's a surprise."

And Jackson certainly was surprised once they'd reached their destination, but pleasantly so. The place looked a bit different on the outside having gone through a bit of renovation, and the buildings around it had changed considerably over time but there was no mistaking the club where Aaron had brought his partner

"Bar West." Jackson read the sign as he had done a thousand times before, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Well I just thought we hadn't been in here for a while, it'd do no harm to pay a visit."

While Aaron answered casually there was no mistaking the smile threatening to break on his face either. "A while" was understatement of the century; they hadn't been in the bar for a good few years now. It wasn't anything to do with the place, they just hadn't bothered while Jay was recovering and then they'd just found new locals and it never crossed their minds to visit really.

But it was needless to say that it held a special place in both men's lives for obvious reasons, and they would be lying if they said that they didn't feel any form of connection with the place anymore.

Jackson felt Aarons hand slip into his and his fingers lace with his own. "Ready to go in?" "Definitely." Jackson smiled. With that they entered the building that had brought them together all those years ago.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The place was packed; clearly New Year was a great business harvester for the managers. The place was done up nice with decorations and lights all over the place and while its exterior had changed the interior was much the same.

Both Aaron and Jackson were overflowed with memories of this place, both good and bad ones. The atmosphere of the place hadn't changed, even if a lot of the faces had.

But speaking of faces, just then came one that neither man had seen in a while, nor was all that keen in seeing again.

"Aaron Livesy! My God I nearly didn't recognise you! How long has it been?"

Both were startled as they were approached by a dark toned man of similar age to them, smiling brightly. It took them a moment to realise who he was, but when they did Jackson could feel Aaron almost crushing his fingers as he tensed up.

To stop Aaron from saying anything stupid Jackson quickly replied "Hey Sol! How've you been?"

Jacksons one-time mate turned to look at the other man, frowning slightly. Suddenly he did a double-take. "Jackson! It's you! But….I thought… you know…. You're standing!"

"No flies on you." Jackson grinned good naturedly at the shocked man, while his husband glared on beside him, his grip getting even tighter.

"But…how?"

"Oh you know, doctors apparently forgot I'm made of tougher stuff. I recovered a while afterwards and got treatment."

"My God, it's a miracle! You're looking well I must say! And look at this…" he grinned at the still glowering Aaron beside him, totally oblivious to the obvious hostility between them. "…you're still with this grumpy sod! Jeez, you've been going a long time! Tell me Aaron…" he addressed the unimpressed man teasingly "…how did you manage to put up with this old man for so long?"

Aaron could feel rage starting to flare up even though he knew in his rational mind Sol hadn't meant it in that sense. Jackson was never one to hold long-term grudges, but Aaron was different altogether when it came to things like this. Still he knew Jay would be embarrassed by him if he started a row so he civilly but with a hint of suggestion replied

"Ah see that's the worst thing about love, couldn't abandon him if I tried!" Aaron subtly put a tiny bit of emphasis on the word "Abandon." He could sense Jacksons disapproval but quite frankly he didn't give a shit. It was hard enough for Aaron to be civil to this prick let alone feign enthusiasm.

However Sol didn't seem to notice and continued "Good grief this can't be that same moody sod our Jackson went out with years ago! Hark at him talking about love! I know Jackson's Aaron wouldn't be caught dead talking about that sort of stuff!"

"Well, there has to be a reason why I stayed with him for 10 years mustn't there?" Aaron just about managed not to grit his teeth. Sol suddenly made a grasp at Jay's left hand, pulling it out of Aarons crushing grip.

"Very serious I see!" he whistled "How long since shackled together?" "Nine years in June." Jackson replied. "Wow! Recovered from paralysis and married within such a short space of time? Any more surprises?"

"Oh look Jay a table's just opened up there!" Aaron cut in, nodding in the direction of it and tugging his hand. Sol smiled "It's been good catching up but I need to head back to the lads, we're on the pull and so far no fish are biting! Maybe you turning up out of the blue is a good omen!"

With that he sauntered off and they headed towards the table. "You could've been a bit nicer, Aaron."

"Nice to _him_? He's lucky I didn't rearrange his jaw for having the fucking nerve to even look you in the face!"

"Look Aaron let's just let bygones be bygones alright?" "How the hell are so forgiving? If he'd grabbed my hand I'd have let him have it right in the middle of his smug face!"

"Well it's a good thing he didn't grab your hand then, isn't it? Seriously Aaron I'm fine with it, all that's in the past!"

"Well I see time has done fuck all for him." Aaron grunted "Last time I seen him he was on the pull and clearly nothings changed in the past 10 years! It's ironic that he laughs at us being married when no self-respecting prat would have him! I pity the poor bugger that ends up chained to him for life; I can't imagine even Sol being happy to be around himself for that amount of time!"

Jackson sighed "Look, I'd be lying if I said I was pleased to see him here, I wouldn't have expected him to still be hovering around this place. But let's not let it ruin our night, okay?" "Yeah, alright." Aaron replied, reaching across the table to squeeze Jays hand to show he meant it.

But it was easier said than done. Aaron was still in disbelief that that prat would dare approach him and Jay after all these years. He may hardly recognise them, but Aaron certainly remembered him, along with all the rest of Jacksons one-time "mates" who conveniently vanished when Jackson found himself dead from the neck down. During Jacksons time in hospital and during his paralysis not one lousy call or text did he receive from a lot of his so-called mates, no visits, no invites out, not even a well-wish to his mother. If ever encountered while out with Aaron in his chair all he received was awkwardness and quick lame excuses to get away.

Aaron was never that keen on a lot of Jays mates from the beginning but after the heartbreak and isolation they put Jackson through when he needed them most he despised them. If that idiot thought all was forgiven simply because Jay could now walk again Aaron would dearly love to correct him in no polite terms. But for Jacksons sake, he'd begrudgingly hold his tongue.

He did start to enjoy himself however as the night went on. It felt good, being out with his husband again for the first time in ages, just having a few drinks and a laugh.

Just then a bloke approached them with a notebook. "Sorry lads, you got a minute?" "Sure." Jackson replied "What's up?"

"Well just for fun lads we're having this little "show" thing to celebrate the new year, and we're in desperate need of a few good looking fellas like yourselves in it. Either of you interested?"

"Is there stripping involved?" Jackson asked cautiously "No, not at all! Granted, theres a bit of costume in it but no nudity whatsoever. To be honest lads..." he sighed before lowering his voice "We have got some top class mingers in here tonight all in desperate hope of getting a snog at midnight. We need all the good looking lads we can get for this show. You'd be doing us a favour if at least one of you is interested!"

"What the hell, I'll give it a shot." Jackson gave in. The man beamed "Thank you sir! Now if your significant other doesn't mind, I'll just take you to get ready." Signing Jacksons name down in his notebook he wandered off with a curious Jackson following him and an amused Aaron watching them walk away.

About half an hour later it was announced that the show was about to start and Aaron took a seat at the bar to get a better view of the temporary podium that was set up on the dancefloor. He was that lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice Sol and another one of Jacksons former pals Joe take seats behind him.

He wondered what they were going to be doing. Apparently not stripping thankfully; while Aaron had no problems at all looking at his husband au natural he wasn't pushed on anyone else being allowed to see him naked, especially the creeps behind him.

Just then the loud-mouthed "Presenter" finished his long winded introductory speech and the lights dimmed slightly, lit up only on the podium. Aaron kicked back and prepared himself for a good laugh.

As music came on the first contestant burst through the curtains on the podium. The room exploded into cheers when the audience saw he was dressed as a fireman, minus the heavy jacket in favour of a tight navy t-shirt. The bloke was quite decent looking and fairly confident, gyrating suggestively to the music, smiling broadly, even grabbing a glass of water to throw on himself to make the top stick even tighter, showing off what little muscle he had.

His performance received fierce cheers and wolf-whistles, as did the next one dressed as a cowboy and the next dressed as a cop, and the next dressed as an American park ranger.

Aaron had to smirk as he took a sip of his pint. Jackson would be on next and he wondered just what member of The Village People they were going to cast him as. They couldn't have many ideas left!

Just then Jackson did come on stage and what he was wearing nearly caused Aaron's glass to slip from his grasp.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jackson stood on stage in front of the many spectators dressed in army uniform. Not just any army uniform, but that of the USA; camouflaged trousers tucked into black combat boots, a tight white wife-beater, a green cap and even a silver dog-tag to complete the look. He himself looked a bit nervous at the attention he was getting as he was already receiving cheers and whistles.

But he soon lost the nervousness as the music started and he did his own fair bit of gyrating and smirking, muscles rippling inside the white vest, visible to all. Turning his back to them he suggestively moved his hips to cause his ass to move in such a way that it drove the audience wild. But he wasn't done; hooking his thumbs loosely into his belt loops he slyly began lowering the back of his trousers while still doing his movements, causing spectators to whoop and egg him on. But he stopped before any part of his backside was shown, much to their disappointment. Just before he turned back around to face them he looked over at his husband at the bar and gave him a quick smile and wink.

His husband who was currently all but drooling at the bar, unable to keep his eyes off his partner on stage.

Aaron knew he was probably being biased, but there was no doubt that his husband was the hottest thing to come up on that stage. Here he was gawping like an idiot watching him longingly, his pulse going ninety, almost completely forgetting that he was married to the bloke.

Lucky for him, Sol gave him a reminder. Leaning over he teasingly muttered "Not jealous are you Aaron? Of all the vultures dribbling over that." He nodded at the gaping crowd watching his husbands display lustfully. While debating in his mind whether or not to punch him for ruining his concentration a reply suddenly hit Aaron. Turning in his seat he raised an eyebrow

"Me, jealous of them? Mate, I get to go to bed with _that_ every night! I don't think I'm the jealous one." Satisfied with his reply he didn't even wait to see Sol's reaction and instead flew back around in his chair to watch the last few seconds of Jackson's performance.

Jackson's finishing move was to really make the onlookers go wild. Dropping to the floor of the stage he proceeded to crawl on his forearms like the troops, only as he was pushing himself back up he grinded his hips none too subtly against the floor in time to the music, causing roars of approval to erupt from the floor.

As Jackson exited off the stage to cheers and clapping he himself couldn't help thinking that he hadn't done too bad for a thirty year old father of one.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Aaron was back sitting in the booth they had originally sat in, still dazed, his untouched pint on the table. It wasn't as though he ever lost sight of how drop dead gorgeous his partner was, because he was always aware of that, but on certain occasions such as this one the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

He noticed as Jay and the rest of the lads that had taken part had headed off to change they had each attracted a group of admirers hounding them on their way. Naturally a pang of jealousy and possessiveness ran through Aaron but he brushed it off almost immediately as he knew he had nothing to fear.

Just then his thoughts were interrupted "So, did you enjoy that?"

Jackson stood grinning, changed back into his own clothes and carrying a plastic bag with the costume in it. Aaron smirked as Jay slid into the seat beside him "I did, very much. I must say though the soldier wasn't all that good, much preferred the cop."

Jackson rolled his eyes as Aaron went on "So…by the looks of it you're allowed to keep the costumes?"

"Yeah, they said we might as well seeing as they've no use for it."

"That was good of them." Aaron replied as casual as he could manage. "Anyway, I saw that bloke with the shaved head and the tattoo on the side of his neck whispering something to you. What did he say if you don't mind me asking?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow with a smirk which told Aaron all he needed to know. Trying to hide his jealousy he calmly asked "And what did you say to him?"

Jackson rolled his eyes again "I told him "Yeah sure, let me just run that by my husband and I'll meet you out back in a minute!". Come on babe, what do you think I told him?"

Aaron gave him a playful dig before trying to adopt a serious face. "You still owe me one."

Jackson groaned dramatically "How much will it cost?"

Aaron could feel his serious expression helplessly slipping into a smirk "Not much, just a replay of that performance for me later on. Privately."

Jacksons eyes lit up as Aaron raised a suggestive eyebrow. "You fancy a soldier in your bed tonight then?" he purred.

"Oh definitely." Aaron grinned as Jackson leaned in. To his surprise Aaron placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. "On one condition though."

"What's that?" Jackson groaned.

"Only if I can have my builder back in the morning."

Aaron's almost shy grin as he said this was adorable. Jackson smiled "Deal."

While most deals were sealed with a handshake instead Aaron allowed his partner to lean in to the kiss he had been aiming for, this time not stopping him. Far from it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It had started off soft and sweet and then gradually became more passionate. It felt amazing, just sitting there snogging like teenagers. It wasn't something they got to do too often at home because of Kalum with the typical five year-old boy's attitude that kissing was gross.

Aaron couldn't help but feel smug as he could feel a few eyes on them at various times. He was enjoying making Jacksons admirers envious and jealous.

Of course, something had to spoil his happiness. Sod's law and all that.

He could hear wolf whistles being directed at them from obvious suspects. He tried ignoring them. Then "Jeez lads, are you going to come up for oxygen any time soon? Going a bit overboard with the PDA, aren't we?"

At this point Aaron had to break it off for fear he'd end up biting Jacksons tongue in half with the sudden overwhelming urge to clench his teeth angrily. Jackson too looked incredibly pissed off. "Can I fuck that pint glass at his head? Please?" Aaron growled, referring to his untouched pint and Jackson's ex-mate Joe.

Jackson sighed "Nah, he's not worth it. Want to just head off?" Aaron looked at his watch; 23:14. "Yeah, might as well. If we stay I might just end up in a cell overnight."

Just as they were heading to the door they were stopped by Joe and Sol. "Hey, hey! You can't be heading off already; it's not even midnight yet!"

"Ah there's somewhere we have to be, lads." Jackson explained. In other words, anywhere that wasn't here with them.

"Aw that's a shame. Still by the looks of what you two were getting up to in that corner, it's probably for the best!" they laughed, extending their hands to the bemused couple.

Aaron didn't mind shaking their hands, as he would make it his business that he'd never have cause to shake their hands again. But as he was about to let his hand drop Sol grabbed his arm once more. "Sorry Aaron I just noticed you have a name tattoo on your wrist. I'm into tattoos myself and I'm looking for a decent artist to do my next one. Last one was a sham! "

Studying the newly tattooed name in italics he frowned. "Kalum? That an ex of yours or something, Aaron?"

"No, Kalum's my son."

Aaron found great amusement in seeing the eyes nearly pop out of the men's heads, as did Jackson. "Your son?"

"Mine and Jackson's, yeah." Just in case they didn't believe him he whipped out his phone to show them his wallpaper. It was an adorable one, Jackson just in from work still in his reflective vest and tool belt but with Kalum in his arms proudly wearing his daddy's hard hat, small hand gripping it to stop it falling over his eyes.

The two men looked at the photo in silence, for once speechless. As he couldn't think of anything else to say Joe awkwardly threw out "He's cute, has your eyes Aaron."

Aaron raised an eyebrow "That would be difficult considering my eyes are blue and because that's biologically impossible!"

Joe was a bit startled "Oh sorry I couldn't see his eyes properly. He's Jacksons biologically then, I take it?"

Jackson shook his head "Nope, we adopted him when he was four. He's going to be six in March."

"Oh… right." Joe mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Sol then chipped in "Must be tough work then, raising a kid? Fun nights out must be history now, just endless nights of boring routines!"

If Jackson wasn't there Aaron would've shattered Sol's teeth right there and then but Jackson managed to answer coolly "Yeah it can be tough at times but I promise you there is absolutely no better feeling in the whole world. It's the most amazing experience you'll ever go through in your life. It's worth missing out on nights out."

Sol raised an eyebrow and turned to Aaron. "You think so?"

"Definitely." Aaron agreed at once "Best thing we ever done, by far." Then he coyly added "You'll know what we're talking about when you've got one of your own."

Both of the other men laughed "Don't think so, too much of a busy lifestyle to bring kids up! Definitely not my thing."

But neither of them were fooling anyone. Aaron took great satisfaction in this.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"You call that a night out? You were barely gone five hours!"

Chas had been shocked to find her son and son-in-law on her doorstep so early.

"Meh, ran into people we weren't keen on seeing and it kinda soured it for us. Besides Chas you do such lovely vol-au-vents, why miss out on those?" Jackson fluttered his eyelids at his unimpressed mother-in-law who snorted.

"Where is he?" Aaron asked, scouring the packed room for their son.

"Last time I looked him and Max were attempting to draw on Cain's arms with markers without waking him up." Chas smirked. In the far corner of the room Cain was still asleep in an armchair and by the looks of it the boys had been busy as Cains arms were a marvellous display of colour.

Just then Aaron was suddenly hit by something. Looking at it closely he saw it was a toy plastic arrow. Hearing gasps he turned to see two guilty looking faces looking out from behind curtains, one holding a toy bow.

"MAX! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful with that thing? Apologise now!" barked Nikhil at his sheepish son, a look of stress on his face that only being a parent of three energetic young children could create.

"Sorry Aaron! I didn't see you, I was trying to hit her!" Max pointed at his seven year old sister Abby who was standing beside Aaron. This sparked another outburst from Nikhil. While he ranted Aaron went to the curtains to pick up his own 5 year old, who from the looks of his clothes and arms had been crawling around the floor for most of the evening, the chair obviously slowing him down.

Aaron would've found it hard to be annoyed with him anyway, as he only noticed now that he had put marks on his face with paint to look like an Indian, looking even cuter if possible. This was made even more so by the worried look he now had on it.

"He didn't mean to hit you, honest!"

"I know he didn't, baby." Aaron smiled reassuringly as Jackson rubbed a bit of red paint on Kalums cheek "Looks like someone had fun this evening!"

"Uh-huh." Kalum yawned, rubbing his eyes. It was way past his usual bedtime and all the playing had worn him out.

"I think someone's tired." Aaron grinned "I'm not!" Kalum protested but he already had his arms around his dad's neck and head against his shoulder, eyes trying valiantly not to shut. "Whatever you say, mate." Aaron rolled his eyes and laid a small kiss on his sons head.

This was it now. As much as he and Jay had both enjoyed seeing Bar West again and would always feel connected to it he doubted if they would ever go back to it, at least as regulars. That chapter of their lives had turned a page; it was no hang out for settled men like themselves anymore. He felt no sadness that that part of their lives was over; in fact he felt deep satisfaction that both he and Jay had moved on with theirs with marriage and commitment and a child while the likes of Sol and Joe were still trying to sow wild oats and covering up their envy of settled people with jokes and jibes.

Because if they didn't look green with envy when Aaron and Jackson left that club, Aaron would eat a worm.

Jackson had proper mates now from work and the village. He didn't need ones like those who treated him like he didn't matter when he lost all his sensation and movement. He had achieved more things in his young life than those immature prats could ever hope to achieve, which in Aaron's opinion was the biggest kick in the teeth he could have given those idiots this evening.

"Get ready for the countdown!" Chas shouted as everyone started to chant "10, 9,8…" Jackson put an arm around Aaron and their dozing son.

"…4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!"

As Auld Lang Syne blared and fireworks started exploding in the distance Aaron kissed his son's forehead "Happy New Year, sweetheart." He muttered. Jackson did the same and their only answer was a sleepy mumble.

Chas approached, grinning. "I'll put him in one of the bedrooms for a bit." Taking her sleeping grandchild in her arms she wandered off.

Jackson turned to Aaron and pulled him into his arms. Wrapping his arms around his neck Aaron kissed his husband tenderly as the final stroke of 12 rang out.

"Happy New Year, gorgeous."

"Happy New Year, baby."

Then from the far corner of the room "What the bloody HELL happened to my arms? ! ?"

…..TBC

**Hope you enjoyed! I promise it'll be an eventful year, what with Kalum starting school and things like that. I must add also that while it's still all sweet for the moment I haven't lost my edge; there'll be more drama in the upcoming year, don't worry! "Gok Wan/ Cock Wank" reference belongs to the master of comedy that is Lee Evans. Soldier scene inspired by the film Magic Mike :D. (Seriously, imagine Marc Silcock dressed as a soldier…. It's a nice image ;) ) Thanks for reading! X**


	25. Chapter 25

**So sorry for the delay folks! Been extremely busy and exhausted recently. University is evil! This new stress unfortunately led my imagination to completely crash temporarily and for me to suffer writers block:( But anyway, onwards! It's all been a bed of roses recently, but in the New Year can it stay that way? For more info, please read on.**

**Song belongs to Lonestar (it's a classic one, sue me for cheesiness.):)**

**Chapter 25**

…_. I don't know how you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby I'm amazed by you…. _

Neither Aaron nor Jackson could believe how fast the months were passing, it seemed like only yesterday they had been building a snowman with Kalum and now the snow had long since melted and Spring had come, bringing with it blue skies and warm sunshine much to everyone's surprise.

Spring also brought celebrations as Kalums sixth birthday took place in March. As expected this involved a lot of chaos, noise and fun, as was typical of a young boy's birthday party and naturally he was spoilt rotten with presents and attention which he thoroughly enjoyed.

Earlier in the year Aaron and Jackson had also received a present of their own.

Well it was technically Aaron's birthday present, but both were to benefit from it. Chas was still insistent that they have some time to themselves for a change, especially as their night out on New Years Eve had been spoiled for them. While there had been nights out since then it was always either the pair of them with other people or one of them out with workmates and such. But Chas had quickly come to the conclusion on New Year's Eve that it wasn't just a night out together they needed and on the morning of Aaron's 29th birthday a few days later the men were pleasantly surprised when a brown envelope fell out of Aaron's card. Both were under strict instructions to not open the envelope until she had left, and by the time the door had clicked shut behind her both men were burning with curiosity.

As Aaron hastily tore open the envelope the contents fell onto the table. Scanning them both he and Jay were stunned into silence temporarily as the name of a familiar destination bounced off the glossy paper at them.

"_Whitby?"_ Aaron exclaimed.

After a few more seconds of stunned silence Aaron began to involuntarily chuckle. This set Jackson off. Within seconds they were full on laughing for reasons they didn't know themselves. It was just so surreal that it was hilarious.

Chas had booked them a trip to the seaside resort for the month of April. She had kept in mind that both had work, and also that neither would want to be away from Kalum for too long so she had booked them a four day stay. They would have to spend their first night in a B&B and then their next two nights would be in a four star hotel by the sea. Whether the sea would be of any use to them in the month of April Chas doubted very much but in her mind the important thing was that they would get to spend some quality time together.

"Jeez, your mums keen isn't she?" Jackson remarked with a smile.

Aaron snorted "To be honest I think she just wants us out of the picture so she can have Kay to herself for a bit."

"So, what date exactly are we going?"

Aaron looked at his husband in surprise. He had half-expected Jay to not want to go after what happened during their previous visit to the seaside resort. Chas of course knew nothing of the fight that had taken place between them, the dark state of mind her son-in-law had been in and the shocking idea he had been mulling over in his thoughts at that time.

Jackson could almost see the flashbacks running through Aarons head and reaching over to comfortingly squeeze Aarons hand he said softly "I'm not pretending that last time didn't happen. I know the place is full of bittersweet memories. But, I don't know, maybe that's all the more reason for us to go back and make some new ones. What do you think?"

Aaron lifted Jays hand and placed a small kiss on the knuckles as an answer. "I think you could be right."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Aaron rolled his eyes "Whatever. But I've one big favour to ask of you before we tell mum that we're definitely going."

"What's that?"

Aaron tried desperately hard not to let the cheeky smile break on his face as he answered "Would you mind if your mum didn't tag along with us this time? Nothing personal, but she was kind of a romance killer last time..."

Later on while Jay lay on his back on the sofa reading a paper and Aaron played with Kalum on the floor Kalum noticed his dad kept wincing and rubbing his left side. "Are you ok dad?"

"Just a bit sore, mate." Aaron replied, glaring in the direction of a now smirking Jackson.

"Did you fall?"

Before Aaron could answer Jackson piped up "No Kay, dad just ran into my elbow earlier, that's all. Silly isn't he?"

While Kalum frowned as he tried to determine in his young mind how something so ridiculous was possible Aaron scowled and answered "Well Kalum, daddy's mouth is going to be in danger of running into my fist if he doesn't stop being so smart!"

But even he couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his face. After all he couldn't say that he hadn't deserved that dig earlier.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Now in the present time Aaron was cleaning up in the kitchen while Jackson had gone to work. Aarons work shift at the garage had finished for the day and once he had the shopping put away and the dishes washed he was putting his feet up for a bit and chilling out with his son.

Upon entering the living room he found his son lying on the sofa working away with his crayons quite contentedly, Bernard hopping around in the cage on the floor beside him as he was no longer allowed to roam free in the living room after chewing through the wire of Aarons phone charger a couple of weeks earlier.

Kay only looked up from his work to smile when his dad entered the room and took a seat beside him "What've you been up to, mate?"

"I drew a picture of Ber, look!" Aaron studied the colourful picture of Kalum's beloved rabbit. It wasn't perfect by any standards obviously but considering Kalums age it was impressively good.

"That's great stuff mate! Maybe we'll have an artist in the Walsh family."

"What's an artist?"

"A person who draws and paints things." Aaron explained simply.

"Like nana?"

"Yeah sweetheart, like nana." Aaron had completely forgotten that Hazel was an artist in her spare time, and quite a decent one at that.

Looking closer at the drawing Aaron frowned as he tried to make out a strange little doodle at the bottom of the page that seemed foreign to the rest of the picture. "What's that, mate?"

"Me."

Aaron stared a little confusedly at the weird little shape "What do you mean, son?"

Kalum poked the symbol on the page as if it was obvious. "It's who I am. That's a K!"

Aaron was still completely confused and Kalum had to trace the letter "K" in the air with a finger before he finally copped. The letter was wobbly and crooked but still as good a first attempt as any.

Aaron certainly was impressed. "How'd you learn to write that, you clever sod?" "Josh showed me how to do it. He showed me the other ones too but I forget." Kalum added a bit sheepishly.

Aaron smiled and ruffled his hair "You'll be able to write everything when you go to school, don't worry."

Aaron couldn't believe that come September their little man would be starting school; it just seemed to be going all too fast for his liking. He'd miss him, especially during his mornings or afternoons off like this one.

Kalum suddenly put one of his small hands on Aarons arm. "Can I see my name?" Aaron grinned and flexed his left arm out as Kalum started tracing the black lettering descending down Aarons wrist. "K…A…." he stopped and looked adorably sheepish as he failed to remember the others.

Aaron finished them for him, smiling. Kalum retraced the italic letters once more with his finger and muttered the names of each while Aaron watched him, unable to stop pride welling up in him.

"Daddy's name's really long isn't it?" Kalum asked referring to Aaron's other name tattoo. "It is a bit." Aaron agreed. "How come its so long?" "Because daddy just likes being awkward." Aaron grinned.

Then he remembered something he had been meaning to discuss with Kalum.

"Kay, listen up for a sec. There's something me and daddy have been meaning to talk to you about." Aaron had to laugh at the expression on his sons face "You're not in trouble or anything like that, so don't look so worried!"

Kalums face relaxed "What's wrong then?"

"Nothing's wrong, mate. Me and daddy have to go away for a few days in a while, that's all."

"Oh." As expected Kalum looked a little downhearted at the news. "Is it for a long time?" "No sweetheart, not at all! Just for a little while."

"And you'll come back?"

The anxious little face nearly broke Aarons heart. Reaching out he lifted Kalum towards him so that he was sitting in between Aarons legs. Laying a kiss on the sandy head he answered "'Course we're coming back, baby. We wouldn't leave you behind."

"Where am I going?"

"You're staying at your grans. You'll have great fun, Max is going to stay one of the nights too."

"Is Bernard coming with me?" Aaron rolled his eyes "Yes mate, your evil bunny is going too!"

Kalum let a small grin come to his face which didn't go unnoticed by Aaron who gently chided him "Is that a smile I see?" "Nuh uh!" Kalum replied trying in vain to restrain a bigger smile, well accustomed to this method. "I think it is. I can definitely see a smile!" "Nuh-…." Kalum was cut off as Aaron started tickling him and he burst into helpless fits of giggles. "There it is!" Aaron announced triumphantly. That had been far easier than he'd thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well, where's the young one?" Chas demanded.

"Keep your talons in mother he's coming right behind me!"

Chas seemed to think they'd never leave. Aaron sighed as he carried a small case containing a few of Kalums clothes, toys and essentials like his inhaler into Chas' house, Jackson following behind with the rabbit in its cage and Kalum in his chair beside him, looking rather sombre.

"Hey sweetie! Good gracious are you coming for a few weeks instead of a few days with all this stuff?" Chas greeted him brightly at the door. Allowing himself to smile Kalum put up 4 fingers like Aaron had taught him.

"I'm staying for this many days, gran!"

While Chas cooed over his cuteness Aaron glanced at his watch "Dammit, we're going to have to run if we're going to catch the train." Hearing this Kalums face fell slightly. Seeing this Jackson scooped him up

"Hey buddy, you know it's only for a really short time, yeah?"

"I know."

"And you know we'll be back before you know it, yeah?"

"Yeah." But the tone was still slightly crestfallen, and Kay's eyes were downcast.

"Hey." Jackson said gently, something in his tone making Kay look back up "You know too that my best boy's not allowed to be sad." He smiled.

Kalum was able to produce a small smile "Yeah." Jackson gave him a kiss and hugged him tightly "You'll barely miss us we'll be back that quick, wait and see."

Aaron took him then. "Will you call?" "'Course we will sweetheart, every day. Will you do me a big favour while we're away and look after gran for me? You know she's getting old now and someone needs to look after her!"

Chas bristled as Kalum chuckled guiltily "I will." "That's my boy." Aaron grinned before giving him another kiss and hug, feeling sorry that they had to go, but knowing Chas would beat them out the door if they changed their minds at this stage.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They couldn't say that they really enjoyed their first night which was in a shabby little B&B on the edge of Whitby. The fancy hotel they were to be spending their other two nights had been booked up for that night and this was the best Chas could do as most other places had also been booked up.

Both men were knackered after their long train journey and they were looking forward to a nice kip in a warm bed but were very sourly one thing the B&B wasn't the cleanest and the staff definitely not the friendliest. The manageress' eyebrows nearly disappeared up into her hair when Aaron explained that no, the booking of a single room with a double bed for two men wasn't a mistake, yes, they were in fact "together in that sense" and yes, they did understand the B&B's regulations about "appropriate and proper conduct."

Only for the fact that both he and Jackson were exhausted and it was late Aaron would've told her where to go but as they hadn't a hope in hell of finding another place at such short notice all he could do was grit his teeth and bear it.

Their room only deepened their annoyance. Not only was it cramped and freezing due to the heating being on the blink but it didn't contain a double bed. Instead there were two narrow single beds either side of the room, bolted to the floor so that they couldn't even be pushed together. Apparently this was the only room available, which both knew to be total bullshit.

Sleep was next to impossible. The beds were old and creaky and lumpy, not to mention bloody freezing. After tossing and turning a few times Aaron heard a grunt from the other bed

"Do you plan on keeping still at all Aaron?"

"I can't help it. It's uncomfortable, it smells and I can't feel my damn toes it's that cold!" Aaron grumbled.

"Ah you're only exaggerating. Its not so bad."

Aaron glared in the darkness at his partner who could sleep on a bed of nails if he was tired enough. "Put it this way if this is mum's idea of a present then I don't want anything for Christmas!"

Jackson chuckled "It's only for tonight. We can leave early in the morning and pretend it was all a bad dream when we're in our stylish king-sized bed tomorrow night."

"Well I won't be doing any dreaming tonight in this thing I can tell you that." Aaron snorted before turning over to face the wall in the vain hope that he might just find the smallest spot of comfort or warmth. He was surprised a few seconds later to feel the quilt being lifted and shivering at the sudden draft only for it to be replaced by warmth as a body crept in beside him.

" Jay…"

"It's either this or listen to you toss and turn and bitch all night." Jackson smirked as he lay chest to back with his husband, arm slipping around Aaron's waist. "Unless of course you'd rather have a bit of space, after all the bed wasn't spacious to begin with…"

"Move now and I may just have to kill you." Aaron growled but good naturedly as he entwined his legs with his husbands, revelling in the warmth and tugged his arm further around him. If the bed was cramped before it was nothing compared to what it was now but Aaron didn't care, it was far comfier and warmer now.

Jackson muttered against his neck "'Still think you were being over-dramatic by the way. This bed isn't so bad."

Aaron smirked "No, guess it isn't." With that he yawned, pressed himself even closer to Jackson and fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Their hotel room was something else entirely; a view overlooking the sea, a mini-bar, a power shower and as promised a massive comfy bed. Sunlight poured in through the window as did the crisp salty air.

Jackson stood at the railing of their balcony and looked out over the view, something he hadn't been able to do the last time they were here. Aaron sat back and watched him thoughtfully. He admittedly was still worried that this place would stir up too many bad memories for Jay and if Jackson requested it they would leave in a flash but so far he seemed to be handling it quite well, in fact as he stood there admiring the scenery he was smiling, genuinely smiling, something he definitely didn't do the last time they came here.

Aaron liked seeing him smile. He was determined that for the whole of this trip Jackson was going to do nothing but smile. And considering that the sight of his husband out on the balcony, breeze ruffling his clothes and flicking his short wavy hair with the sun on his face and his arse looking remarkably well in his new jeans as he leant over the railing was having a profound effect on Aaron, he decided now was as good a place to start as any.

Making his way out Aaron stood behind his partner and wound his arms around his waist, chin resting on Jay's shoulder. Jay sank into the embrace contentedly as they looked out over the sand and sea.

"Beautiful, yeah?" Jackson commented.

"S'pose." Aaron grunted before adding cornily "The view's not bad either."

Jackson snorted "Aaron, that line was acceptable in the eighties!"

"Well I wouldn't know would I, unlike some I wasn't born in the eighties." Aaron smirked, squeezing Jackson's waist playfully.

"1989 hardly counts, babe." "Yeah, yeah, you just keep telling yourself that."

Both were silent for a few seconds, just enjoying the scenery and each other's company, Aaron still holding his husband.

"So…. What you wanna do now?"

Jackson frowned as he started to think but found it hard to keep his face straight as he felt Aaron none-too-subtly starting to kiss and affectionately nip his neck, leaving it perfectly clear how he wanted to spend the afternoon.

Deciding to play with him for a bit Jackson kept his tone serious as he suggested "Well, we could go get something to eat…."

"We could." Aaron agreed, before resuming his actions on his husband's neck with one hand now pulling Jacksons t-shirt out of his jeans and sliding up underneath it.

Jackson still kept his tone steady and innocent as he went on "Or we could go and explore the town…."

"Maybe." Aaron mumbled against Jackson's skin as he continued making a wet trail up to Jay's ear, other hand now slyly slipping past the hem of the front of his jeans, teasingly playing with the hem of his boxer shorts.

"Or we could…" Jackson paused as he tried to maintain a controlled voice, which was getting difficult considering his husband's hand was making itself quite at home in his underwear at the moment. He just about managed it

"….go take a look at the bedroom?"

Aaron stopped his administrations and smirked, retracting both his hands and stepping back. Before Jackson could protest he took his hand and purred "What a great idea, wish I'd thought of it." Tugging on his hand he lead a pleased Jackson to their bedroom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Quite a while later Aaron was stretched out contentedly on their spacious, comfy bed. Beside him Jay lay asleep, worn out by their afternoon antics. Aaron smiled as he watched him. He'd never admit that he enjoyed something as sappy as watching his other half sleep, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't.

He studied the scars that laced Jacksons upper half from his accident and surgeries, the only remaining signs that he had ever been in a horrific accident at all. It had been years now since they had bothered Jackson but there had been a time when he despised baring his torso to anyone, including Aaron. Especially Aaron. Aaron tried not to remember all the times that Jackson had called himself repulsive and demanded that Aaron go find himself a proper man instead of settling for a freak show like him, which had pained Aaron more than anything because Aaron had always genuinely believed that Jackson was gorgeous and it killed him that Jackson couldn't see that.

After their last trip to Whitby Aaron would never have dreamed that they would ever return, especially as it seemed nothing was going to put Jackson off his morbid wish, the one which neither ever wanted to speak of again. Yet here they were, Jackson alive and fully recovered both physically and mentally, married and proud fathers to a wonderful little boy. Aaron had definitely not seen that one coming.

In short, life with Jackson never ceased to amaze him. Jay had pushed himself from a depressed tetraplegia back to the full strength, confident, determined man he had originally been in a matter of months. He was still that man now and even more so he was a good man, a great friend and in Aaron's opinion the best husband and father in the world. He didn't care if he was being biased.

Jacksons eyes started to flicker open slowly. As they did he yawned and stretched and Aaron grinned. "Are you awake yet?"

"No." Jackson grunted but with a smile as he rested his eyes again, trying to let the weariness wear off. To help him a smirking Aaron started leaving a small path of kisses from his stomach up towards his chest, not leaving out the scars. Jackson groaned in satisfaction and fully opened his eyes with a bright grin as Aaron then started leaving a few soft kisses on the fresh marks he had made on Jacksons neck earlier. He loved this affectionate side of Aaron, a side only he got to see. True, he had gotten far better at PDA's over the years but there were a certain few things he kept just for when they were on their own.

Just then Aarons phone started ringing. Reluctantly pulling himself away from Jackson he picked it up and grimaced as he looked at the screen. Hitting the reject button and tossing it carelessly onto the bedside table he resumed his place on the bed.

"Who was it?"

"Must be work, my phone didn't recognise the number so it just came up as "unknown"."

Aaron had decided not to answer any calls this weekend other than ones coming from either Chas or Hazel regarding Kalum. As this call was from neither he deemed it as unimportant.

"Now, where were we?"

Before Aaron could pick up where he left off Jackson stopped him, smiling "You were about to get a shower and get dressed if I remember right."

"Spoilsport." Aaron snorted. "No point in going on holiday if we're just gonna spend all day in bed is there?" Jackson grinned. "Oh I don't know, I could think of worse ways to spend the trip." Aaron winked. "If you don't get in that shower in the next few seconds I'm calling Kay without you!"

"You wouldn't dare." Aaron smirked but got up all the same. Once they'd both been showered and clothed once more they sat back on the bed and Aaron took out his phone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kalum was sitting in Chas' living room playing with his Lego and watching TV with Ber on his lap when Chas came in with her mobile in hand "'Phone for you, sweetheart."

Kalum excitedly took it "Hello?"

"Hey baby, are you having fun at grans?"

Almost 20 minutes later an amused Chas found him still nattering on about this, that and the other, Aaron and Jackson smiling on the other end, both listening on loudspeaker and replying whenever Kay stopped for breath which wasn't often as he had so much to tell about the day he spent at the cinema with Leo and McDonalds afterwards and how Max was coming to stay at Chas' tomorrow night with his own trains and train tracks so they were going to build a massive train track and have a big station with all their trains. It was typical childish concerns but Aaron and Jackson wouldn't swap hearing about them for anything. If war was being declared on the radio right at that moment they'd still prefer to listen to their son talk about the wonderful creation that was the McFlurry.

"Gran says I need to get my bath now." They could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Is that what the smell was? It must be bad if I can smell you from here bud!" Jackson joked, trying to cheer him up. It seemed to work as giggles could be heard on the line. "Go on baby, we'll talk to you again in the morning." Aaron assured him. "Promise?" "Promise."

"Goodnight sweetheart, we love you loads." "G'night, love you too."

As a now cheerful Kalum was carried up the stairs by his grandmother for a wash an equally pleased Aaron and Jackson prepared to go out for something to eat and to do a little bit of exploration of Whitby, comforted by the thought that Chas was doing a good job of keeping an eye on their son.

What they didn't know however was that someone else was doing the exact same thing….

…..TBC

**So, what can this mean? You shall find out soon enough.:) Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker than this one was as I'm starting to settle into uni now, so until then thank you once again for your patience and I'll be seeing you all soon!:) X**


	26. Chapter 26

**So, I see the last statement of the previous chapter has you all guessing. :) All will be revealed soon enough.**

**Just to explain the song choice, I'm not a religious person but I've always loved the story of Footprints in the Sand in the context that someone who loves you is always one step behind you when you need them. Then again I'm not a particularly big Leona Lewis fan, but the song lyrics inspired me and it suits the first part of the chapter. Needless to say, song belongs to Leona Lewis.**

**Chapter 26**

_You walked with me,_

_Footprints in the sand_

_And helped me understand where I'm going,_

_You walked with me when I was all alone_

_With so much I know along the way,_

_Then I heard you say_

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair, _

_I'll carry you_

_When you need a friend,_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand…._

Aaron and Jackson were sitting down to breakfast in the dining room of their hotel when Aaron suddenly hissed "Don't look now, but that bloke hasn't stopped giving us the evils since we walked in!"

Jackson waited a few seconds before turning to glance at the man Aaron was referring to. True enough he was indeed glaring at them in such a way that if looks could kill he would be sentenced to 20 years for each of them. He wasn't the most pleasant looking man either; middle aged, receding hairline, ratty looking moustache and beady little eyes. He was sat at a table near to theirs with his wife, who looked far from interested in anything bar whatever conversation she was having on her phone which had been fused to her ear since the men came in and showed no signs of being detached anytime soon.

Jackson recognised him almost at once; himself and his missus were staying in the neighbouring room to theirs. It didn't take him long to figure out why they were being subjected to such condescending looks.

With a smirk he explained who he was to Aaron before adding "I don't think he was best pleased with what we got up to yesterday afternoon… or this morning for that matter."

"Well number one he must have the hearing of a flaming Doberman if he could hear _that_ over the noise of that power shower and number two…" he smiled "…you can't put the blame on me for that one, I never asked you to follow me in there."

"It must be noisy then, because I definitely didn't hear you complaining." Jackson replied smartly before continuing "Well he must've done, because he has a face on him like a slapped arse looking over at us."

Aaron snorted "Let him! It's hardly our fault that the wife stopped fancying him years ago!"

Looking at that table with the glaring man and the nattering wife who seemed more interested in what "Julie" had to say than in her husband, Aaron certainly seemed to have a point.

As if to test his husbands theory Jackson suddenly laid a hand on Aarons upper left leg, which was visible to the other table. Certain that the bloke was watching, Jackson slowly and suggestively started rubbing and stroking his husbands thigh.

"Jay, what are you doing?"

"Just play along for a bit, watch the bloke out of the corner of your eye."

Aaron did and sure enough a look of pure outrage and annoyance appeared on their neighbours face, making him smirk triumphantly.

He didn't need to fake his look of pleasure as Jackson continued his movements on his leg but when Jacksons hand went a bit higher on his thigh Aaron reluctantly had to stop him. "Think we've showed him enough?" Jackson smiled.

"Nope, but if you don't stop that we're going to have a serious problem down there." Aaron nodded down to the area below his waist. Jackson grinned guiltily and removed his hand but not before giving Aaron a completely unsubtle wink, just to top things off.

As expected when their unimpressed surveyor left the room a few minutes later with his still chatting wife in tow he shot them the nastiest look manageable, causing them to start snickering into their breakfasts like a couple of mischievous schoolchildren.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After they had called Chas to talk to Kay and make sure everything was alright they made their way out to wander about the area. They had enjoyed themselves last night; the restaurant they had gone to was lovely and the streets had been lit up brightly with a lot of street performers. Not a lot had changed really since their last visit, just a few new buildings and some businesses that had changed hands but other than that it was much the same.

Now in the daytime they could see things more clearly and a few recognisable sights came into view; the pier they had hired the fishing boat from, the ruins they had explored, even the hotel they had stayed in last time. All memories; some good, some bad.

They didn't say much as they walked, just took in the sights. The silence wasn't awkward but pensive as the same memories ran through both their minds. There were some positive ones they could talk about, like Jacksons skydive and Aarons mock proposal to him, but none of those could be discussed without bringing up the bad ones too.

They found themselves walking along a beach, and it was a few minutes before Aaron realised exactly which beach they were on.

Although the sun was shining and it was relatively warm it was still far too cold in the month of April for the sea and they weren't in the Canaries anymore so they just walked along the sand in companionable silence, hands shoved into their coat pockets for extra warmth.

Then Jackson spoke "I don't think I was here the last time we came."

Aaron paused as he debated his reply. Deciding there was no point in creating an elephant in the room he quietly answered "I was, with your mum."

Jackson frowned before remembering "Oh yeah, right after I…" he stopped awkwardly.

"… told us how you felt, yeah." Aaron finished for him solemnly. There was another awkward pause before Jackson began "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt either of you…"

"You don't have to apologise, you apologised to us enough for it years ago when you started recovering. I know you regret it." Aaron assured him. He then sighed "But I can't say it didn't hurt, Jay. Never mind hurt me, it nearly destroyed me. Your mum too."

Jackson looked away from him, shame-faced. But Aaron brought his gaze back with a soft "I don't blame you, hell I don't know how I'd cope if I thought I'd have to spend the rest of my life without movement or feeling, and I know from experience that depression makes us do drastic things. Just the thought of not being able to change your mind, of losing you, not seeing you ever again… it just made me flip, you know?"

"I know." Jackson answered, eyes still downcast. Only now Aaron realised that they had stopped walking. Reaching out a hand he gently tipped Jay's chin up so he was looking directly at him. "I'm not bringing this up to make you feel guilty or anything, I just want to clear the air so that we can enjoy the rest of the trip without worrying about tip-toeing around what happened last time."

Jackson nodded before saying "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you ever look back?"

Aaron frowned "How do you mean?"

"I mean, do you ever just think sometimes about what might've happened? If we hadn't had a row that night in Bar West or if I hadn't become paralysed? Do you ever stop to wonder if we'd still be together if all those events hadn't taken place? I'm not stirring it, it just seems like… a course of events, you know?"

"Are you asking me if I believe in destiny? "What's for you won't pass you." and all that stuff?"

"Kinda." Jackson replied a little sheepishly.

Aaron considered his answer, it was a tough question. "At one time, I might've said no but now… I'm not sure. Because I'll be honest, when I first started seeing you when I was 18 I definitely didn't believe I'd found the person I was going to marry, and when you were paralysed I'll admit I wasn't convinced you were ever going to recover, at least not completely."

"Me neither, funny enough." Jackson replied.

"And as for what would've happened if the row or the accident never happened…. Who knows? Maybe it wouldn't have mattered and we'd still be together today like we are now or maybe we'd have gone our separate ways eventually. That's always going to be unknown and to be honest, I'm not really bothered about knowing. I'm just happy it worked out this way in the end, regardless of all the hurdles we had to go through to get here."

"There's nothing you regret?"

"Well, regarding your accident then of course I'd rather you didn't have to go through all that mental pain and hurt. If you mean about me personally; the blokes I never knew, the nights out I missed out on while I stayed in with you while you were disabled, the outrageous single life that I never got to experience because I settled down at a young age….. then no, I don't regret a thing." Aaron let a small smile come onto his face.

"Really?"

Aaron shook his head "If that's what you meant by if I ever look back then no, I don't ever look back. If all that's happened was a "fixed course of events", then as bad as some of those parts were I wouldn't change a bit of them."

He looked questioningly at Jackson "What about you? Do you ever look back? Do you ever regret settling down with a mardy, moody twat like me at such a young age before sowing a few more oats?"

Jackson shook his head "'can't find any better than the best, can I?"

Aaron smiled and moved forward for a hug. As they embraced Jackson muttered "I'd go through the accident, the depression and the whole recovery process again if it was the only way our lives could be the way they are now, you know that?"

Aaron nodded before pulling back slightly so that he was looking into his husbands face. Leaning forward they shared a soft, sweet kiss. As they parted Aaron mumbled "' love you."

"'Love you more."

They continued walking, in the same companionable silence they had begun in. After a few seconds Aaron removed a hand from his pocket and took hold of Jacksons, who laced their fingers together. Side by side, hand in hand, and in complete comfortable silence they continued their journey up the beach, leaving only the bad memories and footprints in the sand behind them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Now that that bridge had been crossed they were free to enjoy the rest of their time at the seaside resort. They had great fun in the amusement arcades, going around the shops, eating fish and chips on the pier. At one stage Jackson jokingly suggested that it was Aarons turn this time to take the 16,000 foot plunge from a plane to which Aaron replied that he would happily do it whenever Jay got a tattoo.

"Ah wait, that's right. You have a fear of needles don't you?" Aaron teased.

Jackson scowled "I don't have a _fear_, I just don't like them! Besides at least mines more rational, thousands of deaths occur every year from misused needles."

Aaron rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, because it's far safer to hurdle towards the ground at 70 miles an hour depending only on a flimsy bit of material to save your life!"

They both eventually agreed to disagree on this topic and as night began to fall they returned to the hotel to get something to eat, call Kalum to say goodnight and to doll themselves up as they were heading out to a club for their final night in Whitby.

They had a ball at the club; the place was packed with people but it wasn't claustrophobic, the drinks were a little pricey but well-worth it and the staff and regulars seemed pleasant and chatty. Both were chatted up a couple of time but it didn't take long to set their admirers straight, they played pool, they drank and were able to snog away to their hearts content without being disturbed this time.

Well, almost. Aaron's phone had been rung 3 times that day, all from an unknown number. He tried answering at one stage just to tell whoever it was to sod off but it had rung out and another time the signal must've been bad because upon answering Aaron could hear no one on the other end. As the number was unknown Aaron couldn't even call back. It was frustrating but Aaron didn't let it bother him too much. Tomorrow they'd be heading home and he'd have all the time in the world to deal with this annoying persistent customer or whoever it was.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chas lay back on her lounger contentedly taking in the sun's rays. It wasn't overly warm by any means but in the typical British climate a little sun was better than none.

A few feet away from her playing away happily on the grass with his rabbit, teddy and trucks was her grandson. How he still had the energy was beyond Chas; Max Sharma had stayed the night before and the number of times Chas had to scold them for not shutting up and going to sleep was unbelievable.

They had a busy evening making their enormous train system and playing the Xbox as well as put a couple of more years on Chas when she found that at Max's insistence they had used her best foundation and black eye shadow as camouflage when playing soldiers. She hadn't expected when she came up with some food for them to find two guilty black and brown faces looking at her from under the bed (or their "base" as it was at the time.)

Max had to leave early this morning, picked up by Nikhil for violin lessons. She sighed. Nikhil could try as hard as he could to make the child into a Sharma but if even last night was anything to go by he was fighting a losing battle; the boy was Dingle to the bone.

Her mind turned to her own son and son-in-law. From their phone calls it seemed they were having a great time in Whitby. She smiled; she hadn't been sure of where to send them. She knew if it was only a short break there would've been no point sending them abroad and she knew very little of the top British resorts. In the end she had asked Hazel if there was any place they had been to in their early relationship days, to give their trip a bit of significance.

Without thinking Hazel had mentioned Whitby and though she tried to steer Chas away from this resort upon realising her mistake Chas seemed to think it was a great idea. When Hazel cautiously tried to explain that the boys had a bit of a "silly tiff" there last time and maybe didn't fancy returning Chas took this as an even better reason for them to go, to be able to chuckle now at that silly row that had took place all those years ago and realise how foolish it was, whatever it was about.

If only she knew.

They were due back today, in another couple of hours in fact. She grinned a little sadly at the thought of handing back her grandson. He was an absolute pleasure to look after. Sweet, well-behaved and pleasant. In other words, far from what Aaron had been like at that age!

He now had his teddy sitting on one of his lorries as he ran it up and down the grass, Ber sitting nearby munching away at some dandelions. Standing up she made her way over and knelt down beside him. He noticed her shadow and looked up with a smile, no signs of tiredness whatsoever on his face. She was also surprised to see that having no power of movement in his legs did nothing to stop him keeping up with his energetic cousin last night.

"Hi sweetie, having fun?"

"Uh huh." Kalum nodded.

"You looking forward to seeing dad and daddy again?"

"Uh huh!" He nodded enthusiastically with a wide smile. "Are they coming soon?"

"Yeah honey, really soon." Chas couldn't help but feel proud of Aaron for the great job he was doing as a father as it was clear Kalum loved him to bits, Jackson too. And when she considered that Aaron never had much experience of a father in his life and also that only a few years ago Chas admittedly would've said fatherhood was the last thing he was interested in or suited for…. Well, life could be very surprising.

"Would Corporal Walsh like something to eat before they come? A chocolate biscuit maybe?" she grinned.

"Yes please!" Kalum answered immediately, face lighting up. With a laugh at his easy amusement Chas stood back up and walked into the house, leaving him in the bright back garden.

A few seconds later Kalum noticed the shadow once more on the ground. Smiling he lifted his head to look behind him, ready to take his biscuit from his gran.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile Aaron and Jackson were sat on the train home at long last. While Aaron had risen that morning with no hangover Jackson had not been so lucky and was currently fast asleep against the window. Knowing he'd wake up with a sore neck lying like that Aaron carefully moved his head so that it was resting on his shoulder and placed an arm around him. He could sense the disapproving look an elderly lady in their carriage shot at them but he didn't give a damn; she could go get stuffed. Ignoring her Aaron gently kissed his husbands forehead before resting his own head against Jacksons. They had enjoyed their trip to Whitby far more than he had originally thought they would, and true to what Jackson had said before they had been able to paint over the old bad memories with some new good ones.

Kalum would love it there. Aaron and Jay couldn't wait to see him. Although it had only been a couple of days they had missed him loads. But it was alright now, in less than two hours they'd all be together again and he could tell them all about his sleepover with Max the night before.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Jackson was still in too tired a state when they reached Hotten station Aaron offered to drive. There was little conversation on the way home due to Jackson falling half asleep against the window once again but a sudden jolt as Aaron sharply swerved and the sound of Aaron swearing soon snapped him out of it.

"What was that?" he mumbled.

"Flaming squad car just nearly knocked us into next week trying to get past! Stupid muppets, think just because they enforce the law that they can break it whenever it suits them!"

"I'm sure they have a reasonable explanation." Jackson yawned.

"Doesn't matter, I managed to get a look at their licence plate and I'll be giving them a little call once we get home!"

Jay nodded sleepily and shut his eyes again "Whatever you want, babe."

So it came as a shock upon entering Emmerdale village 20 minutes later when the men found the exact same squad car with the exact same number plate parked outside Aarons mothers front gate.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aaron and Jackson hastily entered through the opened front door and were stunned to find a number of police officers standing in Chas' living room, their conversation only stopping once they noticed the two men entering.

But what really stung them to the core was the sight of Aaron's mum sitting on the sofa with his uncle Cain, surrounded by the officers. She was pasty white and clammy looking, hands shaking uncontrollably and her breathing was unsteady. Her head whipped up as Aaron addressed her worriedly

"Mum, what's going on here? What's all this?"

She promptly burst into tears "I'm so sorry, Aaron!"

"For what? Mum, you're starting to scare me now, please just tell me what's wrong!"

But Chas was beyond speaking ability now as she sobbed, Cain uncharacteristically putting a comforting arm around his sister, looking similarly pale. Aaron and Jackson still both looked on in confusion mixed with alarm. "Mum….."

"She honestly never meant for this to happen lads, but…" Cain began before trying to think of the best way to put it.

"For _what? _Cain will you just tell us what the hell is…"

"It's about Kalum."

Both of their insides clenched and froze like ice. "What about Kalum? What's wrong?" Jackson asked shakily.

Cain knew there was no way he could possibly phrase it to make the situation any less worse.

"Kalum's gone missing."

…TBC

**I would just like to take this moment to state as an ****author's note: ****None of the characters or events in my stories have ever been based on real life people or events, and they never will be.**

**The reason I feel I should say this is that in the pre-reading of this chapter a friend of mine informed me that a young Welsh girl called April Jones has recently gone missing, something I genuinely hadn't known when I first started this storyline. I ask my readers to please never think that I would be so sick and twisted as to draw inspiration from something so horrible, and to be assured that this present storyline is a pure coincidence. If there is a big demand for it I will take down the chapters and scrap the storyline altogether, no problem. Thanks for reading, and if you have a minute please say a prayer for April. xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Again I'm sorry about the delay, life has been very busy! Recently if I wasn't at college I was making Ferris Bueller's day off look like a Sunday school service, so I had scarce free moments to myself to write.**

**Anyway I have to put a warning on this chapter; it deals majorly with the abduction of a child so it's a sensitive issue. Thanks to all for your support of this storyline in your reviews of the previous chapter, they were very much appreciated.:)**

**Chapter 27**

Time seemed to be standing still although several minutes had passed since Cain's gut-wrenching revelation. Chas was still in a state of trembling shock on her chair with Cain doing all he could to steady her, keeping one eye on the police, daring them to try and ask her any more questions until she was fit for them.

But whatever state she was in, her son and son-in-law were ten times worse.

At first Jackson had been in denial, claiming that he had to be somewhere around the house, even though Cain swore Chas had checked everywhere at least three times. He desperately suggested that maybe he'd gone off on his own for a bit, probably in the park playing with the Sharma's as they spoke. But even he couldn't convince himself of this; Kalum's chair was still here and besides that they had warned Kalum enough times to not go off on his own. Realising this Jackson slumped onto the couch and buried his pale face in his hands, numb with the cold shock of it all and lacking the ability to react as of yet.

Aaron seemed to have lost all power of speech and after taking a couple of shaky unsteady steps he too had joined his husband on the couch. He was currently sitting with a lit cigarette in a trembling hand and the other hand supporting his forehead. He hadn't smoked in years having just lost interest in it at some stage but now he definitely needed one, even if it did nothing to calm him.

Their reactions unnerved Chas further. She would rather they had cried, screamed or even hurled some abuse at her, anything was preferable to the cold, silent state of horror they were presently in. For the moment the sheer sense of fear and shock of the situation had taken precedence over all other emotions. The rest would come later.

The police to their credit were patient as they waited for the news to sink in, giving them time to collect their thoughts. But as every minute that passed was vital they had to break the silence sooner rather than later.

"We're sorry sirs but we must press on. Are you ready to hear the details so far?"

Still unable to fully grasp the situation both men just nodded dumbly.

Chas had left Kalum on his own in the back garden for a few minutes to get something in the house and when she returned he was gone. Refusing to fear the worst she had checked both the garden and the house repeatedly. When she was finally forced to accept that her grandson was nowhere to be found she had phoned Cain in hysterics and he had come over straight away and called the police. They had just finished hearing the full story when Aaron and Jackson had entered.

Finally Jackson spoke shakily "So what, our son goes missing and no one bothers to call us?"

"You two were still travelling mate, you wouldn't have been able to do anything." Cain replied.

This time Aaron snapped angrily "That's not the fucking point Cain!"

"Aaron, please, you need to keep calm…" Chas tried to intervene.

"_Keep calm_? My little boy's been abducted and you expect me to keep fucking calm? !" Aaron spat venomously, now fully over his initial state of shock and letting the rest of his emotions grab hold, none of them pleasant.

"Oi lad, I know you're upset but there's no need to lose the head with her…"

"Lose the head? I haven't even come out of neutral yet." Aaron snarled. In his rational mind he knew he was being unreasonable and that he was letting his emotions get the better of him but with everything that was going on he just wanted someone to blame and Chas was an easy target seeing as it all happened under her watch.

Jackson helped cool the situation by laying a hand on Aarons tense shoulder and attempting to talk some sense into him "Babe c'mon, this isn't going to help anything." Hearing the same fear in his husbands voice that he himself was feeling, Aaron managed to exert some control over himself and realise that he wasn't the only one who was suffering in this. Taking a comforting hold of Jays hand he signalled to the police that he was ready to continue on.

"Thank you Mr Walsh. Now to begin with, could you please tell us why you did not answer your phone over the weekend?"

Both Aaron and Jackson were stunned. The _police_ had been trying to contact them over the weekend? Before Kay had even gone missing?

Aaron explained that he didn't answer any unknown phone calls while on holiday and the stations number had not shown up. Jacksons phone had gone wallop the week before so they hadn't a hope in hell of contacting him.

"But why did you want to talk to us anyway?"

Now the police looked uncomfortable. "You remember a certain Barry Albeck, Kalum's biological father?"

In that moment it felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on them. "Please, please, please don't tell us he's been released!" Jackson pleaded.

The chief inspector sighed "I'm afraid it's even worse than that."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kalum opened his groggy eyelids. He didn't remember falling asleep, and he certainly didn't remember falling asleep in this place. He frowned; where was he anyway? The place was dark and unfamiliar and it certainly looked nothing like his grans house or his own house. He tried raising a fist to rub the sleep from his eyes and to better see his surroundings but to his surprise he found that he couldn't. As the last bit of grogginess cleared from his head he realised that his wrists were bound together, and that they were starting to hurt.

But his real panic began when he heard a gruff voice growl "About time you woke up, you scraggy little shit."

He realised he was in a car when he saw a head whip around in the seat in front of him. The windows were tinted and it was parked in a dark grove surrounded by trees.

But Kalum had no interest in the scenery because his panic only increased when he caught sight of the face glaring at him, a face that scared and repulsed the living daylights out of him.

His abductor noticed his fear and disgust and to Kay's surprise he chuckled, running a hand down along his face, which had changed greatly over a number of months.

"Nasty, isn't it?" he muttered.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Mr Albeck didn't have the best time in prison." The chief began "As you're probably aware, child abusers do not get a good reception at the hands of petty criminals and Albeck was no exception. In fact it might interest you to know that while there he ran into a few of his old contacts from his old smuggling trade…" She noticed the blank look on their faces and explained "After his arrest we found scraps of evidence that show he was in the drugs mule trade in earlier days, we didn't see any need to trouble you with this information.

Anyway, some of his old friends apparently had given him "loans" which were long overdue so naturally he wasn't best pleased to see them. This however was only a tiny threat in comparison to what he faced once news got round as to why he was in there, which didn't take long…"

She paused before going on "Normally our prisons are second to none in keeping order amongst the inmates and keeping violence to a minimum level but one day last November a fight broke out that took our officers a full 15 minutes to put down. In this fight Albeck was the victim, and he was in a right state; broken ribs, cracked teeth, but the worse by far was his face. Not just cuts and bruises, someone had also managed to scald part of his face with boiling water."

"I'm not being rude or anything, but how does all this have any significance to what's happening now?" Aaron cut in. As grimly satisfied as he was that prison wasn't being good to that scumbag he was impatient to find out exactly what this had to do with the fact that their son was missing and to get out there and find him. Two officers were already out scouting the area of Emmerdale, but Aaron wouldn't be satisfied until he got out there himself to search. He knew Jay felt the same.

"It is relevant I assure you, Mr Walsh. After the attack Albeck healed considerably well, although the marks still remain. However he didn't recover too well mentally. He suffered extreme paranoia which wasn't helped by his fellow inmates who had lain off any further physical attacks but still made verbal and psychological threats. Overtime this all became too much for him to cope and his mental condition had gotten worse, he began having hallucinations and seizures and talking to himself, which left us with no choice but to move him to new premises and…." She paused again.

"_And_?" Jackson pressed her, afraid of what he was about to hear but needing to hear it before he'd believe it.

"…..classify him as criminally insane. However evidently he still retains the ability to use his rational mind. Last Friday afternoon he attacked the officer of his ward and managed to hi-jack a black Mercedes."

There was a horrible silence before Aaron asked "And _how_ did he manage to hi-jack the car?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kalum was terrified. This was nothing like he had ever dreamed in his nightmares; the face was mostly the same with the exception of the fact that it was even more repulsive looking now with a few scars, a dirty raggy beard and a horrific looking burn on the lower right half of his face, stretching from the bottom of his ear to just below his jaw line. The eyes remained the same, cold and dark, only a bit more wild this time.

The reason Kalum noticed this difference was because the face was leaning in close to his at this moment in time from the front seat. This was the closest he had come to this man since their first encounter in 3 years last August, not to mention far closer than he would ever wish to be again.

His abductor seemed a little odd. He hadn't said anything since his ironic "scraggy" comment a few minutes earlier, only studied the scared child's face, especially the eyes, he couldn't stop looking at the eyes.

Suddenly he snorted loudly, startling Kalum "You're too small."

Kalum couldn't help himself "Huh?"

"You're puny. Far too small, and…" Kalum winced as he was poked sharply in the ribs "… skinny. You're not like me at all."

True, Kalum was quite small for his age and despite being well-fed there wasn't a pick on him. In saying that, Barry himself was no John Cleese either, and was noticeably far thinner than he had been months ago, mostly due to the stress of prison.

But Kalum was glad to be different to this man. He may not have understood what was going on but even his young mind had noticed that there was something…. _weird _about the man in front of him. One minute he was nasty, the next he was strangely calm. Even his most recent remarks about Kalum's structure had been said in an almost matter-of-fact way rather than as a cheap nasty remark.

Taking advantage of his seemingly calm state Kalum mumbled "I want my dad."

It didn't take a genius to figure out that he had said exactly the wrong thing as Albecks face quickly turned.

"Awww, you want your dad, do you?" he sneered sarcastically "Well I'm going to let you in on a little secret boy…." He leaned further in until Kay could almost see every scar left on his face from his time interned "…your perfect _dad _and _daddy _or whatever you call them, don't. Want. _You._"

He cruelly emphasised his final sentence which was met almost immediately by "You're lying! They do want me!"

He was silenced with a growl "I'm telling you that they don't! Where are they now, hmm? They're not at home are they? If you really believe that they've just gone on holiday you're just as stupid as I thought!"

"They are! They're coming back today!" Kalum couldn't stop himself from blurting. He refused to believe that they would abandon him, they wouldn't… would they?

"All lies, Kalum. Every little thing. They rang me up and told me they were sick of you and it was my job to clean up my mess, so once again I am stuck with you, poor ickle Kalum the cripple."

Kalum shook his head, not understanding the insult but sensing the malice in it "You're lying…" he mumbled.

"I'm no liar, boy. Why would they want you? Really? They want a real boy who can play football and ride a bike, why would _anyone_ want a needy, pitiful excuse of a child like you?"

"But they-"

"QUIET!" Albeck suddenly roared, silencing a startled Kalum. Glaring at the child he warned him "I once made you keep your trap shut for two years, I can make you do that again easily for a much longer time if you don't put a sock in it."

Again Kalum didn't get what he was implying. Daring to speak again he half-whispered "I'm not scared of you." Which was a complete and utter lie and his biological father knew it.

Maybe it was because of this that he didn't lose his temper, or maybe his mood had just experienced another change, but whatever the reason Barry shocked him again by laughing not menacingly, but almost pityingly.

"You should be Kalum, you should."

With that he drew something out of his coat pocket which made Kalums eyes widen with both surprise and total fear. Satisfied with the boy's reaction Albeck drew a less menacing object out of his other pocket and with a devilish smile put this item to use.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Now the most important thing you can do now is not to immediately expect the worst…"

"EXPECT THE WORST? THAT EVIL BIT OF FILTH WHO NOW SO HAPPENS TO ALSO BE AN ARMED LUNATIC HAS OUR SIX YEAR OLD CHILD! _WHAT _COULD POSSIBLY BE WORSE? ? ?"

Strangely it wasn't Aaron who yelled this but Jackson. Normally he was the calmer of the two but these were hardly normal times. The reason Aaron was not screaming was simple;

As they had sat with mouths agape while the chief inspector finished her grim report of their old foes prison break in a less than stable position, the officers that had been combing the local area returned. By the looks on their faces their search had been fruitless, but with one exception.

They had found Kalum's teddy on the doorstep of the very house he shared with his dad and daddy. Even the slightest thought that this was a coincidence, or that Kalum's father was not involved was wiped away by a hastily written note pinned to the bear;

_I win._

While the police kept the note Aaron was handed back his sons bear. After a few seconds of just gazing at the worn-out, patchy piece of stuffed material Aaron had wrapped his arms around it and buried his face completely into the teddy. For long minutes he remained completely motionless and mute, the other occupants of the room not knowing whether he was crying or what. The only indication he gave that he had not zoned out altogether was a small, sorrowful mumble that sounded very like "My baby."

He still didn't respond even when Jackson's outburst took place. However the chief inspector patiently but firmly answered "We do realise how worried you both are, Mr Walsh, but please understand that we are doing every…"

Everyone in the room jumped as Aaron's phone began ringing. Raising his head to reveal his now very pale face he grunted "Hazel." Her and Bob had taken the twins to a college open day up north and had been contacted earlier by Cain. She was currently all but breaking the sound barrier in her rush to return home.

He answered "Yeah?"

Suddenly he froze and colour started flowing back to his face. The rest stared at him curiously and were stunned to hear him snarl very menacingly "Where is he?"

On the other line, outside the locked car some few miles away Barry Albeck smirked and tutted down the phone "Now Walsh, did mum never tell you how to greet someone properl-"

"WHERE'S MY SON YOU BASTARD? !" Aaron screamed, startling the others. He didn't have time for this psycho's stupid games.

Albeck smiled; he was enjoying this. "Temper, temper."

"If you don't tell me where he is I swear…" Aaron snarled. The chief inspectors face was full of disapproval but he didn't give a damn. This was the only way to communicate with animals like this.

"And if you don't drop that attitude I'll be sending him back to you in a box."

Albeck's blunt and strangely relaxed remark stung Aaron to the core. As much as it pained him to do so he gritted his teeth and attempted to cooperate.

"What do you want? What's it going to take to get Kalum back?"

"Haven't decided that yet. At the minute I'm quite enjoying the effect it's having on you so who knows, might be a while before you see the annoying little sod again…"

"Just tell me what you want!" Aaron shouted, this time more desperation than hatred in his voice. "What? Money? Freedom? I don't care!"

There was a brief silence on the other end before Albeck grunted "I'll sleep on it."

"WHAT?" Aaron roared "You fucking won't! Tell me now or so help me…"

"You'll do what?" Albeck sneered "You just remember Walsh that I'm holding all the cards and calling all the shots here. Annoy me too much with your petty threats and the next time you see your precious little cripple will be on a table in a cold, dark room! You get me?"

Aaron swallowed as he felt bile creep up his throat before muttering "Yeah."

"Expect a call sometime tomorrow. I'll have decided by then. Sleep well!" he added mockingly.

"Wait! Hang on, just let me talk to him first…" Aaron practically pleaded.

"No chance." Then there was a click and the line went dead.

Aaron let his phone fall from his grasp and buried his face in his hands. Everyone else looked at him quizzingly but the chief inspector frowned "That wasn't very intelligent Mr Walsh."

"How else did you expect him to react?" Jackson stood up for his partner, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders, which were trembling. "It was him, wasn't it babe?" Aaron slowly nodded, and one of the officers flipped open his notebook, ready to take notes. "Tell us what he said." Jackson gently encouraged him.

Aaron told them every word that was said and he could feel Jackson tensing anytime he spoke about Albeck threatening to harm their son. He knew just as well as Aaron what that monster was capable of. While the tears had subsided with Chas her face looked pained and deathly white. Even the hard as nails Cain looked disturbed.

The chief inspector looked grave. "Well then it seems that there's no more we can do for tonight, only keep searching and hope for the best. We'll send out the helicopter with the thermal imaging sweep and with any luck it'll pick up on the heat from the body-"

"_The body_?" Jackson half-whispered and Aaron froze beside him.

"From the child, while he's still alive." Then she looked really uncomfortable "I'm afraid though sirs that we must consider all outcomes, especially considering that Albeck didn't give you any evidence that Kalum is still…"

"Our son's not dead." Aaron croaked hoarsely.

"While that may be…"

"THERE'S NO "MAY BE" ABOUT IT! OUR. SON'S. NOT. DEAD!" Aaron roared, tears starting to fill his eyes. Jackson instinctively wrapped his arms around his husband in an attempt to comfort him, though he himself was shaking madly. Aaron mimicked his actions by putting his arms tightly around him and buried his face into his shoulder.

The chief inspector felt no annoyance at Aaron's tone, only sympathy. She could clearly see the heartbreak and terror in the both of them and regretted this part of her job.

Deciding to leave them be as there was little else they could do bar continuing searching until Albecks next call she quietly extended her sympathies once again before leaving with her officers.

As both men held each other Chas tried once again "Aaron?"

Her only answer was a blunt mumble from Jackson's shoulder "Don't!"

It wasn't said in anger this time, but there was still something in it which told her that whatever she had to say currently wasn't welcome. "Just don't."

Jackson hadn't said anything to her so far, so she wasn't sure of how he felt. But it broke her heart seeing them both like this and she knew Aaron blamed her for what had happened, which she couldn't protest against. She knew she had let them both down and there would more than likely be nothing she could ever do to fix it.

Cain gently pulled her to her feet "Come on sis, we'll go up here yeah?" He knew just as well that this wasn't the time for trying to communicate and that the boys would need some time alone with their thoughts. Throwing one last desperate look at Aaron who was still clinging to his husband like his life depended on it Chas allowed her brother to walk her up the stairs.

The two men remained where they were. As much as they didn't like being here, at the scene where it had all happened, they couldn't go home. Reminders of Kalum were everywhere at home; his toys, his drawings, his DVD's and books. They would just keep expecting him to appear out of nowhere and it would break their hearts even more each time he wouldn't.

"What does he want?" Aaron mumbled. Jackson had never heard his husband's voice sound so small and scared before. "I honestly don't know babe, the only thing I can think of is Kay's inheritance, but I don't see how that has any appeal to him now with him being wanted by the law and all."

"If that's what he wants he can have it. Every penny of it! I'll empty the whole bank account tomorrow if it means getting Kalum back…" he buried his face even further into Jackson's shoulder before sobbing "I just want our son back, Jay!" Jackson could feel his own fresh tears falling as he tightened his arms around Aaron. "I promised you before that nothing will ever take Kalum from us, and I'm going to keep that promise. We _will_ get our Kay back, no matter what it takes."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Albeck was snoring loudly in the front seat, arms crossed over his chest. In the back seat Kalum of course was wide awake and alert, scared out of his wits.

But strangely enough it wasn't the present situation he was in that scared him the most. No, instead what terrified him the most was the tiny possibility that all the things he had been told earlier were in fact true. What if they really didn't want him anymore? Kalum tried hard to think of things he could have possibly done recently to annoy or anger them; after all although he was very well-behaved, like all other children his age he wasn't an angel.

Kalum glumly gave up. There was nothing he had done recently that he could think of that was bad enough to make them want to give him away. But what if they had simply gotten sick of him, like the man in the front seat had said?

One thought gave him a bit of hope, it was what his dad had promised him when he was telling him about him and daddy going on their trip

_We wouldn't leave you behind._

Kalum believed that then and he believed it now. He didn't know how but he knew he had to get back to them somehow.

He gazed at the sleeping man in front of him. The car doors were locked but he'd seen Aaron and Jackson unlock a car enough times to know what to do, all it took was pushing a button on the keys. And he could see a set of very similar keys just sitting in Albecks pocket right in front of him.

Kalum didn't think of the fact that he wouldn't get very far without his chair, he didn't consider that he had no idea of where he was let alone of how to find his way back, and he definitely forgot to take into account that he was attempting to steal from a dangerous, mentally unstable man.

Kalum being as young as he was didn't fully understand the situation or the risks. All he knew was that he wanted to go home, and that meant opening the car.

He leant forward in his seat. There wasn't much space between him and the drivers seat which worked to his advantage. Stretching his arms out as far as he could he gently tried easing the keys out of the pocket without waking Albeck. He grunted and stirred slightly a few times but other than that remained unconscious while Kalum managed to pull the keys out completely.

But his glee was short-lived, just then his little shaking fingers lost grip of the keys and they clattered noisily on the floor of the car.

Albeck was up like a shot and whipped his head around to glare at a now petrified looking Kalum. Eyes flicking to the floor he spotted the keys and his whole expression soured.

"Why you crafty little snake!" his hand flew out to grip the front of Kay's t-shirt causing Kay to instinctively bring his arms up, hands tightly gripping the hand holding his shirt, a couple of his nails accidently scratching the flesh of the hand.

Swearing, Albeck withdrew his grazed hand while Kalum tried backing further into his seat. It was only a small scratch but even Kay doubted that it would matter to this madman. He was waiting for the blow to come.

But it didn't. Instead Albeck just glared hatefully at the small, scared child in the back and snarled "I knew that jury had got it wrong last year. If they could only see what you're turning into already by living with those two; a little thug, just like Aaron Walsh."

Kay didn't know what a thug was but again without thinking snapped "Don't call my dad names!"

Again Albeck seemed to undergo a strange change of humour. His look of anger turned to amusement as he took in the sight of the pitiful boy in the back, trying so hard to pretend he wasn't afraid when it was obvious that he was crapping himself.

Chuckling drily he remarked "I think I may just have to put a gag around that mouth if you don't shut your smartass trap. And while we're on the subject…"

He grabbed the ends of the rope that was binding Kay's wrists together and pulled hard on them, making Kalum yelp as they tightened even more around his small wrists.

"So you don't try anymore monkey business." Albeck grunted, and just before he turned back in his seat he threw casually over his shoulder "One thing I'll give you credit for is that you don't cry much. You know better than that."

But Kalum saved his tears until an hour or so later when Albeck was well into his sleep and even then his crying was silent. He knew all too well from experience that this man didn't like crying.

Although it didn't come easy he tried valiantly to fall asleep. It was his vain, childish hope that maybe all this was a nightmare and he'd wake up in his own bed in a moment with his dad or daddy there to comfort him.

But of course when he woke up after a couple of hours of dreamless sleep he was still in the dark car with his abductor still fast asleep in front of him.

And he didn't wake up of his own accord either. While still unconscious he had experienced a sudden hitch in his windpipe which had caused his eyes to snap open and for him to have to cough and splutter to clear it, thankfully without waking Albeck up.

But now Kalum could feel the familiar pain he had experienced just under a year before in his chest, and it would only get worse as the night went on.

His asthma…

**He's baaack! It was always in the back of my mind that Albeck would make a reappearance, but I decided to throw in the mental breakdown in prison just to add a new dimension to his character and to tense up the situation slightly. That's another reason why my writing was slow, it wasn't easy or pleasant to try and get inside a psycho's mind. Will try to get next chapter written as quick as I can, until then thank you all so much for your patience!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Before I continue I'd just like to apologise if anyone thought the storyline came on a bit too strong in the previous chapter, I did put a warning at the beginning. I do try to make the situation as believable as I can and to do that I have to try and get into the characters head, which in the case of Barry does not always give nice results. I'm afraid this chapter contains some more unpleasantness, just to give a heads-up. While I'd love it if you'd read on please don't feel obliged to if it's too upsetting. **

**Chapter 28**

Daylight had come just over two hours ago, the sun sending its narrow rays through gaps in the cloudy sky over Emmerdale village and the last bit of inky darkness fading from sight.

Of course this went unnoticed by Aaron and Jackson, who as expected had not even attempted to sleep the night before, and who couldn't tell the difference between minutes and hours as time seemed to have ceased to exist or matter.

Eight O' clock came and went with no calls to Aaron's phone. While they knew it was early in the day yet part of both of them greatly feared that it wasn't going to ring at all and that this was just another sick game Albeck had gotten them into.

Jackson had gone to the kitchen to get a drink of water. When he returned he saw that Aaron had moved from the couch to stand at the window, hands on the sill, the rest of his body completely stationary, eyes looking outside but not seeing anything.

Jackson joined him and for a brief while nothing was said. After all what could be said? No amount of words could make this situation better.

Then Aaron spoke, his voice broken with the combination of the amount of tears he'd cried the night before and his sleepless night.

"The first twelve hours."

Jackson turned to him in startled confusion "What?"

"That's the average time. They say that in most cases the best chances of a missing child being found alive are during the first twelve hours after they've been taken. After that…." He stopped, unable to bring himself to continue.

Jackson put an arm around him "Don't think like that! We _will _find him and everything will be alright."

Aaron nodded slowly even though he knew Jay wasn't totally convinced by his words either. "How could he do it, Jackson?" he whispered "It's disgusting enough for anyone to do, but as much as it makes me feel sick to the stomach to admit it Kalum's his _son_. How can he be so cruel towards his own flesh and blood?"

"Because he's a self-centred, wicked, inhuman monster." Jackson replied woefully "He was like that to begin with and now…." He stopped.

"Now that he's pretty much lost his marbles he's even worse." Aaron finished softly and bluntly. Jackson didn't know what else to say, so he just pulled his husband gently into his arms, trying to offer him what little comfort he could. While it didn't work Aaron was grateful for the effort all the same and regretted that he couldn't find it in him to attempt the same for Jackson, who he knew was hurting just as much.

"I'm sorry." He croaked "I just can't help fearing the worst. He could have left him in a ditch overnight in the freezing cold, or thrown him in a river, or…. " he paled "Jackson, he doesn't have his inhaler! What if he has another attack and suffocates or…"

"Shhh he'll be ok, I promise. Everything's going to be alright in the end. Our Kay's a stubborn little fighter."

Aaron snorted "What, like his _father_?"

"No, like his dad." Jackson managed a weak smile, which given the circumstances took a great effort. Aaron too managed a small one in reply and clung to Jay a bit tighter. Although it wasn't coming to much he knew Jackson was trying his best and he was grateful for it.

They heard loud thumping noises as footsteps came down the stairs; Cain.

Nothing was said as he slumped into an armchair and rubbed his face with his still oil-stained hands, yawning. He clearly hadn't slept either.

Then he grunted "Still no calls?"

Aaron grunted back in reply "No."

There was more awkward silence before Cain began "Look Aaron, about your mum…"

"Cain, now's not the right time…" Jackson tried intervening but to no avail.

"…she hasn't slept all night and she was still crying when I left her. She's in a proper state, lad."

That's when Aaron saw red.

"And _what,_ am I supposed to feel guilty? What do you want me to say, "I'm sorry mum for getting annoyed over you losing my only child to a fucking nutcase?"" he shouted.

"Lad! Keep your flaming voice-" Cain growled.

"And she hasn't slept has she? She's in a "proper state" is she? In case you haven't noticed Cain it's not a stroll in the park for us either!" Aaron continued sarcastically, still keeping his voice at the same volume.

"Aaron he's her grandson-"

"And he's our _son_!" Aaron nearly screamed, not believing what he was hearing.

"Aaron, this isn't going to help things!" Jackson firmly tried to calm his husband down. Aaron looked at him in disbelief "Do you not hear what he's saying? His flaming priority right now is my mum's bloody feelings!" He turned angrily back to his uncle

"Our son, our little boy, has been taken by a deranged monster, we don't know whether he's alive or dead, neither of us have slept or eaten in over 24 hours and every time we hear footsteps going past the house it feels like a stab in the stomach because we're sure each time it happens that it's going to be a police officer at the door with his cap in his hand! So don't you _dare _try and suggest that my mum's in a worse state than we are!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying that she feels bad enough about what happened as it is without you making her feel worse!" Cain shouted back, getting to his feet but Aaron still didn't bat an eyelid.

"Well you know what you can do-"

Aaron's comeback was cut off as his ringtone suddenly rang out, silencing the room. Aaron stared at it uneasily, unsure of how he'd react if it wasn't from the person he was expecting. Hazel had already been in a right state before she had even entered the house last night and had all but collapsed once it was confirmed by the boys themselves that what she was told by Cain was in fact true. Somehow Bob managed to usher her home and it would be a safe bet to assume that they hadn't slept either. But as devastated as she was Aaron didn't know if his nerves could take it if it was her calling instead of Albeck.

But he had to answer it. The number was unknown, which steadied him a bit. Putting it on loudspeaker mode he said a quick prayer in his mind before hitting the green button.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Albeck cracked open an eye and winced in the sunlight. Glancing at the car clock he grimaced and swore; it was far too early.

While trying to determine the cause of his early awakening he heard a small gasp behind him. He ignored it but frowned as he heard another one a few minutes later. Scowling he turned around in his seat to face his little hostage in the back.

Kalum had been awake for some time, his breath catching every so often. Thankfully it didn't seem nearly as serious as his first attack, probably because it was being treated regularly, but all the same if given another few hours….

Not that Kalum understood this. He was more concerned about the mild pain in his chest and that his small wrists were getting quite sore in their bindings. Nor did he understand the deeper meaning of Albecks next statement.

Sighing, Albeck glared at his son and rolled his eyes before commenting drily "You just always have to spoil _everything _don't you?"

But before Kalum could even begin to reply he was startled as Albecks eyes suddenly widened in shock, gazing at the space beside Kalum.

"Who's that?"

"What?"

"_Him_! Right there! Beside you, you little numpty!" he pointed at the empty seat on the left hand side.

Kalum was scared by this. What was he on about? There was nobody sitting beside him, nobody he could see anyway.

"Is it a ghost?" he stammered, trying to push himself as far away from the seat as possible.

"No you little twat, it's not a fucking ghost! He's as real as you and me! How did he even get in? Did you let him in?"

The warning tone in his voice frightened Kalum even more than the fact that this man was seeing invisible people. Then Albeck spoke again, this time his face relaxed and voice softer, eyes still glued to the vacant seat.

"No, no. It's ok, I know him. It's my friend from prison. It's Eli."

If Kalum was confused at the beginning he was well puzzled now; surely this man was too old for an imaginary friend. But whoever Eli was Kalum was indeed grateful to him as he seemed to have made Albeck calm down a little. His facial expression now seemed almost… human.

Knowing he was probably about to make another big mistake but deciding to give it a shot anyhow he attempted once again to take advantage of his biological father's civil mood.

"I want to go home."

Even as he mumbled it he shirked away, expecting more nasty comments or even a physical blow but instead

"We'll be heading home soon enough Kalum. We'll both be going home soon enough."

The words were spoken almost like a whisper, with a glazed expression, as if the speaker hadn't realised he'd spoken out loud.

Kalum was shocked. After all this, this strange man was going to take him home just like that? He didn't know whether to be happy that he was finally getting what he wanted or scared in case it was a trick. While he was young he certainly wasn't that gullible.

But he didn't have time to question it because as quickly as it had come Albecks mellow mood had disintegrated and he barked at the child

"Stop making that stupid noise!"

Kay couldn't even begin to explain that he couldn't help it before Albeck had opened the car door, gotten out and slammed it shut behind him, tinkering with his mobile.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well? What do you want?"

Albeck sighed over the phone "Again Walsh a bit of manners would do yo-"

"Cut the bullshit and just tell me! We want Kalum, what do you want in return?" Aaron snapped, patience fading already.

Silence on the other end which caused the three men alarm that Aaron might've pushed too far, but then

"….here's where we'll be at twelve O' clock sharp…."

With that the men's jaws went slack in amazement as Albeck rattled off the name of a place out in the countryside a few miles away and a series of directions of how to get to it. Had they not known any better, it almost sounded as if he was giving up.

"… we're miles away from that place at the minute so there's no point in sending your little search party out there now. Which reminds me, bring no police. If I see any sign of your uniformed buddies….." he made a harsh clicking noise with his mouth, followed by a soft _boom._

"Goodnight, God bless." He whispered menacingly, causing the hairs to stand up on Aaron and Jackson's neck.

"If you want him be there at twelve, no sooner no later. I'll be waiting."

Before he could hang up Aaron blurted "Hang on! You didn't tell us what you want-"

"You know what I want." Then there was a click, and there was no more.

For a few minutes nothing was said as they all gazed at the phone, stunned, as if they'd just imagined the conversation. It all seemed too surreal, too easy, to be true.

Cain began "This all sounds fishy to me…"

Aaron interrupted "Cain, phone the police and tell them all the details. Make sure they know exactly what his terms are. Jay, go to the bank and withdraw the money. That has to be what he's looking for. I'm going to find out on the internet exactly where this place is, or if it even exists…"

"Whoa, slow down lad! You can't honestly be thinking of going to this place!"

Both Aaron and Jay, who was just starting to throw his jacket on, stared at him as if he were stupid.

"Of course we are!"

Cain couldn't believe what they were saying "Do you two prats actually think he's just going to hand you back the kid, simple as that? We're dealing with a 24 carat loony here! It's suicide! He probably has one of his grubby mates waiting there to take you out and-"

"What choice do we have Cain?" Jackson cut in "If it's only a one in a million chance that he's actually telling the truth then we'll take it! If it's the only hope we have of getting Kalum back then we're going to have to risk it!"

Cain started to argue but Aaron silenced him with a solemn "Would you do the same if it were Debbie or Sarah? Despite the risks?"

Cain couldn't answer that. Giving in, he grunted "I'll call the station" and went begrudgingly into the kitchen to make the call.

Before going out the door Jackson leant in to give Aaron a quick kiss. "We _will _get him back." He muttered "Whatever it takes."

Aaron nodded slowly "Whatever it takes." He agreed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kalum's mood at this point had given misery a new dimension. He was tired, he was hungry, he was sore and above all he was terrified. He wanted to go home. He wanted his dad, he wanted his daddy, hell at this stage he'd settle for just a hug from anyone. Anything to bring him the slightest bit of hope that he wasn't going to be stuck with this horrible, mean man forever.

At the minute his abductor was flicking through some CDs that were stored in the cars glove compartment, whistling almost merrily. Kalum wasn't sure which part of this strange person unsettled him more; the horrible part or the mellow. Kalum didn't understand how he could swap one side for the other at any given moment.

He had been mumbling to himself earlier; not the sort of mumbling to oneself that was normal, but full on conversation with himself. Right now Kalum would almost prefer the abuse-giving man yesterday to the genuinely unpredictable creepy man today with his invisible friends.

Albeck stopped on a CD and smiled to himself as he slid it into the player. As he fiddled with the buttons on the radio he muttered half to Kalum and half to himself "You probably won't know this song. It was playing in a restaurant when I first started seeing your mother. I used to joke with her that my surname was really Manilow and I wrote it especially for her…"

Kalum sat in confusion as song lyrics came out over the speakers.

_I remember all my life,_

_Raining down as cold as ice_

_Shadows of a man, a face through a window,_

_Crying in the night,_

_The night goes into morning…._

"We're going to take a little drive now." Albeck grunted just loud enough for Kalum to hear before revving up the engine. Kalum just nodded, his breath catching suddenly before going back to normal again, which it was starting to do a lot more frequently now.

_Looking in their eyes,_

_I see a memory_

_I never realised,_

_How happy you made me…._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Midday could not come fast enough for Aaron and Jackson. They found the quickest and easiest route to the meeting place, had emptied the bank account containing Kalum's inheritance and had spoken with the chief inspector face to face.

They knew it would be a long shot to request that there be no police involvement, and they were right. The chief inspector was with Cain on this one; the situation sounded too simple to be genuine. But knowing she could do nothing to deter them, she requested that there be police in unmarked cars parked at a distance away to take control of the situation if and when necessary. The men still didn't like it, but nothing else would be accepted.

As they got into the car, their nerves were already taking a beating, not solely because they knew that they would be subtly followed by unwanted police officers, but that one slip could cost them everything.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was starting to spit rain by the time the black Mercedes pulled into a remote area some miles off from its original spot. There wasn't much difference in the two areas except this one was even more badly sheltered than the first and was a lot more mucky and damp.

Albeck got out and opened the door on Kalums side. "Out!" he barked.

Kalum gave him a puzzled look and it took a minute for Albeck to remember. Sighing, he went to grab Kalum under the arms, causing Kay to immediately cross his arms tightly over his chest. He had understood ages ago that Albeck was not taking him home and had something else in mind but whatever that was Kay was determined to not make it easier for him.

"Uncross your arms!" he growled. Although Kalum was scared out of his mind he still held firm and shook his sandy head.

Albeck half-sneered as he said "Do as daddy tells you, you little brat!"

It was out before Kalum could even think it over "You're not my daddy, so I don't have to!"

At this reply Albeck furiously raised his hand at an alarming speed, causing Kay to yelp and cover his face with his arms, knowing he'd said the wrong thing and he was going to pay for it now.

But the hand just came to rest on the front of his jacket, gripping it hard but not coming in contact with the skin beneath, forcing Kalum to look at his father's grimly smiling face.

"You're definitely no son of mine. You're no child of anyone's; the devils spawn is what you are."

The weird tone of his voice increased Kalum's fear as he continued "Now, are you going to do as you're told or will I have to drag you by the collar like a dog? Don't think I'm joking."

Knowing when he was beaten Kay reluctantly uncrossed his arms, little knowing he was about to be hauled into the final part of Albecks sick game.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Aaron and Jackson trudged through the mud and grass, rain falling lightly on them. Why Albeck had chosen this particular place was beyond them but that wasn't their main concern at the moment. Less than a kilometre away was the unmarked police vehicles and both were wearing a wire which seemed to dig right into their chests in the current state they were in. Nothing could be afforded to go wrong in this, absolutely nothing.

They seemed to be going uphill, the April showers still falling on them and their feet slipping in the muck. The hill seemed huge and getting to the top seemed to take an eternity even though they ran as fast as humanly possible.

Finally they made it and didn't know whether to be relieved or sickened by what they saw.

Standing almost casually close to the opposite edge of the hill, looking like a character from Wuthering Heights in the wind and rain and holding a trembling bundle was Barry Albeck.

"'Bout time boys!" he sneered "We were so bored waiting for you we were nearly going to play a little game of Russian roulette to pass the time."

But the men ignored his jibe because they only had eyes for the small bundle in his arms that had whipped his head around to see who it was.

"DAD! DADDY!" he shouted, overjoyed and relieved to see them. Everything would be alright now, they were here, he was safe. They wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

But that's the problem with children. They're innocent to how cruel and unfair the world can be.

Aaron took a few steps forward, eyes fixed on his frightened son. "Kalum!"

Jackson hurriedly stopped him "Don't!"

Aaron looked at him in surprise before Jackson nodded to what lay right behind Albeck, and it took Aaron several seconds to realise what it was.

Nothing. That's what was behind him. This was no average hill.

It was a cliff.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Nice place isn't it? Used to come out here often when I was married." Albeck drawled, enjoying the unease of the men in front of him.

But they weren't in the mood for petty chat or arguing. Eyes constantly drifting to the edge of the grassy cliff where Albeck was dangerously standing close to Aaron began "We have what you want. Give us Kalum and you can have it."

Albeck cocked an eyebrow "Do you now?"

"Yes." Sticking a hand into his jacket he pulled out several thick wads of notes and tossed them to him, landing near his feet "It's all there. Every pound."

"How generous." Albeck murmured with a smirk that Aaron really didn't like.

"That's what you wanted all along in the first place isn't it? Now you have it. Now give me my son."

Their hearts sank as Albeck tutted mockingly "Only half-marks I'm afraid, Walsh. Yeah I wanted it in the first place, but what use is mere money to me now? I'm a man on the run from the police. It's not like I can just waltz in anywhere and buy myself a Ferrari or something, is it?"

"Then what _do _you want?" Jackson almost screamed "Name it! If you want to go free then fine, go! We'll drop the case, tell them you just left the child and fled! Just tell us!"

Again Albeck shook his head and sighed, the frightened child in his arms looking uncertainly from him to them, not knowing what was going on.

"You still misunderstand me. I've been getting what I _want_ since yesterday, this is just going to be the icing on the cake…"

Their expressions were blank, either not understanding what he meant or their minds were currently just refusing to understand.

"Do you know what it feels like having your whole world stolen from you? Do you know what seven _hellish_ months in a prison feels like?" Albeck whispered, danger steadily creeping into his voice "All that kept me going in those seven months was the thought that someday, somehow, I was going to make you feel even half the pain I experienced in my life. _This_ was never about money…"

With that horrified looks came onto the men's faces as Albeck slowly withdrew a shiny, black revolver out of his pocket and laid the muzzle to rest just below the terrified child's chin.

"This is about making you hurt." He whispered.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You can't!" Aaron screamed in horror at the strangely calm figure in front.

"Why not?" Albeck shrugged like it was no big deal.

"He's your son!" Jackson pleaded desperately "He's your child!"

Again Albeck shrugged carelessly prompting Aaron to add "He's Mandy's child! Do you think she'd want you to kill her son? Do you? She loved Kalum, you know that!"

"This _creature_ is nothing to me or Mandy!" Albeck roared "This here is a devil-child! A Damian! He's evil!"

For a brief spell Aaron and Jackson were speechless. They knew he was mentally unstable but they never imagined it was this bad; this man was completely bonkers.

"He stopped Mandy loving me." He babbled on "He drove a wedge between us and turned her against me. Then he killed her! Why else would he survive the crash and not her? He's a changeling!"

"Kalum don't listen to anything he's saying!" Jackson yelled to his still shaking son "He's crazy!"

Albecks lips turned back into a sneer "_Crazy_, am I? At least unlike you I haven't let him poison my mind. The only crazy thing here is that I'm actually doing you a favour; I'm stopping him before he has time to harm anyone else…"

There was a split-second of slight relief as he lowered the gun only to be replaced by fresh terror as Albeck turned and dangled the small boy by the arms over the side of the sheer drop.

As both Kalum and the men were too sick with shock to react as of yet Albeck mumbled "You like nursery rhymes Kalum? Have you heard this one? Humpty dumpty sat on a wall, humpty dumpty had a big…"

He loosened his grip and the petrified child screamed as gravity took over…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Just before all was lost Albeck grabbed hold of the child's wrists and brought the fall to a sudden stop. Aaron was trembling and retching with the impact of it all and Jackson had dropped to his knees, his face turning a deathly shade of green.

Kalum himself was crying silently at this point, out of shock more than fear as he still dangled over the cliff edge, gazing down at the foliage and grassland a good few metres below. Albeck remained motionless.

Then Jackson with a trembling voice croaked "Don't hold him like that, you're hurting him!"

At this Albeck underwent another change and with a cruel smile he replied "He's paralysed, he hasn't got any feelings!"

Obviously this wasn't the case as Kay's little face was starting to screw up with the pain that the combination of the tight ropes and the force of gravity as he dangled were having on his wrists.

"Let him-" Jackson began before stopping, realising too late what effect his next sentence might have.

"Poor choice of words, Walsh." Albeck chuckled but all the same to their relief he pulled the boy back onto land, Kalum's unsteady breathing now going at an alarming rate.

Aaron just couldn't help it. "You're a monster." he breathed "You're a sick, twisted psycho. I should have put you in the ground when I had the chance."

"Whatever I am, it's what you two and _he _made me." Albeck replied in a weirdly melancholic tone "You call me a monster, but my wife gave birth to the real monster."

Jackson shook his head "He's no monster. He's loved and wanted which is more than anyone can say for a worthless bit of scum like you. Why couldn't the police have just done the world a favour and let them finish you off in prison?"

"Dad?" a scared uncertain little voice cut in.

"Everything's going to be fine baby, I promise!" Aaron called to his son. It was torture being so close to him and not able to touch him or hold him or comfort him.

Albeck shook his head "I told you they were liars." He mumbled before reaching back into his pocket and retrieving his revolver, causing further dread and alarm to rise in the two men.

"Enough." He muttered, again more so to himself than anyone else. "That's enough. It's time for us to go home now…"

Pure cold numbness filled Aaron and Jackson as he placed the mouth of the gun right against the left side of Kalum's head, just above his ear, and then shockingly placed his own head on the other side of the completely baffled and frightened child's head.

"Let's go and see mummy, will we Kalum?" he whispered, eyes far away and glazed over, finger trembling dangerously on the trigger.

Then Jackson made a sudden, desperate lunge forward…..

Then there was the sound of a gunshot…..

And then the real screaming began…

….TBC

**I'm so sorry for doing this to you all but I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP. To keep you tide over till the next chapter I will reveal only this; the bodycount will be 2.**

**Valere001: Aw thank you! :) College is going fine so far bar the mountain of work and the government's plans to increase our fees, which led us to take up pickets and protest recently. But other than that, it's going great thank you. :)**

**Song belongs to Barry Manilow. I know, **_**totally**_** original song choice for Kay's mum yeah? :P And kudos to those of you who get the link between Barry's "friend" Eli and Emmerdale;) "Damian" reference belongs to The Omen. Thanks for reading! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Before I do anything I would just like to reply to "Guest"s review. Let me first commend you on your bravery for posting under "guest" and not with a name, I would've preferred to do this privately but you forced me to bring it out here; this might be an outrageously obvious suggestion but if my story is boring you why not simply stop reading it? If you're not happy with my writing style then quite frankly, tough shit. As for the "long pauses" forgive me for having a life outside fanfiction! Nobody else has complained and until such time that they do (with proper names) I will continue with this story in the same way I always have. So **_**kindly**_** do one!**

**Apologies to my other readers about that, I will put you out of your misery in this chapter. Who lives? Who dies? Read on to find out…**

**Chapter 29**

From the moment Barry Albeck lay a finger on the trigger of the device that was about to send him and his unwilling biological son into the next world, the chain of events that unfolded seemed to have taken place in slow-motion:

Unable to just stand there and watch his son be killed before his eyes, Jackson had suddenly made a charge at the deranged lunatic, forgetting that there was no way he would reach them before Albeck had time to squeeze the trigger, forgetting that if the gun failed the sheer drop directly behind them would do the job just as well, and forgetting that he was unarmed and would be easy pickings for the man in front of him. All common sense and reason gone, instinct and desperation were all that prevailed.

Albecks eyes widened at the unexpected lunge and he was forced to think quickly. His eyes flicked to the grassy edge behind him to the gun and back to Jackson. For a brief second the wheels in his warped mind whirred, and as his gaze turned to the figure that was currently trying to stop Jackson another dark lightbulb came on.

Aaron had to break his almost hypnotic state of horror as he saw Jackson move forward. He had just managed to get a grip of him when his eyes noticed a movement in front. He saw Albeck move the gun from the trembling child's head, point it forward and smirk triumphantly at him as he realised who he was aiming at, and gently pulled the trigger.

Had the shot been undeterred it would have put a hole in the left side of Jackson Walsh's chest and that would've been the end of him. However this was thwarted due to Jackson finding himself, to his own surprise, suddenly face-down on the damp earth after being shoved almost violently to the ground.

From there he heard the gun go off and his blood ran cold as he heard a cry of pain to his left. Head snapping upwards he saw to his horror his husband slowly sinking to his knees, hand clasped over his upper left side, face paling and screwing up with pain, red fluid leaking through his fingers.

"DAD!"

"AARON!"

Jackson made to dive after Aaron but was stopped dead by a harsh clicking noise. Forcing his eyes to look back up he saw an arrogant but strangely surprised looking Barry Albeck leering at him, Kalum silently crying in his arms, one of Albecks arms now wrapped around his neck with the freshly cocked gun pointing upwards under his chin.

"Not the target I was aiming for." He tutted as he looked at Aaron slumped on the ground, still alive and breathing but obviously in agony as he glared at the fiend in front of him, Jackson beside him resorting to praying that this was all a nightmare and he would wake up any second. "But it'll do. Now….." he jabbed the gun against the soft underside of Kalum's jaw "Time to finish this."

Picking up from where he left off he nudged the gun steadily upwards, tilting Kay's chin up slightly, grinning sadistically.

"G'night, sweetheart." He murmured with a cruel smile, laying a now steady finger once more on the trigger.

Jackson squeezed his eyes shut, the last tinniest bit of hope dying, not able to watch this. "We love you so much, Kalum." He croaked, not physically able to raise his voice any higher but hoping Kalum heard as he tried to prepare himself for the worst. Aaron was doing the same beside him, the last bit of hope fading from his eyes as a new form of pain that had nothing to do with the bullet wound filled them.

Then they heard the blood-curdling scream, followed by another gunshot, and felt their hearts shatter.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jackson felt his world collapse around him in that brief half-second after the gunshot. His mind was going ninety, so many things colliding with one another. This was it; his son was dead, his little boy was gone, his husband would probably be following him any second. His head was buzzing, the sound of the scream still ringing in his ears….

He frowned; the scream didn't seem to be ringing so much as …. on-going. Which was impossible because the dead don't scream…

Mind finally registering an important detail he had overlooked in his panicked state his eyes snapped open. That scream was too deep to belong to a child.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kalum had heard what Jackson had said, and of course he had believed every word of it. Both this and seeing this bad man hurt his dad had made him more determined to fight back.

Acting quickly and on instinct he had swiftly jerked his chin off the mouth of the gun, scraping the underside of it as he did so, and seeing Albecks gun-holding hand so close to his mouth he could only think of one thing to do

He placed his mouth on the hand and bit down, hard.

All this had happened so quickly a very startled Albeck had little or no time to think, his first reaction being a startled and pained roar as several sharp little teeth sank into the flesh of his hand. His fingers reflexively squeezed down on the trigger, causing another bullet to go off with a large bang, thankfully sailing just past Kalums head harmlessly into the stratosphere.

Although his ears felt like they'd exploded after the gun going off so near to his head and he was getting the unpleasant taste of blood in his mouth mixed with the lingering tang caused by the rolling-up of many cigarettes Kalum desperately kept hold, knowing this was his only chance of getting away.

His idea miraculously worked. Instinctively Albeck drew back his maimed hand sharply, almost taking most of Kay's teeth with it with the speed, and the other hand let go causing the six year old to fall to the ground with a thud as Albeck nursed his injured hand.

Although winded and slightly bruised from the fall Kay wasted no time trying desperately to drag himself forward before Albeck had time to recover, Jackson seeing this lunged towards the child, grabbing him quickly.

But Albeck wasn't to be beaten that easily. Getting over the worse of his minor injury he grappled snarling for the dropped gun rather than the child, deciding it was better to make a full house of it.

But his other hand sustained another injury as it found the grip of the fallen revolver, wincing in pain as a foot stamped down ferociously on it. Stunned, he looked up to find a wounded, bloodied, but very much alive Aaron Walsh glaring down at him, teeth gritted in agony, eyes full of hatred and right foot moving back.

There was a crunching noise, a yelp and a grunt as Aaron's foot collided forcefully with the centre of Albecks face, sending him sprawling, broken nose now gushing blood. Snarling and ignoring the sharp pang of pain as he moved Aaron brought his foot back again; ready to kick the bastard right over the edge of the cliff.

"Dad."

Aaron looked back to see his son watching him in Jackson's arms, still shaking even though Jackson had taken off his jacket and wrapped him in it and was now holding him so tightly he could hardly breathe, which wasn't helped by the asthma. In the background Aaron also noticed the police running towards them, having moved in without alerting them.

As much as he craved the satisfaction of sending this psychopath straight to hell himself, he didn't want his little boy to see him as a killer and he didn't want to miss out on him growing up by spending the next few years in prison.

Kicking the gun over the side of the cliff and leaning over despite the agony of his bullet wound he gripped the front of a dazed Barry Albecks jacket and looked into his face as he growled

"_I_ win."

With a spit in the face for good measure Aaron left the police to do their business with the pathetic waste of human skin and started back towards his family, teeth gritted against the throbbing pain above his chest.

Kalum was crying in Jackson's arms, the full impact of what had just happened in those brief couple of minutes now hitting him hard. Jackson had hurriedly untied the tight rope around his wrists and grimaced at the reddened and bruised flesh beneath before hugging his son tightly and destroying his little face with kisses, eyes filling with tears even as he comforted his shaken son.

"Shhh it's alright now baby, I'm here. Everything's ok now."

"But dad…" Kay moaned against Jackson's chest. "Dad's going to be fine, sweetheart." Jackson was still getting over his shock of seeing Aaron shoot forward once he saw Albecks attention being diverted and as much as he didn't like violence in this case he was more than happy to make an exception, especially as it proved there couldn't be much wrong with his hot-headed partner.

Aaron was halted before he could reach them by one of the police officers "Sir you've been wounded, you need immediate medical attention-"

"That can wait." Aaron snapped. It had taken him this long to see his son, he was damned if he'd wait any longer.

"Sir your wound could be very serious, you need to let us take you to hospital!"

"Not until I've seen my son!" Aaron snarled, prepared to shove the officer out of his way if need be.

The officer was losing patience "Sir please keep in mind that you're losing a lot of blood, you may scare the child."

Aaron very nearly snorted at this; Kay had just spent over twenty four hours with a dangerous lunatic and had only just gotten out of being obliterated by the skin of his teeth (literally) and this muppet thinks a little blood will scare him?

But still he tried to be amiable "Please, just for one second. _I have_ to see him!"

The officer frowned as he took in Aarons pleading face, with evidence of his lack of sleep present and worry lines only starting to disappear. He sighed

"Two seconds, no more."

Kalum eyes widened as Aaron's face came into view, like Jackson's it was pale, clammy and the eyes looked a bit wet but the relief flooding his features was clear to see.

"Dad! He shot you!"

"Never mind that." Aaron brushed it off as if it was nothing before reaching his good arm in to thumb away a drizzle of blood from the corner of Kalums mouth. So many things he wanted to say in two seconds but couldn't decide which.

"Come on Mr Walsh." The officer called, physically nearly steering Aaron away now. Before he could do so Aaron leant in towards his son and stroked his face with his good hand, thumbing away tears and looking him straight in his gorgeous brown eyes "I love you, so, so much."

"'Love you too." was the last thing Aaron heard before being practically hauled away by the police officer.

Jackson smiled proudly after his husband. Even with a bullet wound in his shoulder he was still a stubborn sod.

"I think we best get you two to hospital as well." The chief inspector nodded at Kalum's heaving chest "That needs to be taking care of amongst other things."

Jackson agreed and turned to follow her but had barely taken three steps before hearing a yell behind him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Heads whipping back they saw an officer lying sprawled on his back, mouth starting to leak blood. Pushing himself up quickly he shouted at the stunned party "He's jumped! I tried putting the cuffs, he walloped me one and now he's bloody jumped!"

Several black-capped heads hurriedly rushed to the side of the cliff and peered over. But there was no body to be seen on the ground several metres below.

Frowning, the officers scanned the area below with their eyes. It's only then one beady-eyed officer noticed a detail previously overlooked. Shouting back he called out "There's a lower ledge! It connects to the other side! He's done a runner!"

As panic started rising the chief inspector roared "Get after him! Don't lose him! Block all road exits!" She looked apologetically at Jackson "I'm sorry but I have to take this. One of the team will escort you to the hospital."

"Do whatever you have to." Jackson nodded, holding Kay even tighter as the search continued for this crafty blighter, half-scared he had done another Houdini yet again and wouldn't be caught this time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Thankfully they made it to the hospital without any trouble. Aaron had already been admitted and was currently undergoing some tests.

Kalum's asthma had quickly been treated and he was breathing normally again, and while he was still trembling slightly the worst of the effects seemed to have worn off. However his panic reinstated as a nurse explained "We have to take the child in for examination now."

"No!" Kalum replied hurriedly, arms tightening around Jackson's neck, not wanting to go anywhere.

"Why does he need to be examined?" Jackson asked, not wanting to be parted from him in such a short space of time either.

"For one thing we need to check his hearing. It's nothing short of a miracle the child can hear at all after being at so close a range to an off-going gun. Also we need to do an all-over check-up to determine his general health after being in the hands of a mentally unstable individual for over twenty-four hours. I'm afraid it's compulsory, failure to cooperate consciously will leave with us no choice but to sedate him."

"Can I not go in with him?" "I'm afraid not sir. But don't worry he's in very good hands I assure you, it won't take an hour."

Jackson still didn't like it. He knew that there would be no other option but to sedate him because at the minute Kay wasn't willing to part with him for love nor money but hated the idea of being parted from his son so soon after getting him back and having him sedated like an animal, especially when he shared Jackson's hatred of needles.

With no other option he nodded grimly at the nurse who turned away to prepare the injection. To distract Kay he said "Hey buddy, can I get a hug off you?" Totally unaware of anything Kalum nodded and gave him a hug, and barely felt the needle enter his flesh as he looked over Jackson's shoulder. Within 10 seconds he was out like a light and Jackson begrudgingly handed him over. "Back soon, baby." He muttered, laying a kiss on the side of the unconscious child's head.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

P.C Redmond had been combing the wooded area for quite some time now and still his search had been fruitless. After the initial excitement of the force deciding to close in after hearing Albecks threats over the wire he was now bored. Even the news that the criminal had escaped had done little to enthuse him; he'd hardly come anywhere near the lowlands where Redmond had been assigned as there was no road to escape on.

While he tried for the hundredth time to ask himself what was even the point of him being here his eye caught sight of something he hadn't noticed earlier. The dim sunlight which had just come out was gleaming off something shiny to his left. Curious, he advanced towards it, baton in hand.

As he drew nearer he felt like he'd hit the jackpot. Right there in the densest part of the undergrowth was the black Mercedes, and even better there was an old forgotten dirt road right behind it, the only means of escape not blocked off by the police.

Already planning what he'd say when he'd accept his promotion Redmond whistled as he opened the door of the unlocked car, peering inside to see if he could discover anything else of worth. He frowned as he noticed the light behind him starting to dim, surely it wasn't about to start raining again?

He felt the rush of air behind him and looked up too late before he suffered a severe unexpected blow to the side of his cranium.

Falling to the ground he shuddered, spasmed, and then lay still. He never knew who or what hit him.

Behind him a distressed Barry Albeck dropped his weapon, shaking. He gazed from his trembling, freshly bloodied hands to the jagged rock he'd used to cave Greg Redmond's skull in, to the body of the young man lying motionless on the ground in front of him, auburn hair now being stained red on one side.

Retching despite himself, he hopped into the vehicle, started it up and drove off, leaving the corpse of the young policeman to sully on the forest floor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jackson wasn't surprised to find Cain, Chas and Hazel in the waiting room. A ll were just as haggard and worn out looking as he was, Chas especially. They greeted him with anxious looks.

"Well what's happening? Is he ok? Where is he?" Hazel immediately started interrogating her son.

"He's fine, a bit shaken up obviously but other than that he's going to be just fine. Only cuts and bruises." Jackson addressed all three of them "He's just in getting checked up and he'll be able to come home today."

The sense of relief could be felt in the air. Just then Chas asked "What about Aaron? How badly hurt is he? These damn doctors won't tell me anything!"

"Aaron's alright too, honestly. He got shot just below the left shoulder and I don't know if it's anything serious yet but he seemed ok for the most part earlier." Jackson answered civilly. "Thank God!" Chas groaned, burying her head in her hands.

Jackson noticed Hazel's eyelids were drooping every couple of seconds. "You lot should go home and get some sleep." All three started to protest causing him to continue "There's no more you can do here, it's all being looked after. I promise I'll call if there's any updates."

While Hazel gave in and went to call Bob the other two were not so easily consoled. "I'm not leaving until I know for certain that Aaron's alright." Chas said firmly. Cain also flat out refused.

Before he could argue Jackson was distracted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a smiling nurse behind him "Are you the partner of a Mr Aaron Walsh?"

He confirmed that he was and she continued "He's been asking for you this past while. It's ok now if you'd like to go in and see him."

"That's great, thanks." He nodded. Before she could leave Chas hurriedly asked "Would it be alright if I go in as well? I'm his mother." The nurse paused before replying "I'm sure that'd be just fine, I just need to run that by Mr Walsh first."

She disappeared briefly through a door. When she returned she looked a bit uncomfortable "I'm sorry, but he says he just wants his partner there."

Chas looked ashen as she tried desperately "Does he know who's asking? Maybe he's confused?" The nurse shook her head "He was quite specific Ms Dingle, he's adamant that only his husband be allowed entry. Maybe he simply doesn't want to be crowded just yet."

"Sure." Chas replied bitterly, knowing full well the real reason. Jackson couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards her; although the abduction could've been prevented had she not left Kay on his own she had never intended for it to happen and had simply made a mistake that anyone could've made.

Entering the room Jackson was surprised to see Aaron sitting upright in a hospital bed.

"What's happening?" he asked. "Have to stay overnight; they need to operate on the shoulder." Aaron replied before smiling at Jackson's worried face "Don't worry, it's just a small one to check the internal damage and I'll be able to come home first thing tomorrow."

"Oh right." Jackson replied, relieved, before coming to sit on the edge of his husband's bed and taking his good hand into his own. Giving it a kiss he asked with a grin "So, how's my hero feeling?"

Aaron rolled his eyes "Shut up."

"I'm serious, there's not many people who'd take a bullet for me. A few who'd like to put a bullet in me, granted, but less who'd take one." "

"Well I'm not "many people" am I?" Aaron replied with a smile "Besides I've done crazier things."

"Such as?"

Aaron's only reply was "Can't tell you that, the shock of them alone would put you in an early grave." Jackson snorted before tenderly running a finger along Aaron's jaw "Thanks for that, babe." He muttered. "Anytime." Aaron smirked as Jackson leaned in for a kiss.

When they parted they spoke of course about Kalum. As expected it was killing Aaron that he couldn't see him until tomorrow after barely being able to talk to him at all. Jackson decided not to go into detail about the redness and the amount of bruises on Kalum's upper arms as it would only either upset or flare up Aaron. Aaron had heard of Albecks escape, "He won't come here, the security's too high. But until he's either captured or dead don't let Kay out of your sight!"

This brought Jackson to his next subject "Babe, I know how upset and angry you are with her at the minute but do you not think you're being too hard on your mum?"

Aaron leant his head back and sighed, but more exasperatingly than angrily "We trusted her to take care of Kalum for four days, Jackson. Four fucking days! And in that time she somehow manages to let him be taken by a revenge-hungry nutter!"

"You know she never meant for this to happen, it's obvious that it's torn her apart and Cain's right, she blames herself enough for it without everyone else pointing the finger at her."

"If anything had happened to Kalum I would never have forgiven her." Aaron answered softly, not able to bring himself to elaborate the sentence.

"Neither would I, babe, but thankfully nothing _did_ happen. She may have made the worst mistake in the world but at the end of the day it _was _a mistake. We have to cut her some slack."

After a couple of thoughtful seconds Aaron sighed "I know. Tell her… tell her I know it's not her fault and I'm sorry for how I dealt with it, but also tell her to just leave me be for a few days to let me get over it. We'll be fine."

Jackson smiled and rubbed the inside of Aaron's good arm "Good man, proud of you."

Just then the young nurse who had admitted Jackson re-entered. "Are you ready to enter the surgery room Mr Walsh?"

"Why not, the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can leave." Aaron grunted. She tutted and raised an eyebrow at Jackson "Little ray of sunshine your fella is, sir." "That he is." Jackson agreed, still fondly stroking the inside of Aarons arm "The original Mr Brightside."

As Aaron rolled his eyes she chuckled "Well what I'm about to give him a dose of should lighten him up a bit before he goes unconscious. On the count of three, Mr Walsh?"

"Sure, whatever." Aaron subtly gripped Jackson's hand tighter as the large needle went in, still trying to keep up the tough man image to Jackson's amusement. "Nice tattoo you have there." She smiled as way of distraction, nodding at the name tattoo on the left of his chest "Thanks, if any of your lot in there wrecks it they'll be paying for a new one." Aaron replied, only half-joking. She couldn't help but grin at her grumpy patient as she extracted the needle. "I assure you we won't need to cut you up that far down. Now just give that a few seconds to kick in."

It certainly didn't take long for the anaesthetic to take effect as within a few seconds Aaron was grinning stupidly and his eyes were flicking all around the room like a curious child.

"How're you feeling now Mr Walsh?" the nurse smirked, knowing full well what she was doing.

Aaron smiled brightly at her "Fan-fucking-tabulous!" he replied brightly, speech slightly slurred.

"Well you're looking fantabulous, sir." She smiled. He tutted and raised his good arm "Now love you can't be at that now; married man I am, it wouldn't be right, it wouldn't worrrrrk!"

"Well isn't that a pity." Aaron shook his head and tried raising his left arm to show her his wedding band before wincing in pain. Jackson, who was desperately trying to hold in his giggles, gently made him put it down causing his head to turn in surprise as if only just realising Jackson was there.

His face burst into another big smile "Aw look, he's here!" he slurred "My Jay. Isn't he the bestest?"

"He is indeed, Aaron." She chuckled as Aaron started rubbing Jackson's arm similarly to how Jackson had been doing a few minutes earlier, still grinning like an idiot. Jackson wished he'd had brought a camera to record all this for later on.

"Shall we get going Mr Walsh?" Jackson reluctantly started to move off the bed only for Aaron to quickly re-grab his hand "Wait! There's something I forgot to tell you!"

"What's that, babe?"

"I heard on this information programme that if everybody in the whole world who worked in McDonalds all held hands…." He dropped his voice like it was a precious secret "…. You'd have to make your own burger!"

It was all Jackson could do not to break out in a fit of laughter; he didn't know which was funnier, the ludicrous statement or the completely serious look on Aaron's face when he said it. "No babe, you heard that on Mrs Browns boys." He replied.

"Mrs Browns boys? Did you know Mrs Brown is a man? And that he's married to the one who plays his daughter?" Aaron scrunched up his face "That's just _weirrrrd_!"

"Thought you Dingles were all for the inter-marriage." Jackson chuckled. Aaron shook his head "'m not a Dingle, I'm Walsh. I have it on my passport…. Where's my passport?" he started looking around as though expecting it to come out of nowhere.

"Never mind your passport." The nurse said brightly "Let's go get this over with will we, Aaron? So you can go home to your little boy?"

"My boy?" Aaron looked pensive before starting to babble softly as she lowered his bed into a lying position. "Yeah. My Kalum. My Jackson. My boys." He looked up at her earnestly "You know the thing about my boys?" he slurred. "What?" she smiled "They're my pride and joy. If anyone tells you they're not, they're lying alright? Don't believe them."

"I certainly won't." she promised. Jackson watched on, touched even though he knew Aaron was smacked off his head. Before he was wheeled away Jackson leaned in "I best be going before you start seeing the pink elephants, babe." He smiled "But me and Kay will be here when you wake up."

For the first time Aaron looked a bit anxious, like a lost child. "Promise?"

"I promise." Jackson answered before leaning in closer for a kiss "I'm so proud of you. I love you."

"Lub you tooo." Aaron slurred before finally zoning out completely, eyes shutting. Jackson forced himself to tear his eyes away and thanked the nurse as she with the help of some other doctors steered an unconscious Aaron out of the room and down the corridor to surgery.

He then met with a distressed Chas outside and helped brighten her up with Aaron's news. She definitely seemed a lot more cheerful leaving with Cain, most likely because of Aaron's olive branch. As he could do no more here, he went to pick up his still unconscious son and bring him home at last.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

How long he had been driving for, Barry had no idea. Where he was driving, he knew even less. His muddled mind was causing him too much pain to think.

He was all too conscious of the drying blood on his hands as they gripped the steering wheel; some of it his, most of it the young officers he had bludgeoned earlier.

So, he was in fact capable of murder. Strangely the thought shocked him. He wasn't sure why; after all wasn't he ready not three hours ago to murder a six year old boy? He guessed it was one thing being prepared to do it beforehand and another about how it felt afterwards. He hadn't given much thought to how he would feel afterwards as the original plan had been to take himself out as well.

_Well Barry there's another fine mess you've got yourself into._

Albecks head flicked around, startled at the sound of a voice in his car. At first he could see nothing, but then as he focused he could make out the figure of another person in the passenger seat beside him, a man. The man was smirking.

Albeck scowled, the dried blood from his busted nose cracking as he did so "What do you want?"

_Fine way to greet your mate. _The figure chuckled, not in the least offended. _Just wanted to congratulate you on your victorious plan, very well executed. _The figure started clapping its hands mockingly before stalling in mock realisation _Oh wait hang on. That's right, it was a failure. Just like everything else in your life._

"Why don't you just go?" Albeck roared.

The figure ignored him. _Couldn't just get it over with, could you? Nooo, big bad Barry has to be the tough man with his speeches like they do in the movies. Give them time to plan out an escape…_

"Get lost!"

_Like you are, you mean? You're doing what you've always done now aren't you Barry boy? You're running. Brave Barry with his revolver, had the chance to take out not one, not two, but three people who ruined his life but instead he's gone back to running…._

"Why are you doing this to me?" Albeck pleaded pathetically.

_Because it's time you grew a backbone. Only for what happened earlier…. _The figure smirked at the bloodstained hands …._ I wouldn't say you had any in you. But you're capable, you're more than capable…_

"Of _what_?" Albeck moaned.

Suddenly Eli lay a hand on the steering wheel, _…. Of stopping the running. It's time to stop, Barry._

Albeck groaned pitifully "Help me!"

The figure grinned _It's always been you and me in this together, Barry boy._

Albeck nodded and turned on the radio, flicking it to a particular track and both he and his "friend" listened in silence.

His gaze remained dead set ahead as the speedometer hit 80, 100, 120. The road was silent, which was good because there was no stopping him now.

He could feel the adrenaline, feel the danger, he felt more alive than he had felt in years. Eli remained close, hand on the steering wheel, muttering encouragement every so often.

_Yesterday's a dream,_

_I face the morning_

_Crying on the breeze,_

_The pain is calling…._

They were here now, just beyond this next sharp turn, Albeck doubling the speed.

_No turning back now boyo….._

He could feel the blood pumping as he rounded the bend, feel the fists clenching as the wooden fence drew nearer….

_No more running, boyo. _

As Albeck turned to say something he saw to his shock that he was completely alone once more in the car. But it was too late to stop it now…

_Oh Mandy won't you listen to what I gotta say,_

_Oh Mandy don't you let me throw it all away_

_Oh Mandy won't you listen to what I gotta say…._

The fence smashed like plywood and the vehicle was airborn…

_And I need you today oh Ma-_

There was an almighty splash….

There was a sizzle and flash of electricity….

There were a few bubbles…

And then there was no more.

…..TBC

**I know that was hardly the equivalent of Skyfall but I hope the chapter was good enough for you.:) I added in Aarons anaesthetic effects as a bit of humour, based on an experience I once had at the dentists where the needle didn't hit the right place and I ended up high as a kite for a few hours.:) And yes, I did rip off a few Mrs Browns boys references as well as Carl Kings death scene in this chapter. Song belongs to Barry Manilow. Eli originally belongs to Hollyoaks (how many of you copped the link? ;) )**

**I noticed a few particular concerns in the reviews about how all this will affect Kalum, and I promise to address this and more in the next chapter. Until then, thank you for reading. And remember, if you have any criticisms don't be afraid to tell me but keep in mind that there's a difference between being critical and just being plain rude. Hope to see you soon!:)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello again! Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter, they were much appreciated. Just to reply to Valere001 don't worry, I definitely won't forget about you lot during the upcoming exams, reading all your reviews brightens up my whole week:) You all really are too wonderful!**

**Anyway I'll start by making this clear; Yes, as an early xmas pressie I can confirm that Barry has indeed gone to that great fiery pit in the ground. Bereft of life, he rests in peace (doubt that.) The only time I can bring him back now is in the unlikely event that I decide to write an Emmerdale and Walking Dead crossover. Despite this however, I must admit that while this chapter has its sweet moments it also contains a lot of bittersweetness.**

**Song belongs to Phil Collins.**

**Chapter 30**

_Stop your crying it will be alright,_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight,_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry._

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm,_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken,_

_I will be here, don't you cry…_

Kalum had still been unconscious when they arrived home. Jackson was both surprised and touched to see that they had washed him and put him in pyjamas that Chas had brought along with her and made a mental note to thank her later.

His results were good; miraculously his hearing hadn't been damaged and as Jackson had predicted his worst injuries was the markings on his wrists from the tight ropes. They had been treated and bandaged and Jackson had been given some witch hazel along with fresh bandages to dress them every so often.

They made it clear when Jackson picked him up that while they had done everything possible for the physical injuries the mental ones were out of their hands. They gave him some examples to look out for and the number of a psychologist in case the symptoms prevailed over a long period of time.

The house was freezing when they entered owing to not being lived in for the better part of a week. Not bothered waiting for the heating to kick in Jackson stuck the fire on and tucked Kalum up on the sofa with his jacket over him.

Kalum remained out for the count for a good few hours. Jackson doubted it was solely down to the sedate, his poor lamb more than likely had experienced a restless night like Aaron and himself. Jackson just sat beside him in silence, thinking. He was wondering about how Aaron was getting on, he'd probably be out of surgery by now. He hoped against all else that the damage wasn't serious for Aaron's sake and the surgery had gone well, he didn't know how Aaron would react if told he was to have a lame shoulder for the rest of his life.

He couldn't stop looking at Kalum either. Maybe it was to do with his own tiredness or maybe the events of that day were just starting to have a bad effect on him but there were moments he was convinced that if he looked away he'd find that his mind was just playing cruel tricks on him and turn back to see Kalum not there at all. He found some consolation in reaching under the coat and gently holding one of the warm little feet in his hand, stroking it with his thumb gently; as Kalum couldn't feel it he wouldn't be disturbed.

At about eight o'clock he started stirring, fists and eyes clenching, whining a little, Jackson watching him.

The brown eyes snapped open in alarm and Kalum called out "Daddy! Where are you?"

Jackson immediately scooped him into his arms for a cuddle "It's ok sweetheart I'm here."

"Where are we?" Kalum asked, eyes and head still full of sleep, not able to recognise his surroundings yet

"We're home, sweetheart." Jackson smiled. "Our home?"

"Yep, you fell asleep at the hospital and didn't wake up for ages."

Kalum nodded. He'd had a bit of a restless sleep, but he felt safe and comfortable now in Jackson's arms in their own house. "Where's dad?"

"Dad had to stay over at the hospital so they can fix his shoulder but we'll get to see him in the morning and take him home."

"Did the bad man hurt him?"

Jackson paused for a second "A little, buddy, but he's going to be ok. I think you hurt the bad man more!"

Kalum grimaced "His hand tasted horrible!"

Jackson laughed "I'm sure it did!" "Were you and dad scared of him and his gun?"

"A bit." Jackson admitted "But we were more scared about losing you, baby."

This reminded Kalum of something that had been plaguing his mind since the day before. Afraid of what he might hear he half-buried his face into Jacksons chest so his question came out mumbled

"Daddy?"

"Yes, son?"

"Do you and dad want me?"

The question almost stopped Jackson dead; shocked that Kalum would even have to ask such a thing. Even though he already knew exactly where Kalum had got this from he asked as calmly as he could "Now, why would you ask a silly question like that?"

"The bad man said you didn't. He said it was because I can't play football and you want a boy that can." Kalum mumbled, eyes shut tight.

Anger filled Jackson, with Albeck obviously, not Kalum. What sort of filth and lies had this maniac contaminated his sons mind with?

Shaking his head disgustedly he tightened his arms around Kalum and rested his chin on the sandy head. "I'll tell you this, and you need to listen very carefully. Me and dad could go back to that place and get another boy. We could get a boy who could play football, climb rocks and do all that other stuff. But one big thing would still be wrong; that boy wouldn't be _our _boy."

Kalum opened his eyes slightly as Jackson grinned down at him "Me and dad want _our _boy. _Our _boy's the best in the world. And last time I checked…" he gave Kalum a kiss on the forehead "…. Our boy was called Kalum Walsh."

The last bit of doubt left Kay's eyes as Jackson smiled and shook his head again "Come here, you daft sod." He gave his son a proper hug which was returned gratefully. "Everything he told you was horrible lies, baby. Me and dad wouldn't trade you for the world, you know that." Kay nodded; happy and satisfied now, knowing for certain it had all been a lie.

Just then Jackson heard a rumbling noise and chuckled. "You hungry, mate?"

Until earlier Kay had been too sick with fear to be hungry despite not eating for twenty-four hours but only now especially after sleeping for such a long time did he realise he was starving.

Jackson realised just then that he hadn't eaten either for the same amount of time. Hoping there was some savouries still left in the cupboards from before they had gone away he announced "Ok mate, let's go foraging!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jackson was back on the sofa, having been able to satisfy his and Kay's hunger a while ago. Shortly after filling his stomach and getting his inhaler dose Kalum had fallen asleep again in his daddy's arms while they watched some rubbish on telly. Jackson had since put him to bed and tucked him in.

He had decided to kip on the sofa tonight. For one thing he wanted to be close to Kay in case he needed him for anything and for another until Kalums sorry excuse for a father was caught he wasn't leaving him alone for a second.

His thoughts drifted back to Aaron; he couldn't help but wonder how he was doing even though he knew Aaron would still be dead to the world until morning at least. The phone hadn't rung yet, so Jackson took it that no news was good news.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice calling "Daddy?"

Immediately he got to his feet and walked to Kay's room where he found a rather sheepish-looking six year old sitting up in bed, picking at the duvet absent-mindedly, as if he was embarrassed about something. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I can't sleep." "Why can't you sleep, sweetheart?"

"There's something in there." Kalum pointed at his walk-in wardrobe door. Alarm bells started ringing in Jackson's head as he immediately strode over to the wardrobe, hoping it wasn't who he was half-expecting it to be.

The wardrobe was empty. Frowning, Jackson searched it top to bottom and of course found nothing. "There's nothing in here, Kay."

Kay mumbled it so silently that Jackson very nearly didn't pick up on it "Monsters."

Then Jackson understood. It had come to this stage. He had always known something like this would eventually happen but was told today by the nurse that what Kay had gone through would more than likely bring the stage on sooner rather than later.

Knowing he couldn't just leave him there all frightened an idea suddenly popped into his head. Reaching his arms out he said reassuringly "I'll hunt out the monsters tomorrow. Come on." Scooping the relieved child into his arms he turned and left the room.

Ten minutes later Kalum was lying warm and comfy beside Jackson in Jackson and Aaron's bed, Jacksons arm lying across him to make him feel safe. Far happier with this arrangement Kalum shut his eyes contentedly, Jacksons thumb soothingly stroking the bandages on one of his arms. "Goodnight, baby."

"'night."

Jackson shut his own eyes only to hear five minutes later "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Was he the bogeyman?"

Jackson opened his eyes, not needing to ask who Kay was referring to. Thinking about it he replied softly "Maybe. But you beat him, mate. Any monsters in your wardrobe had better be afraid of _you._"

Kalum chuckled and Jackson rubbed his stomach comfortingly "Ok, time to sleep buddy; we have to be up early tomorrow." "Ok."

While Kalum fell asleep almost immediately sleep didn't come too easily to Jackson. The events of the day were just catching up on him. It was only now when he was gazing at his sleeping son that he realised how close he had come to losing both him and Aaron today. So many things could have gone wrong; Albeck could've shot Kay at any given point, he could have dropped him over the edge at any time, even when Kay had bitten him there was no guarantee that in shock Albeck wouldn't have stumbled backwards and sent them both to their deaths, or that he couldn't have recovered quickly and obliterated Kalum right there and then in a rage. He had shot Aaron in the left shoulder, but if he had gone just a few centimetres lower….

Jackson tried to blank out his next few thoughts. As much as he was grateful for as narrow an escape as they had today, he couldn't bring himself to dwell on it. It was too painful.

He could feel the warm air of Kay's breathing on his face from the pillow beside him. It was comforting. As he watched on while his son dreamed he couldn't fathom how anyone was capable of doing what Albeck had done. To his own son, his own living, breathing child. He couldn't comprehend why every fibre in Albecks body didn't crave to be a father to this little boy, how it was possible for his own biological father not to love him when he was so loved by everyone else.

One thing was for certain, Jackson thought as he finally shut his eyes, it didn't matter what DNA Kalum had in his body, he was theirs. And he and Aaron couldn't love him any more if they tried.

He managed to sleep for a good few hours but was startled awake as he felt Kalum suddenly start thrashing beneath his arm. Eyes snapping open in alarm he saw Kalum still had his eyes shut but his arms were flailing wildly and he was sweating profusely, face scrunched up in fear and whimpering pitifully "No…. no! Don't!"

Jackson immediately tried waking him up "Kay!" But as soon as he tried putting his hands on him Kalum let out a terrified yell and pushed them away fiercely "Stop! Go away! Don't…." Head twisting, he then yelled out fearfully in his sleep "DADDY!"

At this point when Jackson took hold of him his eyes snapped open and for the first few seconds he seemed confused as to where he was and started trying to pull his arms out of Jacksons hold. "Kalum! Kay, sweetheart, it's me!"

Kalum stopped struggling and looked up at his daddy's worried face in the dark, finally calming down. Jackson immediately turned on the lamp to see the little face pale, sweating and full of fear, the brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. Jackson lifted him into his arms and Kalum buried his face into his shoulder. Jackson could feel him trembling and soothingly rubbed his back "It's ok baby, it's alright, I'm here."

Kay didn't want to talk about what he had been dreaming about. In fact he admitted he could barely remember any of it. He stopped shaking gradually and after a drink of water his eyelids fell heavy again and he went back to sleep against Jacksons chest.

Jackson decided not to bother going back to sleep. It was half six on the clock and he'd be getting up in a couple of hours anyway but more importantly he wanted to see if Kalum would have any more of these bouts. He knew why Kalum couldn't remember anything of the dream. It wasn't just an average nightmare Kay had had; it was a night terror.

The nurse had explained this as one of the possible psychological side effects to him earlier. Not to be mistaken with nightmares, night terrors were far worse as they were more centred on producing negative emotions of fear, horror and isolation in the individual than just mere scary images. He was amazed to find out that they were fairly common in young children but varied in terms of badness and duration length depending on the child's state of mind and situation. After what their poor Kay went through, he wasn't surprised it had been particularly bad.

Laying a kiss softly on Kalums sandy head and holding him tightly Jackson looked forward to daylight, when they could go and take Aaron home and Kalum could be safe from his night terrors for at least a few hours.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xox

Aaron's eyelids were starting to flicker open. He frowned as he gazed up at the crystal white ceiling, trying to determine where he actually was. He winced; his head was banging, what had been in that stuff he'd taken the day before? Just as that thought came to mind he remembered he was in hospital and turned his sore head to the left to examine what had been done. He couldn't see much as they had put a t-shirt on him with only his right arm in a sleeve, the other arm was held in a sling strapped to his torso beneath the fabric so he couldn't move it. He rolled his eyes, _great!_

"Not saying hello then?"

His head snapped round to his right and his eyes widened.

"Had a nice sleep methinks, Mr Walsh?" the nurse smiled.

But Aaron didn't even hear her because at that moment he only had eyes and ears for one person in particular, and that was a very little person. Not saying anything he extended his one good arm to take the little person, as he had been dying to do for what felt like ages.

Having only one good arm didn't prevent Kalum, as he had been yesterday, from nearly being hugged and kissed to within an inch of his life. Not that he minded; he was just pleased to finally see his dad and know he was alright.

The nurse watched on warmly as her grumpy patient from yesterday seemed to be transformed into a child at Christmas, an overjoyed smile fixed on his face as he held the little boy with his one good arm like he was the most precious thing on earth, his other half also watching on with a smile.

"This must be Kalum, I take it?" she asked brightly.

Aaron's head looked up as though only copping she was in the room, smile still not leaving his face and she was surprised to see the tough man from yesterday now clearly had tears in his eyes.

"The one and only." Aaron grinned, hugging him tightly and proudly. "My baby."

Indeed it wasn't hard for her to see that the happy young child was, as Aaron had slurred half-smacked yesterday, his very pride and joy. Deciding to leave the small family in peace for a bit she excused herself and exited.

"Does that hurt, dad?" Kalum asked, looking intriguingly at the outline of his arm under the t-shirt.

"A little, but don't worry about it. It's nothing." It's only then Aaron noticed the bandages around Kay's wrists. Frowning, he looked inquisitively at Jackson who gave him a knowing look, confirming his suspicions. Trying to hold down angry bile in his throat he shook his head disgustedly, took hold of the bandaged wrists and laid a gentle kiss on each of them before nuzzling his sons sandy hair.

"My amazing, brave little man." He mumbled into the hair "Me and daddy are so proud of you." Kalum grinned; while he wouldn't fancy repeating the means by which he got it, he couldn't deny that he was enjoying being the centre of such attention.

Aaron looked up briefly "Not coming to sit with us, daddy?" he grinned. "'Hardly any room babe!" Jackson replied. "There's plenty! Only a stick fella I am." Aaron snorted, causing Kalum to laugh. Giving in, Jackson sat on the side of the bed and they shared Kalum between them.

"How was your trip?" Kalum asked suddenly. Both men blinked before copping what he was on about; Whitby seemed like centuries ago. They had to laugh, despite themselves. "It was fun." Jackson replied. "Did you have a good time?" "Yeah baby, we did." Aaron answered truthfully; despite the horror story that had awaited them upon their return he had to admit that they did enjoy themselves.

Their solitude was broken as two police officers suddenly strode into the ward, the chief inspector being one of them. She looked grim. "Good morning."

They responded to her greeting and Aaron as blunt as ever asked straight out "Do you have any news?"

"We do, and it concerns both of you." She nodded at the curious child sitting with them "Maybe he should be taken outside until you hear this?"

Kalum automatically had gripped hold of both of them but he needn't have bothered because Aaron immediately tightened his grip around his son, glaring at the two police officers, daring them to even try taking him. "He stays." He replied bluntly but with a tiny hint of warning in it. "It's not going to make much sense to him anyway." Jackson added in, not wanting to hand over their son either.

The chief inspector raised a disapproving eyebrow but decided against arguing. Sighing she began "We have news of Barry Albeck."

"Have you found him? Where is he?" Jackson snarled.

"To answer both questions yes we have found him, and he is now in Hotten morgue." Both men gaped in surprise as she added unnecessarily "He's dead."

"How?"

"I won't bore you with the details but we found him in his stolen vehicle submerged in a lake some hundred miles off where we last saw him. Post mortem evidence shows signs of electrocution, but judging by the amount of freshwater found in his lungs it's more likely that the cause of death was drowning…"

"Good!" Aaron cut in, snarling "The slower, the better!"

The chief inspector furrowed her brow "A bit of dignity if you will, Mr Walsh."

"To hell with dignity!" Jackson snapped before Aaron could reply. "He put our little boy through hell for twenty seven hours! He was more than happy to let our son suffocate to death and we shouldn't be happy that karma has come back to bite him? The world's better off without scum like that!"

Aaron agreed "My only regret is that I couldn't do it myself."

It was only then the chief inspector realised that Aaron had craftily put a hand over Kay's right ear and the other ear was by his chest, so the conversation was muffled to the oblivious child.

The chief inspector was only human, she understood their reactions. She then went on to say solemnly "It's with great regret however that I must inform you that during his escape Mr Albeck murdered a young police officer, Greg Redmond."

The men were stunned to the core. Not only was this horrific news, but it also proved that Albeck had been capable of murder. "We're so sorry to hear that!" Jackson answered.

She nodded "Only a young lad as well. Had the potential and the determination to be a high ranking officer. A great loss indeed."

"Is there anything…" Aaron began. She shook her head "The family just want a private funeral. They were devastated, naturally, but I do believe I remember them saying something about Greg believing it to be an honour to be killed in line of service and he would've appreciated that form of death above all else."

The men still felt melancholic. Life just wasn't fair and the world deals some people a very cruel hand. They silently thanked the young officer for his assistance, wherever he might be now.

Aaron spoke first "Thank you for everything."

She nodded "All in a day's work, sirs. Happy to have been of service."

Just before she and her partner exited she approached and laid a piece of paper on the end of the bed. "That's the money taken from the bank account containing the child's inheritance. We took the liberty of lodging it back into the account yesterday. The balance should be the same as before. Good day, sirs."

She was gone before they could say anything. They had completely forgotten about the money.

"Well, that's that then." Jackson stated, relieved that it was finally all over. "Thank God for that." Aaron grunted "I was almost going to ask her where they were burying him so I could dance on the grave."

"Hope Kay's mum doesn't bump into him."

Aaron raised an eyebrow "You honestly think they'll be in the same place? If hell does actually exist he's going to be on their VIP list!"

Jackson chuckled darkly before adding solemnly "Shame about the young fella."

"Aye, pity." Aaron agreed softly. That could've so easily have been one of them.

An oblivious Kalum looked up at his solemn face "Why are you sad, dad?"

Aaron immediately changed tune and laying a kiss on Kay's forehead he replied "I'm not sad, mate. Sure aren't I coming home today?"

Just then the nurse, who must've entered just after the police left, spoke "That reminds me Mr Walsh, it's not compulsory but we do offer patients the chance to spend a second night for further observation if they like, it helps some feel more secure. You up for it?"

A spark in her eye told Jackson right away that she was only winding him up, and it worked. Barely letting her finish the sentence Aaron hurriedly answered "No!" Then more politely he added "No, thanks. I just want to go home with my family if that's ok."

She pretended to be disappointed "That's perfectly alright sir. If you'd like me to discharge you now I'll just go and alert the desk. It's been a _pleasure _having you."

Just before she left she tipped Jackson a subtle wink and Aaron watched her go confusedly. "'Reckon that one has the hots for me."

"Doubt it." Jackson grinned "You made it quite clear to her yesterday that nothing could happen between you. You also gave her a lesson in philosophy involving a big mac."

"I did _what_?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

"NOOOO! Get away! Don't!"

Once again Aaron and Jackson were both awakened by shouts and thrashing in the early hours of the morning. Switching on the bedside lamp they watched painfully as Kalum jerked and yelped in his sleep. They were advised by a professional to just let the night terror run its course and be there for comfort when it had finished. As much as it pained them to watch Kalum go through this psychological torture in his sleep they had been told that this way the duration of them would discontinue sooner rather than later.

In the four nights since Aaron had come home the night terrors had been getting worse; now Kalum was having them at least twice a night, his actions were more violent in them and his shouting was louder. Another effect was that he was sweating buckets to the point where the sheets had to be changed on a nightly basis and he had swapped his pyjamas for a t-shirt and shorts. Strangely enough, the psychologist called this progress.

"There'll come a night." She said "When it'll all draw to a climax. It won't be pleasant, but it'll signal the end of the cycle."

So as much as they didn't like it, they had no choice. Interfering wasn't an option.

Kalums eyes snapped open and his chest heaved violently. They were wary of this too, as sometimes during his episodes Kay's eyes would be open but he still wouldn't be awake as such. They were told that this was also a common feature.

But Kalum blinked and they knew he was awake. As tears started filling the eyes Aaron pulled him onto his lap using his good arm. "It's alright, baby. It's ok." He muttered soothingly, rubbing his back and feeling the intense heat coming off him as well as his t-shirt soaked in sweat. "I'm gonna go and change him." He said to Jackson, managing to get to his feet still holding the six year old with one arm. "I better change these as well." Jackson motioned at the sheets.

While he did that Aaron took Kalum to the bathroom and sat him down while he wet a towel. Kalum felt guilty and embarrassed at all the fuss he was causing.

"'m sorry, dad." He mumbled, eyes downcast.

Aaron immediately crouched down in front of him and tipped his chin up "Don't be sorry baby; it's not your fault. You can't help it."

"When's it gonna stop?" Kalum asked, voice muffled as Aaron started dousing his face with the cold damp towel to help cool him down. Aaron paused "Soon, Kay. Really soon. Raise your arms for me, mate." Kalum did so and Aaron removed his t-shirt before rubbing the towel around his torso and under his arms and then putting a clean one on him. Considering Aaron was doing all this with one arm, it was an impressive display of dedication. Of course he didn't see it that way- in his view he was only doing what any half-decent father would do for his child.

Kalum had fallen back asleep by the time they returned to the bedroom, Jackson just finishing fixing the bed up. They'd been told that if their rest was necessary Kalum could stay in his own bed but they wouldn't hear of it. It didn't matter how many restless nights or dark circled eyes it was producing, they wanted to be able to keep an eye on him and didn't like the idea of him waking up alone and scared. Aaron obviously was off work for a while anyway and Jackson had taken a few days off as well so their rest didn't matter.

"Was he ok?" Jackson asked as he took the sleeping child from Aaron to lay him back down.

"Not bad. He's a bit fed up of it at this stage but he's hanging in there."

Jackson nodded and gently ran a hand over Kay's hair, slick with sweat. "Poor little soldier."

"He'll be ok. He's getting there." Aaron replied confidently; it couldn't be long now.

Both got back into bed and Jackson turned to face Aaron, arm lying protectively over a sleeping Kay. "Overheard Carl King "chatting" today." He muttered lowly.

Aaron raised an eyebrow, knowing this couldn't possibly be good "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he was telling Nicola in quite a loud whisper when I was going past that had it been his kid he would've used the tough love approach, teach the kid that there are better ways of trying to get attention than screaming at all hours of the morning."

"He fucking _what_?" Aaron growled, rage flaring up in him. Had his other arm been working he would've got up right there and then, gone to the King's and given Carl a reason to bloody scream. "What else did he say?"

"Nothing, didn't give him a chance to. I walked over and told him, in no quiet terms, that there was obviously a good reason then why my kid lived with me and his didn't live with him."

Aaron whistled lowly; it wasn't like Jay to hit that far below the belt. "He wouldn't have liked that. What'd he do?"

"Well by the looks of it he wanted to put my face into an axel grinder but couldn't do anything because there were too many people about." Jay smirked.

Aaron grinned playfully "Nice one. Wouldn't have liked it if he put your face into an axel grinder; you've got a half-decent face on you."

Jackson raised an eyebrow "How more people haven't fallen for your charming ways I will never know." He said sarcastically before nestling down to hopefully get a few more hours shut-eye before either sunrise or Kay's next episode.

"Love you, baby." Aaron grinned, knowing that under his shut eyelids Jackson was rolling his eyes. "Love you too."

Jackson falling asleep almost immediately afterwards, Aaron too settled down for some sleep. It wasn't easy, him not being a back-sleeper normally but he was that tired he could probably sleep hanging upside down at this stage.

As he shut his eyes he slowly reached his hand out and gently told hold of Kalum's. It was tiny compared to his. His last thought before falling back asleep as he softly stroked the back of the small hand with his thumb was that it didn't matter how many times Kalum woke him up or how tired he was; he was home, he had the two most important people in his life alive and breathing beside him and that was all that mattered.

…TBC

**Did say it would be a bit bittersweet, but I hope that before Christmas I can upload a happier chapter. Night terrors are very different to nightmares but they are actually really common in young children, though as said the extent of how bad they are and how long they last for depends on the mental state of the child. But don't worry; I promise Kalum's suffering won't be too long-term. :) Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**If you're reading this I take it you all survived the apocalypse :) This chapter still follows Kalum's recovery but is slightly more positive than the previous chapter, laying off the drama for a while. Long chapter as it'll be a bit after Christmas before I update again. Hope you like!**

**Instead of a song, for this chapter there's a sweet little verse I came across, it's a small message from a parent to their adoptive child. I'm not certain who the author is.**

**Chapter 30**

_My child,_

_Not flesh of my flesh_

_Nor bone of my bone,_

_But heart of my heart_

_And soul of my soul._

As sunlight poured in through the curtains Jackson's eyes cracked open. He grinned sleepily as he took in the sight of their still-sleeping lad, the sunlight bouncing off the sandy hair, turning it almost fair and giving the impression of a sort-of angelic glow. On the other side he could see his partner, also only after wakening and watching through half-opened eyes as their boy slept. Catching Jackson's eye he smiled tenderly.

That had been their second night of unbroken sleep after a full week and a half of having to cope with Kay's night terrors. They had seemed to be worsening and worsening over the course of the week but still showed no sign of stopping. For Kay's sake more than anything they were tempted in desperation to call in the psychologist for treatment, it would cost them a fortune but anything was worth stopping the pain.

Then on the eleventh night Kalum's night terror cycle came to an abrupt end, and as promised by the psychologist previously it had not been at all pleasant.

It had occurred in a much different fashion to the others. While the others had been very physical to the point of violence and noisy Jackson had barely felt Kalum move beneath his arm when he pushed himself up into a sitting position, silent and still as a statue. It was only by chance Jackson had woken up, his body clock at this stage almost expecting when Kay's nightly turns would occur, and of course was shocked to see Kalum sitting bolt upright, completely mute and eyes staring dead ahead, a petrified expression on his face.

Thinking that he had just woken up from a normal nightmare Jackson muttered lowly so as not to startle him "Kay? Mate, you alright?"

When Kalum made no reply he tried again a little louder "Kalum? What's wrong?" At this Aaron's eyes also flickered open and he was just as stunned as Jay to see Kalum in such a strange position and also like Jay was worried at Kay's lack of response to Jacksons words. His eyes were wide open but they didn't seem to be seeing anything, he looked alert but he wasn't responding to them; it was as if he was completely unaware of anything in his surroundings.

Then suddenly he raised his hands up, clasped them to his ears and with the rest of his body completely rigid he tipped his head back slightly, opened his mouth and let out a terrifying, blood-curdling scream.

The scream nearly put the heart out of both Aaron and Jackson. It was a sound that they would never forget for as long as they both lived. Neither had ever been unfortunate enough to hear a banshees wail but they couldn't imagine it being any worse to the noise Kalum was making; it was like a mixture of fear, pain and sadness in sound form.

It lasted for at least a full minute, and then stopped as abruptly as it had started. Kalums hands dropped from his ears though his eyes remained wide open and continued staring blankly ahead for a few seconds before slowly shutting his eyes and miraculously falling back asleep right where he sat.

Still in daze and pure shock, Jackson lay him back down properly and the child slept on wordlessly like his slumber had never been disturbed, teddy clutched in his arms. Both he and a very startled Aaron were speechless, not knowing what to say after such a dramatic event.

Finally Aaron muttered in the darkness "If that wasn't the climax, I don't know what was."

And Aaron seemed to be right, because from that time on there were no more nocturnal happenings. Kalum slept like a baby the rest of the night, and the night after and the night after. He had finally kicked it, and in a much more shorter time than they had dared expect.

Now as he still lay dozing Jackson fondly stroked his sandy hair, no longer damp with sweat. "Perfect isn't he, dad?" he murmured. Aaron nodded

"Sure is, daddy."

Just then Kalum grunted in his sleep. Scrunching his eyes briefly before they flickered open he looked out groggily at Jackson watching him. "Morning, sleepy." Jackson smiled, ruffling his hair gently. Kalum smiled and stretched "Morning." He mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with a fist, yawning.

"Sleep well again last night, mate?" Aaron asked. "Uh-huh." Kalum replied happily.

He and Jackson shared a look and Jackson began gently "Me and dad were wondering baby, would you like to try staying in your own bed tonight?"

The little face dropped slightly as they knew it would. While they didn't mind Kalum sleeping in their bed at all they were warned against making it a habit with him, as all parents were with their kids. The psychologist had insisted that as soon as they were sure he was over the night terror stage they should try and return him back to his original sleeping pattern.

"We'll check your room top to bottom later on and I promise if we find any monsters you won't have to sleep there, ok? And you know where me and daddy are if you need us." Aaron chipped in. "Will you give it a go, buddy?"

Kalum nodded and replied a little half-heartedly "Ok."

Jackson gave him a kiss "There's our brave lad." Then in an effort to brighten things up he said "How about I go and make my best boys some breakfast in bed?"

Kalum's eyes lit up; he loved getting breakfast in bed. His twenty-nine year old dad clearly was no different

"Jam and toast with coffee sounds nice, Jay." He replied straight away with a cheeky grin. Jackson raised an eyebrow "Would toast not get soggy with coffee, babe?"

Kalum giggled guiltily as Aaron rolled his eyes at the pitiful joke and scoffed sarcastically "Oh look Kay, daddy's a comedian!" "Aw, are we not amused?" Jackson replied, with a hurt expression "All I'll say is don't hang up the hard hat just yet!" Aaron smirked.

Jackson snorted as he got up and pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms. As he did so he asked "Same for you with apple juice, Kay?"

"Nutella and jam on mine, please!" Kay answered excitedly. Aaron looked at him strangely; a little weirded-out by the odd combination. Even Jackson, the king of weird food compilations, looked surprised.

"Chocolate _and_ jam?" he echoed with eyebrows raised. "Uh-huh!" Catching the odd looks of the men he added a little anxiously "Is that ok?"

"'Course it's ok!" Jackson smiled and with a terrible French accent stated "Vatever masteer Walsh wants ee shall get!"

As he left the room Aaron shook his head fondly "Don't think the Apollo has much to worry about." He muttered. Grabbing the TV remote he asked "What'll we watch, mate?" Settling beside Aaron Kalum watched as he flicked through the channels before stopping him suddenly "DAD! Look! Top Gear!"

Indeed it was a re-run of the old show presented by Jeremy Clarkson. The show had long since finished but car-mad Aaron still liked watching the re-runs of it, and apparently so did Kalum.

Smiling, Aaron placed an arm around his son as he clicked on the station, grateful that he didn't have to sit through any of the mind-numbing kid's shows. Rubbing his arm fondly he muttered proudly "That's my boy."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

The day passed all too quick for Kalum's liking and after what seemed like no time at all he found himself bathed, dressed in pyjamas and ready for bed. As hard as he tried putting it off for as long as possible he was eventually unable to keep his eyes open and was carried by Aaron into his room where he was tucked into bed.

Aaron noticed his worried gaze travelling to the wardrobe and smiled "Don't worry mate, we'll soon get this sorted."

Switching on the light inside the walk-in wardrobe he acted like he was searching for monsters, looking in between clothes and boxes and other crap. All the while he was trying to come up with a way to give Kalum a bit of peace of mind. He could say until he was blue in the face that there was nothing there but he knew the child would still be sceptical.

This was confirmed when Aaron called out "Nothing in here mate! No monsters at all!" and Kalum answered "That's because they're hiding. They're scared." Aaron frowned "Scared of what?" "Of you!"

Aaron scratched his head; this was going to be harder than he thought. Then, it was as if inspiration had fallen from the sky when his eyes caught sight of an old forgotten garment in the corner of the wardrobe and the wheels in his mind started turning.

He came out of the wardrobe and Kalum was intrigued to see that he had a bit of folded grey material in his hand. He sat on the side of the bed "So, you reckon the monsters are afraid of me?" "Uh-huh."

"I'll let you in on a secret, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone ok?" Kalum looked interested at this "Ok!"

Aaron leaned in and lowered his voice, letting on that what he was about to say was precious information.

"The reason the monsters are afraid of me is because they know I'm not afraid of anything. Do you know why that is?" Kalum shook his head.

Aaron unfolded the garment in his hands and now Kalum was able to see that it was in fact his dad's old grey hoodie from years ago, the one he had pulled on the day Aaron was doing a clear-out. Aaron himself had completely forgotten it was even still here but of course he wasn't going to tell Kalum that.

"I used to wear this all the time when I was younger. I wore it because it has special powers." At this Kalum's eyes widened with wonder "How? What does it do?"

Keeping his face as straight as he could manage Aaron replied "It stops the person wearing it from being scared of anything. I used to wear it so that nothing would be able to frighten me, and it worked."

"But how come you don't wear it now and you're still not scared of anything?" Kalum wasn't being suspicious, he was just curious.

Aaron thought quickly "Because after a while you don't need to wear it anymore, because the power goes from the hoodie to you. That's how it works."

Then as Aaron had hoped "Can I try it?"

Aaron smiled triumphantly "You can surely." With that he helped Kay pull the baggy piece of clothing over his head and his arms found their way into the long sleeves. Again Aaron couldn't believe how ridiculously cute Kalum looked in the oversized hoodie, had he been able to stand it would go right past his knees.

Kalum looked quite happy however. "Better?" Aaron grinned. "Yep!" Kalum smiled, hands still trying to find their way out of the sleeves. "You look far scarier already!" Aaron chuckled before reaching in to give him a kiss "Our secret, yeah?" "Uh-huh." Kalum replied, still smiling, completely convinced.

"You still scared?"

"Nuh-uh!" Kalum shook his head confidently before yawning. Playfully pulling the hood of the garment up over his sons head and causing him to laugh as it fell over his eyes, Aaron said softly "Alright mate, bedtime." Tucking the sleepy child in he gave him a final kiss goodnight "You know what to do if you want us. Goodnight baby, love you." "'night, love you too." Kalum mumbled back.

Aaron looked back as he reached the door and smiled. Kalum was already out for the count, looking incredibly funny but downright adorable and comfy in the baggy hoodie under the duvet. Most importantly, he didn't look scared anymore.

Mentally congratulating himself for such spur of the moment talent as he ascended the stairs Aaron muttered gleefully to himself "Back of the net, Walsh! Back of the net!"

He found himself warm and comfy a few minutes later as he lay in his own bed, Jackson lying half-across him with an arm around his waist and head resting on his right collarbone. His own arm was around Jay with his hand up his t-shirt, tenderly stroking one of the long scars on his back. Aaron had his eyes shut contentedly

"Missed this."

Jackson smiled "Missed what?"

"You know. _This._"

Jackson rolled his eyes with a grin. He knew Aaron was too manly to admit straight out that he missed having a cuddle with his husband in bed.

"How was Kay?"

Aaron couldn't help but feel proud of himself as he informed Jay of his magic hoodie idea. If that wasn't the best parenting skill ever invented, he claimed, he was the Prince of Wales.

Indeed Jay seemed impressed by it. "Not just a pretty face you are." He muttered. "In fairness my brains do come second to my looks though, don't they?" Aaron chided. "_Course _they do! And your beauty only comes second to your ego!" Jackson shot back playfully.

Aaron just scoffed in reply but inside he was glowing. He had missed this too.

Then Jackson said softly "Ironic though, Kalum being scared of imaginary monsters when he had to deal with a real life one." Aaron nodded grimly. "He'll be alright though, won't he?"

"Course he will!" Aaron answered confidently, moving his hand to Jackson's neck to massage the back of it comfortingly. "Our Kay's a fighter. He beat a real life monster, he beat his night terrors and he's going to beat these "monsters" as well."

Jackson nodded as he lightly traced his fingers over Aaron's bandaged shoulder "You were brilliant with him when he had his night terrors by the way, bad shoulder and all."

Aaron shrugged his one good shoulder "It was nothing, he just needed a bit of comfort and I gave it to him. God knows I never got it when…" he stopped abruptly, realising too late that he'd said too much.

Jackson immediately raised his head and propped himself up on his elbow with an eyebrow raised "Aaron? Something you want to tell me?"

Aaron considered trying to change the subject but he hadn't spent eleven years with Jackson without discovering that he was as stubborn as a mule. Giving in he admitted "I had a couple of the nightlys when I was younger."

Jackson was stunned "You never mentioned that before!" "'Didn't think it was that important since they are really common and all. They weren't half as frequent or as bad as Kalums either."

"But still! How old were you?" Aaron frowned as he thought about it; it was such a long time ago. "I was about nine or ten." He finally answered. This further surprised Jackson as they were only meant to be common in very young kids.

Aaron seemed to know this and continued softly " It wasn't that long after mum took off anyway and my dad had started heading out to pubs at night…" he snorted humourlessly "I must have been about nine then because he considered that to be the appropriate age for me to be able to look after myself."

Jackson was shocked; Aaron had obviously told him before about his messed-up childhood but had failed somehow to bring this up. "Did you talk to anyone about it?"

Aaron cocked an eyebrow "Like who? Even if I had anyone to talk to I probably wouldn't have; nine years old and sweating and screaming in the middle of the night?" he shook his head "One thing was for certain; there was no one there to give _me _a hug when I woke up from them."

He didn't say the final line in a self-pitying way, just in a grim, matter of fact tone. Jackson was still lost for words. It didn't matter that Aaron's weren't as frequent or as bad as their son's it was still horrible.

Running a finger soothingly along Aaron's jawline he mumbled the first thing that sprang to mind "My poor babe."

Aaron gently took hold of his hand "Don't let it bother you, it was ages ago. It definitely doesn't bother me anymore; I wouldn't have brought it up at all only it slipped out."

Jackson settled back down into his original position across Aaron's chest and Aaron carded his fingers gently through Jay's hair, hoping he hadn't upset him with the sob story. Just then Jackson mumbled against his skin "Aaron?"

"Yeah, baby?"

He looked up at him with a small smile before saying genuinely "If you ever need a cuddle in the middle of the night now, you know where I am."

He had expected a scoff or an eye-roll but was pleasantly surprised to receive a small, warm and almost shy smile back. "I know." He replied, running his fingers over the scar on the back of Jackson's neck.

He continued "I don't need one now but…" he raised a playful eyebrow "'could do with a kiss if you're willing."

Jackson smirked as he leant in and just at the last moment jerked his chin up and kissed Aaron on the forehead. As he had expected when he looked back down his husband looked less than impressed. "Better?" Jay grinned mischievously.

Aaron gave him one of his famous withering looks "Jay, do I look like Kalum?"

Jackson pretended to consider this "Hmmm… black hair, blue eyes, grumpy face…. No, not really." He smirked.

"Well then give me a proper one!"

Jackson smiled as he leant in again, seriously this time, and gave his husband a nice and slow "proper one."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xox

Although the night terrors had gone and with the help of the "magic hoodie" the monsters in the closet had dwindled Kalum still experienced certain side-effects of his ordeal. For one thing he was still quite clingy for a while afterwards and hated being left on his own for even a few minutes. For another anytime someone came to the door, particularly if it was an unknown man, he would back away into a corner nervously and cover his face with his arms, trying to hide himself. He also hated loud, unexpected noises and for quite a while afterwards he'd cower pitifully if so much as a car backfired.

But the beauty of his being of a young age was that he could rebound quickly, especially with the care and comfort of his parents, and just over a month after his abduction he was back to his normal self. While this was wonderful news overall, there was one aspect of it that Aaron in particular was finding hard to deal with.

Max Sharma had taken to calling at the door to ask if Kalum was coming out to play. While during the first few weeks Kalum was as reluctant as his parents about this now fully recovered he was eager to be allowed. So far Aaron managed to overcome this by requesting that Max come in to play instead of them going out or by lying when Kalum was out of earshot that he was unavailable, but now as the warm weather of the Summer months was in it was getting harder.

He knew that if Max was on his own then they wouldn't go any further than the street out front. If they were going to the park there would either be Gennie, Nikhil or Max's eldest sister Molly there with them, along with a village packed full of people who knew them. Despite this, his nerves were still on tenterhooks and he just couldn't bring himself to allow it. Not yet.

It was on this particular day Josh was over visiting. He had only just gotten over his huff that nothing had been said to him about the abduction until Kalum was home and safe and was now in playing his nephew at the Xbox.

Then the doorbell rang and opening it Aaron once again saw the youngest Sharma gazing up at him hopefully, his Lorries in hand. "Hey Max."

"Hi Aaron, is Kalum coming out?"

"Where to?"

"The park, daddy says if I don't want to play with the girls I can ask Kalum to come too, he's going to be there as well but he won't play Lorries with me because he doesn't want to get his new clothes dirty."

Aaron was amused; only Nikhil would go to a children's park wearing Dolce and Gabanna. Not getting any pleasure in seeing the small face fall, he answered begrudgingly "Sorry Max, but he can't come out right now."

"Oh, Ok." Max answered in disappointment.

As Aaron shut the door he turned to find Jackson facing him, arms folded across his chest. He didn't look annoyed but it was written all over his face that he wanted to have a talk with Aaron.

"What's up?" Aaron grunted.

"I think I should be the one asking that." Jackson replied, tone soft.

Aaron shook his head "Nothing, why would you think that there was?" he sat on the sofa, ready to flick on the telly. Jackson sat beside him and gently but firmly took the remote off him, placing it at a distance away. Placing an arm around his other half Jackson replied "Because there is." When Aaron made no answer Jackson sighed and checked to make sure the boys were still in Kay's room before stating

"I've noticed that you keep turning Max away when he comes calling for Kalum. Do you want to tell me why or am I going to have to guess?"

Aaron paused before admitting in a low voice "Because I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Jackson was sure he knew the answer but he needed to hear it from Aaron.

"Of losing him."

Jackson's theory had been confirmed. Stroking Aaron's dark hair Jackson muttered soothingly "I know you are babe, but he is only going a bit down the road and he's not going to be on his own…"

"Jackson, he was taken from my mum's flaming back garden! In broad daylight with her in the house!"

"I _know _but don't forget he was taken by a deranged monster with a chip on his shoulder!"

Aaron raised an eyebrow "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, all I'm saying is that his abduction was carried out by a revenge hungry, desperate psycho last time. It was planned and there was purpose and reasons behind it. But he's dead now Aaron, he can't hurt Kay anymore."

Aaron was silent. He knew that there was logic in what Jay was saying but the mere thought of losing Kalum again made all his senses go numb. While his son was in his sight he knew he could protect him, but if he was out of it….

Jackson continued softly "I'm not saying that you're being unreasonable. Of course I understand why you're being like this, because believe me I'm just as scared as you are…." He laid a hand on the back of his partner's neck and squeezed comfortingly "…. But we can't keep him caged up, babe. He needs to get out and play with his friends. He'll end up resenting us if we take that freedom away from him."

Aaron nodded slowly, eyes downcast "I know. I'm sorry, I'm just…."

"Terrified?"

"To put it mildly."

"I know." Jackson replied "I am too. We could try it out in baby steps; give him a time limit and make sure he takes the portable buzzer with him. Josh'll more than likely go too."

It took Aaron a few seconds to debate it in his head before sighing, standing up and calling "Kay!"

"Yeah?"

"….Max called. If you fancy going to the park with him get your jacket on!"

Straight away they could hear excited rustling in Kay's room for his coat and Aaron slumped back down unto the sofa. Jackson took his hand "Well done, babe." He muttered. A sombre Aaron squeezed his hand back, knowing he'd made the right decision but was definitely not happy about it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aaron had been in the kitchen for a few minutes; Jackson figured he just needed a moment to himself to calm down. It had barely been ten minutes since an excited Kalum had gone out the door with Josh after being given the usual warnings of not talking to strangers, not going off on his own and to be home in an hour. Josh seemed keen enough to go with him; he'd just texted Angelica King to say where he was going and maybe he'd meet her there. Jackson smirked at the thought of this; he was in for such a slagging when he came back!

Aaron re-entered, a cup of tea in hand, and passed it to Jackson. "Cheers, babe." Jackson smiled. "At least I'm still useful for something." Aaron mumbled as he sat back down beside him. Jackson immediately put his cup down and gently tugged on Aaron so that he was lying across Jay's lap looking up at him, Jackson stroking the side of his face lovingly. "Don't be talking rubbish like that!"

He knew Aaron was getting extremely pissed off at this stage with only having one arm. He had to spend a full ten weeks like this and now halfway through he was just fed up of not being able to do anything; he couldn't work, he couldn't wash himself, he couldn't play with Kalum properly, he couldn't drive, he couldn't even give his husband or son a proper flaming hug. Not only was he bored out of his mind but he felt completely useless.

"Speaking of your shoulder," Jackson muttered with a grin "How is my Marlon Brando feeling now?"

"Still about as useful as a one-legged man in an arse-kicking contest!" Aaron quipped, but there was humour in his tone this time. Jackson smiled as Aaron went on "And _Marlon Brando_? Jeez Jay, could you not have picked a more modern tough guy? John McClane maybe?"

Jackson rolled his eyes "Why not, I often see you pulling off the dirty wife-beater and bare feet look anyway. As well as the foul mouth. " Aaron gave him a playful dig in the ribs as a reply.

Then conversation grew more serious "He _will _be ok, won't he?" Aaron asked, sounding very anxious. Jackson nodded "Course he will; Nikhil's there, Josh is there, he has his buzzer and Josh knows to bring him home in exactly…" he looked at his watch "….forty minutes."

Aaron snorted "I'm more comforted by the thought of Josh being there to be honest; all any kidnapper would have to do is brandish a potato at Nikhil and he'd cower!"

Jackson chuckled and gazed at Aaron fondly; he knew Aaron was trying to use humour to distract his nerves. To be honest Jay's own nerves were enjoying the distraction too even though he knew in his rational mind that Kalum would be just fine and nothing would happen.

Mind suddenly coming up with another way they could distract themselves Jackson ran his hand slowly up and down Aaron's upper leg as he muttered "Sooo… how could we possibly occupy ourselves for forty minutes?"

Catching the look in his husband's eye Aarons face lit up momentarily only to turn gloomy a second later "The doctor said I can't until I get the cast off." He said bitterly, feeling even more annoyed and useless than before.

"Not that, no. But he did say we could use ways to improvise." Jackson smirked.

For Aaron, this was like Christmas had come early. He couldn't deny that one of the things he was missing most while his shoulder was healing was having a bit of fun in the sheets with his husband.

It didn't help matters either that Jackson had to help him wash; as he couldn't get the sling or cast wet and he couldn't bend too far in any direction without wincing from pain in his shoulder Jackson had to help scrub him down. While Jackson would be working away, usually with his top off to avoid getting soaked, Aaron would have to try desperately hard to focus his attention elsewhere and keep certain parts of his anatomy under control, particularly when Jackson started on his lower half. He knew that Jackson knew damn well what effect he was having on him and he would bet money on it that it was amusing him no end.

Jackson mistook his thoughtful silence for hesitation and said quickly "But if you don't want to, that's fine…"

Aaron immediately sprang to his feet and pulled an amused Jay up with him. Checking the clock as he led him towards the stairs he purred "You now have only thirty-five minutes to give me a hero's thanks…" then added with a cheeky smirk "Think that'll be enough time for you?"

"Oh, plenty…."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxxoxoxox

It was now late in the evening and Aaron had received a surprise visitor in the form of his uncle Cain. While they sat in the living room Jackson was busy fixing a pipe upstairs and Kay, who of course had returned home safe and on time, was playing away in his room.

For a while he and Cain just shot the breeze. "Saw your sprog in the park earlier with our Gennie's young lad." He grunted "Josh Walsh was having a great old natter with sourpuss King's daughter. I'd watch out if I were you; might end up having a King in the family after all."

Aaron grinned "Jimmy's not so bad, it's not his fault he has bloody Lucifer for a brother!"

"S'pose. Was talking to your mum, she mentioned you got an interesting letter in the post yesterday?"

Aaron and his mum were back on good terms. She respected his wish for some space after he was discharged but after about a week they were able to reconcile and to her delight he let her see Kalum for the first time since the abduction. It would be a while before she, or anyone else for that matter, would be allowed to keep Kay overnight again but this was understandable.

Aaron grunted "Yup." Then, putting on a mocking official voice, he recited "On the circumstances of the child's father's death, the said child may now be deemed legally an orphan." Aaron felt like he had been punched on receiving this official letter; it actually made him feel sick to the stomach with bitter rage.

"Well, they were wrong there then weren't they?" Aaron looked up at his uncle, who shrugged as he went on "Last time I checked our Kay had two parents, am I right?"

It was rare times like these when Aaron considered that maybe, just maybe, beneath all the gruffness and front Cain actually did have a human heart.

"The thing that annoyed me most was that they seemed to be saying that Albeck was still counted as his legal parent while alive. _Great _father material, attempting to kill his own child! He looked surprised that Jay even made an attempt to grab Kalum and flipping amazed that I took the bullet for Jay."

"That's because you and Jacko are men." Cain said simply "A man protects his family. That creature or whatever he was wouldn't understand that."

Aaron stared at him in amazement causing him to grunt "What?"

"It's just weird when you act like this."

"Like what?"

"Like a _human_." Aaron grinned. Cain smirked "Where's the fun in it?"

Just then Kalum came into the room. If Cain was surprised to see him wearing an old baggy hoodie over his pyjamas he didn't let on, instead he announced "Alright there, snot-face?"

As if that didn't surprise Aaron enough, Kalum then replied cockily "Alright, dog-face?"

Cain glared at him momentarily before smiling. "Good lad." He grunted before explaining to a puzzled Aaron "Something we had going while you two were away. Spirited lad, I like that."

Rising he grunted a goodbye to an amused Aaron, bumped his knuckles under Kay's chin and chuckled drily as Kalum pretended to attempt to bite him in reply, and left the house.

Jackson returned to the living room just as Cain shut the door behind him, brushing bits of plaster and debris off his hands. "Any banter with Cain?" he asked as he sat down.

"Just bits and pieces." Aaron grinned before turning to Kay "It's nearly time for your story and bed, mate."

"I know, I just wanted to give you something." Kalum pulled a folded-up sheet of paper from the hoodie pocket. "Show me." Aaron smiled, lifting Kay from his chair onto his lap to get a closer look at what was on the sheet, Jackson also looking in.

It took Aaron a moment to cop what was drawn on the sheet. It was a person, with dark hair, blue dots for eyes and one arm seemed bulkier than the other. Looking at it closely Aaron could see that it was purposely drawn that way…

"It's a get well soon card." Kalum grinned "That's you and your arm plaster thingy." He pointed at some wobbly letters below the figure "Josh helped me with them. They're not really good though. That's a D…" he pointed at the first letter "That's an A…" and finally "That's another D."

Kalum paused noticing his dad hadn't said anything yet. Looking up he asked "Do you like it?"

If Aaron had been offered the Mona Lisa in exchange for that card he would have told them to go stuff themselves. Pulling his son into a one-armed hug and giving him a kiss he answered "I absolutely love it. And I love you. Best son in the whole world is what you are!"

If anyone was to look in that night they would see a small family sitting together half-watching some rubbish TV show perfectly content; the young child in a baggy hoodie drifting off in the arms (or arm!) of the dark-haired man who was beaming and lying back in the arms of the equally smiling brown-haired man. All three looking like they hadn't a care in the world.

That night nothing could destroy their peace; no night terrors, no monsters in closets, not even Aaron's banjaxed shoulder.

Jackson noticed his husband carefully raising his arm from around their sleeping son to swiftly rub at an eye before replacing it. Tightening his hold a small bit he rested his chin on his partners right shoulder and muttered concernedly "You ok, babe?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah." Turning his head to the side so that he was looking Jackson right in the face, blue eyes clearly holding back more moisture he replied simply "I'm just happy."

Jackson smiled "So am I."

Sharing a gentle kiss before settling back down they were sure that, had Kalum been awake, he would have also agreed.

…..TBC

**As much as I would've loved to have had a Christmas chapter up there's still a bit more I want to do with this Emmerdale year so sorry but it looks like Christmas in February! :P Please, don't hate me.**

**I just want to say thanks so much to all who's read and reviewed this story this year. I honestly can't believe most of you have stuck with me this far; I really couldn't have asked for a better group of people.:)**

**To sign off let me just wish you a wonderful Christmas filled with love, hope, fun, good food and Cliff Richard! If not, Wham or The Pogues, whatever you fancy.:)Most importantly, especially in light of recent horrific tragedies across the globe, I wish you all a safe Christmas. **

**Best of luck, and a happy New Year! Sláinte libh!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello and happy new year to you all! Hope you all had a great Christmas!:)**

**As said the next few chapters will be of a lighter tone, hope you like them. Song belongs to Bon Jovi.**

**Chapter 32**

_What do you got if you ain't got love?_

_Whatever you got, it just ain't enough_

_You're walking a road but you're going nowhere,_

_You're trying to find your way home but there's no one there_

_Who do you hold in the dark of night?_

_You want to give up_

_But it's worth the fight,_

_You can have all the things that you've been dreaming of…_

Life had definitely improved for the Walsh family by the time summer took hold. Kalum had completely recovered from the side-effects his experience had embedded in him and little by little he was allowed more freedom when it came to playing outside. Although the "monsters" in his closet ceased to bother him anymore there were still times when he was caught wearing Aarons old hoodie, more a comfort thing now than anything else.

Jackson had returned to work once all of Kay's emotional trauma had stopped and had taken on a few extra hours to make up for Aaron not being able to work. He didn't mind this, especially as Declan Macey had been compassionate and let him choose the times of his extra hours so he would still be able to spend some quality time at home with his boys.

But the biggest improvement by far involved Aaron. Finally after ten weeks of being bored to the back teeth and feeling about as useful as a cardboard fish tank, which was not helped by Jackson taking on extra working hours, he was getting the cast off and the use of his left arm back.

It felt funny when the plaster and sling was removed, like his arm was light and jellified. It had startled him when his arm started drifting upwards of its own accord once the dressings were taken off and his expression caused the doctor to laugh. He got over the feelings of weirdness after a few minutes of doing some flexes as instructed by the doctor and by the time he had strolled out of the office with the all clear the only evidence that he had been wounded at all was a small mark left by the bullet in his left shoulder.

Needless to say he felt on top of the world and the very first thing he did upon picking Kalum up from Hazel's was hoist the delighted six year old up in the air with both his arms to make him "fly", ignoring Hazels concerned warnings about not putting too much pressure on the shoulder too soon. He still had a couple of days of work leave left to ensure full recovery of his injury and he was determined to make up for lost time in any way he could.

Starting by doing a bit of D.I.Y around the house. Nothing too complex, just giving a couple of rooms a fresh lick of paint as Jackson had been trying to find time to do for a while. Aaron had felt extremely guilty when Jackson started taking on extra hours even though Jackson assured him constantly that it wasn't his fault. To help make up for it Aaron decided it was as good a start as any to help get parts of the house sorted.

He was just opening the paint tins dressed in an old set of his mechanic overalls when there came a knock at the door. Adam. After some brief conversation Adam unexpectedly offered to give him a hand, as he had nothing else planned for the afternoon. Aaron had a sneaking suspicion that his offer was partly due to concern over Aaron potentially straining himself too far but all the same he was grateful for the help and the company; painting a room wasn't exactly riveting stuff! It turned out that having his best mate there made the work shorter and more enjoyable as the music on the stereo blared and the banter shot back and forth.

Particularly when they were in the middle of doing his and Jackson's room. As they pulled the bed away from the wall Aaron didn't know whether to be amused or mortified at the state of the wall directly behind the headboard.

Adam certainly was entertained. He remarked "Somebody had a lot of fun!"

Aaron raised an eyebrow with a knowing smirk "Put it this way, when Kay stays over at his grandmothers' we tend to make the most of being able to make as much noise as we want."

It still amazed Adam at how comfortable Aaron was talking about stuff like this now. When he'd first started seeing Jackson Adam would barely have been able to even joke about Aaron so much as holding Jacksons hand without Aaron getting defensive, let alone what they got up to in the night. Now it was no big deal with Aaron; he had grown up so much and had long since accepted who he was. Now this type of thing was just another part of "guy talk".

"Where is your lad anyway? Haven't seen him since I came in."

"Funnily enough, he didn't find the idea of watching paint dry too exciting so he's playing away with his race car tracks downstairs." Aaron replied good-humouredly "He's probably also trying to cram as many things as possible into a bag to bring to Gennie's later."

"Play-date is it?"

"Sleepover. Himself and their sprog will probably have Nikhil in a strait-jacket by morning."

Adam chuckled before adding slyly "Metakes it then that I'm to make myself scarce quite soon in the evening?"

"If convenient, yeah please." Aaron smirked, squatting to give the paint another stir, already barely able to wait until this evening having waited so long for it.

"What time we talking about here?"

Aaron scratched his chin with the end of the paint-stirrer thoughtfully "You can do one any time before…. six, half-six, maybe." To the odd look Adam gave him he grunted "What?"

"Dogs have been neutered for less, you know."

Aaron grinned as he dipped a brush into the can and proceeded to paint the wall "Mate, I haven't had it proper for nearly two and a half months, give me some credit."

To which Adam sarcastically replied by rubbing his thumb and index finger together "Know what this is, Aaron?"

"What?"

"The worlds tiniest violin!"

"Get stuffed, you muppet!"

"No seriously, your story should have a Celine Dion soundtrack to go with it!"

Although he had said it in a good-natured tone Aaron could detect a flicker of something else in it, something… begrudging.

Looking up he noticed Adam wasn't meeting his eyes and looked slightly grim and troubled. Lowering the paintbrush he started carefully "Mate, is everything ok with you?"

"Yeah… no." Adam mumbled, eyes downcast. "A penny for them?" Aaron offered.

"They're not worth that much." Adam grinned weakly. Aaron smiled back encouragingly, waiting for him to start.

"I dunno where me and Emma are at at the minute mate, to be honest." He eventually grunted. Aaron remained silent, letting him go on. "You think two and a half months is bad, try four. That's how long it's been with us. And there's not a thing wrong with me."

Any other time Aaron would've made a smart comment on his final statement but this called for him to be serious. Although it felt a bit awkward as he'd never given relationship advice before he replied "Can you think of any reason why?"

"Search me. Any time I try she tells me she's not in the mood or she's tired. It's head-wrecking. I mean how often do you have it?"

Grimacing as he felt a bit uncomfortable with this incredibly forward question Aaron answered "That's kind of personal, don't you think?"

"Ah go on, who am I going to tell? On average, how many times a week?"

Aaron mentally snorted. Whoever said Adam Barton wasn't a romantic? "I dunno, it's not like I keep count. I'd say maybe two or three times on average."

"_Three times? _That's probably more than I get in a month!"

Not quite sure of what to say next Aaron answered "Well mate maybe there's a deeper problem, a relationship isn't just about sex you know."

Adam rolled his eyes "I know that, Jeremy Kyle. And yeah obviously there's a deeper problem but she won't tell me what it is. I don't know where I stand. She won't let me in, and I don't know where to go from here. I'm lost."

Aaron contemplated all this information. It was a lot to take in, and Aaron would never pretend that giving relationship guidance was one of his strong points.

"Do you love her?"

Aaron wasn't sure where that question had come from but it left his mouth before he could even process it. Adam looked pensive "I… don't know. There are times I think I don't, and then… I don't know. I honestly have no idea anymore."

Aaron felt sympathetic towards his friend; he knew exactly what it felt like not knowing whether he loved someone or not, probably even more so than Adam. This still didn't help with trying to figure out what to say next. What could he honestly say to that? It wasn't like…

He stopped mid-thought and mentally slapped his forehead for being stupid. Of course.

Accepting that his reputation with Adam would probably be in tatters after this he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe he was about to do this but for Adam's sake he forced himself to ask "How do you feel when she enters the room?"

Adam raised a confused eyebrow "Come again?"

"I mean, do you feel any different when she comes into the room? Does your heart-rate speed up? Does your mind or stomach go funny? Do you feel warmer?"

Adam frowned, but it was a thoughtful frown rather than a bemused one. "…kinda. To all of the above."

"What about when she's not there? Do you ever think about her?"

Adam nodded "Yeah. A lot. Practically all the time."

"And is she the very first person you think of when you wake up?"

Adam thought for a minute before agreeing "Yep. She is."

Aaron nodded "Then you do."

Adam rubbed the back of his neck "Okay, but that still doesn't help the situation."

"It doesn't, but it gives you a reason to hang in there. Try talking to her, mate. Maybe the best way to find out what's up with her is to ask straight out and see if you can work at it. That's pretty much all I can think of. Sorry if it's not much cop."

"No, it's sound. Cheers Aaron." Adam managed a smile before admitting "It's just that I would've thought I'd have it all sorted by now; marriage, kids and all that jazz like you have."

"Everyone's different, there's still plenty of time for all that stuff."

"Is there?"

Aaron scoffed "Barton, you're 29 not flamin' 89! Of course there's plenty of time!"

Adam chuckled before commenting "Hark at us talking about this mushy crap like a pair of pansies!"

"Less of the pansies, you." Aaron snorted, returning to working on the wall. After a few seconds of companionable silence Adam asked "All those questions you asked me there, about whether I loved Emma or not… are they all to do with how you feel about Jackson?"

Aaron paused with his brush in mid-air and sighed. He'd been half-hoping Adam wouldn't read between the lines but he certainly couldn't and wouldn't deny it.

"Yeah, they are. And before you ask cos I know you're going to, my answer would be "yes" to all."

"Even now? After all this time?"

Aaron nodded "Always."

Then in an effort to bring themselves out of this Dr. Phil type atmosphere obviously caused by over-inhalation of the paint fumes, Aaron raised the paint stirrer and pointed it mock-threateningly at his best mate before stating half-seriously "But if you tell Jay I said any of that sappy rubbish, I'll take great pleasure in shoving this right up your-"

"Alright!" Adam laughed "Don't worry! It's between you, me and the wall!"

Aaron grimaced "Barton, that still sounded wrong!"

He ducked to avoid the lid of the paint can as it went sailing towards his head.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once the rooms were finished a satisfied Aaron and Adam washed up their brushes, had something to eat with Kalum and then Adam headed for home. Before he left the front door he turned and surprised Aaron by gripping his hand and shaking it "Thanks Aaron for… you know. Earlier. I'll try it out."

"Anytime." Aaron grinned. Adam gave him a playful punch. "And don't worry; whatever happens between me and her, I'll still love ya."

Aaron snorted "No pressure then!" but he gave a shrug, grateful that he could now do a proper one with both shoulders "Love ya too, even if you are a daft div. But listen… try not to expect too much too soon, yeah?"

Adam gave him a mock salute and a wink "F.A.B, captain."

"Piss off home, moron!"

Once Adam had gone Aaron sat down and relaxed for a while. It was only about a half hour later when Aaron realised that there didn't seem to be any noise coming from Kalums room. Worried as Kay wasn't usually this quiet when he was playing, he got up and went in.

To his puzzlement he found Kalum lying back on his bed just staring off into space. He was eerily silent and his face showed every sign of discontentment.

Immediately Aaron came over, scared he was sick or something "Kay? Mate, are you alright?" Kalum shut his eyes and nodded, though it was clear that this was not the case. Aaron sat down beside him and fondled his hair comfortingly "What's up, sweetheart? Do you feel sick? Have you done something you weren't supposed to?" Kalum shook his head to both. "Has someone said or done something bad to you?" Kay again answered in the negative.

Aaron sighed and started softly stroking the side of Kay's face "I wish you'd tell me what's wrong, baby. You know I don't like seeing you sad. I can't fix it if you won't tell me."

Kalum remained silent briefly before muttering "How come you don't love daddy anymore?"

To say Aaron was stunned would be understatement of the year. "What on earth would make you think I didn't love daddy anymore?"

"You said."

Now Aaron was well and truly gobsmacked. Never, no matter how heated any argument he ever had with Jackson might have been, would he have said he didn't love him anymore. Believing that Kalum must have fallen asleep at some point and had a nightmare Aaron shook his head "Kalum, I never said any such thing…"

"You said you loved Adam. I heard you. I don't want you to love Adam, Adam's not my daddy!" a crack could be heard in the small voice.

Although completely confused for a split-second Aaron quickly understood. Pulling his upset son into his arms and lying back against the headboard of the bed he soothingly rubbed Kay's back as he sniffed against his dad's chest. "Shhhh, it's alright sweetheart. You're a very clever little sod but you can be so silly sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean for thinking that I don't love your daddy anymore. That's silly. You know I do."

"But why did you tell Adam you loved him then?"

Aaron gently held his son back so he could see his face which looked scared and pained, the now-opened brown eyes clearly fighting back tears. "Because I do, baby. I do love Adam. But not in the same way I love daddy. It's tricky to explain but you can love a lot of people in different ways; I love Adam as a friend and daddy as my husband and both ways are completely different. It's like you love your uncle Josh differently to how you love gran, am I right?"

Kalum nodded, sort-of understanding what he meant even though as said it was difficult to explain it.

"Besides." Aaron smiled "I love you. Does that also mean I don't love daddy?"

"No." Kalum shook his head, finally getting the gist. Aaron kissed his forehead "And you have two dads, does that mean you can only love one of them?"

Again Kalum shook his head and gave Aaron a hug, which was returned fully. Kissing him again Aaron mumbled into his hair "And you know no matter what or who I love, you and daddy are always top of my list yeah?"

Kalum's reply was affirmative and he muttered "Love you, dad."

Aaron grinned "Love you too, son."

Then stretching he announced "Right mate, let's get you set for going to Max's. The duchess will be picking you up shortly."

"But daddy told me Gennie was at work and Nikhil was picking me up." Kalum replied a bit baffled.

Aaron smirked mischievously as he ruffled Kay's hair "That's what I said, buddy."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo

Aaron lay stretched out on the sofa staring at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. He was on his own; Kalum had gone out the door an hour previously and Jackson still had another half hour or so of extra work to do before he came home.

He was going over the events of the day. It felt strange to think that someone like him would be giving love advice to anyone, or trying to explain the different forms of love to a six year old. Maybe he was going soft.

But all the advice he had given Adam seemed to have come to him naturally, like he didn't have to even think about it. Maybe it was because he could relate to a lot of what had been said. He remembered the agonising months he spent trying to decide whether he loved Jackson or not back when they had first got together and he was young and foolish. Certainly he could relate to his advice regarding hanging in there if the relationship was worth saving; after all hadn't he stuck by Jackson during his time of paralysis, depression and recovery despite all the hurdles? There could only ever be one reason why he did that.

And as for the questions he had posed Adam to help him decide, well…

Aaron was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of the front door shutting. He raised his head as Jackson entered the room humming and dropped his hard hat and tool-belt in the corner. His work-jeans were filthy and his shirt had seen better days. The leather of his boots would need a lot more than polish before they'd shine again. Aaron also noticed a smudge of dirt under his ear and a stripe of grime on his right cheek. Clearly it had been a hard day of work for him.

"Is that paint I smell? Jackson grinned brightly, noticing that Aaron was wearing paint-splattered overalls "Aw babe you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble with your shoulder!"

Aaron rose to his feet. All thoughts of Adam, his problems and everything else faded away as his pulse quickened, his stomach flipped and he instantly felt warmer inside as his eyes took in the sight of the dirty, scruffy unkempt figure of the man who was the love of his life.

"I called you earlier, told you the doctor gave me the all-clear." He murmured as he approached slowly.

"I know but I still don't want you straining yourself. Then again…" he grinned cheekily "… if you had told me what you were doing I could've sent you over some paint stripper so you could do the front door as well."

Aaron placed his arms around his husband's neck and shook his head with a small smirk. Before he leant his head in for a kiss, with the promise of more, he muttered "There's only one thing I plan on stripping tonight…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With a moan Jackson shot his load into Aaron, who had already seen stars mere seconds before. He slumped down breathlessly onto his partner who was equally panting, chest rising and falling rapidly. He nuzzled his face into Aaron's collarbone and Aaron carded his fingers through his now-sweaty wavy hair. Moving his head sideways he purred into Jackson's ear "Missed that."

Jackson smiled against his heated skin before turning his head so that he was facing his husbands slightly flushed but very much so pleased face. "Same." He muttered, tracing a finger along Aaron's jaw tenderly. After a content silence he asked "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Aaron was surprised.

"You always get that look on your face when you're thinking."

Aaron smiled "I was just thinking what a waste of my time it was painting behind this headboard." Jackson gave him a playful dig "True, but that's not it. You always were terrible at fibbing; you couldn't lie straight in bed."

"Good thing I've other talents in bed then." Aaron chuckled impishly. Ignoring this remark Jackson tried again "Go on. You know you can tell me anything."

Aaron sighed and lowered his hand from Jackson's head to rest on the small of his back, thumb stroking the end of the long scar that travelled the length of his spine. "I'm just thinking about Adam."

The way that sounded only registered with him when Jackson's head shot up with a look of pure confusement and shock as he stared at him.

"Not in that way!"

Jackson look relieved as he replied "Good. It isn't a great sign if you're thinking of Adam in that way when you're in bed with me." Settling back down into his original position he went on "Now, why are you thinking of Adam?"

Aaron told him about the issues Adam and his girlfriend of three years were going through, leaving out the part where he gave his own input.

Jackson shook his head sympathetically "Poor bloke. Has he tried talking to her?"

"I told him to give that a go, so hopefully it'll be of some help. Hope it all works out for him. But wait till you hear what happened next…"

He went on to talk about the misunderstanding with Kalum and how he cleared everything up with him, which made Jackson smile "Always knew you were a big old softie deep down." He smirked. Aaron rolled his eyes "Shut up."

Jackson grinned nostalgically "When I came in this evening and saw you in your old overalls it was like going back in time to when you were 18. Minus the skin-tight haircut and the smooth-shaven face."

"And the bad temper and idiotic behaviour?"

Jackson smiled "Doesn't matter, that was still the Aaron I fell for. My Aaron."

Aaron wrapped both arms around his partner as he kissed him hungrily, starting to feel more stirrings down below, and it was obvious Jackson was feeling the same. He nearly whined when Jackson broke off suddenly.

"I just hope you didn't go so far as to offer Adam to join in with us!" Jackson smirked. Knowing he was only messing Aaron shook his head "Nope, you should know me well enough by now to remember…"

He surprised Jackson by suddenly flipping them over so Jay was lying on his back with Aaron straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head. Jackson didn't look unhappy with this arrangement at all.

"… I hate sharing." Aaron growled possessively.

And Jackson certainly didn't have any objections to this…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox oxoxox

Once round two was over the pair lay side by side curled up in each other's arms, trying to get their breath back. Before sleep could claim them Jackson wordlessly stroked the bullet wound mark on his husbands shoulder before lowering his head to gently kiss it, and then continued a path across his collarbone, up his throat and deliberately steering clear of his mouth he then kissed his chin, the bridge of his nose and finally his forehead before lying his head back down so he was looking his husband directly in his gorgeous face. His amazing, gorgeous, wonderful Aaron.

"_Mine_." He mumbled affectionately, running a hand down the side of Aaron's face.

A glowing Aaron nodded before closing the space between their faces in a tender kiss. When they broke off Aaron snuggled against his life partner so a side of his face was resting against his chest, head under chin, Jackson's arms still holding him tightly.

Just before his eyes shut he pressed a small kiss on Jay's chest.

"_Mine._"

He may or may not be able to be of any help with Adam's relationship, but at least he could be certain that his own was still working well.

…..TBC

**I'm sorry for doing this to poor Adam, it's like kicking a puppy:( I just wanted to give him a bit of subplot somewhere in the story. The painting scene wasn't just random, I find that many of life's DMC's occur when helping a friend or family member paint or decorate, maybe that's just me:) F.A.B reference belongs to the TV series Thunderbirds (for those who've never watched it F.A.B basically means message received and understood.) Hope to see you again soon!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi all! I didn't mention this in the last chapter because I wasn't sure myself of whether I was going to do it in this chapter or not, but I've decided to go ahead with it. Family Walsh are about to encounter a major milestone, I'm sure you can guess what it is.:)**

**p.s. To Sinceslicedbread: haha yeah I can totally see Aaron pursuing a career as an agony uncle :) unfortunately, I'm afraid I can't see The Aaron Livesy Show being broadcast anytime soon. :(:)**

**Chapter 33**

The rest of the Summer months had passed far too quickly for their liking; all too soon their family holiday in Cyprus, Aaron and Jackson's anniversary and Jackson's 31st birthday were all done and dusted and the leaves had begun to change as the days got shorter.

That summer had been one of many discoveries, not least about Aaron and Jackson's six year old boy. As was the case with most young children, he was full of surprises.

For example, there came a time during the month of July when Jackson again was obliged to do some extra hours as a co-worker was injured and as Aaron couldn't take the time off having used up all his days Kalum was left in the care of Chas. While Chas herself had to work it came as a mixed blessing that Cain had conveniently taken his holidays at that time and said he wasn't bothered if the boy wanted to stay with him while Chas worked. Although they knew that Cain was far from Mother Teresa they did recognise the fact that he had always been good with Sarah and besides it would save Kalum from having to spend the day in a grubby pub.

So they thought.

Aaron had gotten a half-day during this time due to a burst pipe at work and upon finding nobody at either Chas' or Cain's he went into the Woolie to ask his mum the whereabouts of his son. He didn't have to look far as with a slightly guilty nod Chas motioned towards the room at the back of the pub.

There to his bemusement he found Kay holding a pool cue with amazing ease, the pool table at a suitable height for his chair and his eyes fixed solely on the white ball in front of the cue, not even lifting his head as the door opened.

Cain obviously hadn't noticed Aaron come in either. As Kalums stance wavered slightly he put his own cue aside and shook his head. "Nah mate you don't have to take too long with the aiming, it only strains your arm and throws you off. Also bring your left arm up just a bit…" he stooped behind the child and helped Kalum regain his original stance. Staying behind him as a guide Cain muttered "Now ready… aim… shoot!"

As the white ball cracked against another ball and sent it ricocheting around the table Aaron coughed to alert them. Both looked up and Kalum smiled

"Hi, dad."

"Hi Kay, having fun are we?" Aaron directed this more to Cain than to his son. Cain looked anything but sheepish. Instead he ruffled Kay's hair and grinned impishly "Tonnes. This little ratbag will soon be ready to make bets on frames when I'm through with him."

Aaron rolled his eyes before commenting sarcastically "Funny now, ten years ago when I pictured how my life would be I didn't plan on having the world's youngest gambler as my son."

"There's a lot of things about your life you didn't plan on ten years ago." Cain replied smartly with a smirk before taking his shot and throwing over his shoulder "Besides, it's all about rite of passage. I refuse to accept any boy into our family that doesn't know how to play a decent game of pool."

"Two shots to me!" Kalum called out gleefully.

"That was never two shots to you! I made a pot!"

"Yeah but you potted one of mine, uncle Cain." Kalum sniggered. Looking in surprise Cain realised that he'd done just that. "Clever little git you are." He growled but it was clear he was impressed. Aaron was as well but what interested him more was that while watching Kalum get ready to shoot again he noticed his boy was left-handed.

Aaron raised a good-humoured eyebrow "Uncle Cain hasn't had you drinking as well has he?"

Kalum shook his head as he took his two shots "No, he says he'll buy me my first beer when I'm…" he paused and frowned "How old, uncle Cain?"

Cain prepared to take his shot and answered as innocently as manageable

"Not until you're twelve, mate."

Jackson had thought it very amusing later on when Aaron told him how Kalum was spending the days with his uncle Cain. "You have to give Cain some credit, at least he and his dad aren't out teaching Kay how to hunt." He grinned

"Don't go giving him ideas!"

"Think of it this way babe, he's been mostly surrounded by girls all his life; Debbie, Sarah, Belle. He won't admit it, but I think he's just enjoying having a boy to mentor for a change."

"He had me!" Aaron scoffed.

"Yeah, but by the time you came along you were too big, grumpy and hairy to mentor!"

Aaron gave him a dig "Pool I don't mind, I just hope he doesn't start him off on darts!"

"He won't. If you ask me your uncle's made of softer stuff than either you or he realises."

Aaron rolled his eyes "Sure he is. He's got a heart of gold. Locked away somewhere." Both chuckled.

But it didn't stop there. One of the most startling and strangely saddening things they discovered about Kalum that summer was that he was mad about sport.

He loved watching the football and to Aaron's dismay he followed Jackson in supporting Manchester United. No matter how hard he tried getting his son on the Leeds United side Kalum still sat watching the game wearing the jersey of the red devils which Jackson had proudly bought him and which Aaron more than once had half-jokingly said would come in handy if they ever ran out of bog roll.

It wasn't just soccer though that interested him, he'd pretty much watch anything relating to sport; basketball, tennis, swimming, all sorts. Flicking around channels he'd even watch foreign cultural games like Aussie rules, hurling and baseball and the Winter sports like ice hockey if he could find them. He wasn't a fan however of watching golf, rugby or even pool; playing and watching were different things as far as he was concerned!

It both delighted and saddened his dads. While it was great to see their son so enthusiastic about sport it was also cruel irony.

One night after Kalum had gone to sleep Jackson had brought it up. From the start they had agreed that should Kalum ever ask regarding his ability to play sport, as much as it would kill them inside, they wouldn't lie to him.

"We can't give him false hope only to break his little heart later on." Aaron said softly.

"You never know though, there's so much opportunities out there for disabled people now, Aaron. It might not be exactly the same as the regular sports but you see the likes of wheelchair football and basketball and even blind-boxing taking place now."

Aaron stretched out on the sofa and smiled "Well I can see it all now." He put on a mock presenter voice "And here representing the United Kingdom in this year's Paralympic games, hailing all the way from Yorkshire, it's three times gold medallist Kalum Walsh!"

"It could happen you know." Jackson smiled.

"Maybe."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The alarm went off. Groaning, Jackson lifted an arm and slammed the snooze button. After a few seconds of foggy confusion as to why the hell he had set the alarm in the first place his eyes suddenly snapped open.

Feeling excited he turned to nudge his still snoozing partner. "Aaron. Aaron, c'mon! It's time!"

With his eyes shut Aaron groaned "What's the time? Time for what?"

"It's quarter to eight. It's time for school."

Still half-asleep Aaron mumbled "Don't wanna go to school."

Jackson cast his eyes upwards exasperatingly "Not for you, you div! Kalum!"

"Kalum? What's up with Kay…. Oh Christ, Kalum!" Aaron's eyes shot open "Are we late?"

"Nope plenty of time left but get a move on; I'm surprised our mums haven't banged the door down already!"

Kalum was a bit puzzled as well at first as to why Aaron was waking him up at such an early hour but then became giddy as he remembered. Within three quarters of an hour he was fed, washed and dressed and as predicted it wasn't long before Chas, Hazel and even Debbie, Cain, Paddy and Lisa were at the door.

Aaron and Jackson felt fit to burst with pride when Kalum was dressed for the first time in his new school uniform. In the blue jumper, white shirt, blue tie, grey trousers and black shoes he looked so grown up. He stopped pulling uncomfortably at the tie long enough to be half-blinded by the amount of pictures taken and cooed over by all the women as the men looked on sympathetically; they well-remembered all the unnecessary fuss of a first day of school.

"Why all the pictures, nana?" Kalum asked Hazel as he had to squint yet again as the flash went off. "Because you're starting school, darling."

"But I'll be going again tomorrow!" Kalum replied, confused as the adults laughed.

Once it had been determined that Kay could still see properly and his schoolbag had been located they made their way out to the car.

Aaron noticed on the drive that Kalum had become quieter and was looking rather gloomy as he gazed out the window. It was only when they were crossing the car park of the building that Kalum was to be educated in for the next few years that he spoke rather timidly "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have to go?"

He had been so excited about this all summer but now that it was happening it was scary. He wasn't going to know anybody as Josh was now in secondary school, Leo went to a special needs school and Max was now also on his first day at a private school Nikhil had picked out. After both his girls had attended public school under Gennie's orders Nikhil had put his foot down and demanded that their only son be educated privately. Strangely enough Chas didn't help matters by assuring Gennie that it didn't matter, Max would more than likely be expelled after two weeks anyway.

Both Aaron and Jackson had agreed that should Kalum get the jitters it would be better if Jackson spoke to him. After all, Aaron had spent more time out of school than in it and during the rare times that he did attend he saw more of the head's office than of his classroom so it would be _slightly_ hypocritical of him to start preaching about school to his son.

Jackson sighed and squatted so he was face-to-face with Kalum, who was chewing his lip nervously. "Yes sweetheart, you do. But it'll be great! You'll make new friends, get to play with loads of cool stuff, paint and draw and you'll get to play outside at lunchtime. You'll be back home before you know it!"

"And you can't stay?"

Jackson shook his head "No baby, we can't. But I promise you there's nothing to be afraid of; I went to school, and so did dad…." He cocked an eyebrow and muttered lowly "…sometimes!"

Aaron looked around him innocently like he hadn't a notion of what he was talking about.

"I swear by the end of the day you'll love it. Now, will we go in?"

Kalum nodded and Jackson smiled "Good lad."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

After a short assembly welcoming all the new pupils and their parents to the school they were shown to their classroom for the year. It was a nice room, colourful and homely with desks just the right height for Kalum to sit at.

At the doorway a young woman welcomed them smiling. She was quite pretty with auburn hair and sparkling eyes. She shook both Aaron and Jackson's hands and then stooped to shake Kalum's. "Hello there!"

"Hi." Kalum mumbled shyly.

"Welcome to your first day of school, pet. My name's Ms McCann and I'm going to be your class teacher this year. What's your name?"

"Kalum."

She checked her list "Kalum…. Walsh, is it?"

"Yep."

"Excellent, I'm very pleased to have you Kalum. Are these your parents?"

"Yes." Kalum then remembered something important he had been told and corrected himself "Yes, Ms McCann."

She smiled "A right little gent you are." Then she turned to Aaron and Jackson "Is he your first?"

"Our only." Aaron replied. "Aw, it must be a particularly hard day for you then, watching your little boy growing up!"

"It is." Jackson admitted with a grin. "Believe me you're not the first and you definitely won't be the last parents who will say that today. Don't worry sirs, he's in the best of hands here."

"Thank you." They smiled warmly.

All the parents got to stay for a few minutes while the children settled. As they did Jackson noticed that one of the other children suffered from cerebral palsy and another pair of proud parents caught his eye.

Aaron must have noticed this too and nudged Jackson "Those women over there…" he whispered "Are they…?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow, amused at his partners wonder at the oblivious women who were fussing around a shy little girl with blonde curls who like Kalum wasn't keen on being left alone in this new place "Like us? Yes, I think so."

Indeed the expressions on their faces when they looked at each other didn't seem to be that of just close friends. Jackson jabbed Aaron sharply in the ribs

"Stop staring!"

"'Wasn't staring!" Aaron grumbled, rubbing his side "I was looking at their kid actually; she's a cute little thing!"

"Sure." Jackson snorted.

Then it was time for the parents to leave. Before they left Aaron made sure Kalum had everything needed in his bag "Books, jacket, lunchbox, pencil case…." He noticed Kay was still looking a bit downhearted. Taking his hand in his he squatted like Jackson had done before and smiled "Are you going to be a brave soldier for me and daddy when we go?"

Kalum nodded "Yep."

"And listen, if you feel a bit panicky just remember the magic hoodie yeah? Pretend you're wearing it and everything will be fine okay?"

"Ok."

"Good man." He kissed him goodbye "We'll pick you up later sweetheart, have a great day."

Jackson did the same "See you later, Kay. Have fun today, mate!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxox

Although he felt scared to death once his parents left the room with the others, leaving him in a room full of other children he didn't know and a teacher who, lovely and all that she was, was also a stranger, Kalum quickly started to relax once the day got started.

He shared a table with three others; a boy with wavy brown hair and very dark eyes, another boy with strawberry-blond hair and freckles with blue eyes and a cute, anxious expression and a dark haired girl with green eyes. It was a sort-of relief to see that they all looked as terrified as he did.

The first few "lessons" were fun; they started learning the alphabet through song, they were read a story, they got to play with play-dough. While eating lunch they were told they were going to be painting and learning numbers afterwards. Kalum loved painting so he was looking forward to this.

Lunchtime itself felt a bit awkward. Once lunch had been eaten they were taken out to a small section of the schoolyard reserved only for the youngest class. The reason it was awkward was obviously due to the fact that barely any of them knew each other and instead of playing they sort of just hovered about the place staring at the ground.

Kalum as shy as ever just took his place up beside the wall which separated their yard from the other years. Sticking a hand in his pocket he pulled out some footballer stickers he collected and flicked through them to pass the time.

He was looking at Aston Villa's midfielder when he noticed a shadow. Frowning he looked to his left and was startled to see the wavy haired boy from his table standing beside him, looking a bit nervous.

Kalum checked his right side to make sure the boy wasn't looking at someone on the other side of him. As he did so he heard a mumble "You sit beside me."

Turning back after seeing no one he replied awkwardly "….yeah."

After a few seconds of silence the boy mumbled again "You got the same pencil case as me too."

Kalum looked surprised, having not noticed that they both had the same red sporting merchandise pencil case "Do you like Man United too?"

The boy's dark eyes brightened as he grinned "Yeah, they're the best!"

"My daddy thinks so too but my dad likes Leeds."

"You have two daddies?"

"Yep."

The boy crinkled his nose "Why does one of them like _Leeds_?"

"I dunno, when they're playing my daddy calls them a load of bad words I'm not allowed to say."

"So does mine!"

Now the ice had been broken Kalum let his new sort-of friend look through his football stickers. "My name's Thomas." The other six year old said while looking interestedly through Kay's collection.

"I'm Kalum."

"I've never ever heard of that name before."

"I don't know anyone else called Kalum either." Kalum admitted.

"Maybe you're the only one. I know lots of people called Thomas."

"You're the first Thomas I've ever met."

"Really?" Thomas looked surprised "Weird. My daddy wanted to call me Thomas after a really old United player called Tommy Taylor. Daddy told me he died in a big aeroplane crash."

"Cool!"

Just then the wind ripped one of the stickers out of Thomas' hands. "Sorry! I'll get it." Thomas ran after it and it fell to the ground a few feet in front of them. As he bent to pick it up another hand gripped hold of it "Let go!" Thomas snapped "It's not yours!"

"I know, I was just picking it up for you!"

Looking up Thomas saw that it was the other boy that sat at their table, with the strawberry-blond hair.

"Sorry." Thomas grunted "It's not mine, it's my friend's over there." He looked back at Kalum who was wondering what was going on.

The other boy handed it back to Kalum "Thanks…. What's your name?"

"I'm Joseph." His accent sounded a little mixed and strange.

The other two reintroduced themselves and Joseph mumbled a little shyly "I was looking for that one for ages, what shop do you get your stickers in?"

"You can have it if you like; I've got two of him." Kalum handed the delighted boy the sticker back "Why? Do you like West ham?"

"No, I like Everton."

"_Everton_?" both other boys groaned. Joseph smiled crookedly "I don't get to watch football a lot though, my mum and dad like rugby better. Do you like rugby?"

Kalum shook his head "My dad and daddy don't watch it."

Thomas also answered negative. "What team do you like in rugby?"

"I dunno yet, my mum likes Leeds Rhinos but my dad likes Belfast Harlequins RFC."

Neither of the other two had ever heard of these and Thomas, bored already of talking about rugby, turned to Kalum and asked "Can you go fast in your chair thing?"

"I think so."

"Think you'd be able to beat me in a race? I'm a really fast runner."

"Bet I can." Kalum smiled

"Joseph, are you racing with us?"

"….ok."

"Ok then, we have to do it like they do on telly. On your marks, get set… go!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

Jackson waited in the car while Aaron stood at the school gate with a few other parents who had come to pick their kids up. He noticed that while most others were dressed casually like him there was one man who stood dressed in a dark, very expensive looking suit and shiny leather shoes. His hair was slicked with plenty of berylcreme and he had sharp grey eyes.

Aaron wouldn't like to say he was a person who judged a book by its cover, but something about him gave Aaron an intense feeling of dislike. He seemed to give off the impression of feeling superior to everyone else at the gate, or as Aaron would phrase it, "Believing his shit doesn't smell."

As the bell rang the junior class was let out. Aaron was relieved to see Kalum looking perfectly alright and smiling as he came out. He also grinned when he saw splashes of paint on his face.

He had barely taken Kalums bag off him when the strange man approached with a tight smile "Lovely day isn't it sir?"

"Grand." Aaron grunted, a bit uneasy.

He didn't have to wonder long as to what the man's game was "You know, I really admire the work you carers do. The government obviously doesn't pay you enough for your burdens. My employer wants to make a difference to this if only he has your support…"

"This isn't my "burden", this is my son." Aaron growled, cutting him off. The man's face paled a little and Kalum just looked on interestedly, not sure of what was happening.

Deciding he wasn't worth it, Aaron simply turned and walked on with Kay, though not before seeing a blond boy about Kalum's age approach the shamed political promoter.

How that sort of man had children, he'd never know. Shaking him from his thoughts to avoid being put in a bad mood he said brightly "So mate, how did your first day go?"

He was pleased with the answer "Good!"

"What'd you do today?"

Kalum was still yammering on the drive home about all he did that day. The men were particularly happy to hear he had made some friends

"…and Thomas and Joseph sit at my table too. So does Roxy but I don't know if she wants to friends because she got really mad at Thomas when he sprayed some paint on her…"

"Looks like Thomas got you as well!" Jackson chuckled at the paint flecks on Kay's face.

"…. And for homework we have to learn the first five letters and be able to write them. We need to practice numbers too but that's easy…."

"So I take it you want to go back tomorrow then?" Aaron grinned.

"Uh-huh!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxox

Kalum wasn't long feeling tired after his dinner, homework and having to retell the events of his first day first to Chas and then to Hazel. By early evening when Aaron returned home from work he was fast asleep against Jackson.

As he slept on Aaron and Jackson discussed

"Joseph and Thomas?" Jackson chuckled "I thought your lot had taken all the biblical names already?"

"Shut up, artist boy." Aaron smirked "We're not that bad."

Jackson raised an eyebrow "Aaron, Cain, Zachary, Chastity, Sarah, Charity, Noah, Genesis… shall I go on?"

"Whatever!" Aaron snorted "When he comes home with a friend called Judas you can worry. Anyway, at least I wasn't named after some fella with the surname Pillock! "

"Pollock, not Pillock."

"Same difference."

Deciding not to say what was on the tip of his tongue Jackson moved on "Still it's great that he's made some mates. I just hope…" he stopped.

Aaron, concerned, pressed him on "What?"

"I just hope he doesn't get bullied or anything. He's a sweet kid and he'd be an easy target."

Jackson sounded so worried that Aaron took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly "He'll be fine. He's sweet but believe me he's a tough little blighter as well."

He didn't admit that he had had similar worries too; the likes of bullying and teasing played all too big a part in growing up, but all the same he felt confident that Kay would be able to defend himself if need be and Kalum knew he could tell them if anything was bothering him.

When the time came Aaron carried his sleeping child into his room and changed him into his pjs before tucking him in. As he did so he caught glimpse of the picture on the locker and felt a twinge of guilt.

He felt bad that Kalum's mum couldn't have been there to witness her son's latest milestone. True, if she had been they obviously wouldn't have been there and Kalum wouldn't have been using a wheelchair but all the same, he imagined she would have been just as overwhelmed with pride as they were that day to see her little boy enter the world of education for the first time.

Maybe she was there in spirit. Aaron supposed that if it was indeed possible for the dead to walk the earth with their loved ones, she wouldn't have missed this day for anything.

Sighing he sat on the edge of Kay's bed and stroked his hair soothingly. He muttered softly to the sleeping boy "You work hard at school mate and you can be anything you want to be. An architect, teacher, businessman, paralympian, jet pilot… anything you want. Don't ever let anyone tell you you can't. No matter what you end up being, me and daddy will always be proud of you, you know that yeah?"

Of course he got no answer and he grinned before kissing Kay goodnight "Sleep tight and dream big, my little scholar."

….TBC

**Before I get lynched by any Leeds United/ Everton fans out there I assure you it was all for the sake of humorous banter and bonding, no malice intended. :) While I am a Man U fan myself I hold no real football rivalries. I know Danny Miller is an LFC supporter but Aaron mentioned in the soap that he supported Leeds, and if twitter is telling the truth Marc Silcock supports Man U. The "Big aeroplane crash" refers to the Munich Air disaster and Tommy Taylor was one of the Busby Babes, RIP.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, see you soon!:)**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'd just like to ask a favour before I begin; I know zilch about how the United Kingdom's school system works because the system is slightly different over here. I'll try to avoid making any mistakes regarding this but if I do please let me know, it'd be much appreciated:)**

**An old face reappears in this chapter. Also… be warned that this is a Christmassy chapter! Sorry! **

**Chapter 34**

_Away in a manger_

_No crib for a bed,_

_The little lord Jesus_

_Lay down his sweet head,_

_The stars in the bright sky_

_Looked down where he lay,_

_The little lord Jesus asleep on the hay…_

Aaron was jolted out of his sleep by sudden shivers running through his body and automatically curled up in a vain attempt to retain warmth against the sudden chill.

Raising his head he sought the cause of his sudden drop in temperature and found the bed covers lying half-off him, having been flung off carelessly by his partner who he now noticed standing at the window, a childish look of excitement on his face as he gazed out.

Trying to prevent his teeth from chattering Aaron snapped "Somebody better be dying out there!"

Turning his head towards his grumbling husband Jackson smiled, seeming oblivious to the cold despite like Aaron being dressed solely in a t-shirt and boxers. "You're awake!"

"No shit, Sherlock. Get your backside back over here, its freezing!"

Jackson smirked as he climbed back into bed "Aww, has someone been nipped by Jack Frost?"

"Nipped? I feel like I've been shagged by him!" Aaron grumbled trying to reclaim as much of the quilt as possible with his back turned to Jackson "Your fault!"

Jackson grinned as he slipped an arm around Aaron and lay so that they were chest to back. Gently blowing a bit of warm air down the back of Aaron's shirt and nuzzling his face against his neck he mumbled "I'm sorry for making you cold, babe."

"You should be." Aaron grunted but his tone was soft.

Jackson placed a kiss on the base of Aaron's neck "Am I forgiven?"

Aaron found that he couldn't stay annoyed with him for long, especially as Jay was doing such a great job at warming him up at that moment and he was slowly getting the feeling back in his toes.

Interlacing his fingers with Jackson's and pressing back closer to him he muttered playfully as he rested his eyes "I'll think about it."

He could sense Jackson smiling behind him. Sighing he grunted "I'm definitely not looking forward to this day. That garage will be like a bloody freezer."

"Just as well then you're not going to the garage today."

Aaron half-opened his eyes with a frown "It's a Friday, Jackson. Of course I'm going to the garage today."

Jackson shook his head "Nope, you're not. Declan just sent me a text telling me not to bother with work today."

Just then his phone buzzed and a still confused Aaron shivered momentarily at the absence of Jackson's body heat before it was quickly restored.

"That was the school." Jackson smiled against Aaron's neck "Closed for today. And I don't care if you don't get a message; you are _not _driving to Hotten on those roads!"

"What roads?" Aaron asked exasperatingly "What's going on?"

Jackson rolled his eyes at how dim his partner could be when he was tired "Let me give you a weather update, Einstein. It's _snowing_!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They lay there dozing for a while afterwards, enjoying the warmth and comfort of their lie-in. Aaron's phone did buzz shortly afterwards but he couldn't bring himself to move. It would only be work anyway.

He was awakened once more by calls of "Dad!"

As he came out of the fog of slumber Jackson mumbled sleepily against his shoulder "I think your son is awake, Aaron."

Aaron was too weary to give him a dig. Reluctantly bracing the cold as he hopped out of bed he made his way down the stairs.

He returned a few minutes later carrying Kalum, who unlike the men looked bright-eyed and bushy-tailed at this early hour of the morning.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey mate." Jackson grinned, rubbing sleep out of an eye. "What are you doing up so early?"

As Aaron sat him down on the bed Kalum gave Jay a look as though he were stupid "School!"

Realising, Jackson chuckled "It's a snow day, baby. That means all the schools are shut so you don't have to go in today."

"Oh." Kalum seemed disappointed. Then he asked excitedly "Can we go out in the snow?"

"Later, Kay." Aaron ruffled his hair "I think you should get a bit more shut-eye first, pal."

"But my bed will be all cold now!" Kalum protested.

Aaron smiled "Stay here with us then if you want. Just one more hour and then you can play in the snow till kingdom come if you like, deal?"

Kalum nodded, satisfied. Lying down he cuddled up beside Jackson who put an arm around him. Aaron smirked as he got back into bed; he was a daddy's boy through and through. He curled up on the other side of his son and put his own arm around him so now all three were warm.

It amazed him at how much Kalum liked school and hated missing it for anything. True, his teacher was lovely and he had nice friends there but still, he had never seen a child so enthusiastic about spending several mind-numbing hours on end in a dreary building getting useless information drilled into made them happy to see that Kalum's friends had now expanded to more or less the whole class, although the two he'd made on his first day were still by far his closest and the trio stuck together like glue.

Aaron chuckled as he remembered that their little group had as of recently gained a fourth member, and an all too familiar one at that.

It had been in the month of November when Miss McCann made the announcement that there would be a new addition to the classroom.

"He's just moved here from a different part of England so he's come in a bit late. Now I want you all to remember how scared you were on your first day so please be nice and welcome him, he might be a bit nervous."

From the minute this new boy walked in he gave off an air that said many things about him but "nervous" was certainly not one of them. He had dark hair like Thomas but not half as tidy-looking, bright eyes and sallow skin. His tie was already slightly loose around his neck, his shirt hanging out in various places and his new shoes already scuffed at the toes. He looked untidy but not altogether in an unpleasant way, his bright confident grin took some of the un-neatness away.

He looked familiar to Kalum, though he couldn't think of where he had seen him before. As he wrecked his brains the other boy scanned the classroom uninterestedly before his eyes rested on Kalum and his grin widened.

Just as he smiled his face clicked in Kalums head. He had not seen him in over a year, but he had barely changed.

"Now class, will you please welcome…"

"_Ryan._" Kalum muttered in shock a millisecond before she said his name.

Indeed there was the young livewire Kalum had befriended during his holidays in the Canary Islands. He was a little less tanned and a bit taller but still completely recognisable. He clearly didn't seem to have forgotten Kalum either.

"Now Ryan, let's just find you a place to sit…" the teacher's eyes searched the classroom.

Straight away Ryan pointed at the table where Kalum, Thomas, Joseph and Roxy sat and casually asked "Can I sit there?"

She looked surprised "Do you know someone at that table?" In reply he motioned his head at a still-shocked Kalum.

"Kalum, are you friends with Ryan?"

Kalum nodded dumbly.

"How lovely, you should have said!" she smiled "That makes everything so much better. Thomas, could you please move over to let Ryan sit down?"

Thomas looked less than pleased with this "But Ms McCann, this is _my_ seat!"

"Please do not answer back, Thomas. I asked you to move over so kindly do as you're told." She replied calmly but firmly. Despite wanting to argue Thomas begrudgingly shifted his bag, pencil case and books one chair over and glared as a satisfied Ryan plopped himself down on his former chair beside Kalum.

Which was why come early December when Thomas was asked by his teacher to play a shepherd in the Nativity play he hastily requested that Joseph and Kalum be the other two shepherds, deliberately attempting to leave Ryan out.

Aaron and Jackson found it incredibly funny how schoolboy grudges were formed over such innocent things as a stolen chair. But what amused them even more was that Ryan either didn't seem to be aware of Thomas' animosity towards him or if he was he quite honestly, to use layman's terms, did not give a shit.

This included the Nativity play. He was quite happy as he had already been chosen to be the innkeeper and Ms McCann didn't have any problems with Thomas' request. She had originally wanted Joseph to play one of the main characters for obvious name reasons but quickly concluded that he would be too shy for that.

So, Thomas Kalum and Joseph were cast as the three shepherds. As Aaron looked through the script Kalum had brought home Kalum grunted sourly "Guy's playing angel Gabriel."

There was a young boy in Kalum's class who didn't see eye to eye with him, or anyone else really for that matter. Kalum described him simply as "doesn't share" and "mean". So it came as no surprise to Aaron upon picking Kalum up from school to see this young brat getting picked up by the same div who had approached him on that first day about political matters.

He raised an eyebrow at Kalums expression "Guy White Bowne?"

"Yup."

Aaron smiled reassuringly and ruffled his hair "Don't worry mate; you'll wipe the floor with him in that play."

Jackson raised a disapproving eyebrow at this and had words with Aaron later

"What?" Aaron shrugged "That kid by the sounds of it could do with being taken down a notch!"

"It's not the kids fault, Aaron. Obviously his parents have brought him up with this notion that he's better than other children."

"All the better to bring him back down to earth while he's still only a nipper then! Besides, daddy White Bowne has no flaming business bringing his kid up to think like this, especially when he's sending him to a _public_ school for God's sake!"

"He must be one of those plastic yuppies then. You know, the keeping up appearances lot. A few extra bob and a fancy surname and they think they're God's gift."

"Oh, definitely! "Guy White Bowne", it sounds like something out of a history book. Still, I've yet to see his lordship pick up master snotty from school in his fancy-ass chariot."

Jackson couldn't help but chuckle at Aaron's sarcasm. It seemed that the man who picked up Guy from the gate wasn't in fact his father, but an employee. He referred to the young ankle-biter as "Master White Bowne" in a way that made Aaron want to vomit. Every other child in the world may be competing for second place to Kalum in their eyes but they would never have him going around putting on such airs, especially before he had even started losing his baby teeth.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They took their place in the school hall. Kalum was already with the rest of his classmates getting into costume and it would begin any minute now.

"Hi, you two!"

Looking to their right they saw a smiling Carla with Cassie in tow. She had been stunned to see them standing by the school gate on Ryan's first day, just as they had been to see Kalum leaving the school building with the usual crew of young Joseph and a strangely sombre looking Thomas plus the animatedly chatting wild-child they had met on holidays.

It had been nice to see her again; she had been looking to up sticks for a while and had remembered their descriptions of Yorkshire as being pleasant so she had moved her small family to a town not too far off from Emmerdale village but she had never expected to have ended up sending her son to the very school in Yorkshire that theirs attended. It was indeed a small world.

Jackson pretended to look around him before asking innocently "Where do you see Bono?"

"_Bono_….?"

"You said "hi U2", but I can't see them anywhere."

Aaron sighed desperately and shook his head "Do you see what I have to live with?"

Carla tutted pitifully "I wouldn't give up the day job just yet, love."

"No sense of humour, the pair of you." Jackson snorted before smiling at the young girl "Hi Cassie!"

"Hi."

Kalum decidedly was more excited to see Ryan again than Cassie, having not forgotten what had happened the last time he had seen her. Ryan casually mentioned that she had kissed other boys since him but all the same, Kalum didn't want her to be reminded and possibly have another go at him. On the cheeks, the head or the forehead he didn't mind and that was only from his parents and his grandmothers. A kiss on the mouth was a big no-go.

Cassie seemed a bit restless "Do we have to stay, mummy?"

"Of course we do Cassie; it's your brothers' play. Why? Afraid to see your ex-boyfriend again?" she teased.

While any other child would've looked flustered and embarrassed Cassie coolly replied "No, it's just Ryan will probably do something stupid and mess up anyway."

"Cassie!" Carla snapped.

She didn't get time to scold her as the curtains started to open to show the young girl who was playing Mary pretending to scrub the floor as the narrator from an older form began speaking. Then a figure dressed in white with fair hair emerged from the side of the stage.

"There's little lord muck himself." Aaron muttered to Jackson.

Indeed he seemed to be quite a snooty little beast, Jackson particularly noticed him shoving Ryan out of the way as he made to get off stage as Ryan entered. To Ryan's credit, he simply gave young White Bowne a professional "I'll-get-you-later-for-that" glance and carried on with the show.

Aaron couldn't help but notice that while going through his lines of having no room at his inn but a stable out back Ryan kept glancing in their direction, but he didn't seem to be looking for neither Carla nor Cassie. He also noticed that upon leaving the stage Ryan didn't look too happy.

He didn't have time to question this because just at that moment the curtains re-opened to show three "Shepherds" lying asleep on the stage, toy sheep around them.

He heard a cheerful mutter behind them "That's my Thomas up there. The one on the left."

Another female voice replied "Who's he up there with?"

"They must be Joseph Connolly and Kalum Walsh. I've never met either of them before but my Thomas never shuts up about them when I pick him up so they can't be anyone else."

"Nice boys?"

"From what my lad tells me."

Aaron smiled proudly, though feeling slightly guilty for eavesdropping. Just then Guy White Bowne reappeared on stage.

The shepherds "woke" in shock, looking every bit the part in their long garments complete with a dishcloth on their heads and beards drawn on by their teacher. Jackson already started snapping away on the camera, lest he be lynched by Chas and Hazel later for having no photos of Kay's play.

"Do not be afraid, shepherds because I am the angel of God and I have good news!" Guy boomed. Whatever about the toerag he was, they couldn't deny that he was good on stage.

"The angel of God?" Thomas asked in surprise.

"What good news do you bring?" Kalum asked.

"The son of God has been born in a stable; you must go and visit him!"

Joseph's line was supposed to be "Where will we find this stable?" but he found that though his mouth was opened no words came out. He sat frozen as the audience watched on, their gazes scaring him into stage-fright.

Guy White Bowne glared at him impatiently and opened his mouth to carry on with his next lines before Kalum hurriedly and unexpectedly improvised "Hang on a second Mr angel of God, he's just a bit scared. This is his first time seeing an angel, you see."

This brought forward laughter from the audience and a few scattered applauses as well as another cheerful mutter from behind them "Fair play to the young lad!"

But Kalum looked anxiously for his parents' reaction to his quip. He was relieved to see Jackson among those clapping and Aaron gave him a proud wink.

The laughter certainly seemed to sooth Joseph and he managed to stammer his line to which a reply was grunted from a less cocky Guy "Go to Bethlehem!"

As he stormed off the stage Thomas announced is final line "Right shepherds! Let's go to Bethlehem!" and to everyone's surprise including Ms McCann's he hoisted Kalum onto his back and the three of them exited.

The rest of the play went as normal, except the three wise men were met with a more grumpy and snappy angel Gabriel than they were expecting. In the final scene where it showed them all gathered on stage around a cot with a doll inside they sang the usual "Away in a manger" but then shocked the audience by launching into the first verse and chorus of "A spaceman came travelling" with some of the fifth formers.

Applause erupted as the curtain closed and the hall began to empty as proud parents went to pick up their kids. Aaron and Jackson found their own currently sat on one side of Thomas while Joseph was on the other and they were smiling for a photo. Aaron heard the woman speak and realised it was Thomas' mother.

As he approached Kalum greeted him brightly. She turned with a beaming face "Oh hello! You must be Kalum's father, I take it?"

"I am." Aaron smiled, taking her outstretched hand and shaking it. As his partner came up beside him he continued "I'm Aaron and this is my husband Jackson. He's also Kalum's father."

They were pleased with her reaction "Pleasure." She replied, shaking Jackson's hand "Thomas mentioned that Kalum had two fathers. You must be right proud of him tonight!"

"We are." They smiled. "My name's Michaela by the way, Thomas is mine."

Aaron raised a friendly eyebrow "Are you the United-mad family?" he smiled

She laughed "Guilty! Though in my defence, my ex-husband's worse than I am!"

Aaron and Jackson were stunned; Kalum hadn't mentioned that Thomas' parents were separated. As if reading their thoughts she went on cheerfully "Robert's just gone to the toilets. We may not be married anymore but we still get on like a house on fire."

They were still chatting when Thomas' father joined them and it clearly was the case that he and his ex-wife were still the best of friends. He was just as friendly as the mother and Thomas was the spit of him.

They were then joined by another couple; a strawberry-blond haired woman with pale skin and a bright smile and her husband. As Aaron went to shake their hands he was shocked to discover that the man was missing his left arm. The man chuckled pleasantly as Aaron embarrassedly tried to cover up his mistake "No worries mate; wouldn't be the first time!"

He had a strange twang to his accent. The couple introduced themselves as Colleen and Anthony Conlon, Joseph's parents. Aaron and Jackson had looked forward to getting to meet their son's friends' parents properly and were pleased that there was no awkwardness as they had previously half-expected.

As they went to leave with a tired shepherd in Jackson's arms Carla joined them with Cassie and Ryan. While Ryan had smiled for pictures he now looked solemn as a judge.

"Well done, mate!" Aaron smiled at him "You were great!"

"Thanks." Ryan mumbled, still looking down-hearted. Carla herself didn't look too pleased.

As Jackson chatted with Kay about the play as he put him in the car Aaron's attention was drawn to the noise of shouting not too far away. As it sounded like a woman Aaron decided to investigate in case it was an attack. "Stay here with Kay." He muttered. "Be careful." Jackson warned, staying outside the car so he could watch where Aaron was heading.

Crossing the car park following the sound of the roars he found that it was indeed a woman; Carla. Thankfully she wasn't being attacked and she appeared to be shouting down a phone. She wasn't aware of Aaron's presence a few feet away as she yelled

"I don't care! If you weren't going to be there then you shouldn't have told him you were going to be there! This is just typical you, building up his hopes and then smashing them only for me to pick up the pieces! So thank you for ruining his night, like you do everything else!"

With that she threw the phone away and slumped, burying her face in her hands. Aaron coughed and she looked up. She knew just by looking at his face that he'd heard everything. He stooped down beside her and she mumbled "I hate when he does this. Ryan might be a hard little nut but he's still just a child, he doesn't deserve this…."

"I know." Aaron soothed, rubbing her shoulder. "It was only after like the tenth time that Ryan looked at where I was sitting that I realised he had promised to be there to see him. Lies as usual."

Not knowing what to say Aaron muttered "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She managed a small smile "The only reason I haven't cut ties altogether is for their sake. Fat lot of use that's been."

"Where are they now?"

"In the car over there. I didn't want them to hear it. That's the last thing Ryan needs now. Speaking of which I best get back, thanks for the comfort Aaron."

"Anytime." He grinned as she walked away. His grin slipped as he thought of Ryan. Poor kid.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

Before Kalum went to bed they stuck on a Christmas movie, _Jack Frost_. At first they were a bit cautious of it, as it involved the death of a parent in a car crash but Kalum seemed alright with it. It wasn't a bad movie at all, by the end Jackson was furiously blinking back and wiping away tears much to Aaron's amusement.

Kalum had fallen asleep near the end and Aaron put him to bed. Upon his return he teased a sniffling Jackson "Aww, do you want a tissue?"

"Number one; if you've never cried at _Jack Frost_ you have no soul. Number two; I'm not crying, I have some bloody head-cold coming on me!"

Looking at Jackson he certainly did appear to be a bit peaky and his appetite hadn't been as normal this past couple of days. Aaron could hear the bunged up sound in his voice.

"Poor baby." He grinned causing Jackson to roll his eyes "How lucky am I to have such a caring and loving husband as you?" he grunted sarcastically before going into a sneezing fit.

"'Don't you forget it!" Aaron winked before going into the kitchen and returning a few seconds later with a cup of tea and panadol for his other half, who seemed to be shivering a bit. He then flung himself back on the sofa and tugged gently at Jay so he was lying across him and placed his arms around him.

"You sure this is wise, Aaron? It'll only make you sick as well."

Aaron shrugged as he pulled his jacket down from the back of the sofa to throw over them both for warmth, the other hand soothingly rubbing Jay's back "Doesn't matter; I could do with a few days off work anyway. Now, take three guesses as to what's next on our line-up of Christmas movies."

Jackson pretended to think "My guess is either _The Muppets Christmas carol, The great escape _or _It's a wonderful life_."

"'Didn't know Carl King had his own movie." Aaron smirked "And no to all three. Our next stop this evening is the great Bruce Willis!"

Jackson snorted as Aaron clicked the TV remote. To Aaron, nothing said peace on earth and goodwill to all men quite like Alan Rickman falling from the top floor of Nakatomi towers.

As they watched Jackson commented "Bruce must be worth a fair bit of dosh now after all the Die Hards. Jammy sod."

"We could've been just as well off if we'd kept the money Lisa and Zach gave us." Aaron grinned, tongue in cheek.

"Hardly! Anyway, there wouldn't have been any point in me keeping the money if I couldn't move to enjoy it."

"True. But if I'd have kept my share we could've been living in the lap of luxury right now, all three of us. Have anything and everything our hearts desired like White Bowne." Aaron of course was only joking, not regretting that he'd donated his share.

However Jackson looked up from Aaron's chest with a serious expression on his pale, sickly face "I wouldn't have any need of it then. I have everything I want right here and in the room opposite."

Aaron stared at him in silence briefly before muttering warmly "Come here."

Jackson shook his head "No, then you'll definitely be sick…"

"I don't care. Just come here."

Not giving him time to argue Aaron tipped his chin up and kissed him passionately but lovingly. He agreed with his husband one hundred per cent. People like White Bowne could keep their mansions, Ferraris and Armani clothes. If he couldn't have Jackson or Kalum then he didn't want any of them.

As they broke away Aaron looked intently at Jackson's face and smiled fondly

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you're sick?"

Jackson scoffed and gave Aaron a dig, causing him to laugh. They settled back down to watch the rest of their movie, Jackson's heavy eyes closing as he lay against Aaron, Aaron carding his fingers through his hair and grinning. A flash car at most could be worth about 5 million, an exotic holiday home as much as 12 million but to both of them their small family was priceless.

…TBC

**OK, no more Xmas chapters I promise! :) Hope this chapter was ok. One of the songs belongs to Chris De Burgh and the name "White Bowne" was taken from the TV drama Privates (Character of the same name is an asshole for want of a better word.) In the next chapter another old familiar face pops up but this one is slightly less welcomed by the Walsh's. See you next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Just like to apologise for the fact that the updates are coming in at an unsteady pace; college work is really hindering at the moment. As said an old face from the past is going to turn up in this chapter but whether it's a welcome surprise is another thing altogether.;)**

**Chapter 35**

It was January now; too late for the buzz and excitement of Christmas to remain and too early to be rid of the heavy jackets and scarves. The snow was gone for the most part, nothing but rain and slushy crap left behind. In fact had his birthday not been in January Aaron probably would've labelled it as being the shittiest month of the year.

Jackson was in his glory that Aaron was finally turning the big 3-0. After all the slagging he had taken off his partner when he had first entered his thirties now it was time to pass the torch. Not that Aaron really cared; he failed to see the big deal behind entering his third decade. Sure, he certainly wasn't a teenager anymore but he was far from being classified as old or middle-aged either. He had made a great deal of Jackson's thirtieth purely because, well, Jackson meant a great deal to him. But he could care less about his own.

Jackson's words had rung true during the festive season as Aaron developed his own cold, not exactly the very thing he needed at Christmas but they still managed to make it wonderful for Kay and that was all that mattered. Now that the festivities were all done and dusted Aaron returned to work as did Jackson and Kalum stayed with Hazel or Chas during the day for the remainder of his school holidays.

On the morning of the fifth of January Aaron had risen early to get Kalum ready for a play-date at Thomas'. Once he returned he bounded up the stairs to get his overalls and was surprised to hear Jackson bark from the other side of the bedroom door "Don't come in yet!"

With a confused frown Aaron replied "Er, why?"

After a long seconds' pause Jackson shouted back "I'm…. I'm not wearing anything!"

Aaron knew deep down that his husband was an intelligent man, but during times like this he seriously had to wonder. He had heard some pretty rubbish excuses in his time but this definitely took the biscuit.

Sighing he answered as though trying to explain something obvious to a child "Jackson, how many times have I seen you naked?"

There was not a part of Jackson's anatomy that Aaron's eyes (or hands or mouth for that matter) had not wandered over hundreds of times before. Jackson himself evidently realised how crummy an excuse this was as he begrudgingly opened the door. Aaron was surprised but not displeased in the slightest to see that Jackson had in fact been truthful when he said he wasn't wearing anything.

Well almost. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his skin was still slightly damp and flushed from the shower. He grimaced "Bit of a crap excuse, wasn't it?"

"It was." Aaron agreed, entering the room and raising an eyebrow "Mind telling me what you were really up to?"

With a sigh Jackson pulled a bag out from behind the wardrobe "I was going to wrap it for you but you might as well open it now. Happy birthday, babe!"

Aaron excitedly took the bag and rummaged through it to find a leather box. Opening it he was stunned to find an incredible silver Rolex watch with a black face inside. His latest watch had broken a few weeks previous and even then that was a cheap knockoff that had barely lasted a year.

"Jay…" he started.

"There's engraving on the back." Jackson cut in, sounding almost bashful. Investigating this Aaron felt his insides warm as he read

_My Aaron,_

_With every second that passes I love you more and more. Happy 30__th__ birthday. Forever yours, Jackson._

"I'm sorry if it sounds a bit corny. It was the best I could think-" Jackson was cut off by Aaron practically devouring his mouth, arms flung around his neck. When he was finally permitted to come back up for air he leaned his forehead against Aaron's and smiled "I take it you approve then?"

"I do." Aaron smiled back, overjoyed with his gift. Jackson had spent so much on him already at Christmas, having gotten him tickets to one of the Formula one grand prix races. As Jackson had no interest whatsoever in watching sleek cars zipping around a track for hours on end himself and Kalum would be having a father-son day out at the race in May.

"But you shouldn't have spent so much on me Jay, between this and Christmas it must've cost you a fortune!"

"I like spoiling my boys." Jackson grinned, rubbing his hands up and down Aaron's sides. "You're worth it."

Aaron kissed him again, this time letting one of his hands wander southwards and slowly began pulling the towel from Jackson's waist only for Jackson's hand to gently take his wrist and pull it away. "I've only just had a shower!"

"So what? Give me a few minutes and I'll give you a reason to take another one." Aaron purred.

"As tempting as that sounds, I have to get ready for work." Jackson smirked "I can make it up to you later on though if you like."

"You're on." Aaron winked before giving him one last kiss and going to sit on the side of the bed to put on his new watch while Jackson dressed himself. As he finished Aaron spoke "And remember what I said, Jackson."

"I know." Jackson rolled his eyes "No surprise parties in the pub. You told me."

"Just don't want too much fuss." Aaron smiled. "Okay Mr dry-shite, I get it. Now, have you seen my hat?"

Scrambling under the bed Aaron pulled out Jackson's hard hat and placed it on his head "All set?" he smiled.

"Yep, cheers babe." As he went to leave Aaron called out once more "Jackson?"

"Yeah?" Jackson stuck his head back around the door, looking slightly comical in his hard hat.

"Love you, baby."

Jackson grinned "I love you too."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Aaron had a busy day at work; no rest for the wicked. After fixing three cars, showing a trainee how to install a catalytic convertor and mending a dent in the bonnet of a Volkswagen he was absolutely shattered. His last job of the day would take place at some ironmongers place not too far away, fixing a delivery van.

As he entered the dimly-lit warehouse looking for the manager the noise of clanging hammers rang in his ears and random sparks and hisses flew out at various times. As he couldn't see anything that resembled an office anywhere he asked the welder closest to him "Sorry mate, but do you know where the manager is?"

"Speaking." The man replied, placing his torch down and looking at Aaron through the screen of his mask. "Oh right, pleasure to meet you Mr…" he frowned and looked at the call information in his hand; he hadn't even taken note of the managers' name. His eyes widened with disbelief

"_Anthony Conlon_?" he exclaimed.

The other man lifted his mask and squinted in the dim light. It was indeed Joseph's father. After a brief spell of confusion his face split into a bright smile "You're young Kalum's father, ain't you? Aaron, if I remember right?"

Aaron nodded and the man pulled the glove off his one hand with his teeth before extending it to shake Aaron's. "Good to see you! Sorry I very nearly didn't recognise you there; the lighting in this place mixed with playing around with sparks all day would almost turn ya blind."

"No problem. Small world, isn't it?"

"Aye it is." Anthony agreed "What are you here for?"

Aaron explained and the ironmonger nodded. "Damn thing's been choking these weeks, I told David to get it serviced I don't know how many times but the boy has a head like a sieve!"

Aaron chuckled as they walked out of the warehouse to find the vehicle "A trainee?"

"Worse, he's my own lad. The eldest of my five boys. No harm to him, he's a lovable aul skin but when the wind blows I swear his head whistles!"

Aaron laughed at this and went to work on the van. It took longer than he expected but he didn't mind so much now he knew who he was doing it for. The sun was getting low as he finished and as he wiped his oily hands on an old rag he turned to see Anthony approaching with coffee in hand "Get that down your neck."

"Cheers!" Aaron grinned, leaning back against the now-fixed vehicle. Anthony joined him for a spell and the pair chatted about all sorts, particularly their kids. "My two eldest both work with me here; David and Patrick. The next two; Mark and James are still in school, Mark's doing his GCSE's this year. Joseph's the baby. I can tell already he's going to be like Mark; the rest are all interested in working with their hands like myself but the pair of them I can see doing something academic."

Aaron nodded "Kalum tells me he's very bright, top of the class."

"Ah as long as he's trying his best and he's happy it wouldn't bother me which position in the class he was in." Anthony sipped his tea. "He tells me your Kalum is a Man U man?"

"Unfortunately." Aaron groaned "Jackson's fault." Anthony chuckled "Not much time for soccer, me. You like rugby?"

Aaron shook his head "Bores me. Jackson as well."

"Rugby, boring? Not at all! The true man's game! I'll have to take you and your fella out some time to watch the Harlequins; you'll well change your minds then!"

This led to chat about sport, which somehow led on to talk about jobs

"I remember you saying something about being a mechanic that night at the Nativity but I never imagined you'd be working so close."

"Well to be honest I would never have imagined you were the manager of ironmongers." It was only as the words left his mouth did he realise with alarm how offensive that might have sounded.

Anthony didn't seem offended in the least, in fact he laughed "Yeah, not what many would expect, eh?" he looked down at his single arm.

"How..." Aaron caught hold of himself just in time, mentally kicking himself for being so nosy.

"….did it happen?" Anthony smiled. "You don't have to tell me, I didn't mean to pry." Aaron assured him quickly.

"I don't mind; it's old news now." Anthony sighed a little sadly before clearing his throat. Aaron leaned in intently

"Well needless to say I'm a fair bit older than you…" Aaron was stunned but then, thinking about Anthony's large family and noticing quite a few flecks of grey in his mousy hair, he supposed that wasn't too hard to believe. "How old are you?"

"Thirty today, actually."

"Many happy returns. I'm somewhere in my forties and I take it you've noticed my accent by this stage."

"Kinda. But it's a bit mixed so I'm having trouble placing it."

"Well I'm originally from Northern Ireland, Belfast to be more specific. Grand wee place now but let me tell you…" he sighed a little woefully before lowering his voice grimly "…it wasn't the nicest place to live in the '80's. Nor the safest. I saw things growing up that still haunt me in my sleep. Horrible things." He shuddered at the memory.

Aaron awkwardly asked "Your family; were they, um…."

Anthony shook his head "My family were a peaceful people and kept their noses out of military politics. They figured the best thing to do would be to let the idiots on both sides blow each-others brains out till they ended up wiping each other out completely. But see, it doesn't work like that in any war. When two sides are in conflict the only ones who suffer are the innocent ones stuck in the middle."

He paused momentarily before going on softly "Me and my mam were doing some shopping one day. I was a teenager by that stage so she let me wander about the place as I wished. I didn't hear the announcement, didn't notice the people filing past me. The place was nearly all but deserted by the time I realised. I was almost out when…"

He seemed to be finding this part difficult so Aaron muttered that he could skip it. He nodded gratefully and pointed to the side of his head. Looking closely Aaron could see a long scar running along his scalp.

"Fifteen stitches I needed. On top of that three broken ribs and a fractured pelvic bone as well as some cuts and bruises. But the worst was my arm; a piece of rubble almost as large as this van landed on it, destroyed it completely. It was a saving grace that I wasn't conscious to see them lift it and amputate the arm. The last thing I remember is waking up in hospital about five days later."

Aaron was shocked at this tragic story "I'm so sorry…"

"Thanks but don't be. I got off lightly. Some poor lady lost her kid in that bombing. Only about four or five I think."

"That's why once I married and had my first-born we moved over here. All that horror with innocent people living in fear and being caught in the crossfire of a war over something so ridiculous as religion and land wasn't what I wanted David to see growing up. Mind you, at the start it wasn't easy. Understandably people over here were wary of Northern Irish emigrants at the time. Rightly so. But a certain few…."

His voice hardened "Have you heard of a man called Edmund White Bowne?"

Aaron nodded "His sprog's in the same class as Kay and Joseph. Right little beast so our Kay tells me."

"With a father like _that_ it wouldn't surprise me. Anyway, he hadn't made the big time in politics by the time I came in. He was only a speckly little beginner by the time I came to the council looking for housing. He personally advised the council against granting me and my family housing, claiming we would be a menace to society."

Aaron swore angrily. "Thankfully he wasn't important enough at that point for them to pay him any heed, so we got permission and the rest is history. The last time I saw him we didn't part on too friendly terms…" he snorted "The last thing I said to him was that a mug like me wouldn't know how to make a bomb but if I did he could take three guesses as to whose car would be the first one I'd plant one in!"

Both men laughed "God forgive me." Anthony muttered with a smile. As if just realising he apologised "I'm sorry for loading all that depressing drivel on you, and on your birthday of all days!"

"Not at all!" Aaron said hurriedly "It was probably the most interesting thing I've heard in a long time. It's me that should be sorry; keeping you away from your work and making you to relive all that horrible stuff…"

"It'd do no harm to let them mugs in there take over once in a while so don't you worry. And you didn't force me mate, you asked a question and I just babbled on like an eijit. That's always been one of my faults."

After a moment of thought Aaron asked "Would you and Colleen like to go for a drink with myself and Jackson some weekend?"

He smiled brightly "Yeah, we'd like that very much."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo

As Aaron finally parked in their driveway in Emmerdale village he was still turning over Anthony's story in his mind. He'd learnt about the Troubles briefly in school but this hands on encounter with someone who had actually experienced those years in the hardest way imaginable was something else entirely. And to think Anthony held no resentment or hatred for anyone in his heart over it was unbelievable. He'd done well to move his family over here and set up his own business single-handedly (both metaphorically and physically) despite the prejudice of people like White Bowne.

As he made his way up the path to the front door he thought of what he'd said about when two sides clashed in a war only the innocent get hurt. He thought of themselves, Albeck and Kalum.

He was still lost in thought when he shut the front door behind him and entered his living room. Flicking on the light he very nearly had a heart attack when people suddenly lunged out of everywhere yelling "SURPRISE!"

He certainly was, roars of laughter came at his expression. Once this had worn off he saw Jackson coming towards him with Kalum in his arms, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm going to murder you!" Aaron gasped but not in an angry way. Jackson smirked "Well you said you didn't want a party in the pub, you didn't say anything about the house!"

"Happy birthday dad!" Kalum piped excitedly. Aaron ruffled his hair "Thank you, sweetheart." He kissed first Kalum and then Jackson "I love you both. Thank you!"

"Right he's here! Can we start on the booze now?" Ryan Lamb and Adam Barton yelled causing more snickers around the room. Before Aaron could think of a suitable comeback he heard an already half-merry Paddy also shout mockingly

"Well for heaven's sake Aaron, you might have dressed up for the occasion!"

They all had a ball that night and Aaron enjoyed every minute of it. True, this morning the last thing he would have wanted tonight was a house full of people celebrating his birthday but now he was so glad they were. It touched him that so many people cared about him and thought highly of him. It was only when he looked around the room full of his nearest and dearest that he realised just how many of them there were. It wasn't something he had always been used to. People giving a stuff about him, that is.

Nikhil must've been well-bladdered as he agreed along with Gennie that Max could have Kalum sleep at theirs that night; it was late enough by the time the party ended so both boys were close to sleep anyway. Both Aaron and Jackson gave their boy a hug and kiss goodnight before he went out the door and extended their thanks and goodbyes to the rest as they left.

Once the last person had left Jackson turned to face Aaron, who had slipped away sometime during the party to change out of his manky overalls into something smarter, and raised an eyebrow

"Alright, how much trouble am I-"

As what seemed to be the making of a habit involving Jackson that day, he found himself cut off by Aaron forcefully kissing him. He had no complaints about this, nor did he when Aaron almost violently slammed him up against their front door while never breaking contact, nor when his hands left the sides of Jacksons head to start unbuttoning his shirt.

But as Jackson felt his husbands hands undoing his belt and blindly scrambling for his fly he broke off briefly from Aaron's sloppy kisses and carefully scanned his eyes over the hall and the living room to make sure that they were truly the only ones left in the house. Once satisfied he looked back at Aaron whose breathing seemed to have gotten heavier and eyes darker. Aaron had resorted to gently nipping Jackson's neck while his husbands' eyes skimmed over the room and now that was done he returned his attention to the fly of Jackson's jeans much to Jackson's amusement

"What you doing?" he smirked innocently, causing Aaron to look back up and reply huskily "Opening my birthday present."

That did it. With no further words Jackson hoisted a pleased Aaron across his shoulders in a fireman's lift and ascended the stairs. Aaron's birthday wasn't over yet by a long-shot.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox oxoxoxoxox

Aaron woke up the next day tired but happy as he remembered the day and night before. He was disappointed to see that Jackson wasn't there but hearing footsteps downstairs he knew he wasn't far away and settled back down under the duvet. As he rested his eyes he came to the conclusion that turning 30 wasn't bad at all. Nothing had changed; he still had his family and friends and he hadn't become frail and dependant overnight. In his opinion society was just plain crazy when it came to age.

He opened his eyes as his other half strode into the room dressed in only his comfy workman's jeans carrying a breakfast tray. He smiled at his adorably sleepy-eyed partner "Seeing as you took off before I had a chance to do this yesterday I made you a little something."

On the tray was Aaron's favourite but as he was given it he carefully placed it on his bedside locker and beckoned Jackson with a hand. Jackson more than willingly obliged and crawled across the bed so he was in front of Aaron, who pulled him into a kiss that wasn't as forceful as last night's but just as loving and wanting.

Pulling away Aaron kept a hand on the back of Jay's neck, thumb running over the hairs on the back of his neck affectionately. "Those jeans look good on you; you should wear them more often."

Jackson grinned "Tesco's finest. So, did you enjoy yesterday?"

Aaron nodded before attempting to look innocent "If you keep spoiling me like that I might never take the hint and leave you alone."

Jackson feigned disappointment "Damn! Best stop that then or you'll never go!"

Aaron replied by punching him on the shoulder and then allowed Jay to give him another small kiss before being pulled into a hug. Aaron knew it would sound sappy and he'd never admit it out loud but he loved this; he loved the feeling of being loved. Which wasn't something he'd felt too often before Jay came into his life.

He mumbled cheekily against Jackson's shoulder "You'd probably be comfier if you took the jeans off altogether."

Jackson leaned back and smirked playfully "I thought they looked good on me."

"They do but they'd look even better on the floor, along with the Calvin Klein's." Aaron was only messing; he wasn't in the mood especially as he was still tired from last night's activities. He just wanted to keep Jackson to himself for a little while longer before he had to do a couple of hours work on the building site in the place of one of his co-workers who had the flu.

Jackson knew this too and played ball with a dramatic sigh "Unfortunately some of us have to work to put food on the table. It's well for some who can afford the luxury of lying in bed all day…"

"Keep up talk like that and I might just decide you're not getting any ever again!"

Jackson chuckled "Somehow I think you'd cave first on that one." He silenced Aaron's protests with a final kiss. "I best go get ready; I'll see you when I get back. Love you, gorgeous."

"Love you too." Aaron smiled as he watched him leave the room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

Aaron spent the morning getting some housework done. Once that was sorted he begrudgingly fed Kay's rabbit and slumped down to watch some crap morning television. He wasn't sure how he'd managed Saturday mornings before they had Kalum; it seemed far too quiet and boring around the house without him to look after and play with. He especially missed having him around during the weekday mornings when he had a spare couple of hours to kill before work. Maybe when Gennie dropped him off the pair of them would clear off for the day, go to the cinema or park or something. He'd love that.

He heard a knock at the door. Gennie must be early; not that he was complaining.

Opening the door he was stunned to see that it wasn't his aunt or his son at the door but a man. The man looked a little run-down and craggy, aged maybe late-forties to mid-fifties, hair colour was difficult to determine as there wasn't much left of it to speak of. The only real defining feature about his face was his eyes; while they were quite dim around the whites and a little cold looking the irises were a marvellous blue colour.

It took Aaron a few seconds to recognise him. It was the eyes that made him realise that he knew this bloke. He'd seen those eyes plenty of times before; they stared back at him every time he went to shave his face or reverse his car.

He hadn't seen this man in over a decade, but he still considered this far too soon.

"Hi Aaron, it's me. How's things?"

Aaron at the minute was too stunned to say anything but he was fast coming out of this shell-shocked trance, and none of the feelings that arose in him were pleasant as he beheld the not-long-enough estranged Gordon Livesy on his doorstep.

….TBC

**So, a happy family reunion? Methinks not;) How will Aaron react? I'd safely say you can guess. See you soon!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Longish chapter to make up for the delay. Hope it's alright:)**

**Chapter 36**

The seconds went by like hours as Aaron stood dumbstruck at his door, his mind still trying to come to terms with the absurd and very unpleasant fact that his estranged father was standing right in front of him on the threshold of his home, looking quite at ease as if the past, what, fourteen? Fifteen? years had not happened at all.

Still Gordon Livesy was no fool, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to fathom that by the look on Aaron's face this visit was not a welcome one. Still he held his ground peacefully and waited for Aaron to make his move.

He didn't have to wait long.

"What do you want?" Aaron snarled, fingers tightening on the door frame to the point of nearly damaging the paintwork.

Gordon sighed and raised an eyebrow "As straight to the point as ever. I just wanted to see how you've been."

By the way he spoke one would swear it'd been simply a week since he'd last had contact with his son.

"I was doing perfectly fine until you darkened my door! Cut the bullshit, what are you really here for?"

"Only if you cut the dramatics, Aaron!" Gordon sniffed "I just want to see how my son is, is that a crime?"

By now it was all Aaron could do not to physically raise his father off the ground with indignant rage

"Don't call me "son"! You lost the right to call me that years ago! Now if you've nothing else to say, do one!"

"Aaron-"

"I mean it; you have ten seconds to get off my property before I do something I'll later regret!"

With that Aaron slammed the door shut and waited. After a few minutes he could hear footsteps leading away from his door, gradually fading before disappearing completely. Accepting he was gone Aaron stormed into his living room where he paced angrily for a while before launching a kick at one of the skirting boards in frustration, leaving a dent. He then sank onto the sofa and placed his head in his hands, cursing furiously.

He didn't understand why life did this to him. It seemed to deliberately wait until he was happy and everything was perfect before dropping a bombshell like this on him.

He remained in this position in silence until he was startled by another knock at the door, this time sounding a bit softer. Clenching his fists in expectation of round two he made his way once more to the door and flung it open.

This time round he was relieved to find that it was Gennie with Kalum in her arms; Kalums clothes looking a bit scruffy but he managed to take away some of the scruffiness with the bright smile on his face.

"Sorry for the state of his clothes Aaron, our Max talked him into crawling under bushes when they were playing soldiers."

Aaron pasted a fake smile on his face "That's okay, Gen." Taking Kalum into his arms he continued "Were you good for Gennie and Nikhil?"

"Yup!" he replied happily. "Pleasure as always, Aaron. So, did you have a good time yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I did. Thanks."

Gennie cocked her head to the side at his slightly off tone "Is everything ok, Aaron? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kalum too looked up at his dad, worried by this "What's wrong?"

Aaron managed to keep up the forced smile "Nothing, baby. Nothing at all." He kissed him on the forehead "But there's something important I need to talk to auntie Gennie about so do you want to go and play on your X-Box for a bit?"

"Ok." Kalum replied somewhat reluctantly as Aaron placed him in his chair and Gennie looked on concernedly.

"There's my lad." Aaron smiled, ruffling his hair as he made his way to his room. Once the bedroom door shut Aaron turned gloomily to his aunt "You won't believe this…"

Naturally Gennie was shocked and outraged by Aaron's news. She had never been Gordon Livesy's number one fan, and to her he had just crossed the line by turning up at her nephews' home after years of wanting nothing to do with him.

She demanded that Chas be told, which Aaron hurriedly put a stop to. Aaron's relationship with his father was strained enough without Gordon thinking Aaron needed his mother to fight his battles for him, which she certainly would attempt to do should she get wind of this. He'd tell her when the time was right and when he could stop her taking action of her own. Gennie clearly didn't agree with this but respected his wishes.

She then suggested he call Jackson to which Aaron also refused. He wasn't about to call Jackson in from work over something as ridiculous as this and get him all worried over nothing. There was nothing in this situation that he couldn't handle himself.

Gennie stayed on for a bit but Aaron eventually assured her he was fine and that she should be getting home to her own family. She did go in the end but not before making Aaron promise to tell her if anything else happened.

Aaron rolled his eyes as he re-entered the living room and sat back down. He knew Gennie meant well and her heart was in the right place but what her and indeed his mother seemed to forget at times was that he wasn't a child anymore and was well capable of looking after himself. God knows he had done that for long enough.

Kalum came back in and once again Aaron put on a cheerful act "Hi mate!"

Kalum wasn't easily fooled however "What did you have to talk to Gennie about?" Aaron shook his head "Nothing important, really boring stuff. Anyway let's forget about it for now, what would master Walsh like to do today?"

This seemed to side-track Kay "Will you read me a story? Daddy couldn't read me one last night because of the party."

"Sure thing." Aaron then paused and looked pensive "Tell you what; if you get me your reading book out of your bag you can help me read it, how about that?"

Kalum seemed pleased with this and shot off to find his school bag. Once he returned with his reading book he was pulled into Aaron's lap and both read it together. Obviously Kalum didn't know most of the words in the book as his class had just started learning how to read but he recognised a good few of the smaller words and was able to attempt sounding out the ones he didn't know. It was a slow uneven process with the pair of them reading at the same time and the story wasn't exactly riveting but Aaron didn't care, it momentarily distracted him from dark thoughts of his father and words honestly couldn't describe how proud he felt as he watched Kay trace the sentences with his finger and sound out the words.

Aaron somehow managed to keep it hidden from Jackson for the majority of the day, avoiding the possibility of having to leave the house at all under the guise of coming down with another head-cold. However it was getting more and more difficult as the hours went on, and it didn't help that he now felt incredibly guilty for keeping things from Jackson.

By evening he thought he was in the clear. Everything was as normal; Kalum was put to bed, the pair of them did the dishes from dinner and they went to chill out in the living room with a movie. However just as Aaron was flicking through their DVD's for one to watch he heard "Do you fancy telling me what the matter is?"

"Huh?"

"You heard. You haven't been yourself all day. Has something happened?"

Aaron sighed and stood up, shaking his head "No, nothing's wrong."

"Aaron, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying."

"Well now I'm not so just drop it!"

"There flaming well is something wrong and I don't know why you're hiding it fr-"

"Maybe because it has nothing to do with you, Jackson!" Aaron snapped harshly. However upon seeing the hurt in Jay's eyes he softened and sighed, sitting down beside him and taking his hand. "I'm sorry Jay, I'm really sorry. I just meant that it's not your burden to bear."

"If it's upsetting you then it _is _my burden." Jackson replied softly, stroking Aaron's hand. Aaron nodded wearily and Jackson gently pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. As Aaron breathed in the smell of sawdust, lynx and the unique scent that was unmistakably Jackson he felt a bit more secure and felt the wall he'd set up start to crumble.

"Anything that annoys you annoys me, you know that."

"I know." Aaron muttered in defeat before finally opening up to Jackson about what'd happened that morning. He felt Jackson tense against him and as he finished Jackson spat angrily "What the hell did he want?"

"Search me. He came out with some bull about wanting to see how I was. I'm well honoured after fourteen years of not giving a shit if I was alive or dead."

Jackson shook his head disgustedly and tightened his grip around Aaron. "You should have called me, babe. Or at least told me earlier."

"I just didn't want you thinking I wasn't capable of handling it alone."

"Of course I know you're _capable, _Aaron! I know that more than anybody! But just because you're able to handle it alone doesn't mean you _have_ to handle it alone."

Aaron looked up and Jackson raised a hand to affectionately stroke the stubble on the side of his face "You're the strongest person I know but that doesn't mean you ever have to handle anything alone, Aaron. Me and you are a team. Us against the world no matter what, remember?"

Aaron nodded and curled up closer to Jackson's chest, feeling a lot better. "I love you." He mumbled against Jackson's shirt. "I love you too." Jackson soothingly rubbed his husbands back.

Before he could say anything else about it Aaron's phone buzzed. As he answered it he was surprised to hear his aunt's voice on the other end "What's up Gennie?"

"Listen Aaron this may be completely unrelated to what happened this morning but you should know about it anyway. Molly just told me that when her, Abby and the boys were at the park this morning she saw some strange man talking to Kalum…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xox

Aaron was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were near popping through the skin. He was also driving just a little over the speed limit but he was too riled up to care.

He'd told Jackson he was just going for a spin to clear his head, which technically wasn't a lie, but he couldn't resist taking a small detour along the way.

Gennie's words had hit him like a tonne of bricks the night before. They had woken Kalum up and sleepy though he was he was able to recount what had happened that morning. A man had approached him while he was playing with Max in the park and had asked him if he knew where Aaron Livesy lived.

"I didn't know who he was talking about." Kalum had yawned.

But the man kept insisting that he did until Kalum finally convinced him that the only Aaron he knew was his dad, and his last name wasn't Livesy.

Aaron kicked himself mentally for not even stopping to think about how his father knew where he lived. This was a new low for Gordon Livesy; using a child to achieve his ends. Aaron's child. And Aaron wasn't just going to let this slide.

Reaching the house he had sworn years ago never to return to he didn't even bother to take the keys out of the ignition as he stormed to the door and walloped it with a fist.

Gordon Livesy had barely fully opened the door before Aaron barged inside, roughly shoving his father up against the hall wall without caring if Sandra or whoever should wander in and snapping "What the fuck do you think you're playing at?"

Gordon looked more surprised than scared at Aaron's rage. In saying that he should have considered himself lucky that in Aaron's current state his son hadn't put him straight through the wall.

"I have no idea what-"

"Who the fuck gave you permission to talk to my son?"

Gordon's eyes widened "So, he is yours then? But he said your name was-"

"Walsh." Aaron finished sharply "My surname is Walsh. Has been for the past ten years."

Gordon raised an unimpressed eyebrow "Took it off your mothers squeeze did you?"

Aaron shook his head "Mum never married. _I _did, Walsh is my husband's name."

"Your _what_?"

Aaron knew he probably shouldn't have been surprised at Gordon's stunned reaction but he was. He'd assumed Gordon had either heard about it through the grapevine or seen them together and put two and two together, as he obviously must have seen him with Kalum before. Evidently his detective skills were not as up to scratch as Aaron had presumed.

Aaron cocked an eyebrow mockingly "A bit late on the news update, aren't you Gordon? Let me bring you up to speed; I'm gay."

After a moment of shock Gordon replied by dumbly shaking his head "You're lying, that's just a sick joke to get back at me. You have a kid for God's sake…"

"Shut your flaming mouth!" Aaron snarled "Don't you dare call it "sick"! And the kid isn't just mine, he's _ours_!"

As if to prove this he whipped out his phone and shoved it in his father's face so he could see the picture of Jackson and Kalum that lit up his screen

"If you think I'd lie about being gay just to spite you then you need your bloody head checked!"

As Gordon still stood lost for words at this revelation Aaron finished with a warning "I don't know what your real reason for coming to find me is but to be honest I really don't give a shit what it is. I only came here today to tell you to stay away from me and stay away from my family. Come near my son again and I'll make you wish you'd never seen the light of day."

As he turned to go out the door he heard a croak behind him "Aaron… I don't want anything from you; I just want to build bridges. Can you not just give me a chance?"

Aaron stopped at the door with his back still turned to his father and replied coolly "All I've done my whole childhood is give you chances. No more."

With that Aaron left the house far calmer than when he had entered, and turned his back on Gordon Livesy for what he then believed was the last time.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxox

Jackson woke up feeling weight on his chest. Straining his neck to look he saw Aaron fast asleep across him, fist curled up beside his face like a child. Jackson just grinned and let him sleep on; he hadn't been sleeping too well since the encounter with his father a week earlier so every little bit helped.

Needless to say Jackson hadn't been happy when Aaron had told him about his "talk" with his father but Aaron wasn't a child and he hadn't resorted to violence so Jackson just begrudgingly accepted that decision. His little chat seemed to have worked; there were no further house or phone calls from Gordon. But clearly the situation was still annoying Aaron for reasons he hadn't revealed to Jackson yet. Jackson knew better than to push him and knew Aaron would open up when he was ready so he just let him be.

Just then his husband's eyes started to flicker open and he started to adorably rub a fist against them in an effort to wake up before looking up dazedly at the smiling face watching him.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

Aaron rolled his still sleep-heavy eyes and moved himself further up so his head was now resting on Jackson's shoulder. "Mornin'" he grunted in reply.

"Sleep well?"

"I've slept better."

Jay just nodded silently and ran his fingers comfortingly through Aaron's dark hair. Just then an idea came to him.

"How about the three of us clear off for the day? Go for a little wander down along the coast? It's a decent day for it."

That sounded like an appealing idea to Aaron but at the same time he didn't want Jackson to think that they had to run away from his problems, and this he said to Jackson.

"Nonsense!" Jackson snorted "That never crossed my mind. I just saw the sunlight and thought that there were worse ways I could spend a Sunday than walking along a coastline with the two most gorgeous men in the world beside me."

Aaron smiled and shook his head fondly "You are full of it." But he appreciated the sentiment and laced the fingers of his left hand with Jackson's right. "I think it's a good idea; Kay will like it. Tough first week back at school so I hear."

"Oh yes, exhausting hours spent learning how to write letters, count numbers and rhyme words this week I've been told. On top of Carla's little gent being put on the bench during playtime for throwing paint at young White-Bowne." Jackson chuckled.

As if this bothered Ryan in the least! He simply lay on his back across the bench quite at his leisure with his hands behind his head, keeping an eye on the teacher on yard duty and beckoning one of his three friends over when his or her head was turned.

The men couldn't help but have a soft spot for the little rebel. He was careless, laid-back and remorse or regret didn't seem to feature in his dictionary but overall he wasn't a bad kid. He didn't set out to cause trouble or behave wrongly; it just seemed to come to him naturally. At the end of the day he was a good friend to Kalum, and that was all that mattered.

"We'll leave early then?"

"Now, if you're up for it."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxox

Just over two hours later the small family were walking along a beach, Kalum on Jay's shoulders. The sun was out and the sky was clear, however it still being in the frozen depts of Winter meant they were wearing heavy jackets and Kalum was also wearing his beanie and scarf, slightly disappointed that they couldn't go in the water but making up for it by getting his dad to pick up shells for him at random points along the way.

They stopped briefly at the waters edge where Jackson started skimming some pebbles. He tried showing an interested Kalum how to do it and the frustrated expression on his little face when he couldn't get the hang of it was adorable.

Aaron smiled as yet another of Kalum's attempted stone throws ended up plunging straight away. His mood had lifted slightly. The walk and the sea air had helped clear his mind and he was enjoying the peace and solitude of just being alone with his boys.

On the pier they had some chips sitting on a bench, Kalum sitting in the middle throwing the odd chip at some local seagulls who were eyeing the family and their lunch rather threateningly.

"Nice place isn't it?"

"It is." Aaron agreed vaguely, mind elsewhere. Sparing a look at Kalum, who was too occupied with making new feathered friends to pay any attention to them, Jackson finally decided to chance asking Aaron the question both he (and unbeknownst to him, Aaron) had been avoiding all week

"Do you want to build bridges with him?"

Aaron froze as expected, and for a second he considered either playing dumb as to what Jackson meant or fiercely denying it till he was blue in the face. In the end however he replied solemnly

"I don't know. I really don't know. I can't describe what I feel about it; it's like on the one hand I never want to see his face again, and on the other I just really want to know why he came looking for me in the first place after all this time. I don't know if I'm looking so much for a relationship as… as… what's it called?"

"Closure?" Jackson suggested.

"Exactly. I'm 99.9 per cent sure that he's got himself into some sort of trouble and only wants me as a way of bailing him out of it, but there's this 0.1 per cent that wonders if maybe he does just want to build bridges and the thought of it's eating me alive. You think I'm mad, yeah?"

"Not at all." Jackson shook his head. "My mum always said that there's nothing worse in this world than an unanswered question. It's only natural that you want to know for certain where you stand."

After a long pause Aaron looked him right in the eyes and asked softly "Would it bother you if I did give it a shot? Just to see for myself what his game is?"

Jackson was honest "I've never known your father, and based on what you and others have told me about him I don't think I'll ever want to know him. I can't ever see me and him being mates after the way he treated you. But this isn't about me. As much as I may not like it, if it makes you happy then I'll back you up a million per cent."

"Even if it ends up going arse-about-face?"

"Even if Gordon manages to somehow strip us of land and title." Jackson chuckled.

Aaron smiled and reaching across the back of the bench his fingers found Jacksons and he gave them a loving squeeze "You're the best, you know that?"

"Hey, if you can manage to put up with my father I can make the same effort for yours."

That was another thought. One reason why even now Aaron didn't see eye to eye with Jerry Walsh was the fact that Jackson's dad had nearly beaten him to a pulp on one occasion but yet in all Jackson had forgiven him. He knew Jackson was of a more relaxed and forgiving nature than himself but even so, if he could manage to forgive his father _that _then maybe Aaron could take a chance with his own.

Just then Jackson let out a horrified yell as he was startled by an over-cocky seagull landing on his lap, having finally given into the temptation of the food that Kalum had been taunting them with for the better part of ten minutes. Jumping to his feet his chips fell to the ground and the rest of the seagulls launched themselves at them with glee.

"I hope you choke on them, you crafty feathered bastards!" Jackson snapped before excusing himself for cursing in front of Kalum. Not that it mattered much; Kalum and Aaron were too hysterical with laughter at his reaction to hear what he'd said anyway.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Aaron paced over and back across the cricket pavilion, trying to get his head straight and calm his nerves. On the outside he looked calm and collected, on the inside he was a nervous mess. His first, second and third thoughts were that he wished Jackson was there with him but he knew this would have to be sorted by himself.

Sitting on the steps he waited and watched out over the fields overlooking the village. Five minutes passed-nothing. Five more- still nothing.

Finally fifteen minutes later he saw the burly figure making its way across the field, thick jacket sheltering him from the wind. As he approached Aaron stood up but his face was blank; offering neither greeting nor insult.

Gordon's face also betrayed no emotions as he faced his son. After a brief awkward silence he began "You wanted to see me?"

To which Aaron grunted "You complaining? You wanted us to talk, so we're talking."

"Not complaining but I'd like to know what made you change your mind."

Aaron shrugged "I want to know why you want to talk after all this time. Or are you sticking with your excuse?"

"I'm sticking with it because it's true. I'm many things Aaron but I'm no fool, I know I've messed up a lot with regards to you so you probably don't believe a word I say but on my life I just want to try and make up for lost time. Nothing else."

Aaron mulled this over in his mind "Right. Let's say you're telling the truth; after everything that's happened between us why should I give you another chance?"

"To be honest, with everything that's happened even I think maybe you shouldn't. But I hope you will. If only to rid yourself of a lifetime of "what-ifs"."

"But why? Why after all these years have you just decided you want to be back in touch with me now?"

Gordon paused "I'm not sure to be honest. The thought just hit me one day that I'm not going to be around forever, and I've made some cock-ups in my time, so I might as well try fixing some of the more important ones while I still have time."

Aaron snorted "So what? I'm just one of those "cock-ups"? Just because you have a bit of spare time on your hands you might as well try fixing things with me?"

Gordon shook his head "Like I said, it's hard to explain. But all I'm asking is a chance, Aaron. At least then we'll know, whether it goes well or…" He stopped, not knowing how to finish tactfully.

This was the moment of decision which Aaron had been running over and debating in his mind all week. Finally with a shrug of his shoulders he grunted "I've got nothing to lose."

The look of hope that started to spread across his fathers face should not have made Aaron want to punch him so bad.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo

It was difficult to start, and in all honesty it didn't really get any easier as their first attempted civil conversation in years played out. The topics were really simple and predictable; what they had gotten up to in the past years and about their lives in general at the minute.

Not a whole pile had happened with Gordon, though Aaron was surprised albeit not saddened to hear that he had split with his wife in recent years and now lived alone. Aaron had never liked the old cow anyway, and the feeling seemed mutual so it was no skin off his nose.

Aaron was brief and blunt about his life, not used to opening up to his father even when they had been speaking. He spoke about his relationship with his mum, his job, his coming out, his meeting and eventually settling down with Jackson and their adoption of Kalum. No grand details about anything; though he couldn't help mentioning that his mums ex Paddy Kirk had been like a dad to him for years and gaining satisfaction at the slight disapproving vibe from Gordon at this.

To his relief his father passed no comment on his sexuality or on Jackson. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he did. His father was never the most tolerant of "the homos", which hadn't made Aaron's initial struggle with his sexuality any easier, but he was behaving himself for now.

Instead he commented on Kalum "I've seen you with him a couple of times in passing. You seem to be doing a good job with him."

Aaron couldn't help himself "I haven't abandoned him yet anyway."

He caught a grip though in the awkward silence that followed. If he really was going to try and draw a line in the sand then the digs would have to stop.

Gordon changed the subject as he shivered at the sudden gust of wind "You couldn't have picked a better rendezvous point, no?"

"You know damn well what would happen if mum or Cain saw you in the village."

"I can guess." Gordon looked at his watch "I'm sorry Aaron but I have to go; I've a doctor's appointment."

Aaron shrugged as he stood up and brushed himself down "I should be getting home to Jay and Kalum anyway."

"….is it alright if we meet up again?"

Aaron stuck his hands in his pockets with a careless air "That's what we agreed, isn't it?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

It went good, better than Aaron had dared hope in the next few weeks during which he saw his father regularly about once a week. They met up for a couple of hours each time in some random spots in Hotten where they wouldn't be recognised; sometimes in a pub or a café, sometimes in an open area like a park but always in a neutral setting. Aaron never invited him back to his house.

No one back at home besides Jackson knew what Aaron was up to. Aaron didn't want anyone knowing until at least he was sure of where he and Gordon were at. Kalum was oblivious as to where his dad disappeared off to; having been told by Jackson that he had to work late. Jackson himself had been so supportive in this even though Aaron could tell he wasn't liking it too much. He knew how important this was to Aaron and Aaron made sure Jay knew how much he appreciated it.

They didn't talk about too much during these meetings; just the ordinary chit-chat about the events of the week. There was still a bit of hostility but the atmosphere wasn't as tense as when they'd first begun meeting up and Aaron wasn't as defensive. It'd be a long time before they would laugh over a pint or before Gordon would be taking Aaron fishing but it was a start.

Aaron was loath to admit that he had been liking these meetings. In time he even came to almost look forward to them (emphasis on the "almost".) Eventually one evening he made a risky decision, which he discussed with Jackson beforehand who again wasn't too thrilled about it but agreed begrudgingly.

He met his father at a run-down café in Hotten as arranged. Conversation was slow to take off as Gordon was constantly frowning and rubbing his temple; he'd suffered from migraines for the past couple of years, which wasn't a good start considering what Aaron wanted to discuss that evening but if he didn't mention it now he never would.

Moving away from the small-talk of sport he grunted "There's something I want to ask you."

Gordon raised an eyebrow as he stirred his coffee absent-mindedly "Go on."

Aaron started drumming his fingers on his knees anxiously; here went nothing.

"I was just thinking; if you'd like, I'll introduce you to Jackson sometime."

Gordon stopped stirring and his face dropped, as Aaron had half-expected. Hurriedly he added "It's alright with him like, he knows I was going to ask you and he's agreed to it so…"

"No, Aaron." Gordon replied, eyes downturned.

"Too soon, yeah? I didn't mean like right now or anything, like in a couple of weeks or-"

"No, Aaron you're missing the point." Gordon sighed uneasily, the tone of his voice alerting something in Aaron. He now felt odd as he waited for his father to elaborate.

Gordon raised his head slowly, his eyes not quite meeting Aaron's. Clearing his throat he spoke "It's nothing to do with it being "too soon" or whether he minds. It's nothing personal; I'm sure he's a decent enough bloke but…."

"So what's the problem?" Aaron filled the hesitant pause that followed, hackles starting to rise dangerously. This time Gordon looked him straight in his eyes as he finally admitted

"The problem is that he's a _bloke_, Aaron, can you not see that?"

There it was. After weeks of expecting this issue to crop up and then probably foolishly starting to believe that maybe his father wasn't all that bothered by it, there it was.

Aaron clenched his fists tightly as he snarled sarcastically "Well let me think; I've been with him for twelve years, I sleep beside him every night and I dare say I've seen him in the buff a good number of times so yeah, I'm pretty sure I can see he's a bloke!"

Gordon bit at his lip uncomfortably as Aaron glowered "I might have known." He growled "Some things never change."

"Aaron, you know how I feel about that way of life." He grunted "I've tried to accept that part of you, I really have, but I just can't. If I was to meet your… your…"

"My husband." Aaron snapped.

"Whatever, it would be like saying I approve of your lifestyle. I'm sorry Aaron but I can't do that."

"What the fuck do you actually mean by _lifestyle_?" Aaron was dangerously close to boiling point at this stage.

"Well, your whole relationship with this lad… it's all just casual stuff isn't it?"

The rest of the café's occupants snapped their heads around in confusion and surprise as they heard an almighty crash and were intrigued to see a table on its side, its cutlery scattered across the floor and one of its chairs on its back. They were so concerned about the state of the area they barely noticed a young man storming out the door with an older one hurriedly following him.

….TBC

**So, not so happy families! More to come in the next chapter. Just if I may I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a close friend of mine who has just recently shocked us all by coming out. It wasn't easy for her to do so yeah, I'm proud of her.:) **

**Just as a heads-up, while I still have a few more chapters in mind to come I regret to say that there is an end to this story in sight.:( At the moment I'm still debating whether or not to add some extra chapters at the end on Kalum in his teens but the jury is still out on that one. But anyway as it's not the end just yet, I hope to see you soon!:) **


	37. Chapter 37

**Just like to say a massive thank you to everyone who read and/ or reviewed my last chapter, it was the most reviews I'd ever received on one chapter and I'm very touched:) **

**This chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed the previous chapter; (alphabetically) ajfankeith, Chicky Babes, Dragonkeeper4, emmatopia, Faggy, Guest (whoever you may be, thank you!:)), Nicster, Shawnyola and Valere001.**

**Song belongs to The Script**

**Chapter 37**

_Sometimes tears say all there is to say,  
Sometimes your first scars won't ever fade away,  
Tried to break my heart  
Well it's broke,  
Tried to hang me high  
Well I'm choked,  
Wanted rain on me  
Well I'm soaked, soaked to the skin,_

It's the end where I begin,  
It's the end where I begin

Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes,  
and sometimes we've no choice but to walk away….

Aaron stormed down the dimly lit street, seething with rage. His father was currently trying to keep up and was pleading with him to calm down and listen. Aaron didn't have the time nor any more room left for his pathetic excuses. He'd had his fill of those throughout his life.

"Get stuffed!"

"Look Aaron can you not just stop and list-"

"Why?" Aaron stopped abruptly and glared at his father "What exactly do we have left to discuss? You won't accept my partner, you won't accept "that part of my life", so what's the point?"

"Do you not think you're being too dramatic about this? So I don't want to meet him; why should that stop _us_ having a relationship?"

"Because the point you can't get your thick skull around is that that isn't just part of my life, that _is_ my life!" Aaron snapped "Me, my partner and our son. That's my life. If you can't accept that then we're done!"

"Aaron-"

"And while we're on the subject…" Aaron cut in, squaring up to his father as though he was about to hit him. By the look on Gordon's face that seemed to be what he was expecting. But he only growled into his face as he stabbed a finger into his chest

"Don't you fucking dare make out that Jackson is nothing more than a cheap fuck with all your bullshit talk of our relationship being "casual"! That just shows how little you've changed over the years; you're still the narrow-minded, self-righteous waste of space you always were. If you want to do me a favour, just crawl back under that rock you were hiding under for fourteen years and stay there!"

With that he turned on his heel and continued on towards his car which was parked not too far away. However, Gordon wasn't put off that easily as he continued after him, still stuttering his excuses and explanations which fell on deaf ears. Aaron flung the car door open and got in, slamming it behind him. As he put on his belt he was shocked to see Gordon getting in the passenger door.

"What are you playing at? Get lost!"

"Not until we talk." Gordon sat down firmly, crossing his arms.

"I swear if you don't get out I will drive to the most deserted part of the countryside and dump you there!"

"Fine, whatever. But first I want to talk to you."

Aaron considered dragging him full force by the scruff out of the car but there were too many people outside. It would be too easy for Gordon to claim unprovoked assault with so many witnesses. He swore and slammed his fists against the steering wheel in frustration. Gordon still didn't flinch.

Unable to think of anything else to do he swore again and started up the ignition. Revving the engine he reversed sharply out of his space and reluctantly sped off into the night with his father.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxox

They were on a dark gloomy road somewhere out in a rural area. They'd been driving for about half an hour now and still not a word was said as a scowling Aaron clutched the steering wheel forcefully and kept his eyes set dead ahead as they travelled on through the darkness. He wasn't sure yet of whether to actually make good on his threat to abandon his father out in the middle of nowhere but all the same he wanted to at least give him a bit of a scare.

Finally Gordon spoke "Explain to me again Aaron why you're being like this."

"Why _I'm _being like this? Are you actually listening to yourself?"

"I still don't see why you've such a problem with me not meeting this lad. It's you I came looking for, not him!"

"This is obviously just a waste of time! I'm turning this around and dropping you-"

Aaron was cut off suddenly by the sound of spluttering and rattling coming from the front of the car. After a moment of confusion his mechanic training kicked in and he drove the car off the road. Momentarily forgetting about his father he got out of the car and lifted the bonnet as Gordon watched on. He saw his sons face twist and saw him launch a kick at the front wheel.

Getting back into the car Aaron let out a stream of swear words as he whipped out his mobile phone and began punching in numbers.

"What's up?"

"Calling the AA." Aaron snapped "Engine's gone wallop!"

"Thought this would've been your port of call, what with your occupation and everything."

Gordon had meant it in a friendly enough fashion as an attempt to break through the hostility but of course Aaron didn't see it in this way

"Oh right I'm a bad mechanic now am I? Can't even sort out a busted engine? Any more aspects of my life you want to take a pop at while you're on a roll?"

"You know I didn't-"

"Well Gordon to do my job I need these things called tools, which I don't have on me, so if you'll just keep your smart trap shut I'd like to make a call and get it sorted! The sooner I get out of here the better!"

Once Aaron had made the call he slumped in his seat and folded his arms in stony silence, looking every inch the old Aaron Gordon knew all those years ago. After a few minutes of this Gordon grunted "Engine must have overheated after the speed you were going at."

"Is that what it was, Gordon? God I'm glad you told me that, a numbskull like me with qualifications in auto maintenance and motor mechanics would never have figured that out!" Aaron replied sarcastically.

Gordon had had enough "Look Aaron we've got a good half hour at least until help shows up, why not use it wisely and try to talk things out?"

Aaron turned his head so that he was facing him "Fine. You really want to know why I'm annoyed that you won't meet Jackson?" Gordon nodded.

"If you and Jackson had met once or twice and just didn't get on for whatever reason then I'd accept that you'd want a separate relationship with me. I'd be annoyed, but I'd accept it. But you won't even attempt to meet him even once, not even for me. You judge him before you even know him for the single stupid reason that he's a bloke who happens to prefer men to women."

Gordon sighed "Don't make me repeat myself Aaron. I told you that way of life unnerves me. It's not right, not natural."

It was taking all Aaron's willpower not to lunge across the car at his father and attempt to knock some sense into him.

"_Way of life_? Are you really one of those nutjobs who believes that being gay is a choice? Jackson never asked to be gay, and me even less so!"

He leaned in closer, face twisted in a snarl "Needless to say you weren't there when I first came out. Well let me tell you something I didn't come out of the closet, I was dragged out of it kicking and screaming! The first time I ever admitted I was gay was in a courtroom! Do you know why I was there?"

A genuinely surprised Gordon shook his head

"Because I hit Jackson. I was in the early stages of realising I was bent and I was confused and in denial. He tried putting a hand on me and I ended up slugging him because I was scared. And if you think that's the most shocking part you haven't heard anything yet…"

He paused before taking a deep breath "I tried to kill myself."

Gordon was indeed shocked "Aaron!"

"Tried to gas myself in Cain's garage. That's how scared I was of being gay. That's how much I didn't want to be like that. You know why? Because you put the fear of God into me about gays and suddenly I was one of them."

"Now hang on, what you tried to do wasn't my fault!" Gordon replied angrily "If anything that just proves my point! You were barely out of the closet before you found yourself in a violent relationship with your mind fucked up! It's wrong! You're not well!"

"The punch was a once-off; I've never lifted a finger to him since and I never will again! And when will you get it into your thick skull that being gay is not a fucking illness!" Aaron roared "Just because it's not the most natural thing in the world doesn't mean it's wrong! He loves me and I love him, what's so wrong about that?"

"That's not love, Aaron!" Gordon finally lost his patience "All you're feeling is lust! I've no doubt that the sex is good in some strange perverted way but you can't compare what you have with this…_ bloke_… to a real relationship or marriage and the sooner you realise that the better! You'll know what I mean then!"

Aaron was momentarily too stunned to speak after this outburst. He had been expecting something along those lines but he was shocked all the same.

In that short moment all sorts of images flew through Aaron's mind, all of Jackson and the ways in which he showed his love for Aaron. Not just the obvious ways but all the little subtle ones; his face lighting up when Aaron came into the room, telling him he was gorgeous even when he came home covered in oil and grime, pulling him into his lap for a cuddle whenever he was annoyed or upset over something. This was Jackson who hugged him when they were in bed, held his hand when they were watching telly, made him breakfast in bed, let him take the last biscuit even if he wanted it himself, fussed over him when he was sick, gave him random kisses all the time simply because he could, whether they were on their own or out in public.

"You know nothing!" Aaron shook his head disgustedly "You actually know sweet fuck all! You actually have the gall to sit there and lecture me about love; last time I looked I was the one who's been married nearly ten years while I've seen snowmen last longer than some of your relationships!"

"Well go on then! Enlighten me! What's it all about?" Gordon snapped.

Aaron glowered in the darkness of the car at his father "I won't go into details because what me and Jackson do in our bed is no one else's business but let me just clear this up; I have only ever slept with one man in twelve years and the same goes for Jackson! So you can just get that warped notion of every gay relationship being open out of your head!"

"How do you know he's been faithful? Sounds to me like he's had more experience with men than you have so maybe you're just gullible in thinking he's only with you."

This sounded so desperate Aaron had to bark with laughter

"You really are pathetic! The reason I know Jackson hasn't cheated on me is because in the morning he goes to work on the building site and in the evening he comes home to me and Kalum. If he can find time to cheat in the fifteen minutes it takes him to drive home I'd be more impressed than angry!"

In the silence that followed Aaron sneered "The problem with people like you is that you can't see the wood for the trees. A husband, a dad… those words are like a foreign language to you, aren't they? The likes of you aren't fit to wipe Jackson's shoes."

"'Rich coming from a supposedly loving partner who smacked him one!"

"I told you, that punch was a once off on the spur of the moment!" Aaron snapped.

"Oh sure, that was Andrew Cowles' defence too!"

Aaron's hand shot across the car and gripped the front of Gordon's jacket, causing Gordon's face to whiten as he realised he'd crossed the line with that cheap shot.

"Do you think I didn't hate myself for that?" he spat "Do you think that even now the memory of that doesn't repulse me? Because believe me it does."

He released him and slumped back into his seat, shutting his eyes, trying to blank out the memory. "You actually have no clue about us, so don't pretend you do." He growled though there was a sadness in his tone this time which caught Gordon's attention.

He spoke again, more softly "You have no idea what we've been through together…"

He gave a genuinely baffled Gordon a run-down of Jackson's accident, paralysis and recovery. He also spoke briefly of Jackson and Kalum's accident a couple of years beforehand and he even told him about Kalum's abduction by his mentally unstable father the year before.

"After all this, miraculously we're still together." Aaron finished with his tone soft, seemingly talking more to himself than to his father, a faraway look on his face "You know, during the first few months after his recovery I was terrified. I was so scared he was going to realise that he could do so much better than me and move on. But he didn't, for some reason he decided he wanted to stick with a moody, bad-tempered chav like me for the rest of his life. And I'm so, so glad he did."

He turned his face to look back at Gordon, his expression somewhat mellowed "The irony of this is that I've you to thank for pretty much everything. For dumping me with my mum in Emmerdale. If you hadn't I would have probably never come out, never have met Jackson. Spent my life in misery pretending to be straight and probably end up in a prison the way I was going.

Between meeting Paddy Kirk and Jackson Walsh my life was changed for the better. Obviously you either can't see that or you just don't want to see it."

"How have they changed anything?" Gordon sniped "You don't seem all that different."

Aaron snorted "Well for one thing I'm not threatening to rip the head off every person I see. But even for me personally, my life is better. Paddy helped me grow up and see sense. He was probably the first person to actually give a stuff about me when he didn't have to; the only real father-figure I've ever had. And then Jackson…."

He couldn't believe he was about to say this, things he had never even said to Jackson before. He knew his reputation with his father would be in tatters after this but at this stage he doubted it would matter

"Jackson was the first person who ever made me feel like I was important, like there was no one else like me in the world… special, if you want to be naff about it. You don't know what it's like to go from being a nobody to a somebody in such a short space of time. To be honest it freaked me out at first and took me a while to get used to. The same with being gay. But now, you know, I actually look forward to waking up in the morning, I actually enjoy my life. For the first time ever I'm happy; I'm completely, deliriously happy. And the people who make me this happy are my son and my life partner who so happens to be another man. What's wrong with that?"

Gordon remained silent as he let it all sink in before he uttered his final, damning sentence with a woeful dip of his head "I'm sorry Aaron. I really am. I'm glad you're happy and everything but I'm afraid I just can't change how I feel about the type of relationship you're in. It's just something that won't ever change about me. It runs too deep. So as much as I don't want to make you do it, I'm afraid you'll have to make a decis-"

"Don't make a fool of yourself by even asking." Aaron sighed, tired now more than furious, dull acceptance starting to overcome his senses. "If you asked me to choose between you and Jackson and Kalum a million times, I would pick them each and every time. Reason being that I couldn't live without them, but I could live without you. I've done that for long enough. I can do it again."

Just then they could see the lights of an approaching vehicle; here they were. End of the line.

Just while they had a final few moments together Gordon muttered "I'm sorry it wasn't able to work out."

Aaron drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and sighed before stating genuinely as the members of the AA reached the drivers door

"Believe it or not, so am I."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxo

Aaron shut the front door quietly behind him and hung his jacket up before absent-mindedly tossing his car keys on the hall table. His mind was full of thoughts of both past and present, his feelings a blur.

Once the AA had fixed his engine he had given his father a lift home in silence that was neither companionable nor tense. It was like the silence one experienced when a stranger sat beside them on a bus; accepting, but not over friendly.

What both he and his father had accepted was that they couldn't reach a compromise and it was better to part company sooner rather than later when they would be at each other's throats like in the old days. Aaron, while not over-saddened by this, was genuinely disappointed that it didn't work out and that his father hadn't changed. Gordon of course regretted that they couldn't work around their differences and that he couldn't get past Aaron's "choice of life", but while he wasn't happy about it he did accept that Aaron prioritised his "family" above all else. That was a picture Gordon had long faded out of.

As Aaron came into the living room he decided it would be better not to tell his mum about any of this, not for a long time anyway. Not that it would matter now but he'd rather hear the "I told you so" speech later rather than sooner.

He found the living room empty and presumed everyone was in bed. Only as he turned to go back out did his eyes suddenly notice how many pictures stood on the mantelpiece, the walls and the cabinet.

Taking a closer look at the photos he had seen so many times before that his eyes just tended to ignore them now he could see all the important moments of his life spread out before him; there was a couple of pictures of him and Jackson when they had started seeing each other, even including a picture of Jackson while he was paralysed. There were pictures of their wedding day; some with just the pair of them on their own and some with members of their families like their mums and Paddy, then there were just the normal random photos of various holidays, birthdays and Christmases and the like and of course there were countless ones of Kalum; some on his own, a couple with his friends and loads with his dads. As a Christmas present Carla had even done a real professional photo of the three that took pride of the place on their mantelpiece.

In all these photos Aaron was happy and content with his life. All these photos were taken on important occasions and with the people who mattered. In none did Gordon Livesy appear.

Just then from the next room he heard a small croaky "Dad?"

Entering Kalum's room he found his six year old in bed under his covers, shivering slightly. Aaron felt a bit of guilt; Kalum had come down with the sniffles over the weekend and it annoyed Aaron that he now only realised how much valuable time he had lost over the past few weeks that he could have spent with his family, especially now Kalum was poorly.

Approaching the bed he smiled "Hi sweetheart, what are you doing up so late?"

Kay's face looked a little paler than this morning which worried Aaron, even though he knew it was just a silly old head cold that would be gone in a few days.

As he felt his forehead Kalum mumbled "My throat's all dry. Can I have a glass of water?"

"Course you can. You're a bit warm as well mate; I think you might need some more of that medicine."

Kalum pulled a face "Yuck!"

Aaron chuckled "Yeah I know it's not nice but it'll help you get better."

Kalum's only reply was a displeased sniff followed by a bout of sneezing much to Aaron's amusement. After a brief absence he returned with the water, the medicine and some tissues.

He laughed at Kalum's grimace at the taste of the medicine and quick slugging of the water afterwards. He also blew his nose in an attempt to be able to breathe properly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you sound funny." Aaron snickered, referring to Kay's bunged-up voice.

"I don't sound funny!" Kalum shook his head which caused Aaron to raise an amused eyebrow "You "dun sund fubby" do you not?"

He ruffled an indignant Kalum's hair affectionately "Like I said, you'll be fine in a few days. You may have to take tomorrow off school though."

Kalum looked dismayed "But we do art tomorrow!"

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to miss art until next week, mate."

Kalum wasn't happy but he was in no form to debate so he just let it be. Instead he asked "Was work good?"

Aaron shook his head "Not really sweetheart but it's ok because I don't have to work late anymore. It was a waste of time anyway."

Noticing Kalum still shivering slightly despite the thick duvet he asked "Do you want your hoodie?"

Kalum nodded and Aaron fetched it for him before helping him put it on. As he lay back down Aaron tucked him in. As he did so the sight of Kalum in his old hoodie brought back some memories, both good and bad. He had never admitted this to anyone but when he and Jay had first started looking at adoption his biggest fear was that he would end up making the same mistakes as Gordon.

However looking at his own child now, he realised he couldn't possibly. True, he was never as cute and cuddly a child as Kalum even at that age but even so he couldn't imagine ever leaving his son. He was satisfied knowing that he wasn't Gordon Livesy and he never would be.

Kalum's heavy eyes were starting to shut again as Aaron stroked his hair affectionately. "If you feel sick anytime during the night, just call me or daddy ok?"

"Ok." Just then his eyes shot open again, startling Aaron "I forgot! Look at this, dad!"

Opening his mouth he proudly brought a finger up and pushed against one of his bottom teeth. It took Aaron a few seconds to realise that it was moving slightly.

"Aw, that's brilliant Kay!" Aaron was pleased he had gotten to see this milestone. "You know the tooth fairy will give you money for that when it falls out, yeah?"

"Yeah, daddy said. But Josh said something like there were already enough fairies in the house." Kalum looked confused.

Aaron shook his head in fond disbelief "Did he now? Well, your uncle is going to get a rap around the head next time I see him!"

Before Kalum could ask why, Aaron added softly "Ok now it's time to sleep, little soldier."

Kalum obediently closed his eyes and mumbled "Night, dad."

"Night, son." He grinned; Kalum had already fallen back asleep, exhausted by his cold. Leaning over he gave him a kiss on the forehead "Love you, baby."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jackson was stirred out of sleep by the feeling of a head on his collarbone and an arm lying across his chest. Raising an arm lazily he ran his hand gently up and down Aaron's bare back before letting it rest on the small of it.

"Evening go ok?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Nah, not really." Aaron replied bluntly.

Jackson raised an eyebrow "Did Gordon not behave himself?"

"Who?" Aaron grunted, telling Jackson all he needed to know. Deciding to wait until Aaron was ready to tell him what happened, Jackson simply wrapped his arms tightly around Aaron and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"What's that for?"

"No reason. Just for being you."

In that brief second Aaron felt more secure, comforted, loved and wanted than he had felt in all those years living with his father. Raising his head and propping his chin on a fist so he was looking directly at Jay he mumbled almost shyly "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For putting up with me for twelve years and, you know, for loving me. That can't have been easy."

Jackson shook his head in disbelief at this absurd statement "You are such an idiot sometimes." He smiled tenderly, rubbing a thumb along the stubble on Aaron's face. "By far the easiest thing I've ever done."

Aaron smiled back before leaning in for a proper kiss. Then he settled back down into his original position, Jay's arms still securely around him as he fell asleep.

He didn't need to go chasing shadows of former family members. He had his own family to think of now. And he was more than content with this.

…..TBC

**I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't that good, but I hope it did ok. See you soon!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi again! A massive thank you to everyone for your reviews on the previous chapter and also for your lovely comments; personally I genuinely didn't think the last chapter was up to scratch so the fact that you all liked it really made my day, you're the best!:)**

**Long chapter (sorry!)**

**Chapter 38**

Aaron smiled drowsily as he heard the front door shut downstairs and tugged the duvet further around himself to keep the heat in. As his partner trudged into the room clad in an old pair of trackies and a hoodie, complete with hair sticking up at the back and dark-rimmed eyes Aaron smirked and batted his eyelids

"Someone's looking right sexy this morning!"

"Sod off." Jackson grunted as he removed the hoodie. They had long since stopped caring about their appearances in the morning when dropping Kay off to school, as had many of the parents at this stage. They'd seen women drop their sprogs off still in pyjama bottoms and curlers; no one was going to look down their noses at them or any of the other fathers for turning up looking like a walking advert for sports direct.

They'd just spent the past couple of weeks taking care of Kalum whose cold had manifested into the chicken pox; as if feeling sick wasn't bad enough he was now crazy with the itch. Aaron looked after him in the mornings while Jackson took over in the afternoons; poor Kay didn't have the energy to do anything during this time other than crawl onto the sofa and sleep when he wasn't frantically scratching despite the amount of lotion put on him. It made him feel a little better however when his loose tooth fell out during his illness and he found to his delight a five pound note under his pillow the morning after, his bright smile made all the more sweeter looking with a gap now between his bottom teeth.

Now he was back to his usual energetic self and was delighted to be going back to school, to see his friends again if nothing else. This Jackson commented on as he flumped back onto the bed beside Aaron, tired eyes shut.

"How the hell is he so chirpy in the morning?"

Aaron shrugged "No idea, he certainly doesn't take after either of us for being a morning person."

Jackson massaged his temples and yawned "He was telling me that Ryan told him they were learning about recycling in their class this week."

Aaron groaned, causing Jackson to open his eyes and grin "Not a tree-hugger then, I take it?"

"It's not that I don't care; I just don't want to be getting death stares off Kay every time I go to throw something in the bin!"

Jackson chuckled and the pair lay together in content silence for a while. Aaron didn't have work until that afternoon and Jackson had another couple of hours before he had to go. With everything that had happened over the past few weeks they'd had barely any time to themselves to spend together so they relished little moments like this.

Just then Jackson rolled on his side so that he was facing his husband. With a cheeky smirk he ran a tantalising finger down Aaron's neck "I know a better way to help save the planet." He murmured.

Aaron was very interested in hearing this theory "Oh?"

"Well we could help save a lot of water if we shared a shower; do wonders to reduce our carbon footprint." Jackson's eyes had that playful spark in them that made Aaron's pulse go just that little bit quicker. As he tried to think of a smart reply his own eyes took in the scruffy, unkempt figure of his husband; he may presently look like a filthy tramp but damn it if Aaron didn't think he looked so fucking sexy doing so. Clearly, Jackson was having similar thoughts about his sleepy-eyed partner.

He didn't get a chance to reply as he was cut off by Jackson giving him a quick passionate kiss which he melted into, his insides screaming in protest when Jay pulled away. Without so much as a second glance Jackson hopped off the bed and just before entering the en suite proceeded to strip off his bottoms and t-shirt. His quick, subtle little tongue flick across his bottom lip didn't go unnoticed by his partner as he removed his boxer shorts leaving him bare to the world as he sauntered into the bathroom, acting as though he was completely unaware of the effect he was having on his husband still lying in the bed.

Aaron's darkened eyes flickered from the door his other half had just disappeared through to the discarded underwear on the floor, his own having become suddenly rather tight. As he heard the sound of the water coming on he threw the covers back and followed his husbands' path, all the while of course thinking solely of the good of the planet.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wow, that's amazing!"

It was break-time and Ryan was currently proudly showing off a white football that his dad had given him as a present. On it lots of signatures could be seen.

"Did the whole Leeds team really sign it?" footie-mad Thomas was impressed.

"Yep, dad said it cost him loads of money as well!" Ryan replied happily. It didn't matter that Ryan himself couldn't care less about football, or that his father didn't even know this fact, he was just pleased that his dad had gotten him something so rare and valuable.

"Can I hold it?" Kalum asked eagerly. Ryan carefully passed it to him and stood beaming as Kalum looked in wonder at the many signatures that covered the ball, most of which none of them could read. Even sports neutral Joseph seemed in awe.

"You're really lucky!" Kalum said enviously as he handed it back.

"Well your dad said it's your birthday soon; I could ask my dad to get you one if you like." Ryan grinned, lightly tossing the ball towards him so Kalum could head it back to him.

However as he did it a second time the pass was intercepted by a hand shooting up and knocking it to the ground. As Ryan hurriedly went to pick it up before it got dirty Kalum was unpleasantly surprised to see Guy White-Bowne in front of him.

As a furious Ryan dusted off his precious football the snotty little figure, who gave the three other boys an unimpressed look-over, started speaking to Kalum

"Do you want me to carry your bag?"

"Hey!" Ryan snapped "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

Ignoring his indignant protest Guy continued haughtily "Well?"

Kalum was shocked almost to the point of being speechless. He didn't like this boy from day one and the feeling seemed mutual. As much as he wanted to tell him to sling his hook his parents had warned him to not be rude to someone unless they were rude to him first.

"No thanks." He mumbled awkwardly.

Guy looked unimpressed "I'll carry it anyway. My mum says I have to."

"He said he doesn't want your crummy hands carrying his bag so just get lost!" Thomas scowled; rudeness clearly not an issue for him.

"Not until he says sorry for nearly ruining my ball!" Ryan chipped in angrily, causing Guy to sneer "Why? Footballs are supposed to be on the ground."

"Not signed ones!" Ryan couldn't help boasting.

"But only the real league footballs get signed, that one's one of the balls they sell in the shop! It can't be real!

Ryan's face fell for a moment but he quickly recovered, shaking his head angrily "You're a liar."

Guy clearly couldn't be bothered with this conversation anymore and turned back to Kay with an unpleasant look "Mummy says I have to be nice to you because you can't walk and you don't have any family."

Kalum was stunned at this statement and Thomas reacted first in confusion "But he does! He has a dad. Two of them!"

"His mum's dead and none of them is his real daddy, stupid. Mummy told me that they let you live with them because they felt bad for you."

"Shut up!" Kalum snapped, the backs of his eyes starting to sting with furious tears.

"Why don't you just shove off?" the usually peaceful Joseph cut in angrily

Guy ignorantly didn't even look in his direction, causing Ryan to snap "You deaf? He's talking to you!"

At this point Guy decided to get really nasty "I'm not allowed to talk to him because his daddy's dangerous."

"You shut up about my dad, you liar!" Joseph roared

"My daddy said your daddy's a scumbag and he should go back to where he came from!" Guy yelled back, forgetting his fathers' warning and seemingly starting to enjoy the chaos he was causing.

"Your daddy's a stupid idiot!" Ryan came to his friend's rescue.

"You can't say that; my mum says your daddy doesn't even want you!"

Suddenly Kalum found himself holding Ryan's ball as the dark-haired youngster threw himself in a fit of rage at the surprised fair-haired boy, knocking them both to the ground. The other three could only stare in shock as they tussled furiously on the ground, Ryan managing to grip a handful of the blond strands and pulling hard on them while Guy furiously sent his fists flying trying to hit any part of his opponent that he could. The rest of the playground ceased their activities and watched on intrigued as the two seven year olds squabbled in the dirt.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxox

Aaron was in his living room having a chat with Adam who had called round for a bit. Poor Adam seemed to be doing this a lot lately having called it a day with Emma a couple of months beforehand after not being able to work through their differences. The first couple of months without her had been tough but he was over the worst now and only the sense of loneliness remained. He figured the best thing he could do now was try and get back out on the field for which he decided to seek guidance off Aaron, much to his best mate's amusement.

Time seemed to have made Adam pickier as they discussed the possible candidates of single women

"What about that one who does the accounts for your dad's farm? Jenna or whatever her name is?"

Adam gave him a withering look. "What?"

"Mate, have you seen her teeth? If someone happy-slapped her they'd lose their fingers!"

Aaron rolled his eyes as he tried again "Or the one that lives in the same apartment block as Hannah? She said you had a nice rear that time you were helping Hannah move in?"

"Give me a break Aaron! A sniper wouldn't take her out!"

"Alright then, what about Holly's mate? The girl with the tongue piercing and the multi-coloured hair?" Aaron had his tongue firmly in his cheek with this one.

"If that one had pedals, I still wouldn't ride her. She's as easy as Sunday morning."

Aaron sighed exasperatingly and stretched out on the sofa "A right proper prince Charming you are, Barton! Such a way with words! How women are not just falling at your feet I will never know."

"Look, I've spent enough time messing around. Call me sappy but I'm just looking for something lasting this time!"

"Well you never know, the girl with the rainbow hair might just have an amazing personality that you never knew about!" Aaron teased.

"Ok, but I'd still prefer it if Ms Right was a looker!"

To Aaron's amused snort he shot back playfully "So you're telling me that it wouldn't have bothered you if Jackson was a minger?"

"Jackson happens to be kind, loving, thoughtful and caring, which is what I love about him… the fact that he's also quite easy on the eye just happens to be a bonus." Aaron smirked with a wink, causing them both to chuckle.

Aaron smiled supportively "Don't worry mate, you'll find someone."

"Hope so." Adam sighed mournfully, not looking too confident as he took another gulp of his coffee.

Just then Aaron's phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D he smiled, which Adam noticed.

"I'll get going then, wouldn't like to eavesdrop on you and the hubby's private "chat"." He smirked suggestively as he got up, gaining a flipped finger in response.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

He was thrown slightly by Jackson's solemn tone

"You're not going to believe this…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aaron and Jackson arrived outside the office to find Anthony and Colleen Conlon, Robert and Michaela Brook and Carla already seated by the door, waiting to be admitted. All offered them a friendly nod as they too took a seat.

After a few minutes the office door opened and they were called in. On one side of the desk sat a stern looking woman with a strong sense of authority about her and on the other side sat four rather scared looking faces, their looks of worry only increasing as their parents entered the room.

"Thank you all for coming." She greeted them as they took their seats before looking sharply at the guilty faced boys in front of her "I take it you all understand why you were called in? Nothing's unclear?"

They nodded and Anthony grunted "Where's young White-Bowne?"

"Guy White-Bowne is currently in the nurse's office with a bleeding nose. His father will be joining us presently."

As if by magic the door reopened and in stepped a man in a sharp suit. The man had blond hair slicked back, a tall stature and the air of someone who was important and knew it. He shot them all a disapproving look, particularly Anthony, who gave back as good as he got, and sat down at the furthest point possible away from them.

"Thank you for coming Mr White-Bowne; now we can begin. I have already spoken to the five boys both together and individually. From what I can gather from Guy White-Bowne they allegedly spontaneously attacked him out in the schoolyard for accidently causing Ryan Caulfield to drop his football…"

"He's lying!"

"Ryan, be quiet! You're in enough trouble as it is!" Carla snapped, causing him to slump sulkily in his seat.

"Thank you." The principal nodded at her before continuing "He says Ryan Caulfield tackled him to the ground after being encouraged by Kalum Walsh and before being helped in the attack by his other friends Thomas Brook and Joseph Conlon."

All four boys in the front row looked like they were trembling with indignant rage but they still kept their mouths shut, fear getting the better of them.

Then White-Bowne spoke in a booming voice "Well? How are they going to be punished?"

She raised an eyebrow "I have only told one side so far, Mr White-Bowne. It must be said that the other boys' firmly deny that this was the case."

"Of course they would! The little pack of lying thugs would deny everything!"

This caused fury amongst the other parents "Don't you flaming call my son a thug!" Aaron snarled at the ponce in the suit.

"People, please." The principal said calmly but firmly, forcing them into a reluctant silence. Her eyes flickered over a sulking Ryan "Mr Caulfield does not deny that he attacked your son in the yard or that the other three boys were present. However his story carries a different version of events."

"How surprising!" White-Bowne drawled sarcastically.

"Listen mate your sprog is no damn angel himself…" Carla growled.

"Mr White-Bowne, Miss Flint, please." She shot a stern look in particular at the cocky creep in the corner "If I were you, sir, I'd take this a bit more seriously and with a bit more decorum. Your son has allegedly committed a few serious offences in this situation also."

"Such as?" he sniffed.

She scanned her notes "Based on what Ryan has told me; your son made several hurtful personal remarks to both him and Kalum Walsh as well as comments of a racist nature towards Joseph Conlon. The other boys' have backed this allegation up."

There was a tense silence in the room as she rested her eyes on a clearly less-arrogant looking White-Bowne with her chin resting on clasped hands

"We do not condone violence for whatever reason in this school, Mr White-Bowne. But neither do we condone racism or verbal bullying. For that, your son will also be punished."

"Hold on, you actually believe his story?" he looked disgusted.

She cocked an eyebrow "Ryan is only seven years old, sir; I doubt he would have the cunning or the knowledge of such aspects of his friends' lives to make up such a wild tale. A child would not know about cultural or familial differences unless he was told, wouldn't you agree?"

There was a hint of warning in her voice that wasn't missed by the rest of the parents who gained great satisfaction in seeing him start to fidget uncomfortably in his seat.

Then she went on "One flaw in Ryan's story compared to the other three boy's interpretations is that he claims young Brook, Walsh and Conlon didn't have any involvement in the fight. However, none of the three denied their involvement."

Ryan once again broke the shocked silence "But they didn't do anything! Tell her!"

But the three boys kept their heads down and remained mute, like they were ashamed.

"Very loyal of you to take the blame Ryan but I'm afraid all five of you will have to be punished. I think two weeks of no playtime will suffice, with an added week for Mr Caulfield."

"That's not fair!" Thomas piped up unexpectedly.

"Thomas!" his mother hissed him into silence.

The principal nodded "Unless anyone has any objections to this, I bid you all good day." She went to open the door.

"Damn right I object!" White-Bowne burst out furiously "My son gets savagely battered for no reason and his attackers are sentenced to one lousy fortnight of sitting out at lunchtime? They deserve no less than expulsion!"

With a frown she replied "I think "savagely battered" is a bit extreme. Your son received nothing more serious than a small nose-bleed in a minor playground scuffle that was over in seconds. Please remember that they are all only around the age of seven."

When he started to bristle she silenced him with a firm "Also keep in mind that extreme verbal bullying is also worthy of expulsion in the school rules. If you insist that the other four despite their age are liable for expulsion then so too is your son."

White-Bowne's face was beetroot with rage, but even he knew a stalemate when he saw one. Nodding, he got to his feet and stormed out the door before the other parents even had time to stand up.

It was only as they crossed the car park that Kalum attempted to break the stony silence "Daddy, I…."

"I don't want to hear it, Kalum." Jackson cut across him solemnly as he unlocked the car "We're going to have a talk when we go home."

Kalum spent the journey gazing dismally out the window. He looked so miserable that Aaron desperately wanted to say something to make things better, but didn't. As much as he hated seeing him like this he knew Kalum had done wrong and there had to be consequences. He was just thankful that he had to go to work when they returned; Jackson would have to do the difficult job of giving the telling-off.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the scolding Kalum had been sent to his room with no TV and no X-Box for the rest of the week. Jackson remained melancholically on the sofa, rubbing a frustrated hand over his closed eyes. He hated this part of being a parent. He hated having to punish Kalum, hated seeing his little face so fearful and upset and he especially hated the thought that he would remain miserable for the rest of the day.

But Jackson knew he couldn't just let this slide. Kalum had not denied that he was involved in attacking Guy White-Bowne. As beastly a child as he was Jackson did not condone violence in any form, and he wasn't about to let Kalum grow up thinking it was ok.

Still, something niggled at him. It didn't seem to be all false heroics when Ryan had protested that the other boys had no involvement. After all, Ryan may be a decent kid but at age seven what child would happily take the full blame for an attack involving several others? It just made no sense.

Mulling it over to the point where his head hurt, he sighed heavily and got to his feet. Maybe he was about to make a big mistake against the unwritten code of parenting, but he just needed to get the facts straight from the horses mouth before his mind could settle.

Rapping his knuckles softly on Kalum's door he entered the room slowly.

Kalum was sitting up on his bed, arms crossed on his chest, head bowed and sniffling miserably. He looked up sharply as he heard his door open and once he saw Jackson enter he quickly buried his tear-streaked face in his hands, fearing another telling-off.

Jackson tried to keep a firm hold of his emotions as he calmly approached the bed, his face and tone of voice neutral as he muttered "Hey."

Kalum raised his head a tiny fraction in response, timid eyes meekly looking at Jackson in a way that nearly broke his heart. It wasn't as though Kalum hadn't been told-off before, of course like all children he had, but never as bad as he had received an hour earlier.

Jackson softened his tone slightly "I'm not here to give out to you again Kalum, if that's what you're worried about. We just need to sort out a couple of things, ok?"

Kalum still didn't look too enthusiastic about this but he let himself partly relax as he realised that Jackson wasn't here for another scolding. He slowly brought his hands down from his face to rest on his lap but also lowered his eyes, unable to look his father in the face, still sniffling.

A pained Jackson forced himself to be firm as he asked "Firstly Kalum I want you to tell me this truthfully; did you tell Ryan to attack Guy, like he said you did? If you tell me the truth I won't get mad."

Kalum froze momentarily before slowly shaking his head in defeat.

"Ok, did you touch Guy at all in that fight? Did you tell the other two boys to help Ryan? Were they even involved in the fight at all?"

Kalum answered in the negative to all, brown eyes dangerously starting to become moist once more, this time more with guilt than sorrow.

Jackson stared at him in disbelief "But Kalum, _why _didn't you say so back in the office? Why didn't Thomas and Joseph say anything?"

"Because Ryan only hit him because he said a lot of mean stuff to all of us." Kalum mumbled, voice starting to wobble. "We didn't want him to get in trouble on his own. It's not fair. I'm sorry for lying, daddy, I'm really sorry!" At this the tears started spilling again.

Jackson couldn't stand it any longer and found himself pulling his son onto his lap for a hug. Kalum was surprised but grateful and buried his face into Jay's chest, sobbing.

"Shh mate, it's ok. It's alright. But for goodness sake baby why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get angrier at me." Kalum whimpered before looking up at him with wet eyes "Do you still hate me, daddy?"

Jackson was shocked "Of course I don't hate you, you silly sod!" he wound his arms more tightly around his son before muttering soothingly "You'd have to do a hell of a lot worse than a silly fight in the playground before I'd hate you, sweetheart. I love you to pieces, you know that."

"But you were so mad earlier…"

"I was mad because I thought you were fighting in school, and you know I don't like fighting. But just because I tell you off doesn't mean I don't love you anymore, far from it. Sometimes me and dad might fight but that doesn't mean I hate him, does it? We're always friends again later on, aren't we?"

Kalum nodded, feeling a bit better as Jackson gently brushed his tears away. To help cheer him up a bit Jackson told him the story of how one time when he and Aaron were having a row Aaron had stormed out of the room and slammed the door so hard behind him that the entire doorframe came loose and crashed down on the floor, causing a startled Aaron to poke his head back around the door to see what had happened. Both out of shock started giggling and eventually were flat-out laughing at the ridiculousness of it all and made up quickly.

Kalum laughed at this, the tears now stopped even though the eyes were bright red from crying. Jackson ruffled his hair affectionately

"For the record I think what you and the boys did for Ryan was very brave; not a lot of people would do that for their mates. But next time please just be honest, Kay." He gave him a smile and a wink "You know I don't like punishing my best boy, especially if he hasn't done anything wrong!"

Kalum nodded, smiling. Jackson gave him another hug and mumbled into his hair "And you know all that horrible stuff that little brat said to you was just a load of bull, yeah? Don't tell him I said this, but you have more of a proper family than that poor little git ever will."

Kalum didn't fully interpret the meaning behind Jackson's words but he was just happy to see that his daddy was on his side. Giving him a kiss on the forehead Jackson said "Right, the footie's on in the living room if you care to keep me company?"

Kalum frowned "But you said-" Then he stopped, remembering that he wasn't in trouble anymore.

Jackson smiled "If you want you can tell the boys tomorrow that I was completely horrible and you're still being punished for what happened. They don't have to know you told me."

Kalum looked a bit downhearted as he mumbled "I probably won't get to talk to them anyway. The teacher says she's going to put us at different tables for a while and we're going to be split up at lunchtime when we have to sit out."

"Heavier sentences haven't been seen since the days of Alcatraz." Jay chuckled. Seeing that Kay still looked gloomy he added reassuringly "Don't worry; you'll be back together before long. It'll be tough, but you will."

It was indeed tough the next day at school when the four were separated as ordered, each to a different table. Even worse was lunchtime when all were motioned to a different part of the yard to sit out in, which not only made it boring but very lonely.

They were ordered not to speak to Guy, which they had no qualms over whatsoever. Kalum noticed that Ryan looked very satisfied with his handy-work when the little ratbag entered the classroom with a plaster across his nose, glaring hatefully at all four of them. Not that Kay was bothered by him in the least; he had been more worried that Ryan would be furious with them for what the three had done the day before, but a quick fleeting smile across the classroom when Ms McCann wasn't looking cleared things up. No hard feelings, still best mates.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aaron was fiddling with the engine of a Hyundai at work. It was a minor problem, one he had seen and fixed so many times that he was able to let his mind wander while his hands did the work automatically.

His thoughts drifted back to yesterdays events. He had been surprised albeit admittedly relieved to have come home yesterday to find both Jackson and their son sitting together quite contentedly watching a film. He had been on the receiving end of Jackson's wrath many times before and knew that Jay, excuse the pun, pulled no punches, particularly on the subject of violence. Once Jay had explained the real story to him he was admittedly very impressed. He and Jackson had fathered one very brave, clever little boy.

He hoped there would be no more drama today, when all five of them would still be angry and bitter. Although he wouldn't dare mention it to Jackson in all honesty he was quite impressed with the little scuffle; he had been in quite a few fights at school in his time but never in the infants class!

His phone started vibrating against his leg and he hesitated, half-thinking that he'd jinxed it. However upon taking it out he realised that he didn't know the number.

Presuming it to be a customer he cleared his throat "Hello?"

"Hi." It was a woman's voice on the other end.

"Can I help you?"

"Aaron, it's me!"

Aaron frowned, not recognising the voice which was rather stern and lufty.

Before he could ask he heard the impatient voice go on "There's something I have to let you know…."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kalum was in bed by the time Aaron solemnly returned home, which was a good thing. As he sat down heavily on the sofa and propped his thought-filled head against a fist he barely noticed Jackson come in from the kitchen

"Hey babe your tea's nearly ready so if you want to wash up…" Jackson paused, seeing that Aaron was miles away. He took a seat beside him and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, causing a startled Aaron's head to dart around. He relaxed upon seeing who it was. "Sorry." He grunted "I was far off."

Jackson nodded before giving his shoulder a squeeze "Everything ok?"

"Yeah…kinda… I don't know." Aaron mumbled with his head dipped, hands clasping and unclasping on his lap like his nerves were at him.

Jackson put his arm fully around his shoulders, giving him time to find the words. Aaron couldn't think of any other way to put it so he kept it blunt:

"Gordon's dead."

This news shocked Jackson to the core and rendered him without words. Strangely, although Aaron too seemed affected in some way by it he was for the most part cool, calm and collected.

"H-how?" Jackson stuttered, amazed.

"Sandra says it was a brain tumour." Aaron mumbled "He's had it this past year or so. She was only told by his doctor today that it'd been diagnosed as terminal some six months ago."

Jackson didn't know what to say as it finally dawned on him as to why Gordon had come looking for Aaron after so many years apart. Clearly realisation had also hit Aaron not too long beforehand.

"I might have seen it coming, Jay…" he bit his lip "It all makes sense; the doctors appointments, the migraines… hell even the fact that he wanted another chance with me should've been a tip-off that something wasn't right with him!"

Jackson rubbed his back soothingly "There was nothing you could have done, babe. I'm so sorry."

Aaron shook his head "Don't be. I'm fine, really. I don't know if that makes me a bad person; my father dying and me being totally fine with it…. It's just a shock, you know?"

"I know." Jackson pulled him in for a hug all the same. "And believe me it doesn't make you a bad person at all. Not to speak ill of the dead, but he wasn't exactly the nicest person to you in life so no one can blame you for not being completely tore up about his death."

"I wasn't always the nicest to him though either."

Jackson held Aarons shoulders so that he was facing him "Don't go there, Aaron! Yes, you may have been a bit of high maintenance as a kid but so were loads of other people and their parents didn't give up on them! Not many would have been let down as much as you were and not many would have given their parent as many chances only to be shot down every time. You owe Gordon Livesy nothing, babe."

After a minute Aaron nodded and took hold of Jackson's hand, clasping it tightly "Thanks Jay."

Jackson lay back on the couch and brought Aaron with him so that he was lying across his chest, putting his arms around him. Aaron could hear the steady drumming of Jackson's heart and it helped settle him a bit.

He spoke "I'm not sad as such; I'm just a bit unsettled. I know we never really got on but all the same I don't think I ever in all seriousness wished him dead."

Jackson remained quiet and carded his hand comfortingly through his partners hair, massaging the scalp.

"The best I can say is that I'm glad it was peaceful. They found him in bed; reckon he passed in his sleep. I have to attend something tomorrow regarding the will, and I'll probably show my face at the funeral."

Jackson was surprised "He actually included you in the will?"

Aaron chuckled drily "Yeah, I was shocked too. It's not a huge amount but at least it's something. But I'm not going to keep it. I don't want or need anything from him. He didn't look after me in life, there's no point in trying when he's dead."

"So what are you going to do with it?"

Aaron sighed before propping himself up to look Jay in the face "Call me ridiculous, but I was thinking of giving it to a charity for disadvantaged youths. You never know, might just stop them going down the same road I was. In a way it's almost like making up for his mistakes."

Noticing the look Jackson was giving him he asked "What?"

Jackson smiled and shook his head fondly "You're just amazing."

Aaron grinned "You're not so bad yourself."

Jackson pulled Aaron's head in for a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too."

….TBC

**Apologies for long chapter but it may be a couple of weeks before I update; so many assignments for college to do! Until then, thanks for your patience and hoped you liked the chapter.**

**PS to Shawnyola: … clever you, figuring out that Gordon was terminally ill! :) Hats off to you sir! x**


	39. Chapter 39

**No real summary for this chapter, just a bit of domestic fluff:) Hope you like.**

**Chapter 39**

March had come, bringing with it Kalum's seventh birthday. Only one word could describe that day; chaos. Complete and utter chaos that resulted in Aaron and Jackson spending most of the day after scrubbing floors and walls; which wasn't helped by Kalum's most flamboyant present.

He had been well and truly spoilt with his presents this year as he was every year, this time even more so due to his new school friends. But of course his parents believed he was well worth the spoiling; especially as nothing would ever be able to match the look on his little face when he saw the presents he had gotten both from them and from his grandmothers.

Aaron and Jackson had woken him up that morning with his favourite breakfast as well as a shopping bag with a card and garments inside. Momentarily forgetting his breakfast Kay had rummaged excitedly through the contents of the bag and was delighted to find the new Man U jersey inside as well as the red and black scarf of the red devils.

"You're gonna need them." Aaron had grinned as an oblivious Kalum began tearing open his card and frowned as a small rectangular piece of paper fell from the card onto his lap. Aaron and Jay smiled as he picked it up and attempted to sound out the words that were printed on the paper, brown eyes widening as he did so and mouth dropping open.

He stared up at them amazed, hardly daring to believe it "Does this mean….?"

"Would you like to go to Old Trafford with me and Josh to watch the game next month?" Jackson smirked.

"Is the pope a Catholic?" Aaron snorted in reply as an overjoyed Kalum borrowed his mobile to call just about everyone to tell them his news whether they had already known about it or not; Chas, Hazel, Josh, Leo, Max…. he probably would have gone on to call his three school buddies had Aaron not stopped him. "You'll get to see them later, mate!" he chuckled.

As if Kalum wasn't already floating on cloud nine with his gifts more of them just kept rolling in as his party took place later in the day. Then at the end of the day, after everyone had gone home and just when he thought the fun was over, Chas and Hazel arrived with their joint present which nearly made Kay's eyes fall out of his head.

This one didn't come in a box or envelope and had no gift-wrapping or tags and it didn't lie still in one place like all his others; instead it bounded right up to him and gave his shocked face a loving, slobbery lick.

The medium-sized black and white Border collie pup, whom Kalum later christened "Koda", began yapping and chasing its tail as a still gobsmacked but thrilled Kalum watched on, giddy with joy.

Of course Chas and Hazel had discussed this with Aaron and Jackson beforehand and although Jackson was never over-keen about dogs he agreed that he couldn't see any reason why Kay couldn't have one as long as he looked after it properly. At first they were concerned regarding Kalum's disability; they weren't sure if he'd be able to handle the big responsibility of having a dog. He was great with his rabbit but a dog was larger and livelier and would require frequent walks and such.

But Chas and Hazel had done their research well. Koda was a dog with a dismal past story of his own; found in a soaked sack washed up along a river bank half-alive and shivering along with a couple of other members of the litter who had also miraculously made it through, and the other members who had not been so lucky. After a few weeks spent in the care of the RSPCA he recovered and strengthened and was found to have a high level of intelligence, enough so to be specially trained.

Now at only eight months he was professionally trained to be around people with disabilities, to the point where Kalum could walk him quite easily with the lead tied to the chair and Koda trotting along at Kay's own preferred speed. He was also house-trained and social around both humans and other animals, pausing only to give Kay's rabbit a curious sniff and gaining an unimpressed look in return.

Smiling at her stunned grandson Hazel called to him "Try dropping that cup, darling."

Kalum snapped out of his trance "Sorry, nana?"

"The cup. Drop it on the floor and see what happens." Chas grinned.

Kalum looked confusedly at his dads who gave him the go ahead. Shrugging he held out the empty cup and let it fall to the living room floor.

Quick as a flash the furry bundle snatched up the cup in its teeth and resting its front paws gently on a surprised Kalum's lap offered the cup back to him, causing him to burst into a beaming smile as he took it. Koda sat back down, black tail wagging, looking to his young master for his next command.

So needless to say Kalum had been over the moon with his birthday celebrations this year. He was absolutely shattered by the time Jackson put him to bed, only having enough energy to hear a chapter of his bedtime story before his eyelids started falling.

As he tucked him in Jackson asked "So, did you have fun today?"

Kalum beamed "It was the best day ever!"

Jackson smiled "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You happy with all your presents?"

"Uh-huh!" Kalum's head bobbed a few times in quick succession "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Jackson squeezed his hand affectionately; this was one of the many reasons why he and Aaron went to such lengths to spoil him rotten, Kay appreciated everything he got unlike some other children he could mention.

"Do you think Koda and Ber will get on?" Kalum asked anxiously.

"Well, Ber seemed ok with him earlier but all the same I wouldn't have the pair of them out at the same time just in case!" While Jackson was aware that nothing would please dog-lover Aaron more than having Kay's "evil" rabbit mysteriously disappear, he didn't like the idea of possibly having to explain to Kalum why his new dog was coughing up tan-coloured fur balls.

Kalum considered this "Ok, but I'll have to play with Ber first in the morning just in case he feels left out."

Jackson couldn't help but chuckle at his child-like logic. "Whatever you think, mate. By the way, I saw Thomas hand you something earlier. What was it?"

"Oh yeah!" Kalum reached into his bedside locker and pulled out a scruffy piece of paper which looked like it had been crudely ripped out of a magazine. Jackson silently scanned his eyes over it and was amazed by what he saw

"Thomas says his mum told him to show me it." Kay yawned "She said I'd be old enough now to join the one in town!"

Jackson continued to stare in wonder at the page; it was an advert for a club for all kinds of wheelchair sports including rugby, basketball and tennis to name a few, members taken from aged seven and up. Jackson had not even been aware of its existence until now.

"Can I go? Please?"

Jackson looked at the prices for some of the sports and grimaced; some were quite expensive. But he also took one look at the eager little face and weakened.

"Sure you can, we'll sort something out. But I'm afraid you'll have to pick only one sport to do, mate; we can't afford any more."

"That's fine!" a pleased Kalum assured him.

Jackson smiled gratefully and tousled his hair "Then your wish is my command, Master Walsh. Before you go joining anything though, you have an appointment with the sandman."

Kalum yawned again as Jackson gave him a kiss goodnight and a hug "Happy birthday, sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

"G'night, daddy. Love you."

"Love you too."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jackson found Aaron already in bed. He presumed he was asleep until he heard a grunt from beneath the covers while undressing: "Kay asleep?"

"Out like a light." Jackson grinned as he slid in next to his partner. As usual within the next few seconds they found themselves curled up together, Aaron's head resting on Jay's shoulder and looking up at his face.

"Not surprising after the day he's had, we'll be the same tomorrow after the cleaning!" the look of genuine dread on Aaron's face was laughable.

"Don't you know it." Jackson raised an amused eyebrow "Ruined, our lad. Isn't he?"

"He is." Aaron agreed before adding softly "But he's worth it."

"That he is." Jackson nodded, his fingers dancing tenderly along Aaron's back, Aaron's breath warm on his neck. Remembering their chat, he went on to tell Aaron about Kay's newest ambition. Despite Jackson admitting the heavy prices Aaron was quite happy to give him the green light "Why not? If he wasn't in a chair he'd be looking to join normal sports clubs like his friends at the same prices anyway. Whatever makes him happy."

Jackson gave him a small kiss "You're an amazing dad, you know that?"

Aaron smiled almost bashfully "I just like to see him enjoying himself, nothing amazing about that."

Jackson didn't want to get into an argument with him so he just rolled his eyes and settled further into the cuddle as Aaron muttered "Can't believe he's seven already."

"I know. Where does the time go?"

"Too fast, that's where it goes." Aaron sighed a little gloomily, causing Jackson's arms to tighten comfortingly around him. "I know." Jackson muttered into Aaron's hair "He's growing up quick."

Aaron mumbled softly against Jay's neck "He's still my baby."

Although over the years Aaron had lost much of his gruff hard-man front it was times like these when his uncharacteristic softer side still really surprised his husband. He gently tilted Aaron's head upwards so that he was looking back at his face. Aaron's facial expression was neutral, a little sad but not necessarily in a negative sense. It was the typical expression of a parent who was just finding it a bit hard to accept that their child was getting older, and at such an unbelievable speed.

He gave him a loving kiss before replacing his arms around him. "He'll still be our baby when he has stubble, a driver's licence and kids of his own." He muttered soothingly, nuzzling into his partners hair.

Aaron gave a small smile and nodded against Jackson. It was hard to believe but he could be such an over-sentimental sap at times, especially when Kay was involved. It was painful for Aaron to admit it but yep, it seemed he was definitely going soft.

Deciding to change the subject and retain some of his dignity he grunted "Kay's been babbling on to me for days about the bedtime story the pair of you are reading. What's the big deal?"

"I was poking around in mum's attic recently and found a load of my old Roald Dahl books. We're reading "Charlie and the chocolate factory.""

Aaron propped himself up slightly and smirked "Never would have had you down as a bookworm, Walsh."

"Roald Dahl was mint, alright? I didn't read that much; just some of them, the JK Rowling's and a few of-" he coughed awkwardly as he mentioned the last author.

However Aaron heard him perfectly "_Enid Blyton?_ Awwww!" he teased gleefully.

"Get stuffed." Jackson grunted "My mum had a load of her books from when she was a kid and passed them on to me. Some of them actually weren't too bad."

"Went on little adventures with the famous five and Timmy did we?" Aaron smirked.

"If you must know, Timmy was counted as one of the five." Jackson sniffed "Besides, how would you know the characters if you never read them?"

"I watched a few episodes of the TV series." Aaron snickered "I was holding out for an episode where Timmy got rabies and had to be put down."

Jackson gave him a small clip around the head for that sadistic remark "_Aaron!_"

"What? Anything to take some smugness away from that little shit George!"

As dark as it was Jackson had to chuckle. "You weren't a Stephen King fan by any chance, Mr morbid?"

Aaron shook his head "Never was one for books, me. I've seen a couple of the films though; "The Shining" and "It." Creepy stuff."

"Oh you should definitely read the book "It". It's far better than the film."

Aaron's eyebrows shot up "No flaming way! I don't like normal clowns as they are without clowns that bloody kill people!"

Jackson smirked "Nawww! Is lickle Aaron afwaid of clowns?"

"Hardly, I married one didn't I?"

This smart reply resulted in Jackson playfully shoving him which he reciprocated and ended up with them playfully wrestling, Aaron successfully pinning Jackson down in the end. Jackson stopped struggling and smiled affectionately up at Aaron. It had the desired effect; Aaron's grip slowly loosened and his own soft smile crept onto his face. Letting go of Jay's wrists he placed his hands face down on the pillow either side of Jay's head and leaned down.

To his surprise he suddenly found himself flipped over and lying on his back, Jackson smirking down at him triumphantly, hands locked tightly around his partner's wrists, showing no signs of letting go.

Aaron scowled "Crafty bastard-" he was cut off by Jackson's warm inviting mouth over his own and felt his muscles loosen, tension flowing out as Jackson let his wrists free and they automatically wound themselves around his husbands neck.

He'd get him back for that, but for the minute he was more than satisfied with the way Jackson's plan was playing out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aaron stretched out on the sofa and kicked his shoes off, picking up the controller of the X-Box. Kalum had brought it into the living room earlier when Ryan had come over to play for an hour before they went to Joseph's for a sleepover. Himself and Jackson had been a bit concerned about Kalum going at first; although he had stayed over at other houses before it had always been with family. However it was difficult to say no to Joseph when he came up to them at Kay's party keenly requesting that he came, and also they knew the other boys had been invited and Kay would be dying to go as well. Besides, they knew Anthony and Colleen and the type of people they were so they knew that he was in good hands. After all those days of being separated from each other at school during their punishment it would do Kay the world of good to make up for lost time with his little mates.

Jackson came in from feeding Koda and smirked as he saw his partner engrossed in FIFA, stabbing the buttons on the controller in a bid to strengthen his attack, looking more like fifteen than thirty as he swore lowly at the players on screen.

"Having fun?"

"I would be if the stupid players would do what I want them to!"

Jackson plopped himself down on the other end of the sofa and quipped slyly "Aren't you controlling them?"

"Not the point!"

Jackson tutted "You know what they say, a bad workman…"

Aaron turned to face his smirking partner who was now lying with his hands behind his head and his legs across Aaron's lap. "Well sunshine it's a two-player game if you'd like to show me how it's done!"

Jackson casually shrugged "I know a more fun two-player game we can play if you're up for it." He was finding it hard to disguise his suggestive smile.

Aaron stared at him briefly before calmly pressing the pause button on the controller, placing it down and lunging at his husband, pushing him down into the sofa as he began devouring his mouth, Jay's fingers on one hand running through his hair, tugging playfully at the dark strands in a way that made Aaron growl satisfactorily into Jay's mouth, the fingers on the other hand working their way around under Aaron's shirt. Aaron's hands were mimicking his movements as he none-too-subtly grinded his hips against Jay's; smirking against his mouth as he heard him grunt approvingly.

They suddenly parted as they were startled by the sound of the doorbell. "Ignore it." Aaron growled as he resumed his actions, as did Jackson.

Unfortunately it was not meant to be as they were interrupted a second time by the noise of the bell; clearly it was someone who was not to be ignored. Aaron groaned as he forced himself to his feet and attempted to make his dishevelled clothes more presentable as he stormed to the door "If this is one of those door to door salesmen I swear…" he muttered darkly.

It wasn't a salesman however; it was Adam. As the young farmer sauntered into the living room where a now presentable looking Jackson was sitting upright on the sofa, totally oblivious as to what he had barged in on, he said brightly "Hey Jay, how's tricks?"

Jackson smiled warmly although in his head he had strangled Adam numerous times already "Not too bad, Barton. What brings you around these parts?"

"Went to visit mum and dad but they're not at home, so figured I might drop in here for a while…." He paused "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Not at all." Jackson lied as a less than pleased Aaron re-entered the room with a can of lager, which he lobbed a little more forcefully than necessary at his mate.

Chat was as normal, based around the usual topics. While Aaron chatted animatedly his mood was as dull as a raincloud. Part of him felt guilty as he knew Adam was just bored and wanted some company but the other part of him couldn't help feeling annoyed as it wasn't too often that he and Jay had the house to themselves to do as they pleased.

Later on the bell rang out again causing Aaron to roll his eyes in exasperation as he trudged to answer it. Why didn't they just throw a party and be done with it?

He was surprised to find Carla of all people on their doorstep. She was dressed quite casually in trackies with her blond hair tied back.

"Hi Aaron." She smiled "I think Ryan left his jacket here earlier, could I just get it off you? He needs it for school on Monday."

"Sure, no problem."

Just then inspiration came upon Aaron like a ton of bricks.

He hesitated, silently brooding for a long second causing Carla to prompt a little worriedly "Er, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine!" he smiled brightly "Why don't you come in for a bit?"

"Not at all, Aaron! I don't want to intrude; I just need Ryan's coat and I'll be off."

"You're not intruding on anything; we're just having a couple of drinks with a mate of ours! Come on in, the more the merrier."

"Not when you've got company, Aaron!"

"Get in here or you're not getting the jacket at all!" he smirked "Just for an hour, please?"

As a still bristling Carla was ushered into the living room Aaron announced "Right I don't think you two have met before; Carla this is Adam, Adam meet Carla."

Adam raised his head to greet the newcomer and Jackson was amused to see his jaw slack ever so slightly and eyes widen as Carla tried smoothing her hair with a hand, looking uncharacteristically nervous. Jackson's eyes noticed Aaron smirk ever so subtly and gave him a suspicious look, to which Aaron replied by gazing back innocently.

Adam got to his feet awkwardly and extended a hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Adam." He babbled, forgetting Aaron had already told her his name seconds earlier.

She smiled warmly as she took his hand "Carla."

The other two men couldn't help but notice the slight blush on her face as she gripped his hand and Jackson rolled his eyes at his partner, who he noticed was looking rather pleased with himself.

The evening was quite enjoyable and it was made all the more pleasing to see that Adam and Carla got on like a house on fire. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Adam was quite interested in the lively blond, and she didn't seem too put off by him either. His face had fallen slightly when she explained that she had a son the same age as Kalum as well as a daughter but perked up once more as she added that Cassie was currently spending the weekend at their dad's; realising that she wasn't married.

They got on so well that after a while it seemed like Jackson and Aaron were the third and fourth wheels in the group but they didn't mind in the slightest. As the pair of them entered the kitchen to throw some food in the oven Jackson gave his partner a good-natured nudge "Your cunning plan seems to be working."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Aaron's sly grin betrayed his innocence.

"Never would've had you down as a matchmaker." Jay smirked

Aaron shrugged "He's single, she's single, and they seem to have a lot in common so I just figured why not?"

"Well they do seem to be getting on well so you never know; this could be the start of something."

"With a bit of luck."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Now there's a face I haven't seen in a while!"

Everyone turned to face the TV as an advert flashed across the screen. Aaron grimaced

"Thank flamin' Christ!"

Jackson gave him a playful tap with the TV remote "You leave Ronan Keating alone! He was quite a dish in his day!"

Aaron stared at him as Carla and Adam chuckled "Since when have you fancied Ronan Keating?"

"Yonks, long before I met you." Jackson shrugged "I loved all five of them; had the Boyzone posters and CDs and everything. And before you say anything, I feel no shame whatsoever."

Aaron could only shake his head in disgust "I thought I'd heard it all with Chesney Hawkes, Girls Aloud and Take That but this is something else…."

"Ah come on Aaron!" Carla laughed "You must have had some embarrassing teenage crush at some point!"

"Yeah come on, spill!" Adam backed her up.

Aaron glared at all of them before crossing his arms and grunting "Fine. Justin Timberlake, you happy?"

Adam sniggered at this revelation "You never mentioned that you fancied JT!"

"Neither would you if you fancied JT!" Aaron shot back "Well come on then smiler, who was your guilty pleasure?"

"Nothing guilty about it." Adam sniffed "I'm proud to say that I was once enamoured by the lovely Tulisa in N-Dubz."

He gained strange looks from the rest of the group "What?"

Jackson didn't even bother to justify him with an answer as he moved on to Carla "And yourself, Ms Flint?"

Carla looked sheepish "I've always been very old-school so don't laugh but Bryan Adams."

This certainly did surprise them all "Like your men _distinguished_, do we Carla?" Jackson grinned.

"If the poor unfortunate who ends up with me manages to look like Bryan did at fifty, I'll not complain." She smirked.

Adam looked bemused "_Seriously_?"

"At least mine could sing." Carla replied coolly.

Jackson snorted and applauded this wise comeback while Adam only smirked in reply, looking impressed. Aaron observed his reaction; Adam could do with a woman who could keep him on his toes like that.

"Very true!" Jackson chuckled "Plus you knew your childhood was gone when you first realised that the song "Summer of '69" wasn't about a year."

Everyone chuckled at this except for Adam who just looked confused "Wasn't it?"

Jackson smiled, thinking he was joking. His grin slipped as he realised Adam was deadly serious.

"Oh my God Barton…" Aaron groaned.

"Why? What's it about then?" Adam inquired sheepishly.

Aaron looked at the other two in desperation "Anyone want to tell the child what the adults are talking about?"

"Adam… please just use your imagination." Jackson snickered.

Poor Adam still looked totally lost. Sighing in defeat Aaron changed the subject and conversation went on as before.

After a few moments they were startled by a loud "Oh my God!" and looked to see Adam staring with wide eyes at his phone, looking amazed for want of a better word.

Aaron was first to realise and buried his face in his hands in disbelief "I don't know what's worse; that he couldn't already guess what the song was about or that the wally had to fucking Google it…"

"I used to dance around to this song when I was a kid! You lot have officially destroyed my childhood!" Adam was blushing, both from the realisation of the songs real meaning and from his losing face in front of two of his best mates as well as their very attractive friend.

Carla however seemed to find his innocence sweet "Aw don't be like that Adam. You should try it, it's quite fun actually…" she smirked.

The other two's eyebrows nearly disappeared into their hair as Adam replied with a cheeky grin "I'd say so." He purred.

Aaron gave Jackson a knowing nudge. His work here was done.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Aaron was already in bed as Jackson came out of the bathroom but what stunned him was the sight of Aaron sitting upright reading a book.

After rubbing his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things Jackson hopped into bed beside his partner, who seemed so lost in what he was reading that he didn't notice his husbands eyes boring holes in him until Jay cleared his throat to try and get his attention.

"Alright?"

Jackson nodded "I'll recover; my heart just nearly failed there at the sight of you with a book in your hand!"

"Har-de-bloody-har." Aaron grunted sarcastically before resuming his activity. Jackson just thought that this was too rare an opportunity to miss "Sooo, whatcha reading?"

Aaron flashed the cover in his direction; _It. _He must have found Jay's old copy stashed away somewhere.

Jackson approved "Taking my advice then?"

"Just to shut you up." Aaron replied cheerfully as he flicked over a page of the well-thumbed-through book. "Plus I figured it'd do no harm to see what all the fuss is about."

"And?"

"It's quite good so far." Aaron admitted "I'm not too far in it yet; just where the kid gets killed at the beginning. Geez, it's more graphic than in the film anyway!"

"Like I said, it's better." Jackson yawned, settling down for sleep. He was too tired to pick up from where they'd left off earlier but he'd make it up to Aaron in the morning. Besides, Aaron seemed quite content spending some quality time with Mr King and Jackson wouldn't want to interrupt this rare event.

"'Night, gorgeous. Don't have nightmares."

Aaron rolled his eyes and put his novel down briefly to lean down for a kiss "'Night, baby. Love you."

"I love you too."

As Jay slept on Aaron read for a while longer. In between chapters his mind wandered; years ago when he imagined what his future life would be like he never would've pictured this image. Him sitting up in bed reading a book while his partner slept on; a nice, warm, cosy image of settled life. Pipe and slippers stuff.

That sort of image might seem scary to some people but not to Aaron. No. For him his life being comfortable didn't mean it was in a rut. Far from it; he had a beautiful kid who he doted on, a partner who after nearly twelve years together he still fancied the arse off and loved the bones of, a great set of mates, a great job and just a great life in general. Settled life had its ups and downs but quite frankly he wouldn't have it any other way.

He snorted as he flicked another page over with a crackle, remembering Jackson's little snip about not having nightmares. The book was eerie stuff, granted, but Aaron wasn't ten!

Still he was mistaken if he thought Jackson didn't notice with a sleepy smirk him clinging to him just a bit tighter than usual that night when he finally put the book down to sleep.

….TBC

**Bit of sad news (for myself anyway); either the next chapter or the chapter afterwards will be the final chapter of this story, depending on how long it is. I've had such fun writing these chapters but it's run its course by now.:( **

**The "drivers licence" reference wasn't a typo just in case anyone's wondering; paraplegics can now actually drive specially-designed cars; isn't technology amazing?:) **

**Hope to see you next time for the finale!**


	40. Chapter 40

**At last, the final chapter! It's taken just under a year (how slow am I) to get here but here it is.:)**

**Just to reply to the reviewers on the last chapter who said "thank you.": No. Thank ****you****. Massive thanks to every single person who took the time either just to read or to read and review. Just about every review I've received has been supportive and helpful and filled with lovely compliments I'm not deserving of but thanks all the same for them.:) At my age it's hard to be taken seriously when it comes to writing whether it's just a fanfic or otherwise so yeah, thank you for your time and for making my day each and every time.:)**

**A few different things happening in this chapter; hope it goes alright and that you like it. Will be a very long one as it's composed of two parts.**

**Song belongs to Shania Twain. Suits Aarson's relationship in general.**

**Chapter 40**

_Looks like we made it,_

_Look how far we've come, my baby_

_We might've took the long way,_

_We knew we'd get there some day_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on,_

_We're still together, still going strong_

_You're still the one I run to,_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life,_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of,_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight…._

**Part one**

Jackson was surprised for want of a better word to come into the bedroom to find his husband staring at himself in their full-length mirror with his top off, frowning disapprovingly at his reflection.

Jackson, who was dressed solely in his jeans, cleared his throat

"Better watch that, there's some old Greek legend about a bloke that became so obsessed with his own vision that he couldn't look away and eventually starved to death."

The humour however was lost on Aaron who continued to frown pensively at the image glaring back at him

"Jay? Can I ask you an honest question?"

"Course you can." Jackson sat down on the end of the bed and gazed up earnestly.

"Have I gone out of shape? Put on weight, like?"

Jackson couldn't believe what he was hearing as he got to his feet and approached his partner, who was grimacing as he pinched between his fingers the slightest bit of extra skin on his torso.

Standing behind Aaron so that he could clearly see the well-structured chest and still washboard stomach on which Aaron had somehow managed to find the tiniest piece of flab imaginable he snorted

"Oh yes, you're practically obese! How you're able to fit in the mirror at all is a mystery!" his voice dripped with sarcasm.

Aaron rolled his eyes at his husbands jesting as Jackson wound his arms tightly around his waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder, smiling at their reflections in the mirror

"You're just as gorgeous as you always have been." He kissed down his neck and across his shoulder "I know you think I'm being biased but it's the truth. You're perfect."

He noticed a smile starting to tug at the corners of Aaron's mouth and quipped cheekily "Even with the extra couple of pounds."

"Oi!" Aaron gave him a dig and caused him to chuckle. Still holding him Jay leaned his head in for a kiss. Once they parted Jackson went on "One thing I will say though is that you've got a hell of a lot of tension in your shoulders, is everything ok?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah, just had a lot going on at work this week. Takes its toll a bit."

Removing his arms from his partners waist Jackson took hold of his hand with a smile "Come on then, lie out on the bed and I'll help get rid of it."

Aaron raised a merry eyebrow at this suggestion "Talk about an offer I can't refuse!"

"I meant I'll give you a massage, you div!" but Jackson couldn't help but laugh.

Aaron, not normally being a receiver of massages, had no idea what to expect as he lay across the bed on his front but _fuck, _it turned out to be amazing! He already had knowledge from experience of how skilled his husbands' hands were but Christ, this was something else.

He melted into the mattress as Jackson's hands worked their way along the muscles of his back. The fact that Jay's hands were rough and calloused in places, part of the package with being a builder, only heightened the sensations. Aaron couldn't restrain a few pleased sounds escaping from his mouth, short only of purring like a damn cat.

"Am I doing it right? Do you want me to stop?" Jackson asked concernedly, misinterpreting his sounds.

"Don't you flaming dare!"

Jackson grinned "Anything in particular you want me to do?"

"You can do anything to me you like." Aaron groaned pleasurably "Just don't stop."

Jackson chuckled as he moved around the bed to work on Aaron's shoulders, standing just in front of where Aaron's head was resting. Aaron smirked against the mattress; his pleasure was heightened by the fact that he found his masseur sexy as hell.

Slowly raising his arms from where they were lying beside his head he first hooked his index fingers into Jay's belt-loops and sharply yanked him closer to the side of the bed before letting his hands rest on the small of his back. He slowly let his hands sweep downwards over Jackson's firm buttocks before letting them come to rest just at the point where his thighs met his ass. After a few seconds he reversed his moments upwards.

All the while his husband stood smirking "You have a one-track mind, Mr Walsh."

"Not allowed to admire my own husband's arse, am I not?" Aaron responded, voice muffled by the sheets. "It's not my fault if it has a certain effect on you."

"Well considering you know all the areas that have _that_ effect on me, it kind of is!" Jackson smiled wickedly. He stopped his ministrations and flopped down on the bed beside his partner. Pushing himself into a sitting position he saw Aaron crawling towards him. Jay surprised him as he came to a halt by pulling his partner onto his lap, putting Aaron's legs around his waist and supporting him with his arms around his torso.

A very much pleased Aaron placed his arms around his husbands neck "Why don't we spend a bit of time rediscovering those areas?" he muttered huskily.

Jackson smiled; he loved it when Aaron was in a playful mood. He gave him a soft kiss "As tempting as that sounds, we have a dinner to get ready for. Your mum and Dennis will be wondering where we are."

Aaron grimaced slightly; his mum had been going steady with her new squeeze Dennis for a few months now. Not just any old geezer either; he had once been a teacher of Aaron's. They'd met at a mutual friend's wedding and hit off almost immediately; though he still had vague memories of her scowling, ill-mannered son. No surprises then that he was shocked to the core to see how much his old student had changed since.

Aaron in all honesty wasn't doing cartwheels over his mum's choice of partner; the sight of his mother cosying up to Mr Thames was slightly weird but he accepted that he was a decent bloke and treated his mum well, which was all that mattered.

He resumed his teasing form "We can just go later and tell them we ate already, doesn't have to be a lie…" he flicked his tongue across his bottom lip suggestively.

Jackson smirked "A bit over-frisky tonight, aren't we?"

"Just want to make up as much time as possible before you have to go away."

Although he had intentionally meant it in good humour he couldn't stop his face from falling as he said it, which Jackson noticed.

Jackson had been offered the chance to take part in this big building scheme Declan's company was involved in at the minute; the scheme was an important one and Jackson had been touched that Declan wanted him to be part of it. Not only was it a rare opportunity but it would involve promotion and a higher salary.

The only problem? The construction part of the project would be taking place in Dublin. As in Ireland's capital city. As in hundreds of miles away from his husband and son, for a whole month.

Initially Jackson had been adamant with Aaron that he wasn't going to take it. Yes, he would appreciate a promotion, yes, he would love a higher salary but not if it involved being away from his family for that amount of time. He just wouldn't be able to stand it.

In the end however it was Aaron who convinced him to take it on. It wasn't that Aaron wanted him to go, certainly not; every ounce of him loathed the very idea of being separated from his husband for that long. But he knew how hard Jackson had worked over the years in the hope of getting that promotion and if being apart for 30 days was the only thing standing in the way of it then he had to persuade Jay to go for it, which after many debates he begrudgingly did.

Now as the day of separation was getting nearer Aaron started feeling pangs of regret for his decision, yet no matter how much he wanted to beg Jay not to leave he managed to keep his feelings in firm check, however hard that was at times.

Like now "If you don't want me to go, you just say the word and I'm not going." Jackson muttered softly, reassuringly running his hand in circles on Aaron's back.

As much as Aaron wanted to jump at this suggestion he forced himself to shake his head "No, you go. We'll be fine, we'll just miss you, you know?"

Jackson nodded and placing a hand on the back of his partner's head pulled him in for a kiss before resting his forehead against Aaron's "And I'll miss my boys something serious too. But hey…" he put on a fake bright smile "You'll get calls off me everyday and I'll bring you back an amazing anniversary present to make up for it. You'll wish I had to go abroad more often."

That was the biggest kick in the teeth for both of them. Jackson wouldn't be returning until June 19th, thus missing their anniversary. They would be together twelve years and married for ten on June 17th; their first decade as a married couple and they would be spending it apart.

Aaron faked his own small smile "I know. Besides, I've got another few decades left with seeing your mug every day, what's one month gonna hurt?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Aaron came home from doing a morning shift at work and slumped onto the couch dismally. It had been just over three weeks since Jackson had trudged unto a plane at London Heathrow and Aaron had never felt so lost. True, he wasn't as lonely as he'd been in Scotland since he had Kay for company this time and he was able to receive calls from Jackson every night but still he had this great sense of loss about him that only got stronger each day no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

He got to his feet gratefully as the doorbell rang; he hoped it would be someone like his mum or Adam, even though he knew the love-struck farmer nowadays tried to spend as much of his free time with Carla as possible. The two had started up a striking romance since that fateful night and seemed to be going well so far. Although Carla had not introduced Adam to her kids as her boyfriend yet, they had come to know him simply as "Mummy's friend Adam" and Adam only ever stayed the night on the times when they were at their dad's, which truth be told was rather rarely, but Adam didn't mind this. He respected Carla's putting her kids first and not rushing them into anything new too fast.

He liked her kids as well; Cassie of course was a little sweetheart like her mother and he took an immediate fondness to her spirited, live-wire of a son. Aaron believed Ryan probably knew more about his mums' relationship with Adam than he let on, after all he was a clever little old head on young shoulders, but if he did he didn't seem to mind. They liked Adam and Adam was nice to him and Cassie, which was the most important thing to Carla.

Aaron opened the door and as he did so his jaw almost dropped to the floor as he saw a smiling woman on his doorstep with dark hair and almond-shaped caramel eyes.

"Aaron, if I remember correctly?" she smiled pleasantly.

It took Aaron a few seconds to snap out of his state of surprise before replying awkwardly "Yeah… Rebecca, right?"

"Right you are." Kalum's maternal aunt responded brightly before asking a little shyly "Is it ok if I come in for a minute?"

"Oh sure! Come on in!" Aaron babbled as he held the door open.

As she took a seat Aaron started awkwardly "Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee?"

She shook her head "I'm fine, thanks."

"Alright." He sat down on one of the armchairs. He spent a few seconds debating in his head over how to ask the next question as politely as possible before Rebecca saved him the trouble "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here, yeah?"

"Kinda." Aaron admitted "Has anything happened?"

"No, not at all!" she smiled "I was just clearing out recently and found a few things I thought you might like to have." She passed him a white envelope.

Aaron opened it curiously and pulled out one of its contents. He stared confusedly at the item briefly before realisation dawned on him as to what he was looking at and he felt emotion run through his whole body like electricity.

It was a photo, an old enough one at that. In it there were two figures; a dark-haired, exhausted but ecstatic looking woman sitting up in what looked like a hospital bed and in her arms was a tiny, sleeping bundle wrapped in a blanket; pink skin, dark hair that would eventually lighten and although Aaron knew the whole story about all babies' eyes being blue when they're born, he would put his life on it that if the eyes were opened in the photo he would see creamy-brown irises, matching those of the pretty woman holding the baby.

_His_ baby. Kalum Michael Walsh; (or Albeck as he was then known.)

He almost forgot Rebecca was in the room as he lost himself in the photo until she commented "The ward nurse took that photo just three hours after Kalum was born. Of course, you wouldn't have expected _him_ to have taken it."

Their eyes locked in grim understanding, not needing to elaborate.

There were only a few more photos; clearly Mandy during her time under her husband's thumb didn't have the means to visually capture a lot of moments of her little boy growing up. But in every photo his innocent, smiling face was present, obviously far younger looking than now but still unmistakable.

Aaron having never seen photos of his and Jackson's son as a baby was overwhelmed as he flicked through them and felt a pang of guilt as he wished above all else that he could've been there to see these moments and to protect him from what was to come. He felt bad seeing Mandy's proud beaming face in the photos, so happy being with her son, not expecting fate to so cruelly rip them apart so soon.

Just as he came to the last photo Rebecca coughed uncomfortably "I hope this one doesn't upset you, I wasn't sure of whether or not to include it."

A little put off by this Aaron uneasily flipped the last photo over, not sure what to expect. He wasn't upset by what he saw, but it did feel like a punch to the stomach

It was an infant Kalum again, still smiling, still as adorable as ever, but his little hands were clinging to what looked like the side of a coffee-table and he was doing something Aaron had never seen him do, nor sadly, would probably ever see him do.

He was standing.

Aaron couldn't help his eyes moistening and Rebecca hurriedly tried to take the photo back "I'm so sorry! I should've known it would be a bad idea-"

"No, it's fine!" Aaron assured her, waving her hands away and blinking the water from his eyes "Really it's ok! It's just the shock, you know?"

She nodded but still looked incredibly guilty for causing such a reaction. To help ease her Aaron said "Would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Course not."

"… if it wouldn't bring back painful memories, could you tell me a bit about Mandy? It's just so I'll have something to say whenever Kay starts asking questions."

She smiled "Sure!"

They spent a good hour or so discussing Kalum's mother. By Rebecca's account she was a lovely woman; very intelligent and kind-hearted but often went with her heart more than her head as obvious examples would prove. She had a good sense of humour and a lot of strange tastes, like-

"Nutella and jam sandwiches?" Aaron raised an eyebrow

She looked surprised "Yes! And peanut butter on jammie dodgers."

Aaron was amazed as he remembered what he'd put in Kay's lunchbox that very morning "Yeah!"

Just before Rebecca had to head off, sorry that she couldn't stay on to see Kalum in the flesh but promising to see him sometime in the near future, she surprised Aaron with a comment he had never really considered before

"The name probably struck you as odd the first time you heard it, did it? Kalum, I mean."

Aaron mused over this "Yeah, it's an unusual one, isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes "That would be like Mandy. I told you she did linguistics in college didn't I?" he nodded.

"Well she particularly liked Latin. It was during one of our brief meetings in her final dismal years that she told me she was expecting and she told me she had a feeling it was going to be a boy. She was just one of those types who had feelings about things like this, you know? Anyway she told me that she wanted to name her baby after a brother of ours who died in infancy."

Aaron was amazed "You had a brother called Kalum?"

She shook her head "No; Colin. Kalum is the Latin form of Colin. Of course Barry wasn't about to let her name any child of his after a member of the family who scorned him, no matter what the circumstances, so he never knew this little fact. But she was one for symbols too; Kalum literally translated means "dove", she thought this might represent new beginnings and hope in her troubled life with Barry.

Personally I don't have much time for the whole symbolic airy-fairy crap but maybe that's just me; I was always the more practical minded and her the more artistic." She raised an amused eyebrow at the intrigued Aaron as she stood once more on his doorstep "You don't believe in symbols, do you?"

Aaron paused before shrugging with a grin "I'm not sure. After all, he brought me and Jay a lot of new beginnings and hope."

She smiled warmly in reply "And you him, it seems."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Later on that day Aaron and Kalum sat contentedly watching a film, relaxing after finishing Kay's homework. Koda also lay snoozing across one of the sofa cushions, in his element at being allowed on the furniture while Jackson was away.

Aaron couldn't stop his eyes flicking from the TV to his small son beside him who was still in his school trousers and shirt with the tie discarded, munching popcorn as he watched what was happening on screen. Aaron found it hard to believe that this was the same boy they had first met in that orphanage three years earlier who was silent, scared and not used to receiving affection. Nowadays it was hard to shut him up, he was as bubbly and confident as anything and he readily received and gave love. Since then he had grown a little bigger, his face had matured a little more and of course he had gotten more intelligent but he still looked at Aaron and Jackson in the same way he always had since the first day.

Like now when he caught Aaron looking at him and smiled. He held the bowl out to gently put it on the floor, the soft noise causing Koda to raise his head and look to Kay for instruction. "Ease, Koda." Kalum ordered as he had been taught. Koda gratefully placed his head back down and continued dozing.

Kay then pleasantly surprised Aaron by giving him an unexpected hug.

"What's that for?" he smiled

"Daddy told me to give you an extra hug from him if you look sad." Kay explained. Aaron raised an eyebrow "What makes you think I'm sad?"

"You just look a bit sad. Is it cos you miss daddy? If it is that's ok; I miss daddy too."

Aaron smiled and shook his head fondly "Not much gets past you does it, Closeau?" he chuckled before pulling Kalum onto his lap for a proper cuddle. He grinned as he did so; he knew there would come a time in the future when Kay would shun hugs and kisses off his parents but for now he was quite happy to receive them, especially as he was really missing his daddy a lot right now.

"Daddy misses you an awful lot too, baby. But don't worry; he'll be back in a few days, there's not long left to go now."

Kay nodded before adding "We were making Father's day cards in art today; everyone at my table was jealous because I got to make two."

Aaron grinned "Where are they? Give us a look."

"They're still at school and anyway you can't see yours till Father's day!" Kay scolded.

Aaron gave him the puppy dog eyes "Aw go on; at least give me a clue!"

Kay held firm and shook his head "That'd ruin the surprise, silly!" Aaron raised his hands in surrender, trying in vain to stop the grin appearing on his face.

Then "Guy said some mean stuff to me today too."

Aaron immediately raised his hackles "Oh really? Like what?"

"He said the only reason I get to do two cards is cos I can't make a Mother's day card because I don't have a mum." Kalum replied matter-of-factly.

Aaron felt his blood boil; that little shit! "Did you say anything back?"

"Yeah; I told him to shut his trap and go back to styling his girly hair."

This reply was so unexpected that Aaron near burst out laughing "What? ?"

"Uncle Cain told me to say it. He's just a liar anyway, isn't he?" there was a small hint of seeking reassurance in his voice.

Aaron knew he should correct Kay for his reply to White-Bowne but he found it so amusing that he decided to let it slide, just this once. "'Course he's a liar, mate. You do have a mum, you know that."

"She lives in heaven now though, doesn't she?"

"Yeah mate, she does."

"Was she nice?"

Aaron knew he should have been stunned that Kay was asking these questions so early but he wasn't. Maybe all that talk of symbols wasn't a whole load of bull after all and Rebecca herself had acted as one.

He sighed "I'll be honest with you sweetheart, I didn't ever meet your mum but I hear she was a really nice lady, very like you in lots of ways. The most important thing you need to know about her is that she loved you very much and would've done anything for you, just like me and daddy."

"I know. She sent you and daddy to me, didn't she?"

Aaron frowned "How do you mean?"

Kalum looked at him as though it was obvious "Isn't that how it works? If your mummy or daddy dies God lets them send you new ones? Like the way you got Paddy when your daddy went away?"

Aaron could only stare in wonder at his son; what went on inside that little mind of his was astounding. He didn't know where he got that idea from or if he had even made it up himself but one thing was certain; he had one amazing little boy.

He bobbed his head in agreement "Sure, baby." He pulled him in closer, nuzzling his sandy hair "I dunno if it worked differently this time though, because I think the man upstairs sent _you _to us!" he mumbled.

Kalum frowned in confusion "What man upstairs? And what's he doing in our house?"

"I mean- oh never mind, it doesn't matter." Aaron chuckled.

Just then there came a rap on the door and Aaron carefully set Kay back down before going to answer it. He was greeted by his mum, Hazel and Bob.

As they entered the living room they were each greeted by an excited Kalum. They each responded to his greeting as Aaron ordered an unimpressed Koda off the sofa so they could all sit down. The pup slinked over to lie beside the cage where Kay's equally unimpressed rabbit turned his back on him.

"What brings you all here?" Aaron asked brightly.

"Just wanted to see how you are." Chas replied.

Aaron frowned "I'm fine, why?"

Hazel gave Bob a nod which prompted him to ask Kalum for a game of FIFA. Once they'd departed Chas began speaking

"Look love you can deny it all you like but this past week especially you've had a face like a wet weekend. I'm pretty sure we can guess why."

Aaron shrugged, knowing there was no point denying it "I'm just missing Jackson a bit, that's all. You can't really blame me; it's been nearly a month since I've seen him and on top of that it's our anniversary in two days so yeah, I'm not exactly in the mood for backflips or anything."

Chas and Hazel shared a knowing look before Hazel took over "Well love we thought we might give you this, we know it's a couple of days early but it may just cheer you up."

For the second time that day Aaron was handed an envelope. He took it looking a bit puzzled as they encouraged him to open it "But shouldn't I wait until the actual date?"

"Trust us, you don't want to wait that long!" Chas grinned.

Still totally perplexed Aaron carefully tore open the envelope. As expected he found an anniversary card. However upon opening it his jaw slacked at what he saw inside

"Happy anniversary, darling." Hazel beamed.

**Part two**

Jackson stood at one of the terminals in Dublin airport, hands dug into pockets for warmth. It was a decent enough day; no rain and the sun was out which was a rarity if the past months' weather had anything to say about it but it was still freezing.

Jackson's gloomy expression had nothing to do with the weather however. The past month spent away from his family had been an absolute hell. The job was good and the city was lovely but without his partner or his little boy Jackson felt only misery at being there.

Now he was off work for his final weekend in Ireland and to top everything off he had to spend the morning of his day off, the morning of his and Aaron's tenth wedding anniversary of all days, collecting some last-minute building materials off some bloke he was to meet off a plane as instructed by Declan the night before. To make things even more depressing Declan had warned him that this supplier was a "cranky old feck" so Jackson would have to watch his mouth.

Jackson watched as the gate was opened and people started filing out. He became impatient as he saw the crowd starting to thin out; where was this geezer?

Just then he noticed with a frown a figure coming towards him at a faster than average walking speed. His eyes slightly weakened by being around sparks on the site all that week, he had to squint to make out the figure that was short only of running. As he did so his heart seemed to skip and his eyes widened. It couldn't be….

His brain went into auto-pilot as his legs began moving of their own accord towards the figure, still unable to believe that what his eyes were seeing was real. But it had to be! It couldn't be anyone else-

Aaron carelessly discarded the duffle bag on the ground at his feet as he leaped into his husband's waiting arms and gave him a huge long-awaited kiss right there in the middle of the packed airport. A gobsmacked but thrilled Jackson responded by wrapping his arms tightly around his other half to the point where Aaron's feet were lifted off the ground. People could stare all they liked, fuck them!

Only the need for oxygen broke them apart and Jackson rested his forehead against his partner's, hands coming up to cradle his face as though to make sure he wasn't imagining things "Oh my God, babe! What…" he didn't know how to finish; he was feeling much too giddy with happiness.

Aaron beamed as he breathed "Happy anniversary!"

It certainly was going to be.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hours later Jackson woke with a sleepy smile on his face; a smile that had not left him since he'd met his "supplier" at the airport. Turning his head slightly he saw the figure of his partner curled up at his side with an arm protectively across his torso, head resting on his shoulder, fast asleep and bare as the day he was born.

Needless to say they had celebrated their anniversary in style for hours on end since they'd arrived back from the airport, barely able to keep their hands off each other even on the drive back. In saying this they'd been apart for a whole month so they had a lot of lost time to make up for.

Jackson grinned as he noticed his husband crinkle his nose in his sleep and tighten his arm around him, nuzzling his face further into his shoulder. Just then he remembered that among other things this day also marked the first time he and Aaron had slept together; he smirked as he recalled how nervous and unsure Aaron was, how careful Jay himself was and how they had taken it slow and easy. How things had changed!

But so had lots of things since, for the better. Jackson softly ran his fingers through Aaron's hair; not wanting to wake him as he loved how he looked while asleep. That was only one thing on a list of many things he loved about his partner; a lot of people couldn't see it, or Aaron wouldn't let them see it, but Aaron was the most loving, caring and loyal person Jackson had ever come across and even now twelve years down the line Jackson couldn't believe he had been so lucky.

He had a man here who stuck with him when it was all but certain that he would be paralysed for life, who waited six whole months to be reunited with him whether he had recovered or not, who had taken a bullet to the chest for him and who now had flown across a sea to be with him on their anniversary. There was no one on this earth other than Jackson that Aaron would have ever made those sorts of effort for, and Jackson knew this. He had found a diamond in the rough and he didn't ever intend on losing it.

He remembered he had had moments of deep dread even in the early stages of his recovery that Aaron would only stay with him out of feeling of obligation or sympathy. After all Jackson had only been his first boyfriend, it would only be natural to think he might not want to settle down before playing the field but he being as noble as he was might have felt it was his duty to stick with Jay after all they'd been through.

However judging by the way Aaron was looking at him now that he had awoken, whatever feelings he had for his life partner it certainly didn't include those ones.

"Hi, gorgeous." Jackson smiled, carding his fingers through his partners black hair. Aaron grinned and muttered "Hey." before moving his head in for the thousandth kiss they had exchanged since that morning. They didn't do much for the next while; just cuddle and kiss lazily, overjoyed to be in each other's arms again after all those miserable weeks.

As they lay curled up Aaron played with his husbands fingers while they talked softly "So, you going to give me a tour of "the fair city" later?"

Jackson smirked "I was rather hoping I could just hole up in here with you for this evening."

Aaron gave him a nudge "Ah go on; it's my first time in Ireland and I'm only here for the weekend! Besides it's our anniversary; we should go out for-" he stopped suddenly and slapped his head "Shit!"

"What?" Jackson asked concernedly

"Your anniversary present! I left it at home!" he cursed.

Just then Jackson realised "I left yours at home too! Aw, rats! Useless, ain't we?" he started chuckling causing Aaron to laugh too.

Jackson smiled tenderly and ran his hand up Aaron's side "Don't worry about that; I've got the best anniversary present ever right here. Plane-delivered and all."

This caused Aaron's face to redden ever so slightly and for him to smile shyly, which his husband found adorable. Holding him tightly he muttered "There is something I can give ya; it's not much and you probably won't get it again for the next ten years if ever, but I'd like to give it to you all the same."

Aaron was confused but he nodded to signal the go-ahead.

Jackson took a breath "You'll probably hate me after this, because I know you don't do the soft stuff usually, but I just want you to know this. This past month away from you was like a living hell and I know that sounds so cliché but I mean it; it felt like part of me was gone, like I was lost. And I know the whole crap people come out with about their "other halves" but I don't think most of them ever mean it literally. I do. You are in every possible way the other half of me and the only time I ever feel complete is when I'm with you.

No matter what hurdles we came across, and God knows we had some hurdles, you were always there beside me even when I was at my worst and when I tried pushing you away and to this day I don't know what I've done to deserve you. Twelve years down the line and ten years married and you're still everything to me; my best friend, my husband, my little boys' dad and also my rock, my guardian angel and my soulmate. I'm so grateful for those past twelve years and I only hope you're game for putting up with me for another twelve."

He stopped, noticing Aaron's eyes were wet. Aaron either didn't notice this or didn't care; he just held Jackson's gaze, overwhelmed. He would never have imagined in his wildest dreams that he'd ever mean so much to one person.

Shaking his head in disbelief he choked out the only thing he could think of "And you think that's "not much"?"

Before Jackson could reply Aaron had crashed their lips together, trying to tell his partner so many things that he couldn't put into words. Jackson sank into the kiss, feeling himself pulled atop of Aaron, Aaron locking his arms around his neck, wanting as little separation between them as possible.

When they came up for air Jackson rested his forehead against his husbands and smiled; rubbing noses playfully. Aaron kept his arms around him as he said "You know I'm not the best at voicing my feelings or whatever so I'll just keep mine short. And before you say anything, I know I don't have to do this but I want to.

I can't really say anything else without repeating basically everything you just said but I just want you to know that you were, still are, and always will be the best thing that's ever happened to me. You, Kay and Paddy. I don't know how you do it but you manage to bring out the best in me every single time. You were the first person who ever made me feel like I was worth a damn, like someone actually gave a stuff about me, and for some crazy reason even at my worst you loved me for me; which is something even my own mum found hard to do. You've made me an adult, you've made me a dad, but most of all you've made me happier than I've ever been in my life. You're my world and I'd be completely lost without you. So if it's ok with you, how about we forget another twelve years and go for, I dunno, thirty? Forty?"

Like Aaron, Jackson didn't know what to say. As he blinked away emotional tears he replied rather shakily "I love you, Aaron Walsh."

"I love you too, Jackson Walsh. So much."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They eventually managed to get up and go out for dinner. The city was quite pretty at night with lights everywhere and buskers playing on the streets. They didn't do too much that evening as Aaron was tired from his flight as well as from their afternoon activities so they just took a stroll around a large park known as St. Stephen's green which looked rather nice at sunset; the large pond glittering and the wind rustling through the vast amounts of greenery. Very few people; just some kids playing and students lounging about on benches. It was peaceful.

The next day was a great change as the city burst into life; traffic and people everywhere travelling at ninety miles an hour. After laid-back Emmerdale village Aaron found it almost intimidating. It didn't help that at one stage he had to be hurriedly yanked back by Jackson as what appeared to be a train in the middle of the road trundled past them much to Aaron's shock and amazement.

"Which moron had the idea to build a railway system smack bang in the middle of a city street?"

Jackson chuckled "It's not a train, babe. It's a tram. They call it the "Luas."

"…. the Lewis?"

"Yes but spelt L-u-a-s. Apparently it means "speed".

Aaron frowned after the silver shuttle, which couldn't be going any faster than 30 miles an hour. "Speed" didn't seem an apt name for it.

After a day of sightseeing and fun they headed out for a meal and a drink for their final night before heading home. As they walked through the main street hand in hand Aaron asked cheerfully

"Just out of interest, is there any more local lingo I should look out for?"

At this Jackson smirked "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Put it this way if anyone asks you for a "shift" while we're out, say no!"

Aaron looked confused "What the hell is a _shift_?"

Jackson couldn't hold back his chuckles "It's like… how do I put it? It's their slang for a snog; a French-kiss, like."

Aaron's eyebrows shot up before asking lowly "If you don't mind me asking, how did _you _come across this lovely bit of slang?"

"Myself and the lads from work were out at a bar one night and this young thing came up to me asking for one." Jackson confessed "I set her straight though."

Aaron couldn't help but smile at his choice of phrase "Was she good-looking at least?" he teased

Jackson sighed "No harm to the poor girl, but as Adam would say if I had a bag of cocks I wouldn't give her one."

Aaron burst into guilty laughter "How did she react when you told her you batted left-handed?" he giggled.

"Oh she still wasn't put off; she was totally convinced she could turn me." Jackson grimaced before adding "My stomach, maybe!"

They were still laughing as they came to the end of the street but to Aaron's surprise rather than continue straight on over O'Connell's bridge Jay hauled him down another street on the right.

Before Aaron could question what was going on they had reached Jay's destination; another bridge. This one was a pedestrian one with white railings and arches with lanterns. Aaron's first confused thought was what was the point of having so many bridges crossing the same river, and his second and third thoughts were why had Jackson dragged him all the way to this one when the other worked just as well?

Feeling his hand being tugged Aaron allowed Jay to lead him up onto the bridge, which was brightly lit up and practically empty. Jackson grinned "This is the Ha'penny Bridge, Aaron."

A nice bridge it was as well. Well-designed, not crowded at this time of evening, nice view of the city lights with the only sound being music wafting from bars and the rush of the waters of the River Liffey beneath them. But still, Aaron knew Jay well enough to know that he wasn't exactly a bridge enthusiast and there had to be some reason why he'd brought him here.

Before he could ask Jackson continued softly "There's a sweet Irish tradition I heard about while I was here involving this bridge. You see the locks along the railings?"

It took him a minute to notice but as Aaron squinted he could clearly make out the shapes of many normal padlocks adorning the railings and the arches of the bridge. Narrowing his eyes a bit more he could also make out some form of ink inscriptions on some of them.

He remained puzzled until Jackson muttered almost bashfully "The tradition is that committed couples who have been together a long time lock a padlock on the bridge and throw the keys into the river. It's meant to symbolise their unending commitment to and love for each other. I just thought maybe-"

Aaron felt his heart stop briefly as Jay pulled a newly-bought padlock from his coat pocket and went on shyly "We could add our own bit to that tradition?"

Aaron was speechless at this gesture; symbols seemed to be attacking him lately! Although he knew he should say something he couldn't stop his eyes from flicking back to the locks already on the railings; some new and some looking rusty with age but nearly all sporting little notes of the same type, which Aaron could now see clearly.

Jackson mistook his silence for reluctance and hurriedly shoved the lock back into his pocket "It's ok if you don't want to, I know it's dead soppy…"

"Give me the lock." Aaron cut across, voice betraying no emotion.

Jay handed it to him, not sure of what to expect as he just gazed out at the dark water rushing below.

A few seconds later he felt a nudge and turned and he was shocked to see a grinning Aaron sticking the cap back on a sharpie pen and holding the lock out towards him

"If we're going to do it, might as well do it right." He smiled as a surprised Jay took back the lock and felt his insides warm as he read the messy but well-intended inscription Aaron had written:

_Aaron and Jackson, 2010-forever._

Jackson had to bite his lip to stop himself from getting too overwhelmed as Aaron gently took hold of his hand with the lock "Together?"

Jackson simply nodded and together with his husband clicked the lock onto one of the railings, the dim lamplight from one of the lanterns settling across it, highlighting the inscription that was lovingly written on the piece of metal that was now a part of the bridge, never to be removed.

To finalise the tradition Aaron gently took hold of Jacksons other wrist which held the keys and held it out over the side of the bridge. Jackson loosened his fingers slowly and both watched as the keys fell from his grasp into the dark rushing water beneath, swept away with the tide, well and truly gone.

Both took a moment to stare after the keys path, mesmerised by the water, before turning back to face each other with small smiles. Jackson pulled Aaron into his arms and they shared a soft, tender kiss.

Hand-in-hand and in silence as words weren't needed they continued on over the bridge; their lock left to stand as a testimony for golden times of their past, their present and their future.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aaron grunted as he felt a sudden hard thud against his chest and his eyes flickered open. Blinking sleep from them he saw the cheeky face of his seven year-old grinning up at him

"Morning, dad!" he said happily, loosening his hug and sitting back

Aaron smiled back sleepily as Jackson re-entered their room with the morning paper in his hand "Daddy," Aaron asked with a smirk "Is there any reason why this little ratbag is in our bed?"

"He wanted to say good morning but you were still asleep. He was just waiting for you to wake up while I went to the shop…" he raised an amused eyebrow "I take it you let dad wake up in his own time, did you Kay?"

Kalum only smiled peevishly before chirping excitedly "Can I give you your cards now?"

Jackson grinned as he hopped back into bed beside his two boys "Go on then."

Kalum brought out from under his pyjama top two brightly decorated though now slightly crumpled cards "Happy Father's day!"

Of course the two men were delighted with them and made a fuss of them before placing them on the nightstand. Then all three of them spent a while just peacefully reading bits of Jay's paper; Jackson the general news, Aaron the TV mag that came with it and Kay in the middle of them attempting to read both the kids and the sports section.

On the night they came home he'd tried desperately, so Chas said, to wait up for them but was out for the count by the time they came to the door. But he was delighted to find them home the day after; he didn't even ask for his present. Aaron was touched to see that he still hadn't, even a full week later.

Just then a thought came to mind "What were you doing getting up so early anyway, buddy?"

Jackson chuckled as Kalums ears reddened and ruffled his hair, picking at something sticky in the sandy strands "Young Jamie Oliver here was attempting to make us some brekkie earlier when I came downstairs; eggs were involved I believe."

"_Eggs_?" Aaron couldn't help but laugh at his son's embarrassed face "Thanks very much for the thought sweetheart, that was very thoughtful of you, but you know you're not allowed to use the hob!"

"I wasn't." Kay mumbled "Coach Neill said eggs that haven't been cooked are better for you!"

The men burst out laughing. Coach Neill was one of his coaches at his sports club, of which he had been a member since late March. He surprised both his dads by choosing to do wheelchair basketball above the other sports as he thought it looked more fun. Indeed he did have a lot of fun; he'd been shy and nervous on his first day and the sport itself was a bit tricky at first but now he was perfectly content; he'd made some new friends on his squad and he wasn't a bad little player either. In fact his first real match against another club was coming up soon.

"He meant for athletes, baby." Jackson smiled "Me and dad don't need them. But hey, you're the athlete in this house; maybe you should have yours raw now!"

Kay pulled a face "Yuck!"

They chuckled "I thought so."

The three lay together just having a cuddle and talking about what to do that day. They'd told Kay that he didn't need to get them anything other than his cards; they'd just go out for the day as a family instead.

Aaron took a moment to smile blissfully to himself; _his_ family. At one time that was a phrase he never thought he'd ever say gratefully or gleefully.

Aaron suggested the zoo to which Jay gloomily replied that they hadn't the cash. He then suggested the circus which Aaron hurriedly put a stop to; causing his husband to smirk as he'd recently noticed that a certain horror book had been stuffed away at the back of their wardrobe under a pile of clothes.

"What about the beach?" Kay suggested hopefully. "That way we can walk Koda too."

They shared a glance; it was a fine enough Summers day, might be just a bit too cold to go in the water but they could still just take a stroll and build some castles maybe. Kay would enjoy it no matter what way it happened, simply because he was going to be spending a fun day out with his beloved dog and the two people he loved most in the world.

"Sure, mate. That's just what we'll do!"

Kay's face lit up "Can we get chips as well?"

Jackson smirked. "Course we can, sweetheart. You can get whatever you want; dad's paying."

This smart reply was answered with an unexpected pillow thrown at his face by an unimpressed Aaron, Kay giggling. With a grin Jackson returned the favour and this time Kay managed to grab his own pillow in an effort to defend his dad and walloped Jay with it. Aaron whooped as Jackson responded by grabbing hold of their wriggling son and attacking him with tickles, causing him to squeal with laughter. Aaron joined in the grappling and they eventually found themselves lying in a heap, all three laughing like they hadn't a care in the world, which at that moment they didn't.

….And after that?

Well they went to the beach of course. Jackson got mad at a soaking wet Koda for shaking himself dry and spraying him in the process.

And after that?

I'm taking it that once Aaron and Kay were done laughing they got chips and went home.

AND after that?

Life went on, as it always does. Family Walsh was no different. Like all families they had the good days with the bad, the fights with the make-ups and the ordinary events with the milestones. The three of them were after all a family who had both individually and together gone many miles. And they couldn't wait for the next one.

**The End**

**Well I must say, that was a more long-winded one-shot than I'd originally imagined. :P For this chapter I just decided to bring the boys a little closer to home and sure Danny Millers father is from Ireland so why not. (Yes, we ARE claiming Danny as our own) :P and the Ha'penny Bridge tradition is quite a nice one. **

**I was really surprised to see that quite a few expressed interest in reading a bit about Kay as he gets older. Maybe I will write a bit on that, though to what extent I still don't know:)**

**I think I've said all I can really say so I'll just leave you with this parting advice: When in Dublin NEVER get the Luas! Slowest and most useless mode of transport you'll ever find! More importantly never accept a shift off anyone on the Luas, you may come away with a damn STD just with a kiss! (Our slang is horrible, I apologise.)**

**In seriousness, thanks once again to everyone! Wish you all the best!**


End file.
